High School of Draven
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: Finished story: High School of Draven is the story of a boy named Draven who has the best High School adventure with his best friend Rengar through thick and thin. Having the most hilarious times meeting people, going on adventures, and saving the world. Draven simply has a bizarre and hilarious adventure to read about(I do not own the cover photo, GisAlmeida made it on deviantART)
1. High School of Draven

**WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL OF DRAVEN! So this story has came a long way from this point, so if your kinda ify on this story, stick with it, I promise it will only get harder, better, faster, and stronger over the chapters (and funnier). If you hate it, then thats k. Enjoy the start of a rediculous and amazing story that has no purpose until about chapter 16 where Nasus… Spoilers. Leave reviews since it makes me feel good about myself and that people actually read my story, plus I enjoy what you guys have to say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: High School of Draven

First day of school and Draven, kicks open the door and has walked into checking out all the hot chicks. He is seems like he is wasted, but he's Drav- Oh sorry I meant Draaaaaaaaaven. Draven has his schedule in his hand, he has classes until 12. At 12 he has lunch then after his League of Legends practice. Draven walks into Mr. Swains class. He is a creeper and a big bird person. Everyone takes there new seats, Draven is sitting next to Rengar, a bulky guy with white hair in long dreadlocks that go down his body. Swain reads off the attendance, the class consist of half of the school since there are a little more than 100 students, one class is the younger class and the other is the older which consist of Darius, Draven's older brother who is known for being the best dunker on the basketball team. While going through the list of students Nasus comes in late. The entire starts to reek of weed. Mr. Swain says nothing.

Swain calls for Riven she raisers her hand, her pants slide down a little and expose her ass crack. Draven needed to say something, because Draven "THAT BOOTY THO!" The entire class started to laugh except Riven, and Swain. "Ok lets start with english everybody" Everyone sighs. Rengar is lost in Katarina's ass, she is right in front of Rengar. "So let's start with asking what is your favorite thing to read, Quinn you can start us" Quinn is a bird nerd, Swain must have a crush on her since they're so into birds. "I like reading almanacs about birds" No one cares except swain, everyone shares what they like reading but everyone only remembers the interesting answers. The question comes to Caitlyn the video gamer, everyone who plays video games wants her since she is hot and is a professional quick scoper. "Reading is for noobz, its a new day and age old man" All the gamers are staring at Caitlyn and fantasizing about her while Swain is on the verge of ripping off her head. It was Sona's turn, everyone expected some song, she whispers it "Speak up Sona" "I read a Fanfic called Monsters Within (My other Fanfic)" Draven thinks to himself (somehow), Fucking Nerd (;_;). It comes to Nasus "Reading I don't need, I need my daily dose of weed" Swain just facepalms. It's now Rengar's turn "Katarina's ass…" He then notices what he said, Katarina flicks him off and in doing so Rengar lets out a battle roar "Come on!" Everyone's laughter dies and it's Draven's turn, he thinks then stands up "Come at me bro" the guys start roaring ooooohhhhhhhh Burned. Swain speaks "Your so much like your brother Darius, both immature" Everyone boo's Swain 'cause he's Swain. It comes to Ahri, all the guys slobber over her amazing looks "I don't read" Swain looks at her "You don't read?" he ask. "Believe it" (Oh yes I just went there) Swain just ignores her and finishes up. During the middle Rengar and Draven start to get along. "Dude we should be bro's man" Rengar exclaims, Draven responds to this normal… "Hell yeah, pound it!" They fist bump, Rengar talks about his crush on Katarina while Draven talks about being cooler than his older brother Darius. "My older bro is gonna get dunked by his own brother, it's basically my goal at this school" "My dream is tap that ass" he points at Kat, they look at Kat, then at each other smiling and nod their heads.

12:00 comes and everyone goes to lunch, Draven and Rengar hang out and Kat pays them a visit. "I'm throwing a rager tonight, show up since I said so" they nod their heads and Kat leaves, both of their eyes trail Kat's ass. "Dude get it in bro" They fist bump after Draven puts out his fist.

They have their first League training, it's in the gym and everyone is there. Mrs. Kolminye starts to speak "Listen up today were going to practice evasion with dodgeball" Draven is amazing at dodge ball whilst Rengar knows he sucks. "Ok older students on left side" suddenly out of the kids Darius runs up taking a basket ball and dunking it. "You think you stand a chance against me, I can 1v50 these noobs" Draven responds to this "We both know brother your good at basketball and i'm good at dodgeball. Just FF surrender noob" They smile at each other, "The younger ones on the Right side, so stay here"

Kolminye waits 'till everyone is on the lines, Rengar has a plan so he can be somewhat a help in the game. The whistle blows and Rengar jumps out and makes it to the line before anyone else can and starts throwing all the balls back and takes one for himself. He throws it at Darius since he led the charge and was right in front of Rengar, Rengar throws it like how he throws his bola but Darius catches it with ease. Draven is just laughing throwing the two balls in his hands in perfect trajectory and it flies back so he can catch it. Each time he catches one he feels a surge of energy and becomes more evasive by moving faster of the blood rush. Garen and Kat are spinning throwing balls at each other but keep missing since they're not using the their weapons. Caitlyn keeps doing 360's before throwing the ball, somehow getting people out. Irelia uses her blades as protection against the attacks coming from everyone. Mundo throws balls… wherever Mundo pleases, so his face. Lux runs out of nowhere and throws a ball at Garen whilst giggling, "Demacia! I got you Garen" Garen begins to rage and complain how there was no vision gg, report Soraka for not knowing how to support. Bruam was finally taken out by Riven, Bruam had been guarding Darius with his shield which was somehow allowed. As a last stand clutch moment Bruam head butts the ball and hits Riven in the stomach. She falls to the ground on her knees, she caught it but it slipped out of her hands. All the guys start to go crazy.

It finally comes down to Draven and Darius, the ultimate battle. Darius throws a ball that Draven ducks under to his knees and spins and throws a ball it his brother. Darius spins and blocks it. Darius takes his last ball and cuts it with his nail and holds onto the thread and throws a curve ball that wraps around and pulls Draven in. "GET DUNKED KID" He catches the ball while in mid air. Draven is quick and in his kneeling state takes the ball to his left and exclaims "Move aside, Draven is the new king" Like that he throws his stand aside and Darius goes flying to the wall. "Get rekt kid" Draven says to Darius to get back at him. Darius runs away crying "Report Soraka, feeding noob" Everyone on the older team starts to blame Soraka for the loss while Draven his praised and everyone chants "Draven, Draven, Draven" Draven won it for his team. Rengar thinks that he was worthless since he got out immediately. Draven comes up to him, "Thanks for throwing back that ball no one took, I wouldn't have won it without you" Rengar was happy to hear that.

Class was dismissed, Draven and Rengar walked home together. "You ready for Kat's party man?" Rengar smirks "Hell yeah" Rengar exclaims. They are both pushed to the side by someone. "Get out of the way losers" It's Talon, the cool guy all the girls like since he's so mysterious and a douche to everyone. Rengar noticed he might have some trouble since Kat has a crush on Talon and he might hook up with her. suddenly the wind picks up and another guy grabs Talon and throws him to the curb "Stop being such a jerk, Draven won us the dodgeball game" It was Yasuo, all the girls like him since they all think he's hot, all the girls except Riven for some weird reason, Yasuo doesn't like Riven either. The girls also think he is cool since he is a quiet guy. Draven and Rengar thank Yasuo for helping with the Talon problem.

Rengar and Draven say see ya to each other and go there separate ways. The party awaits, they both wonder what will happen at the party. Only the classmates who were deemed cool were probably invited. Who knows what's going to happen tonight.


	2. The Party

**Sorry about how I said that would post High School of Draven Early. So you get another chapter today instead. Also i'm mad at myself since in the dodgeball scene I should've made Ahri Rasengan someone in that scene. Just imagine it totally happened. I'm sorry… Sorry for the short chapters, I promise chapter 4 is going to be really long. Kinda like how chapter 6 in Monsters Within is really long. **

Chapter 2: The party

Draven had gotten ready by not taking a shower since Darius was taking a bubble bath with 5 hot girls in his grade, but he got his shudder shades and his flat top that says boss. Rengar decided not to wear anything special since he wasn't that much of a party animal (Those puns tho). They met up at the curb and walked to Kat's house.

The door was opened by Kat, "Come on the party is getting started" Kat was wearing her sexy leather attire as usual. Kat was in the corner with Talon, they were obviously flirting when Kat sat down and Talon put his arm around her. Also next to them is Talon's best friend/ Douche bag buddy Ezreal who is with a girl named Lux who are also flirting. Draven knew Lux since Darius's nemesis is Garen who is Lux's brother. All the other girls were talking to Yasuo who was holding cup of beer. Half of the guys were hitting on Riven while the other half was doing shots. Draven walks over and starts chugging the rest of the Demacian Vodka that was a little less that half way full. The guys start cheering on Draven "Chug, Chug, Chug" Draven depletes the liquor like a mana potion. He slams the bottle on the bar area, everyone was cheering Draven since he chugged all of the liquor. Rengar got himself a cup of beer from the keg that Kat had. He sipped on it slightly.

Suddenly Riven had started speaking louder "Yeah my family wouldn't hate me anymore if Yasuo's master didn't come at me!" Yasuo turns to Riven who was staring him down "Same my family wouldn't blame me for my masters death if Riven didn't kill him" They suddenly go up to each other and start yelling at each other. Draven walks over to Riven and Yasuo, and by walk I mean stumble "Yash and Rivy, justsh fuck already" and like that Draven had made Yasuo and Riven lips touch, they try pulling back but Yasuo and Riven were somewhat drunk so they couldn't get out of it. "I'll letch you out if yoush two jush fuck" Riven and Yasuo open their eyes and both know it's the only way. They close their eyes and Riven puts her arms around Yasuo's neck and Yasuo dug his hand into Riven's hair and pulled her body to his with his other arm on her body. Everyone starts cheering while Yasuo and Riven start to makeout. Draven lets go of them and shoots his arms in the air "Draven your toohoo aweshome" Draven says in a slur.

Like if Yasuo and Riven had been reading their minds both made fist and simultaneously arm to arm punch Draven in his face. He goes flying to the ground, he looks over and see's Talon laughing with Kat "Did shou just fucken punch me Talon? Yoursh so fucking deadshauce!" Like that Draven charges at Talon, Talon kicks him in the stomach. Rengar notices this and jumps from where no one noticed him and punched Talon in his face. Rengar picks up Draven and Ezreal picks up Talon. "I'm going to fucking kill you Rengar" He says this while cleaning of his blood from his mouth and giggling. Rengar comes back "Are you having a giggle, m8?" Talon runs at Rengar, Rengar grabs him from the throat and throws him at the wall.

Riven and Yasuo were still in each others arms. "You liked it, admit it, enemies or not" Riven turns from Yasuo and crosses her arms "I still hate you Yasuo" she responds "Don't be like that Riven" Yasuo starts to give a backrub. "Lower, never expect me to let you rub my back again" Yasuo chuckles and massages her back.

"Ezreal you little bish faggot, your mines" Draven rushes at him, Ezreal readies for a punch but Draven uppercuts him. Draven starts moving his hands back and forth with his middle fingers up. Ezreal tries standing up but is kicked by Draven and is knocked out. Talon and Rengar continue their fight with multiple barrages of punches. Rengar then roundhouse kicks Talon and he falls to the ground. Draven steps on his hand and shrugs, "Shit happens" Talon spits in his face and Rengar punches Talon in the face and he blacks out.

Everyone starts cheering on Rengar and Draven together, well everyone except Lux and Kat. Draven grabs Rengar's hand and puts in the air with his, the applause gets louder. Rengar and Draven look at each other and smile and Rengar shoots up his other arm. Draven sees this and does the same.

Rengar sneaks into Kat's room since he has no idea what he's doing since he's drunk. He finds Kat's dildo out of luck. He shows himself to everyone from the second floor "Look what I found" Kat starts blushing and covers her face and starts laughing. Draven comes to Rengars side and spins the dildo like an axe and throws it at Kat. Kat catches it and puts in the back of her shorts while sending a kiss to Rengar. Rengar's heart flutters.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

Everyone started leaving, Draven had sobered up and realized that he should spy on Kat. "Yo I gotta go get something, see ya Reng" "See ya Draven" Rengar continues to walk to his house. Draven sneaks in the bushes and looks into Kat's living room. Something wasn't right, why was Riven still there… He listens in the conversation that begins to happen. It starts with Kat chuckling "Riven, you've been naughty with Yasuo, you need punishment" Riven smiles at this and goes up the steps to the second floor. Draven gets in a tree that is hard to see into since of the leaves. He stares into Kat's room, what is happening…

Katarina puts her hand under Riven's shirt and walks in around Riven in a sexy walk staring her in the eyes whilst doing it in a devious look. Riven's hand cups Katarina's cheek and pulls her in which makes a sound from the beads on her wrist. They start to makeout like they're animals and their mouths aren't even closed and Draven can see their tongues collide with each others.

Kat pushes Riven into her bed. Kat climbs onto Riven and kneels from Riven's hips. She aggressively throws off her shirt and Riven starts to grop Kat's boobs. "You want these then we both need to get naked" They giggle and start to undress each other viscously to see each other naked. Draven's penis is hard and he couldn't take it anymore and pulled down his pants and started to jerk off. Katarina picks up her dildo and licks it sexily with her tongue before plunging it into the naked Riven's pussy. Riven's head comes up and she moans loudly when the dildo is inserted. Riven plunges two of her fingers into Kat's pussy. Kat moans and they start to thrust into each other. Draven's penis couldn't take it, he sees Katarina groping Riven's ass while fucking her with a dildo and Riven fingering Kat and groping Kats tits. He felt the rush to his penis and came and his cum made a long fall to the ground. A minute later Kat and Riven had came. Kat got dressed quickly while Riven was kinda slow. Kat decided to start to spoon with Riven while she continued to dress. Riven started to play with Kat's long red hair while Kat ran her fingers through Riven's hair. "Kat do you think your gonna hook up with Rengar?" Riven ask "Maybe, I think he's strong but he gets so lowered by Draven, oh and I don't ever want hook up with Draven" Riven nodded her head like she agreed with her. Draven was furious, he didn't know why they didn't want him. "So Riven, you and Yas seemed to get along for the first time. You want him to fuck you don't you" Riven smirked showing off her teeth "I want to keep it a secret, but he's so fucking hot. I'm totally going to do him" Kat got up "I need to clean this house up" Riven stood up "I gotta go home, my mom is strict about sleeping out on weekdays" They kissed and went hand in hand down the stairs. Draven went down the tree and went in his original bush. He watched as Riven walked out the door waving goodbye while Kat waved back while cleaning her house. Draven walked back to his house, he had Riven and Kat playing back in his head. Draven didn't have a bedtime and could be out as long as he wanted, his parents didn't care. He walked around before going back to his own house.

He went to piss once he got inside, the bathroom smelled of soap and sex. He went to his room, he wondered how his second day of school would be? He had some type of bad feeling, probably meant nothing.

Rengar woke up in the middle of the night his cat kept licking his face, Rengar moved his cat over and thought about if him and Kat would ever happen before falling asleep.


	3. Money… I know right

Chapter 3: Money… I know right

Draven awakes in the morning with a hangover, he gets dressed and goes downstairs to eat his cereal. Draven's Mom and Dad left in the morning since League High School has houses for everyone, Katarina's Dad is missing or something so she threw a party. Darius watched his My Little Pony while devouring his cereal wearing his gold chain. The brothers left together "So I heard from one of my hoe's Katarina threw down. How was it?" Darius ask. "It was good, drank half a bottle of Demacian Vodka, beat up a two kids with my friend, and I sa-" Draven stopped himself, Darius would tell everyone and would reveal I saw it. "And I-I threw a dildo at Kat" We both laugh like maniacs "You don't need to embarrassed Draven, i'm impressed, but I still topped you and you know it" Draven chuckles sadly.

They make it to school, Draven comes to class and sits in his seat next to Rengar. Draven watches closely and smiles at Kat and Riven when Katarina whispers into Riven's ear since he knows what it's about now. Swain readies for a boring lecture, Draven blanks out, they have their 3 breaks for every hour. They make it to lunch, "I'm so hungry" Draven exclaims, he reaches in his pocket for his wallet. He is out of money, he needs a job. "It's cool Draven, i'll get you lunch just get money next time" Draven thanks Rengar and they get turkey sandwiches for lunch.

League practice starts, Rengar thinks he wont show off since of last time he fucked up. Kolminye speaks "Today is… it's…" she sighs "Basket ball" Darius cheers. "Pick your teams, it's going to be a 5v5 so pick your teams, sides go as follow, younger right, older left" The older team had no chance of failing "One more thing, just like on the rift you will pick two at a time except first and last pick. Also, listen up Darius, you may ban 3 students from the opposing side" Darius shuddered, now the younger students had a chance. The younger team made the obvious bans which was Darius, Lucian, and Jarvan. The older team had a little trouble since the only overpowered person they knew was Draven. They banned Draven, Yasuo, and Riven. The first pick was by the older side, they picked Kassidin since his rift walk. The younger team countered Kassadin with Talon, then picked Rengar since they knew about his hops. The older team freaked out since Rengar had crazy hops, and they forgot all about him. The older team needed defense, they picked Alistar so he could knock away the ball from everyone since of how bulky he was and Gragas since he would knock people to the sides and make baskets by throwing underhand. The younger team believed that they needed morale, like that they picked Nasus because weed and wither and Ahri so they weakened their defenses and give morale to the guys. It was the older teams last two picks, they picked shaco so they literally would have an extra person, they picked someone for the end that she wouldn't be countered so easily, they picked Vi a girl with hextech gauntlets so she could be defensive and offensive, she also has a huge crush on Caitlyn. The younger team decided for a longshot, they picked the well known snitch in the school who pays people to give info in the gossip since he always wants to know everyones secrets, Twitch. Draven then thinks about how he needs a job for money, he could get a lot of money just by telling about Riven and Katarina's secret.

This was the final picks. Older team Kassidin, Alistar, Gragas, Shaco, and Vi. The younger team consist of Talon, Rengar, Nasus, Ahri, and Twitch.

The game begins Kassadin and Rengar were getting the regular dunks. Twitch was really good for a back door for a far away shot. Vi was decimating everything by dunking on everyone and making interceptions like nothing. Shaco made it so it was a 6v5, gg. Alistar blocked everything. Gragas kept slamming into people which had Twitch shoot free throws which was easy to deal with. "Ok thats it Gragas your out, i'm putting someone else in" She thought for a minute and smiled "Darius your in" Darius ran in. How would the younger ones win. They called a time out for a plan.

Shaco using his ult so they could have openings was a problem and Vi was just overpowered at defense and offense. They made a plan.

Ahri walked up to Vi. "Vi your so hot" She pecks Vi on the cheek and Vi starts to blush because of the fox. Vi thought the fox was hot but she didn't think Ahri was into her type. "Kiss me Vi" Ahri said, Vi grabbed onto Ahri and passionately makes out with Ahri. They fell on the Gym floor and rolled around kissing. Alistar and Kassadin couldn't help but watch. 3 down, 2 to go. Shaco could care less about the girls and Darius had seen lesbians go at it so many times he didn't care. Shaco ran down the court before Twitch stepped up to Shaco. "If you hold onto the ball you can cover your ears from me telling you about the ending in the last batman ending" "Woah woah woah lets work this out" Shaco replies "So batman finds out that the bomb is going off no mater what…" Both Shaco's fall to the ground covering their ears and crying "No, stop I haven't finished the movie" who didn't finish that movie. Then it was only Darius he still kept dunking like crazy and the score was tied 56-56 into sudden death. Kolminye throws up the ball Darius catches it but then Rengar pulls out a pony from the TV show that Darius oh so loves. Rengar throws it to the ground, Darius falls to the ground to save his pony. Nasus withers Darius in case he notices the trap so Nasus wasn't useless. Rengar takes the ball and dunks the ball "Get dunked son" The younger team starts cheering on Rengar and they win the basketball game. Everyone starts to appreciate Rengar, Draven is happy for Rengar but tells Rengar he has stuff to do after school. Rengar says its cool and Draven heads to Twitch's house.

Twitch's house is trashed, he has papers all over his wall where his desk is. Twitch is taking a nap. "Twitch I need money and I have some info on some students that i'm sure you would pay a lot for the information" Twitch's head comes up with a paper stuck to his face "Yo, yo tell me the deets. I'll pay according to that" Draven wonders what twitch will think "So you know how Katarina and Riven gossips everyday?" Twitch's smile is almost like a maniacs "No way, what is it they gossip about, is it me!" Draven chuckles "They don't talk about anyone but themselves, they talk about fucking each other because I saw Riven and Katarina fucking yesterday" Twitch's jaw drops. "They're gay for each other… That's so fucking hot. Here's a grand bro, get me more info like this and you'll be a rich man Draven. Draven smiles at Twitch, "No problem Twitch anytime" Twitch picked up his phones and made calls to the people in school who will spread the word. Now Draven has 1 grand, he has money, but maybe he should keep finding out things for twitch. After all he could use the money. Draven just wondered what will happen once Kat and Riven are confronted.

Rengar is in his shower, he starts to smell better after that game of basketball. Rengar thought of how Kat looked at him after the game, she noticed him. Rengar wishes that kat would finally want Rengar back. Rengar dry's off and plays a sniping game with Caitlyn and a few other guys who like Caitlyn. Rengar doorbell rings "Someones at the door brb" the guys and Caitlyn respond "K" to Rengar. Rengar goes downstairs and opens the door to Brolaf, Olaf's twin brother. "Whats up Brolaf?" Olaf looked like he was stunned "Twitch found out from someone about what Kat and Riven talk about before class" Rengar always wondered what Kat and Riven talked about. "What?" Rengar ask "Bro, they be gay for each other" Rengar is in shock. "Ok bro gotta tell more people, see ya" "See ya Brolaf" Rengar shut the door, he felt his heart beating hard. Riven… and Kat… fucking… I need to tell everyone on the game. Rengar runs upstairs and puts back on his headset. "Guys, guys pause the game, Twitch got info on what Riven and Kat talk about before class" Everyone ask "What?" Rengar swallows "They've been fucking" Everyone gasp. Then there are screams "That is so hot, holy shit" "Ikr man" Rengar responds. Tomorrow is gonna be crazy. Shit is gonna go down.

Draven goes home with his money, he opens the door to Darius who spins around smoke a tobacco pipe. He smiles at Draven "It's just you and me bro" He walks up to Draven "You were home late yesterday, you found out I know it, I won't tell anyone our secret, lets get drunk to tonight. Draven couldn't handle it and smiles like he never has before. "My baby bro you saw them fuck man?" Darius says in a whisper "Yeah, don't tell anyone" "Got it bro, lets get fucking drunk in celebration" "Hell yeah" Draven responds. The whole school must know except Kat and Riven. Tomorrow is going to be hilarious.


	4. Kat and Riven Exposed

Chapter 4: Kat and Riven Exposed

Everyone rushed into class except Kat and Riven they walked into class, Kat grabbed Riven's shirt and pulls her ear close to Kat's mouth. The whole class gasp, Kat and Riven look over and everyone is staring at them. "The fuck you guys want" Kat exclaims, it stays quiet for a little bit until Talon opens his mouth "Well if no one is going to say anything, Kat, Riven we found out about what you talk about" Kat starts to laugh "Oh really and what do we talk about" Talon smiles devilishly "Sex, you and Riven have been fucking behind our backs, Twitch found out from a source" Kat froze, Riven's face went red, Kat noticed that finding out who found out would be almost impossible with Twitch in the way. Kat starts to laugh "Well no reason hiding it anymore, Riven and I have became a little more than besties and have been fucking. If you got a problem then deal with it" Right then Kat grabs Riven by the collar of her shirt. "I was wondering when we could do this in public" Kat pulls Riven into kiss that turns into making out. The entire class jaws dropped, all the guys pants were bulging. Riven started groping Kat's boobs in front of everyone, once she did that Kat smacked Riven's ass and groped it. Swain witnessed from the point of Kat slapping Riven's ass and dropped his books that had a loud thud everyone reacted to except Riven and Kat. "TAKE YOUR SEATS RIVEN AND KATARINA!" He screamed. Kat and Riven pulled back from each others mouths and left a string of saliva. Kat turned around smiling and took her seat, the same with Riven except Riven was blush incredibly. She winked at Kat when walking to her desk and ran her fingers through Kat's hair. They stared at each other as Riven took her seat, "Ok Kat and Riven now that your done fucking in my own classroom lets start with our lesson today.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes but then opened their books to learn. Draven looked over and saw a stunned expression from Talon staring at Kat. Swain knew this was how the rest of the day would be.

The end of the class approaches and Swain says one last thing "There will be a test terrain types friday, get ready for it so you don't fail and end up a reject of the League High School" Draven and Rengar remembered how they need to do well in the class. "Draven wanna study on thursday" "Sounds good to me" Everyone exits the class.

Something hits Riven, if the person saw them fuck then they know about her feelings for Yasuo.

Draven remembers how he has info on Riven's crush on Yasuo, he decides that he'll tell Twitch later. He runs into Brolaf and Nasus "Yo dawg, we want to smoke a bowl with you Draven, were gonna go to school high as fuck man" Nasus says. "Yeah sure why not" Draven responds "Ok meet us at my house at 7:00" "See ya bro" They walk away.

After lunch is our League training. Kolminye has apparantly a special meeting in the auditorium, we take our seats. Rengar and I sit together and listen to Kolminye's instructions "Everyone will have a partner, they are all chosen by me so no complaining when you hear who your partnered with" Everyone sighs, Rengar wonders who will get paired up with him. Kolminye reads off the list but no one pays attention except for there own name or the interesting partners "Vi and Caitlyn" Vi screams "Fuck yeah" Kolminye continues. "Darius and Garen" Darius and Garen stand up and simultaneously say "What!?" "Sit down" They sit, Darius is gonna have hell, Draven chuckles. "Janna and Yasuo" They look at each other and smile. "Rengar and Kha'Zix" They both facepalm. "Twitch and Draven" Draven thinks to himself 'Don't smirk or look at him, he won't, we don't want to give away anything'. "Blitzcrank and Oriana" their like both robots, everyone will make them do their paper. "Finally I noticed that we have an odd number of students so I just put together the remaining 3, with that said Ahri, Riven, and Katarina" Everyone thinks about if they're going to have a 3 way. "Your assignment is to work together on a paper together about what you think is the most important part of the League with your partner, class dismissed" Everyone with their partner.

"You have any new info?" Draven nods his head "I forgot to tell you actually, Riven has a huge crush on Yasuo" Twitch gets that smile again "I'll give you another grand for that, but I don't want to work on that paper. Let's chill at my place and hit up blitzcrank, see what comes up" Draven thinks Twitches plan is chill "Sounds good lets do it" They go Twitch's. Blitzcrank comes over after the text, "Your paper, I need the 5 dollars" Twitch hand the money to Blitzcrank and takes the paper. Draven and Twitch defrost a pizza and eat it since they're hungry.

Riven, Ahri, and Kat walk down the street quietly until Ahri's tail go around Kat and Riven's bodies and pull them closer to Ahri. Ahri talks "How about we call off this paper, have Blitz or Oriana write us a paper, and we all get in bed together" Kat hand slips down to Ahri's ass, Kat responds to Ahri "I like how you think fox" They all walk together to kat's house, Oriana leaves a paper at the door before they even get there. Kat now owes her 5 bucks.

Kat opens the door and they all walk to Kat's room. Ahri removes her dress leaving her in only her underwear. Ahri and Kat remove Riven's clothes until she's in her underwear and the same with Kat. They all rub their bodies against each others, Kat gets the smart idea to pull out her bottle of lube and pours it all over her body after pushing back her hair and lying back her head. Kat rubs her body with Ahri's and Riven's and gets the lubricant all over their bodies. Ahri's tails go behind Kat's, Riven's, and her own bra and unclasp them. They all fall to the ground exposing each others breast to one another. They feel all of their tits and then Riven goes in to suck on Ahri's nipple. She moans in ecstasy from Riven sucking, suddenly Kat sucks on Ahri's other nipple. "Your so dirty aren't you two" They pull back and Ahri goes to Kats nipple, Riven follows. The same applies to Riven, all of their nipple soaking in each others saliva. Ahri turns to Riven and puts her mouth to hers, they make out until Ahri grabs Kat and makes it so they're all making out together. All of their tongues wrestle with each other. Ahri pulls back and digs her hands in Riven and Kat's panties and feels their wet aching pussies. "I know where all so horny but I think we need some dick" They all nod their heads. Kat gets a devious smile and looks at Riven and moves her eyebrows up and down quickly once. "No, no way, it's gonna be WAY to awkward" Ahri now grins and looks at Riven and moves a hand up her body. "Yasuo has a nice sized cock, 7 inches, perfect size in my opinion. He's hot as fuck you cant resist him" "He's so fucking hot, I want him to fuck me so badly" Ahri grin grows into a smile "Let me just call him" Ahri get her phone and calls Yasuo. He picks up "Whats up Ahri?" "Can you come to Kat's, Kat, Riven, and I need some dick, especially Riven she wants to talk to you" Ahri winks at Riven, they cant see Yasuo but he is smiling "Put her on" Ahri hands the phone to Riven "Y-Yas?" "I knew you wanted me after we made out" Riven's fearful face turned into determination "Yasuo, bring your hot fucking body and come fuck me right now" She says it with passion "On my way" They hang up, Riven hugs Ahri as hard as she can.

Yasuo makes it to Kat's house and opens the unlocked door. Yasuo goes to Kat's room, he opens the door and isn't sure if he's dreaming or not. He stands before Kat, Ahri, and Riven completely naked. Yasuo closes the door as Riven gets up and walks up to Yasuo. She pushes Yasuo against the door and makes out with him like she had been waiting for it so long. Yasuo picks up Riven and walks to the bed and places her down. He removes his shoes and lets his pants fall to the ground and pulls down his boxers to reveal his 7 inch dick. Riven sits up and gets Yasuo's cock in her entire mouth in one try quickly. Yasuo moans at the pain of his dick in the back of Riven's throat. Ahri and Kat suck on a testicle each. Yasuo feels the best he ever has in his entire life. Riven gets her mouth off Yasuo's dick and feels his abs. Yasuo gets on his knees and licks the juices out of Riven's pussy, she cant help but moan erratically from Yasuo's actions. Yasuo lift his head up "You want to get fucked now?" Riven gets on her hands and knees and sticks her ass out "I want my pussy to drip with your seed" Yasuo sticks all 7 inches in Riven's pussy. She squeals "Fuck Yes" Yasuo continues to fuck her and hits her G spot every time, Riven is screaming after a few thrust "Oh yes Yasuo more" He continues to be precise with his cock like his sword. Kat has her tongue out licking Yasuo's shaft each time he thrust. Ahri was sucking on both testicles at the same time. Riven kept chanting Fuck Me over and over again. "Yasuo i'm gonna cum" "Same" they both came at the same time Riven with a squeal and Yasuo with a load moan and heavy panting, Kat and Ahri fought over the cum and tried to get as much as they could. Ahri and Kat fingered each other simultaneously and came into Yas's mouth, he licked up every last drop of the cum. It was getting late so Kat and Ahri slept in another room so Riven and Yas could have their respected privacy. Yas and Riven made out for a while until getting tired and went to bed. They suddenly heard gun shots.

* * *

Twitch and Draven awake to knocks on the door. How long have they been sleeping? Draven thought to himself. Twitch gets the door "What do you wa- Oh sorry Nasus" Nasus was at the door with Brolaf. "We got a drug deal, might get messy, we could use Draven too" Draven stood up "If i'm getting paid sounds good" Nasus chuckles "Homie of course were paying you, it'd be fugazi as fuck if I didn't (Fugazi means Fake)" Brolaf was eating the cold ass pizza that Twitch and Draven had half eaten. "Bro this pizza is the shit, who cares how long it has been out, still good as fuck" Brolaf finishes the pizza and all the guys grab their weapons and leave. They get in Nasus's car and drive off into the night.

They make it to the drug deal. Nasus waves his hand, suddenly shots are being fired. Nasus pulls over the car so it can be used as cover. Everyone ducks and gets out. Brolaf misses both of his axes, Twitch shoots his crossbow and misses many times, and Nasus doesn't have enough range to take out anyone. It's Draven's time to shine. He spins his axes and lets them roll in the ground towards the gang of 10 and takes out half of them. The axes come back and Draven just spins his axes and throws them at the remaining 5 as he catches them and throws them. After Draven's ult the 5 were running so Draven just picked off the survivors. All 10 of the gang was dead. Nasus got back in the car "Lets get the fuck out of here" They rush into the car and drive back to the safe house until Draven gets a call. "Yo, baby bro you ok I heard shots fired" It was Darius, he didn't sound worried "Yo i'm fine, drug dealing accident" Draven responds "Yo you drug dealing, I need coke like now, get your buddies to drop off" "Ok bro" Draven hangs up, "Yo my bro needs coke wanna drop off" Nasus laughs "Free on me, for Draven savin our asses" They headed to Draven's house.

Darius got the door after the 20 door bell rings, "Yo free coke on me Dar, your bro saved our asses, let's get fucked up" Nasus says "Hell fucking yeah Draven" Everyone goes into the house" Nasus pulls out of his back pack his bag of cocaine and starts lining up while Darius makes a hundred dollar bill ready to snort through. They all snort and Darius starts cheering on Draven. Everyone cheers him and start jumping around him. Draven jumps with them and they all run out, except Darius, and get in Nasus's car and drive to his house.

They make it to Nasus's house, it looks like a druggies house. They start to line up more crack and play some really bad pop song that blast in the background. Everyone hears the knocks on the door, Brolaf gets the door and it's Ahri and Kat. "We heard gun shots so we came over, but it seems like your having a party" Ahri steps in the house and walks up to Nasus and puts a hand to his chest and slides her hand down his pants. "It is big, I want this cock so badly Nasus" "First do a line then you can put your pretty little mouth all over my dick" Ahri listens and does a line of coke with the used crack pipe Nasus has. Nasus then does a line as Ahri feels his hardened dick. After his line Ahri walks him to a chair and gets on her knees. Nasus takes out his 9 inch dick and Ahri sucks on it like she is Nasus's lil' slut. Everyone else does the rest of the lined up crack while Nasus gets blown. Nasus cums and Ahri stands up after swallowing his cum. "I'm still horny" She walks over to Kat and pushes her against the table that they used for crack and started going at it by making out like sluts on the table. All the guys cheered on the girls as they made out and groped each others body parts. "I don't know why you blew me Ahri, we would've been dead if it weren't for Draven here" Draven smiled and nodded his head with a hand behind his head. Ahri gets up and walks up to him "I owe you then" She pushes him against the wall and brings down his 6 inch dick and Ahri starts to suck on it. Draven knows he cant just be like this if he wants to be better than his bro. He takes Ahri's head and makes her deep throat his entire cock and leaves her like that for 10 seconds. Ahri then came back up panting while Draven's dick was covered in Ahri's saliva. Every one cheers on Draven, "So you like it like rough don't you" Draven nods his head and Ahri starts to give Draven the best blowjob he has ever gotten. Her hand fondles his balls while the other is against the wall. Draven feels his dick pulsing after it hitting the back of Ahri's throat many times. He sprays his seed in Ahri's mouth as she swallows every last drop of the cum. Ahri stands up and uses her finger to get the semen that is drooling down her mouth and puts it back in her mouth to swallow. Draven pulls up his pants and Brolaf cracks a bottle and suddenly two people come crashing through the window. It's Rengar beating the shit out of Kha'zix. Everyone cheers on Rengar, but suddenly Rengar notices how they're all drinking now and gets off Kha'zix and picks him up. "We'll settle this later, lets get fucking drunk off our asses" Kha nods his head and Rengar and Kha do shots with everyone.

Nasus opens his mouth "Wait I thought you pretty lady have Riven too" The girls look at each other and start to giggle, Ahri answers "Her and Yasuo are getting it on back at Kat's house" Twitch smiles "I had a client who told me about Riven's crush on Yasuo today" Nasus, Brolaf, and Draven glare at him, Draven opens his mouth to speak "And when we asked about any new info you said nothing" Twitch shrugs his shoulders "Sorry, forgot" They all nudged Twitch, then Nasus spoke up "Yo invite the two of them now" Kat takes out her phone and calls Riven, she answers "Rivy take Yas and you to Nasus were partying it up" "I'm coming" Kat hangs up "She's coming" All the guys cheer on Kat.

Yas and Riven show up and everyone cheers them on "Get it in Yas" Brolaf screams. Riven smirks and stares at Kat. Kat smiles and shrugs her shoulders and takes a shot. They all get drunk and end up crashing all over Nasus's living room.

* * *

They all wake up and smoke few balls and get high as fuck. Riven and Yasuo get a bowl for themselves since they were making out while everyone else was smoking weed together and talking about how fun yesterday was. Yasuo and Riven smoke they're bowl and everyone gets in Nasus's car even though there is bullets in the car and all the windows are broken. Riven, Ahri, and Kat get in the trunk while everyone else crams in the the car. They go to school blasting music. The people in the back keep freaking out since they hear moaning from the trunk. Ahri, Kat, and Riven finger each other before they make it to school. They make it with all of their red eyes and messed up hair and clothes. They let out the girls who get out and fix their hair. All of them walk in and all of the older kids run up to Draven including Darius and pick up Draven and throw him the air. Everyone high fives him and fist bumps and congratulates him on taking out the gang. The group walks in class all together late, Swain looks at all of them with their red eyes and reeking smell of weed. Swain freaks out "Ok fuck you all, test today" Everyone sighs as they group takes their seats. Rengar and Draven talk about how awesome yesterday at the party as they got their test. Everyone finished within an hour. Swain took the test and graded them all quickly while everyone chatted among themselves. Swain finished the test after an hour and started to hand them back. Draven notices how Quinn who was sitting in the front since she's a nerd got an F on her test and a see me after class. Draven knew something was up, Quinn aced every test, Rengar got back his test and looked at the B- and smiled. "I didn't even study for this shit" They both laughed. Draven got his test back and it was also a B- but Rengar's was higher and Draven made fun of Rengar for being a "Tryhard" and they both laughed. Class ended and Draven had told Rengar he had something to do and they went their separate ways.

Draven watched from a bush outside class. Quinn was crying begging Swain for a better grade. Swain had stood up and taken a hand that ran through Quinn's hair that caught her attention. They look eye to eye and Swain speaks "You aced the test, I just wanted you to speak to me after class" Draven could see since one of the blinds in the room cracked up a little and made it hard to see Draven but Draven could see everything. Swain continued to speak to Quinn "I have an offer that I think you will enjoy. You will have a perfect score in this class so you can become popular without worrying about studying anymore" Quinn smiled "But from your side" Swain cups her cheek, Quinn and Draven know exactly where this is going. "You mu-" Swain is cut of by Quinn's lips. Quinn and Swain have a heavy long kiss that is broke up. Both of them are panting heavily. Quinn speaks "Yes, i've been fantasizing of all of this Swain, I cant believe it's becoming true" Quinn holds onto Swains body as Swain puts his thumb to Quinn's chin pulling down her lips. "And I the same" They start to make out and Swain pulls down his pants exposing his penis to Quinn. Quinn grabs it and sucks on it, Draven looks at Quinn. He thinks to himself 'She's blowing him with determination like Ahri yesterday, and is doing a damn good job at it like Ahri' Draven fantasizing about Quinn giving him a blowjob. Quinn sucks for a while until Swain cums. Quinn starts spitting out the cum into the trash bin. "Thats enough for today Quinn, maybe tomorrow we can try sex" Quinn with a huge smile nods her head "I would love that Mr. Swain" Quinn leaves and so does Draven. 'I'm gonna be so rich, I wonder how Darius made so much money?' Draven thinks 'Who knows, I just know i'm catching up to him' Draven gets his sandwich and eats it on his way to the outside lunch area.

Rengar sits at the outside lunch area eating alone. He becomes depressed since he notices his friend isn't there. He spots Cait and all of the guys, Rengar decides to walk over. He hears Cait say "Well you all missed it, it was pretty awesome" Rengar had an image of Vi and Caitlyn going at it. "Oh hey Reng, were talking about me and Vi's 1v1, she almost beat me with only a knife" The image faded but Rengar was still interested, he sat beside his gammer bro's and talked about how he had beaten up Kha'Zix the guy who uses active camouflage all the time like Rengar.

Draven makes it back and sees Rengar with Caitlyn. Draven is sad since the only person he wants to sit next to is sitting with gammers. Suddenly Draven is called out by the popular group. Talon makes a gesture to come over here. Draven spits at him and walks away, Darius suddenly calls him out "Yo bro, come sit with us" Draven nods his head and goes with Darius to his group of girls. It's the same 5 Darius took a bath with, they all seem like they're gonna be failed since they don't seem like anyone special except hot babes. A couple of the girls rub up against Draven and feel his body while the rest feel up Darius. "So what happened to the friend of yours?" Draven sighs "He is with his other friends since I had to do stuff before I came to lunch" Darius smiled "Bro always remember, bro's before hoes man. I get that hooking up during lunch is awesome, but you should at least tell him about it" Draven smiled knowing his brother was completely wrong, but he'll play along. "I get you man" The bell rings and the girls carry Darius to League training "See ya at class bro" Draven just waves and begins to walk before someone puts his arm around him.

Rengar puts his arm around Draven "Yo where were you man?" Draven suddenly thought about what Darius said "Oh I got some head from this girl Darius introduced me to, thats why I was talking to him about the hook up" Draven lies, Rengar doesn't think Draven is lying since of the popularity of his own brother is absolutely crazy and anything could happen with Darius's command. "Good job man" Draven smiles "Thanks" and like that they walk to League training.


	5. Bong City Twitch Bong Bong City Twitch

**Chapter 4 was 4,200 words, exactly and it was even chapter 4, i'm not joking. It's a sign so I cut part of what I wanted to do in chapter 5 and moved it to chapter 6. To celebrate this sign of the 420 this is the weed chapter. Sorry its short, it isn't a main chapter thats why i'm posting it the day after the main posting day for High School of Draven. When I looked at veiws today it was 999, pretty awesome but can we get 1000 :P. Enjoy this weedy adventure.**

Chapter 5: Bong City Twitch Bong Bong City Twitch

League practice was just everyone handing in their papers and leaving since thats how Kolminye planned. It was another day to relax after school for Rengar, and continue beating the living shit out of Kha. Draven planed on doing something such as watching Rengar beat up Kha since that was what they were talking about.

Twitch puts his arms around Rengar and Draven. They knew it was Twitch since he smelled so bad, rumor has it last time Twitch showered was a year ago when he was forced by his parents. If you also spoke of it near Twitch he would probably tackle you and beat you rapidly until you told him what you said about him. "I was thinking of smoking weed with Nasus, he got his new bong in the mail today. You guys wanna join?" Rengar answers first "I would but I gotta beat up Kha, if i'm high i'll loose for sure" Rengar needs to do it since he's the best with active camouflage and Kha'Zix sucks dick with it. Well in Rengar's words, in actuality Kha is really good. "Sure i've got time to smoke" Draven could tell Twitch about Quinn and Swain too while he was at it. Twitch and Draven walked to Nasus's place while Rengar went for Kha's house.

Draven looks around and sees no one except Twitch, they are taking an alternate route that goes through some shady alleyways to Nasus's house. "Yo Twitch" Draven whispers "Quinn and Swain are hooking up after class so Quinn can ace the class and not have to worry about studying all the time so she can be popular" Twitch smiles "What did they do?" Draven smiles now "Quinn blew Swain, she also looked like she can do a damn good job at it too. Like Ahri good" Twitch look puzzled "Really that good, man i'll give you some cash for that. Maybe we should have her at a party and tell her what we know and have her blow someone to find out" "I agree, lets find out when the next party is" Draven replies, they continue to walk to Nasus. Draven remember now how Twitch has so much cash. Nasus drug deals but he also has his right hand men, Twitch and Brolaf. Nasus spends all of his money on weed and ways to smoke it. Brolaf spends it on beer, games, and flat screen TV's. Twitch never really spends that much money, so he can boom with business because of how much he just saves up.

They make it to Nasus's and he opens the door. "Check out the new baby to the collection" The bong sat on the table they used for crack and was beautiful. It had 3 perks and a honey comb piece too. It was also about two feet long, the perfect size and said "Smoke Weed Every Day" around the shaft of the bong (Asked my stoner friend, he said "This is my vision of my dream bong"). Draven and Twitch's mouths drooled over the new bong but then Twitch snapped out of it "Nasus I need to tell you what my client slipped me a note about during League Training…" Nasus was all ears and listened to Twitch's story about Quinn and Swain. "Thats some crazy shit man, if you wanna know about the next fifi (Fifi means party) I heard its at Ezreal's, we need to hit him up. First lets test out the new bong, but first as usual we need to name it. Since Yas and Riven got it on yesterday, it's name is Riven's fantastic ass" They all agreed, Nasus packed the first bowl and took a long hit, the smoke got yellow from such a long hit. He passed it to Twitch who took a hit while Nasus called up Ezreal. Ezreal picked "Nasus whats up?" "Nothin' much just smoking Riven's fantastic ass. Yo dude you still havin' that fifi?" Ezreal was stunned "Your're smoking… Off of Riven's ass…" Nasus has a look of confusion "Man thats the name of the bong you fuck, and the older kidz didn't ban me because I get high all the time even though i'm black. They should listen to yo bitch ass sometime (Nasus is black)" Ezreal apologizes "Sorry man, yeah i'm still having a party, why whats up?" Nasus grinned he told Ezreal the story "… So you should totally invite Quinn and have her suck someone's dick" Ez thought for a little "Ok fine, i'll also inform all the popular kids about it, see ya Nasus" "You think i'm friends with your bitch ass, fuck you faggot" Nasus hung up hearing Ez breaking down into tears. Draven had took his hit and Nasus turned up the music to a good volume of his good weed music (I was recommended 10 bricks by Curren$y &amp; Smoke DZA, good song listen to it while reading this). "Yo this bong, I hit it and felt nothing and blew out so much smoke" Draven says before laughing his ass off. Twitch and Nasus were cracking up too and begun to laugh like crazy. Nasus pulled out a blunt and smoked it and passed it around. They ordered 10 pizza's since the guys got hungry, the pizza was rushed to Nasus's since he asked his friend. They got all the pizza for free and ate every last drop of it.

Draven walked to Twitch's after calming down enough to walk and got his money and walked home. It was 7 and Draven walked up to Darius since he was shooting some hoops by himself. "Draven you be smoking weed with your buddies, thats dope man" Draven noticed how he was so fucking high. "Yo Draven lets go inside I gotta show you the video of your friend beating the shit out of this other guy, but first I gotta dunk this" Draven started laughing "Shiiiiiiiit man, good job Rengar" Darius dunks the ball and they go inside. Darius puts the ball back in the garage and closes it.

They sit in the kitchen and watch on Darius's phone the fight. Rengar had won by doing a roundhouse kick and Draven started laughing extremely hard "Ooohhhhhh sheit Kha got his ass whooped" Draven keeps laughing. Darius laughs too and they go to bed after they both showered.

Darius watched My Little Pony before passing out from exhaustion of jerking off to much. Draven went to bed and thought about how good head Quinn must give, he jerks off to the thought of Quinn blowing him and falls asleep since he was way to high to jerk off.

Rengar hangs up a picture of Kha's bloody face on his wall of people he beat the crap out of. He was happy the only purple wearing n00b was pwn3d by Rengar who is so 1337 and that Kat totally wants, Rengar goes to sleep thinking about Kat and Riven getting it on back in class.


	6. Demacian's

**So I looked at the reviews today and everyone wants the KatxRengar scene, well i'm just so nice that i'm posting it today and will post another chapter thursday. Thank you for all the appreciation but this was the day I post monsters within which I did post. If you guys enjoy my writing then check out my other story since it isn't getting as much love as High School of Draven, but be warned unlike this story my other story is much more serious and has more dark humor. More importantly I just want to make my readers happy, so if you don't check out my other story thats cool but I would appreciate it. Enjoy the KatxRengar that everyone has been dying for since the new cinematic.**

Chapter 6: Demacian's

Everyone came to Swain's class and everyone was there. Everyone except Quinn, Rengar has no clue why, Draven now wonders if Quinn was faking it with Swain. Suddenly Quinn walks in "Sorry i'm late" all eyes are on her. Everyone knew how stupid outfits Demacian's will wear, but Quinn was wearing Kat kinda clothes when she was out of school. Quinn was wearing short-short jeans and a shirt that exposed her belly button. Also Quinn's hair wasn't covered so it fell down to her shoulders. Quinn looked pretty damn good, and like a regular person and not a Demacian. Swain looked at her and yelled "Your clothing is completely inappropriate and you showed up to class late" Quinn looked scared but then stood up for herself "And like I really give a shit what you think" Swain looks at her infuriating "Stay after class Quinn, we should talk about staying in this class any longer" Quinn looked like she didn't give a fuck and took her seat. All the guys noticed Quinn always had a nice ass under her terrible clothes, it is nice, just not as good as Riven's but a good second. Draven knew how Swain and Quinn would handle it after class, hopefully Quinn's cunt can take it.

Swain goes through another boring lesson as usual and the bell rings. Everyone leaves except Quinn who stays at her desk. Twitch had went to the blind that Draven used to peer into the class room. Quinn sat in her desk and took her leg and put in on top of her other and smiled at Swain. "Honestly Quinn you look dashing, many of the boys were staring at your ass" Like that Swain stands up and pats the edge of his desk. Quinn stands up and lies her body on where Swain tapped. She pops out her ass, Swain moves down her "Pants" and grabs his ruler. "You've been such a bad girl Quinn, you need punishment" Like that Swain smacks her ass with the ruler. Quinn bites her lip as her eyes roll to the back of her head "Thats all you got old man" Swain smacks her harder this time, her ass starts to get red. Swain removes her panties and inserts his dick in. "I hope you know the isle where you get the pills so you don't get pregnant" Quinn smiles at it "Isle 4" Swain now smiles "My god your a little slut aren't you" Swain thrust into Quinn for a minute or two before cuming. Quinn cleans off the mess with the tissues on Swains desk and leaves. Twitch notices that everything Draven says is gold. Twitch smiles and runs to get his lunch.

Quinn walks into the outside lunch area, she is called out by the popular kids. Quinn walks over to Kat who called her out. "That was pretty sick what you did to Swain earlier, you wanna come to Ez's party today" Quinn smiles "I'll be there" She turns around and walks away whilst doing a sexy walk. All the popular kids jaws dropped, Quinn turned around smiling "Stop looking perv's" She walks away and gets her lunch. Rengar and Draven didn't know that Quinn would ever be that kind of girl. "Quinn is hot" "I know" the rest of lunch was silent for Rengar and Draven.

League Training was finally back to normal after the two days where everyone left early. "Today is Combat Training since where in the room for it, I will post groups who will practice for everyone to watch for next week, so who is our representatives for today" Draven and Darius's hands flew in the air. "Ok the brothers, this will be interesting, ok show us your skills lets start with Draven" The targets are sand dummies that are shaped as people.

Draven steps up and spins his axes, Draven throws them while doing tricks, he catches one without focusing on it, he catches one and spins throwing it again. It bounces back looking like it will cut Draven in two, Draven sticks out an arm forward and catches it knocking him back a little. Draven decides to do his best trick, he spins his axes to the best of his ability and lies them in the ground. They spin towards a target and absolutely demolish it. The axes come back and Draven picks them up like they were nothing and quickly puts them in one blade and behind his back. All the younger kids cheered on Draven, the older kids just saw a kid throw axes.

Darius goes up and slices by spinning and pulling back the targets. Mostly Darius just dunks a lot of targets or just cuts them in two. The older kids cheered on Darius, the younger kids saw a buff guy use an axe. The next pair to go up was Rengar and Kha'Zix. Kha straps on his blades to his arms and cuts down many targets. He also throws spikes at targets to take them out. Everyone applauses Kha, Rengar needs to show Kha that he is better than him. He is afraid everyone will think down on him if he does his normal moves, then it hits him. Everyone gasp when Rengar puts a blindfold tight on his head. Rengar straps on his blade claw to his left arm and grabs his other blade with his right arm. Everyone backs up, Rengar knew he could do this, he could find people with only his senses of their heartbeat or their scent. Rengar pounces and strikes a target with his left arm with the blade claw. Rengar runs over and kicks a target in a odd spot on their hip, suddenly the target looks deformed, must be critical strike. He slashes through targets with both claws but Kha decides to walk behind him and scare him. Kha comes close to Rengar before being punched in his face and grabbed by the throat and being slammed to the ground all while the blade in his right hand falls to the ground. Everyone gasp "You can never defeat me Kha'Zix" A huge roar of applause from everyone comes through. Katarina buts in "I bet it was all fake look" She puts on the blindfold "Come at me targets" She immediately runs into Talon. Talon opens his mouth "Nice job Rengar" "Thanks" Is how Rengar responds.

"Yo I say we see who's better me or cupcake" Vi is obviously talking to Caitlyn. Caitlyn looks at Vi with a smile "You'll loose I promise" They both smile. Vi dashes to a target and wrecks it in one punch. She punches plenty before showing her final move. Vi runs towards a target with a laser, she upper cuts the target in the air and sends another blow to the back of its head. The target goes sliding across the ground and sand goes everywhere. Cait goes and uses her sniper rifle to headshot many targets. Vi decides to start to annoy Caitlyn. "Oh look at me i'm good at video games, I can shoot guns" everyone chuckles, nothing from Cait "Hey Cait, want some tea?" Cait continues shooting "So is that how you hold your dildo?" Everyone goes oooohhhhh, Caitlyn shot to fast and missed her target too much to the right, her left eye is twitching. She drops her intervention sniper rifle and walks up to Vi and grabs her by the shirt. Vi plunges her mouth into Cait's, they kiss for a few seconds before Cait pushes of Vi. She looks worried and turns and walks away without a word.

Kolminye dismisses class. Draven and Rengar go home to get ready for the party since they were both invited. They meet up and go to Ez's Ezreal opens the door and lets them in. Quinn enters 15 minutes later and looks like she changed some of her apparel from earlier. Everyone quiets down, Kat walks up to Quinn "Quinn we all know about you and Swain after class" Quinn freezes her heart felt like it skipped a beat "We thought it was weird at first until you showed up today to class, but we heard you give good head so you get to blow someone in this room" Quinn still silent looks around at everyone asking her to blow them. Quinn opens her mouth "Draven, since it will piss Lux off" Lux glares at her. Draven walks up to Quinn and Quinn pulls down his pants with his already hardened cock. Quinn blows him for a while, Draven is having the time of his life. Draven cums and Kat ask him "So who's blowjobs is better Ahri or Quinn" Draven doesn't even give it thought while Quinn tries to swallow the semen to the best of her ability "Quinn by far" Ahri's mouth drops, he just said that. Everyone cheers on Quinn except Ahri she walks up to Draven "The fuck you said about my blowjobs?" Draven smiled "Ahri calm do-" Draven gets punched by Ahri in the stomach "RASENGAN BITCH!" Draven had gotten Rasenganed to the wall and put a huge dent in the wall but was perfectly fine for no reason at all. Ezreal leaves Lux and flirts with Quinn, Lux gets jealous and knows exactly what to do to stop Quinn getting with her Ez. She walks up to Draven "You want to make out" "Yeah" Like that Lux puts her hands on Draven's body and makes out with him while Draven run his finger through Lux's golden locks. Everyone stares and Jaws drop, everyone knows how Lux is with Noxian's but now she didn't give two shits.

Garen and Darius fought to get in the door first and get in at the first time and see Lux and Draven getting it on. "Draven" "Luxana" they say together "What… the… fuck/Demacia is going on" Lux chuckles and looks at Garen "Gare bear we all know about you and Kat, whats wrong with Draven and I" Kat walks up to garen and runs a hand through his chest "Calm down Gary come on lets be like them" Kat goes in for a kiss but is cut off by Rengar pouncing on Garen and punching him like how he did when he jumped at his first target at League Training today, leading into a kick to his stomach making him go flying into the house. Rengar thought 'He's Dravens brothers worst enemy and he's gonna kiss Kat, no way' and did what he did. Kat laughed "You're gonna take that Gary" Garen gets up and starts spinning with his fist. Rengar knows this is what Garen is best at, Rengar decides to battle roar and Garen falls. Rengar pounces on Garen and starts to beat the shit out of him with his fist like he does with your adc's (And like in A New Dawn with Draven, hey anybody can be friends). Everyone pulls Rengar off Garen, people take a picture even Rengar who will put it on his wall. Darius walks up to Draven, "You pick good friends, yo Rengar you duh bomb man" Rengar smiles at Darius and gives him a thumbs up. Garen cry's into Lux's shoulder "This is fucking Soraka's fault, she didn't give me mana" Lux looks puzzled "But Garen you don't ha-" "Report Soraka everyone, worst support NA" Lux doesn't care and just lets Garen cry it out. Soraka sits in her room and cries looking at all of the people in her grade texting reports on her. There was now a new option for reporting that says "Soraka sucks dick" Everyone was sending her that one.

Kat goes up to Rengar "That was really hot Rengar, come on lets go in the closet" Rengar's heart flutters, its happening. Everyone quiets down as they go in the closet, Kat and Rengar go at it, normal girls would probably be mad at the person who beat up the person they want to hook up with, but this is Kat she… can be weird sometimes. Kat pulls out Rengar's penis and is in shock. "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE TO BE THAT BIG!" She screams at the pure size of Rengar's foot long cock, it could belong to an animal and it woundn't look that wrong. Kat tries sucking on in but can barely get past the tip without having to deep throat it. She sticks her head out of the closet "Ahri can you help out" Ahri walks into the closet "HOLY FUCK THAT IS A FUCKING HUGE DICK!" Ahri tries to suck on it, she starts to deep throat it but only gets halfway there. "I cant, it's to much" Ahri sticks her head out of the closet "Rivy come here" Riven comes in the closet, why does no one want to leave the closet cough cough Riven and Kat Cough Cough. "WHAT!? HOW!?" Riven gets to the same point as Ahri until she couldn't take it. The girls look at each other, like they read each others thoughts they nodded and all poke their heads out of the closet. All at once "Quinn" Quinn walks into the closet "I wont even ask" Quinn gets to where Ahri and Riven had obviously gotten since she got past their saliva. The girls cheer on Quinn, Quinn almost makes it, her throat feels like it's on fire and her eyes are watering like they never have before. Quinn forces the rest of Rengar's dick quickly into her mouth. The girls all scream with joy and congratulate Quinn. Rengar's cock is throbbing as the girls leave except Kat. Kat gets on her back and puts her legs up in the air (Like in A New Dawn) "Fuck me" "But yo-" "NOW!" Kat commanded. He sticks a it in halfway at once "OH FUCK THAT HURTS, MORE!" Kat screamed, Rengar shoved it all in. Kat's left eye is twitching, in a squeaky whisper she says "Yes" She cums right there, Rengar comes too since he just got his dick sucked by 4 other girls and fucked the love of his life. "Out… please…" Rengar understands and pulls out Kat starts breathing heavily. "That was so good" She says in between breaths. They leave the closet, Draven first runs up to Rengar and hugs him and starts jumping in the air "You fucking got it in bro" Everyone joined in, Darius first in that crowd, and cheered on Rengar on. Olaf turned up the shity pop that was playing all the way even though it was already ridiculously lould and everyone partied and got drunk.

* * *

**5 hours later**

Everyone left since how much destruction there was at Ez's house. Even there was shit on the floor since Darius told Kat that girls cant shit, simply said Kat proved him wrong. Ezreal fell to the floor and started crying. Draven and Rengar went home thinking about their night. Rengar did so much more than Draven did the last time, Rengar got his dick sucked by 4 different girls including Kat, fucked Kat, beat the shit out of garen, and was appreciated which he liked the most. Draven had… Kissed Lux… more importantly he got what he wanted his dick sucked by Quinn, and bonus he saw his best friend beat the shit out of Darius's worst enemy and he even got to fuck Kat, Draven just felt happy for his friend how he had the time of his life. Rengar hung the picture of Garen's bloody face to his wall of photo's of the people he beat up. Draven and Darius both smoked a bowl, and went to sleep both thinking about having a party. They both simultaneously get up and open their doors at the same time and both say "Lets throw a party someday, sounds good" they close their doors and go to bed. It was a crazy week.


	7. A 95 Percent Drop in Booty

Chapter 7: A 95 percent drop in booty

A month has passed and Draven did nothing over the month, no parties happened, him and Rengar smoked a few bowls together but that was all. It has been a month and a week since school has started.

Darius carried his treasure chest in the hallway claiming he had his booty in it. Draven knocks over Darius's cheap ass treasure chest spilling out all of Darius's plastic golden necklaces and Jewelry. Darius roared with fire, Draven had annoyed him on the worst day to piss him off, after a month without a single party. "Draven you bitch, that was my booty. I was planning on doing this tomorrow but it doesn't matter anymore you shall not pass! My popularity. I will expose Draven's biggest secret" Draven thought to himself 'He knows about me jerking it to myself when I looked in the mirror that one time. Nah he's Darius he probably doesn't know. Oh he's going to expose me for that… why did I even tell him about that in the first place' "If you do Darius I will tell about your biggest secret" Draven says. Darius thinks to himself 'He knows about me jerking it to myself when I looked in the mirror that one time. Nah he's Draven he probably doesn't know. Oh he's going to expose me for that… why did I even tell him about that in the first place' I have no idea why Draven and Darius think so alike and have jerked off to themselves in the mirror. Darius laughs "Ok Draven like that would help. Listen up everyone, Draven was the one who spied on Katarina and Riven when they were getting hot and heavy after Kat's party" Everyone gasp. Kat speaks up "Well Draven that was you, I thought that was Ez's cum after he touched Lux's boob I thought he jerked off. So you watched us, I hope we put on a good show for you. If it weren't for you Riven and I couldn't be doing what we do now in public" Darius noticed that exposing him did nothing but bounce off of Draven. "Now my turn. Guys Darius shot roids up his ass so it would be more muscly in his butt compared to Garen" Draven thought he won but then Miss Fortune spoke "If you never shot roids up your ass Darius we would have to admit that Garen has the best booty out of all the guys in out grade" Garen got angry "Report fucking Soraka she just sucks in general as a support" Everyone agreed and Soraka cried. Draven did nothing but help Darius, so did Darius to Draven. Draven and Darius both say "Were even" and walk to class.

Everyone came to class on time except Riven, she looked sick and was pale. Draven and Rengar wondered why she looked so bad today. Draven spots Riven text Yasuo "We need to talk" Yasuo sends back "When?" Riven text back "My house after school" Draven knew he should report this to Twitch and get someone to go in to find out what the hell is going on.

Swain teaches the lesson for the day until Quinn interrupts him during the middle of the lesson. "Riven whats wrong you look terrible" All the girls ask the same thing and Riven responds "I feel terrible, i've been kinda sick" Rengar cake must've been really fucked up that he gave to Kat, on her doorstep. She must've force fed it to Riven… wait why did Rengar just think about that. Maybe thats what happened. Kat stares at Riven lifting a brow and was smiling at her thinking how Rengar was really a bad cook. Swain yells at Quinn as usual "After class Quinn" "And yelling at me will help" Swain gives her a dirty look "Then i'll try something different this time" Quinn gets a devilish smile while everyone tried hiding their smile knowing that Quinn and Swain were talking dirty in class. Swain wonders why everyone is covering their smiles. It was the usual day at school.

Everyone left class except Swain and Quinn like usual. Swain pulled up a chair to Quinn's desk and fondled her tits. "Quinn, people started to hide their smiles today when we flirted in secret during class" Quinn smiled and went under Swain's shirt and felt his body with her hands "Twitch and gotten info after the first time we hooked up and everyone found out i'm your little slut" Swain froze, everyone in class knew about Quinn and him, he knew what he had to do. Swain removed his hands off of Quinn's breast and pushed off Quinn's from his body and stood up. He fixed his shirt "Quinn if everyone knows in class then I can not continue seeing you anymore, you will still ace the class without having to do any work" Quinn went into shock, she felt the tears welling up. "Swain no one cares, everyone accepts me and doesn't care about my relationship with you" Swain smiles and pats Quinn's shoulder "I'm happy for you Quinn that people accept you but I can't risk loosing my job" Quinn ran out of the class crying, Swain sighed thinking about what the hell Quinn would pull of tomorrow to get him to let her stay after class or to win him back. Women… Women never change (War… War never changes)

Draven left a note at Twitch's locker. Twitch runs to the lunchroom, he knows exactly who to put behind lines to find out about the new info.

The popular kids talk and eat lunch until Quinn sits down and puts her head between her knee's. It's obvious that she's crying. Kat comes over to comfort her "Quinn whats wrong your back from Swain early" Quinn lifts her completely red flushed face with tears rolling down her cheeks "Swain found out about everyone knowing we fuck and wont fuck me anymore" Kat hugs her while Quinn continues to cry her heart out. Twitch runs up to Kat, "Yo Kat can we talk?" "Don't you see Quinn is having a moment" Twitch notices and wants to know what happened "Is Quinn ok? What happened?" Kat knew Twitch would want an answer "Swain wont fuck her anymore since everyone knows they've been fucking" Twitch needs to get this to everyones attention but Kat is more important. "Kat come on, quick" Kat gets up and goes inside to speak with Twitch. Riven comforts Quinn while Kat left. "Ok whats up?" "My client spotted Riven and Yasuo text today, here is the convo that Heimerdinger was able to get" Kat reads it, her jaw drops and drops the note. "What's wrong Kat?" Kat knows whats wrong "I'll go to Riven's but I think Riven is pregnant" Twitch gasp then smiles "This is gold, thanks Kat" Twitch runs away while Kat puts 2 fingers to her temple and thought 'I thought Riven took the pills, my best friend is pregnant. I need to talk to her, we always talked about raising a kid together' Kat walks outside and pushes Riven off Quinn forcefully. She quickly notices what she did and caught Riven. Riven stared at her in the eyes, they both looked scared. They looked away and Kat comforted Quinn.

Kolminye was out for the week with the flu. League Training is canceled for the week. Kat almost forgot and noticed everyone had left and she might be late to Riven's house.

Riven let Yasuo into her house and walked to her room while saying nothing and sat on the bed together. Riven held Yasuo's hand before the door was busted open by Kat. Yas and Riven jumped "What the fu-" Kat interupted everything Riven was going to say "You're pregnant! Twitch showed me your convo with Yas from Heimerdonger and you're fucking pregnant and I pushed you but caught you because your pregnant and I was scared because I could've hurt you and the baby and were going to raise it together and Yas should not raise your child and fuck off the kid is ours!" Kat pants after running to Riven's and not breathing throughout her whole speech. Yasuo sighs "Riven is this true because I saw you take the pills" Riven nods her head.

Yasuo and Kat then get in a fight "I'm the father i'm raising my child" "No your not i'm in lesbian with Riven" "You mean love? Right" "Lesbian" "I wont bother asking" Riven tries to get in "Guys" they ignore her "Kat, I put my dick in her and came. The child is mine" "I put my dildo in her, were close, your not" "Kat your dildo doesn't make Riven pregnant" "Your dick doesn't get Riven pregnant" Kat mocks him "Kat you make no sense, I got her fed!" Riven tries butting in again "Uh guys" They still are ignore Riven. "Come at me Yas" Yas comes at Kat and they start to make out furiously "OH MY FUCKING GOD LISTEN TO ME YOU TWO!" They both look at Riven "Guys my test wasn't positive and…" Riven gets a huge grin on her face and puts her hand in her pants "YES! FUCK YES I'M ON MY PERIOD AFTER A MONTH AND A WEEK! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Riven grabs a tampon nonchalantly and puts it in correctly. (One I don't really want to know how girls put in their tampons, Two you think I would make Riven pregnant, statistically I would loose 95% of my booty in this story if Riven got pregnant. Realistically it would be a 1/4 chance Riven got pregnant if the drugs didn't work. Get used to reality kids even thought this is a kinda unrealistic story) Riven hugs Yasuo and Kat "Kat can you massage my back and Yasuo can you get me tampons and chocolate" Kat and Yasuo both begin to try to make excusses "NOW!" Yasuo runs to the drug store and Kat gives Riven the best back massage she has ever had. "Rengar's cooking sucks dick" "I know right" Rengar for no reason while playing video games sheds a man tear for no reason. He stares it down and the tear goes back into his eye.

When Draven and Darius ate dinner together, they were eating Noxus pudding since they ate their Ionian takeout. My Little Pony day was yesterday so it was Draven's turn to pick the show so they watched fat people running a marathon and yes Gragas was in it. Darius brought something up. "Whats your class like Draven?" "We have a teacher who yells at us a lot for all the shit we do and hooks up with Quinn after class except Swain found out we all know about that. So Swain broke Quinn's heart" Darius starts laughing "Your class sucks dick, our class we can do whatever we want and our teacher is hot as fuck man" Draven looks up to Darius "Yesterday I came in and pissed in a flower pot. But thats not the good thing she let it happen then smacked me in the ass with a ruler, dude miss Fiora is the best I swear" Draven thinks about how boring his teacher is, he needs to step up his game and show his teacher who is boss like Darius does. Draven thinks that he should sneak into Darius's class just to make sure Darius isn't lying.

* * *

Draven sneaks into the air duct and watches Darius's class everyone sits in the class quietly. Darius suddenly walks in with a 6 pack and starts to speak pretty damn loud. "Guys today I teach, were making pot brownies today got it, but i'm out of pot and brownie mix anyone got an idea who has those two" Fiora takes out her ruler and smakes Darius's ass "I want brownies too and thanks for the beer" she takes the beer out of Darius's hand, she speaks again "but i'm more interested why Draven is in the air duct" She points at Alistar who simply takes Draven out of the air duct and places him next to Fiora. "Why are you here Draven? Swain's class too boring" Draven needed an excuse not admit that he wanted to see how awesome his brothers class was. Darius was right Fiora's class was WAY better than Swain's "Darius told me you smack peoples ass's. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying" Fiora smacks Draven's ass with her hand everyone gasp as Fiora drags Draven by his ass back to his class. "Wait why does my little bro get your hand and not the ruler" Fiora smiled and looked at Darius "Because Draven didn't shoot steroids up his ass" Everyone laughs at Darius as Draven is brought back to class by now his upper arm than his ass. Darius starts to cry and ruins his make up since he wears make up apparently.

* * *

Earlier in Swain's class everyone showed up to class on time except Quinn who walks in late and spits on Swain's desk. Swain sighs "Get out your text bo-" Quinn flips over the chair she was sitting in and stands in front of Swain and undresses herself until she is completely naked in front of the entire class. "Am I doing anything wrong Swain?" Swain runs his hands through his face and mutters fuck to himself. "Put your clothes back on and take your seat Quinn" everyone is focusing on Quinn who is completely exposed the entire class "No" Is how Quinn replies, Swain has no choice. He stands up and smacks Quinn in the ass with his ruler, Quinn gasp to this. "Quinn put on your clothes and take your seat, now!" The door opens Swain sighs and looks to his right to see Fiora holding Draven by the arm "Jericho I thought your class was boring?" "Everything rest assured Fiora that this is exactly what it looks like, may I ask why you have my student with you" Fiora smiles, Draven is lost in the naked Quinn in front of him "Draven wanted to find out if I smack people's ass's during cla- Lucian! Stop staring and go back to class!" Lucian exclaims "But that booty tho!" He runs like he is running a marathon back to class. "Draven learned extra well that I do indeed smack peoples ass's if they are naughty, which thank you Draven I got to make everyone laugh at your brother today you will get a brownie. Which reminds me Jericho we need brownie mix and…" Fiora smiles "A special ingredient to go along with it" Everyone thinks 'Could it be' Swain answers "Nasus, I feel like you have both ingredients" Nasus rises "Your right, I always carry around brownie mix" Swain smiles "Then report to Fiora's class to make brownies, you are dismissed from this class. Fiora bring me back a brownie I think i'll need one today" Fiora smiles and nods her head, Nasus speaks "Ight dawg" he then walks over to Fiora and turns her around whilst putting an arm around her and moves his head to look at her ass "Nasus bad doggy!" Nasus stops staring "But that booty tho" they exit and close the door to Swains class. "Draven sit, Quinn you the same if you choose to stay naked for the rest of class then have fun" Quinn dresses while Draven takes his seat.

They get through Swains class quickly and everyone goes home during lunch. Draven gets ready to take advantage of Swain's class after eating his brownie that Darius saved for him. Draven has a master plan to over take Swain.

* * *

Everyone shows up to class on time except Quinn and Draven, Quinn walks in late and glares at Swain. The door is kicked open a minute later as Swain begins to tell everyone what page to turn to. Draven walks in to class with a bottle of Noxian Firewater and has defiantly been pre-gaming class with Darius today, also Draven is wearing a gold chain and gold rings with a pair of shades and is smoking a cigar with a shirt that is cut up showing his non-existant chest hairs since he shaves his chest. Draven yells "Guys today I take Swains position as teacher of class! because fuck you Swain!" Draven flicks of Swain with his free arm. Swain stands up angrier than ever and takes the bottle out of Draven's hand. "Take your seat immediately" Swain takes a large gulp of the alcohol. Draven cheers on Swain "Yeah Swai-" Swain slams the bottle on his desk "Sit" Draven stumbles his seat. Everyone was in shock, Swain just drank alcohol in front of everyone. Swain speaks again once Draven had sat down after falling the first time. "Ok listen up we need an agreement and I think we all know what i'm talking about, Quinn's heart starts to beat hard enough for her to feel it in her chest. "I will let you guys do what you want if we can two things" Quinn's entire has went red "One we will all learn so you guys can pass your final exam" Quinn's feels her entire body temperature go up a degree or two since she is sweating so much. "And two you will not report me for having a sexual relationship with your fellow classmate Quinn, yes I do know you all know about it, know can we agree to these terms?" Everyone says "Yes" Swain sighs in relief "Ok good, text books to page 108" Quinn walks up behind Swain and begins to kiss him on the neck. Everyone is shocked at this. Swain stands and presses Quinn against the desk, Quinn smiles at awaiting the pleasure of Swain's cock. Swain lyes the book on Quinn's back, everyone starts complaining since he cant do that. "I said we can do what we want as long as we all learn so I don't have to fail anyone" everyone just stared. Swain removed his pant and Quinn's also and inserted his cock into Quinn's cunt. Quinn moaned at this as Swain began to thrust into her whilst holding the book steady oh her back. Swain goes on with the lesson ignoring Quinn's moaning until the door opens. Fiora smiles at the sight of Swain fucking the student who was naked yesterday. "Lucky son of a bitch, it's been a month since I found out Lucian has a small dick" Everyone laughs at the fact Lucian is black with a small penis. Swain looks Fiora in the eye "Wait, let me guess, Darius pre-gamed before class and told you Draven had the bottle" Fiora nods her head. Swain takes the bottle and takes three massive gulps like the alcohol was water and hands it to Fiora. Fiora takes a swig before exiting the classroom with the bottle.

Swain cums in Quinn and so does Quinn. Swain continues with lesson, but closes the book, he defiantly is drunk now. "Nasus get me a blunt" Nasus pulls out a blunt from his ear and lights up and pulls up a chair next to Swain. Swain takes a hit and speaks again "Fuck this class, i'm just going to teach like Fiora for now on" Everyone smiles "So i'll do what I want" He takes his cup of coffee and dumps it on Riven "How's your period Riven?" Riven is mad, but cant do anything. Nasus takes out a radio from his bag. "Turn on Wiggle now, I know you want to listen to that Nasus" Nasus turns it on (Listen to it now since I am, preferably the NSTY Bootyleg remix). "Ok do what you guys" People did what they want. Kat, Ahri, and Riven played with each other while everyone watched including Swain while everyone smoked and drank. At one point all the girls in class ended up twerking for all the guys. The bell rang and everyone left, "Oh before you leave" Everyone pays attention "I'll be out for the rest of the week since all the teachers are going to a meeting, there will be substitutes for all classes so… just don't say anything stupid got it" Everyone says "Got it" everyone leaves since Kolminye is out.

Draven tells about how Swain is cool now since he fucked Quinn in front of everyone, got drunk, smoked with everyone, and got all the girls to twerk for the guys. "Draven that happened, holy shit you changed your teacher thats pretty dope man" Draven is happy and Darius watches My Little Pony since its his TV day. Draven already imagines that the subs are going to suck. The loss of booty could've been terrifying in the last 3 days.


	8. Ahri, The Number One Hokage

Chapter 8: Ahri, The Number One Hokage

Class starts and everyone sees the sub step in. "Let me guess Swain still has a crush on me and he told you?" It was LeBlanc, everyone had no clue what she was talking about except Quinn since Swain told her about it when she asked if he ever loved anyone else than her. LeBlanc tells everyone the story between them and everyone listens. Yasuo becomes annoyed "This is such a drag" LeBlanc teleports to Yasuo and smacks him with a ruler and goes back to her initial location in a flash. Ahri screams out "Was that a clone Ms. LeBlanc" LeBlanc smiles "Aren't you so smart, too bad you'll never be able to learn a way to use clones" Ahri stands on top of her desk "Oh yeah watch this! Shadow Clone Jutsu" Suddenly there were about 20 other Ahri's and they started talking to LeBlanc about random things, one just got really close to her and stared into her eyes, LeBlanc became annoyed when one of the clones touched her boob and asked "What size are you?" LeBlanc was furious and punched the clone and it went flying backwards, LeBlanc then chuckles "I found you already, your clones were just stupid" Ahri laughs and everyone is just confused by this point "No this is a clone" it disappears, but LeBlanc felt flesh and bones and not smoke. "I was just staring at your beautiful eye's Ms. LeBlanc" Leblanc blushes notices that Ahri had just been in front of her the whole time. "Your nothing Ahri, just a slut that will accomplish nothing in her life since she is so immature" Ahri smiles "And no one will stop me from becoming the best Hokage of Ionia since I will never give up, that is my ninja way" LeBlanc sighs "Just take your seat and we can continue this awful class" Ahri skips takes her seat with her hands on her chin staring at LeBlanc with a smile with her tails curling around each other.

It comes to lunch and Darius tells Draven about his shit teacher who kept talking about kidnapping Swain. His teachers name was Ryze, and everyone in the class hated him since he was weird. Ahri sat by herself eating her ramen noodles until overhearing Draven and Darius's conversation. "...And our teacher has lightning powers and think he's cool and stuff so we just took his money and left class, i've been sitting here for a few hours" Draven smiles "Ryze sounds like our classmate Ahri, sure she's hot but she's so annoying and no one really likes her except for her body" Ahri frowns and her ears fall and she curls up. Her tails come around her body to cover her up 'Why does everyone hate me? I just want to be like everyone else but everyone thinks i'm weird because of my tails' Ahri thinks. Ahri begins to cry before the bell rings and she leaves school since there isn't league training for the week.

Ahri goes home and is still depressed. She feels like crying again, but then thinks about how she wants to be the best Hokage. She stands up and grabs her head band and puts it on before going out on her balcony and speaking. "Listen up world i'm going to be the greatest Hokage of Ionia and no one will stop me and everyone will appreciate and love me for who I am!" Ahri goes back into her room smiling still and gets undressed into her underwear and gets in bed. She wishes that tomorrow which is friday that she can prove herself to everyone.

* * *

Everyone shows up to class and LeBlanc speaks "So Swain got kidnapped by Ryze and the meeting was canceled for the second day and I don't want to work Swain should be here but Ryze is crazy" Quinn stands up and starts to cry "Someone get back Swain for me… It's a once in a lifetime promise, bring me back Swain" Ahri stands up smiling with her eye's closed and puts a thumb out to her "Don't you worry Quinn, i'll bring Swain back to school no matter what and thats a promise for a lifetime" Quinn smiles as Ahri runs out the door setting out for Swain. Nasus gets up "Kick Ryze's ass Ahri, were all counting on you" Ahri smiles looking back at Nasus and runs for Ryze's house.

Ryze is laughing at Swain who is trapped in a box outside of Ryze's house. Ahri runs up to Ryze and Swain, "I made Quinn a promise to bring back Swain to the School and I won't let you stop me Ryze" Ryze laughs like a maniac before speaking to Ahri "Let's end this quickly" Ryze makes and signs before putting his left hand on his right wrist and lightning comes out. "Chidori!" "I'm Ahri Uzumaki and i'm going to stop you Ryze, believe it!" Swain sighed, Ahri makes a Shadow Clone that charges up her Rasengan "Rasengan!" They charge at each other, but they both quickly use ways to enhance their abilities. "Chidori Stream!" Lightning arcs out for Ahri, Ahri's eye lids turn orange and her pupils are rectangles. The Rasengan grew incredibly "Massive Rasengan!" They hit each other and Ahri went flying backwards, Ahri started laughing looking behind Ryze. Ryze turns around to see Ahri's shadow clone who is charging at him with another modified Rasengan ability "Rasen-Shuriken!" She throws the ability slicing Ryze in two and Ahri free's Swain. Swain is in awe "Ahri, when did you become so-" "Awesome, I always have, believe it" She says with a smile, Swain smiles back at her.

* * *

LeBlanc teaches until suddenly Ahri kicks open the door with Swain "Quinn! I brought back Swain and defeated Ryze" Quinn ran up to Ahri and hugged her, thank you is what was muttered out by Quinn. Ahri wished she had Quinn since she always thought she was pretty but knew how she was with Swain and didn't want to ruin anything. Everyone picked up Ahri and cheered her while throwing her in the air. Quinn puts a hand on Ahri "Your now the class hero Ahri, sorry for always being mean to you" Everyone begun to apologize to Ahri for saying she was annoying. Ahri couldn't stop smiling because of happy she was to finally have the classes attention. She knew she wanted to be a better ninja than all the older kids who were ninja's, Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Zed. Her dream was finally coming true everyone started to like her. Draven was a little aggravated by the fact all the attention was on Ahri but he knew that he will have his time too.

* * *

A week passed and it was time for the final exam before summer, they had to take an exam for the League in a forest where they all had to be stealthy and make it to a spot with their teams scroll and not be caught. Failing this did nothing, it was just a test to see how stealthy everyone was. Ahri was teamed up with Draven and Rengar on team 7. Of course Ahri could easily slip away from attention and Rengar being stealthy naturally, Draven is an adc with no escape mechanic which hinders him. (Whenever my mom says "Drugs are an escape mechanic" I always say "Mom, adc's need escape mechanics" Don't do drugs kids, Drugs are bad unless you try them. Stop listening to me) Draven can run a little bit faster with his w but he screams for attention. If stealth doesn't work then you fight bots and teachers; that way they learn how good you are against enemies.

Everyone got ready at their designated gates. Team 7 was all waiting at gate 7, Rengar had his Night Hunter skin since the hood helped him from being detected, Draven had no skin since Draven is Draven, and that leaves Ahri with her Midnight skin since it was her best skin to sneak around with. The cat, Draven, and Jinchuriki got ready for the final exam in the forest.

The bell sounded and the gates opened, team 7 rushed out into the forest jumping from branch to branch. They all wondered who was out there in the forest. It was decided between Ahri and Rengar to not be stealthy since both of their reasonings, Rengar's being Draven is the least stealthiest person in the world (Sure, read this story again Rengar), and Ahri's being a ninja should see through deception, and they asked for everyone to be stealthy so maybe all of the places you could be stealthy are booby trapped. In the distance they heard someone scream "Why are there raven talon's in the bushes! I don't like hentai!"

Swain sighed as he trapped someone with his w, this special someone was Vel'Koz who was also a Jinchuriki like Ahri and his teammates were laughing at him. His teammates being Katarina and Talon, they both screamed "Blood for Noxus" and laughed at the hentai monster that is Vel'Koz. Vel'Koz tried to play it cool "I'm going to destroy you both, fool, ya fool" this did absolutely nothing from Kat and Talon laughing at him. Swain emerged but Kat and Talon were right behind him and both stabbed him, but Swain went into raven form and healed his wounds before Braum ran out of the brush with his teammates Vi and Tryndamere the manliest combo. Bruam and Vel'Koz charged at Swain while Vi and Tryndamere stopped. Swain knew this combo and was just happy he would revive. Both Braum and Vel'Koz's hit Swain's neck, "Double Lariat!" Swain's head went flying in the air and Bruam and Vel'Koz fist bumped.

Ahri wondered what was happening over there. Suddenly Mecha Kha'Zix charged at Rengar, but Rengar caught his blade with Kha's. "You're still ugly as a robot" Draven throws an axe that looks like it will hit. Kha goes invisable and reappears on a branch and shoots a rocket down on the group. Ahri ult's pushing everyone out of the way, she ults again to dodge the rocket. Kha leaps to Ahri making her use her ult the last time. Ahri tries to hit Kha with a Rasengan but misses since Kha uses his ult a second time. He reappears behind Rengar about to strike before being hit in his back with an axe. Kha ult's his final time to escape death but Rengar was ulting during this time and sees invisible mecha Kha making a run for it but is stopped by Rengar pouncing on him and taking his knife to make a final blow on Kha's skull. Team 7 proceeded with making it to the building in the center of the forest. They hear another scream "Mangekeyou Sharingan!"

Team 8 walked down the forest lazily since their team didn't care about seeing the enemy since they had a team of amazing visual prowess. Yasuo was on this team since they were out of room since it was groups of 3, so he was teamed up with two other guys from the older age group. Master Yi and Lee Sin, Yi is a samurai like Yas but is way more stuck up about his skill and isn't as emo as Yas (Neji), and Lee is an kung fu, anime, hentai loving nerd who cant see without his glasses and only uses his fist and feet to win battles unlike other people using abilities (Like Lee in Naruto, he only uses Taijutsu). They came across Battlecast Urgot who looked ugly and fat as ever, Urgot is the school janitor and walks on robot feet. "Don't worry Yasuo, myself and Lee got this, just let the big kids go to work" Yas let the "Big Kids" go to work while he planted his sword in the ground and played his flute, while the fought he thought about playing with Sona or Ahri, but then noticed how annoying it would be with either of them. Sona is so shy and quiet, while Ahri is loud an obnoxious. He thought about the being a couple, he thought it wasn't a bad idea if Ahri didn't want any other girls or guys. Yi was first to bat, he used his visual prowess to aid him in seeing in all 360 degrees. "Byakugan!" Urgot smiles "Byakugan" Yi almost forgot Urgot's left eye is a Byakugan and his right is… Urgot shot his cannon multiple times at Yi before he could think. Yi uses Alpha Strike to dodge the barrage of shots and his strike is only to be blocked by Urgot's Terror Capacitor. Urgot shoots a cannon shot a point blank but Yi retreats dodging it in time but doesn't notice the Noxian Corrosive Charge flying towards Yi. Yi was tricked and sucked so much at using his Byakugan that he was hit by the Charge, Yi meditates to heal up only to be hit by an Acid Hunter that makes Yi fly backwards and get stuck on a tree. Yi is not badly hurt from the Acid Hunter since he was meditating but was stuck against a tree. Now it is Lee's turn to save the day, Lee uses his amazing visual prowess to destroy Urgot "Rinnegan!" Everyone was confused since Rinnegan wasn't exactly activated but he activated it anyways. Lee forgot Urgot also had a Rinnegan, Lee came with a kick screaming "Leaf Hurricane!" and was stopped by Urgot ult. They switched places and Lee started to cry "Forgive me Guy Sensei!" Urgot spoke "Two down, and the weakling left" Yas grabbed his sword and stood up and stared at Urgot "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Urgot powered up a shot from his canon and extended his rocket holder for more rockets the would go through Susanoo since he knew how the Mangekyou worked, but never thought of the fact of Yasuo having Amaterasu so Urgot didn't use his barrier that absorbs all Ninjutsu from his Rinnegan. Yas wondered why Urgot was preparing rockets and didn't use rockets against Yi, robot manufacture problems. "Amaterasu!" Urgot screamed like a girl as the flames consumed him. Urgot fired off everything at Yas, Yas moved slightly to the right and dodged everything like a boss, and no one thought about how he has the power of the wind. Yas walks away like a badass while Lee gets the blade off of Yi and run like idiots to catch up with Yas.

Sona kept thinking about Ahri since she thought that Ahri not only is hot but thinks she's really cool. Sona's thought is interrupted by her teammates Leona and Diana, they were the only all girl team and it caused many problems. By problems Diana and Leona kept arguing over the sun and the moon since Leona loved the day time like no one else. Diana preferred darkness over light (Emo chicks, I know right). Sona was using her Byakugan to see if there was any enemies. She saw an enemy and mumbled "Someone is in the bush ahead of us" but Leona and Diana didn't hear this. Suddenly Nunu Bot came out of the bush laughing monotony, Leona and Diana were so afraid that they ran into each others arms and looked scared out of their minds. This was all up to Sona, she used her etwahl to send a power chord at the Nunu bot but his laughs broke up the wavelengths of the sound wave ultimately making the power chord become wider and deal no damage to Nunu since the whole power chord was just torn apart (Physics bitch! If I messed up something about this then tell me, I took physics two years ago and i'm getting my teacher from that year to learn biology this year). Sona noticed that all sound was only to be destroyed by Nunu's laughter. She charged at him to strike him with gently fist only to be hit by an Ice Blast that slowed her and made her shake since it made her really cold. Nunu noticed the size of Sona's breast shaking from being cold. Nunu's system started to malfunction from such intensity that his laughing was quickening and in between laughs he said boobies. He stopped and laughed once more before exploding. Sona didn't think people liked her boobs that much since nobody wanted her. Besides the only person she wanted is Ahri. Ahri's team came across Sona's team, by that Ahri walked into Sona making Ahri wrap her arms around Sona from behind. "Oh sorry didn't see ya there Sona" Sona's face completely flushed before passing out.

Everyone basically passed and everyone went home and started to plan summer break. Ahri had no clue what to do for summer break, she hoped for a huge party at a lake house, it was her dream to go to one of those. She noticed this would never happen and put on her headband and went home to practice her skill shots.

* * *

Talon and Ezreal were planning something in Ez's basement. "Wait Ez, you have the keys to your parents lake house" "Yeah and they went to Bilgewater for a couple months" Talon eyes grew in excitement, and Ez had a grin on his face. "1… 2… 3…" Talon and Ez had different idea's. They said it both simultaneously Ezreal's being "Lake house party for two months straight" and Talon's "Lets buy a boat" they both pointed at each other and grinned like they were saying 'Smart idea bro'. Ez and Talon walked to Twitch's house to ask for a loan until Nasus drove down with his new ferrari and a boat connected to the back. "Guys do you have somewhere I can use this boat" Ez and Talon looked at each other "We got a lake house and were throwing down there, bring the boat" Nasus smiled "Oh shit! I'll be there broskis" Talon and Ez fist bump and walk back to Ez's to order some pizza until Kat jumping on Talon's back "Taly u didn't tell me about your party" Talon and Ez smiled "Bring everyone who is cool Kitty Kat" Kat kisses Talon on the cheek and nods her head and Shunpo's away.

Rengar and Draven played video games waiting for their pizza to come. Rengar's turn is next and is reading a nude magazine while Draven is fucking up at quick scoping but is doing really well at using the throwing knives. "I suggest going for an across the map throwing knife kill" Draven does this and gets a kill, Caitlyn starts to scream out of aggravation since she was hit by a random knife across the map by Draven. "Cupcake you fucking suck noob, go back to bots" Caitlyn goes on a rampage "Get out of my window Vi!" Everyone starts to laugh in the lobby at Cait. Rengar and Draven fist bump and Rengar takes his turn. The doorbell rings, Draven goes down to get the pizza. He opens the door and its Lucian "Got yo pizza mother fucker" Draven is surprised, Lucian got a job, wow. "Yo you hear 'bout Ez and Talon's lake house party mother fucker" Draven is even more surprised "Wow stop surprising me Lucy" Lucian was hanging on the roof of the house with his feet. "Surprise mother fucker" Draven took the pizza and gave the money for it "Stop with the mother fucker thing Lucian it's not your thing" "You said something mother fucker" Draven slammed the door into Lucian's face and heard a muffled "That hurt mother fucker".

Rengar saw someone new enter the game, the persons name is xxJ1Nxx. It was a girl and she started laughing like a maniac and got a nuke in about 2 minutes. Cait was mad "Who the hell are you?" The girl responds "Shut up hat lady, your such a noob" Vi laughs "How did she know cupcake has a stupid hat" The girl responds "Cuz i'm going to be a student at the high school next year since I wasn't applied until really late, my name is Jinx but you don't need to know that fat hands" Caitlyn started to laugh but Vi was furious. "Wait, only I can talk shit to Vi, fuck off Jinx" Rengar got off and ate pizza with Draven. Draven got a text "Rengar, Talon and Ez are throwing down for a couple months at a lake house, wanna go?" "Sure" Is how Rengar responds. Draven responds to the text with "Rengo and I r cumming"

Ahri laid on her bed breathing heavily with her tongue out like a fox, she had been practicing her skill shots all day after school and only took a break to eat some ramen for dinner. Ahri gets a text from Kat to come to Ez's lake house sunday, Ahri responds "Potassium" to be cute.

Yas sat in his room listening to some music, he was listening to some heavy edm (Pretty lights or Flux pavilion since that was awesome at Spring Awakening this year) and was fantasizing about cutting Talon in half. He gets a text from Riven saying "Ez and Tal r throwing down at Ez's lake house, cum for me ;)" Cutting Talon in half will be some other day, and didn't Riven go back to hating him since she has been mad at Yas for the pregnancy scare, women. He text back "Sounds good, i'll be there" Yasuo music switches to some punk-metal song (How about Striken by Disturbed) but changes it to pop so he can get used to the theme of being a teenager at the best party of his/her life (Any Kesha song but if you need a specific my sis and I think Die Young is the best song for all the parties in this story, but she doesn't know i'm writing a story) Yas listened to it and thought about what might happen at this party.

Brolaf is smoking a blunt before getting a text from Quinn to come to Ez's lake house party, Brolaf responds "Bro i'll be flying like a bird there" Quinn sees this text and sighs, Brolaf is high again and still doesn't understand Quinn cant make him fly.

* * *

Talon and Ez put their stuff in the back of Talon's car and Drive to the lake house. They await the best party they will ever throw.

After 5 hours of driving Talon and Ez make it and go in the house, they take the two master bedrooms. There is still 3 more master bedrooms and a bunch of other beds in the basement. So people will basically either sleep with someone of just go crazy in the basement. It sounds perfect to the two of them. The sun begins to set since they left in the middle of the day. Talon and Ez go outside on the deck looking out into the huge lake with the sun setting and bring their glasses of whiskey with ice in both and make a cheers. "To an amazing two months of summer vacation" "Cheers" they cling their drinks and take a drink before coughing it up since they forgot what they were drinking. They went to bed getting ready for their amazing summer.

**Sad that my summer is almost over, I had a ton of fun and at least I can end with an awesome chapter of High School of Draven. Thank you Phat Finlay for the idea of the lake house party and the song you suggested to me, music is one of my favorite things so if anyone wants to suggest songs for me listen to that would be awesome. The lake house party will be for 2-3 chapters before they go back to school since thats how much time I have before school starts for me and i'll be out of the summer mood. Give me some tips on writing to since my mom knows my teacher from the past and now I have to be "Respectful" so any writing tips would just help me be better so my teacher doesn't flip shit with me after seeing I used "Person and I" Instead of "Me and Person" and because I can always use advice so just send me a pm or even just leave a review. Sorry for this rant, peace out girl scouts.**


	9. Party Level Over 9000

Chapter 9: Party level over 9000

Everybody was lying around the lake house since they had been partying for a few weeks so far. Until Olaf started raging at the computer when he watched Dunkey's new video which was a song about Tryndamere. Olaf ulted and drank half a bottle of vodka and felt nothing since he cant be disabled when he ults.

Draven wakes up and starts to feel cold and remembers he left the shower on when he showered with a ton of beer cans. Draven got up and ran into the mirror and saw the dick drew on his face.

Rengar wakes up remembering that he had fallen asleep next to the open fridge since he just wanted some mustard. There was mustard covering Kat's hair and to her right was the sandwich Rengar was making 14 hours ago. Rengar thought how he missed again.

Ahri had been bruised by getting hit by a banana by Soraka (Get it, Sakura) and everyone reported Soraka for being a bad adc after. Critroka was to op that Ahri had woken up on the lake since she could float on water. She got mad since her tails were wet and was still shocked by the sheer strength of the roka roka flaming punch (When Soraka gets a crit). Soraka was sleeping in her tears in the bed that Sona was originally sleeping in. Sona tapped Soraka once and Soraka went berserk and punched a whole through the wall seeing a naked Draven trying to get rid of the penis on his forehead. Sona used gentle fist and made Soraka go flying through all the walls of the lake house. Ahri watched Soraka fly through the air and make it to the other side of the lake. Soraka passed out again and Ahri started to cover her laugh since she knew that Soraka punched hard. Sona smiled looking at Soraka and clenched her fist. "Woah" Ahri exclaims.

Sona's cheeks blush and puts a leg over another and does the same with her arms. She looks down with her head and looks up with her eyes, she blushes even more and runs away from Ahri. Ahri ults to catch up with Sona "Wait up Sona" Ahri cries out.

Ahri catches Sona and her tails wrap around Sona, "What's wrong Sona, you didn't scare me" Ahri pants in between breaths.

Sona just blushes and tries to look at Ahri's eyes whilst her head looks down. Sona stammers "W-Well… I-I just-"

"That was sick Sona! Can you teach me how to do that sometime, we can get dinner together and then train" Sona passes out from the thought of going on a date with Ahri. Ahri is confused before being lost in Sona's boobs. They were so magnificent how they were so big and the bounced every time Ahri shook since Sona weighed a lot from her boobs. Ahri felt like jerking off while she brought Sona back to her bed. She then saw Draven naked and wet in the bed and made most of the bed wet. Ahri ignored this and brought Sona to a clean room that everyone forgot about and took care of Sona until she woke up.

Sona woke up touching noses with Ahri since Ahri thought Sona liked her. Sona's lips quivered and tried not to look at Ahri the best she could "You're… You're pretty Ah-ri" Sona forced out and Ahri smiles and looks into Sona's eyes "Look at me" Sona turns her eyes back to Ahri before feeling Ahri's warm lips press onto her own. Ahri's damp hair falls onto Sona and Sona shakes from it as her lips tremble from the embarrassment of kissing her dream girl. Ahri removes her lips from Sona's, Ahri giggles "That was your first time, wasn't it?" Sona blushes and looks away "Y-Yes, Can we kiss again?" Ahri giggles "What are you waiting for? Go ahead" Sona lays her hands at Ahri's sides and leans up to kiss Ahri gently before Ahri grabs Sona's hair and pull her in so their tongues touch and wrestle. Sona pulls back after a while and lyes on the bed again and rubs the area behind her motioning for Ahri to cuddle with her. Ahri does as so and pulls the covers up as they try to sleep while Ahri spoons with Sona.

Kat woke up and looked at Rengar fucking a sandwich. Kat gets furious at Rengar and yells at him "Why the hell are you not fucking me? Is the sandwich have a tighter pussy!" Rengar backs off the sandwich and puts his hands up.

"You were sleeping Kat and I didn't want to wake you up" Kat screams and takes a bite out the sandwich in anger not minding the cum in it. Rengar runs away from kat with his pants half pulled up crying and runs into Brolaf trying to calm down his brother since his brother had maxed out cooldown and had bough a lot of mana and has used his ult about 1336 times. "Ima ult for 1337 to make Dunkey appreciate me instead of Trynda-faggot" Olaf exclaimed

"Bro don't do it" Brolaf exclaimed. Olaf ulted for the 1337th time and ran through the window and fell into the lake. Ezreal started to laugh uncontrollably before falling over and breaking a secret door.

"Ez you found something" Everone was woken up and went to see the discovery. Ezreal was in shock.

"Mommy, Daddy, use this every time they come here" Talon shakes his head.

"Who cares we have a stripper pole, money, alcohol, and dresses for all the girls" All the guys cheered while the girls all rubbed the back of their necks in shame.

Kat got in cat costume while Riven got in a bunny suit. Cait had a police officer dress that made her actually look like she would kill you for touching her boobs. Akali got a nurse outfit which makes sense because she can be a medical ninja, but most of the time she creates wounds than patching them up. Miss Fortune dressed up as a cowgirl, nothing special. Finally Nidalee dressed as a maid which everyone went crazy for. Even Draven went on the stage and tried to grab Nidalee's boobs but was attacked by a cougar of some sort ("Draven can handle his drink better than he can handle Draven" that isn't very good). Rengar pounced for his kitty when the strip show was over but then Ahri ran on all fours and tackled Kat. Kat wasn't sure if Ahri was trying to eat her, but Ahri was part fox and started licking Kat. Rengar pounces for his cat brethren and fought for Kat. Draven won cause Draven is Draven.

Kat walked away after stealing Ahri and Rengar's money leaving them to argue about who has the best hair. Ahri tried to explain that her braid is way better than Rengar's braid (Honestly if you're thinking about commenting also leave who's braid is better, I think Rengar's is pretty dope in my opinion).

Riven was mad at Yasuo for not talking to her so she kept kicking him when it was her turn to be on the pole. Yasuo got angry and cut off her dress exposing Riven to every one in the room. Kat started to cheer her on with a bottle of wine in her hand since adults like Ez's only drink wine since their "Classy". Riven covers her body and runs off stage to the bathroom to hide from everyone.

After Cait went up 10 guys were handcuffed to the pole. So when Miss Fortune went up they got their hands stepped on since MF don't give to shits. When Akali went up she was pushed on since she was really shy to pole dancing but was tackled by Ahri who begged her to play ninja with her. "Ahri, you're not a kid anymore. Grow up" and like that Ahri removed Akali's underwear and sticks the back of her kunai knife in Akali's pussy. Everyone went crazy for the ninja on ninja action.

The rest of the day got boring since everyone couldn't handle the partying for so long. Everyone needed to get some rest, everything was going crazy and Ezreal's lake house has been basically destroyed.

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, i've been watching a lot of anime and sick for the last 2 weeks and well… I make excuses all the time, i've been kinda been lazy, this whole time i've been sick I should be getting writing in and i've been moving on from show to show not giving myself a break to write instead of watch anime, but anime is so good. To make it up to "ya'll" (just wanted to say that) i'll tell you about some stuff i've been thinking of.**

** I used to do youtube (When I was obsessed with all the commentators and i'm probably never getting into it again but I was thinking of live streaming for a while or just playing League with some people who read the story, if you're interested just send me a pm.**

** As I said i've been crazy on the anime, if you're interested in what I watch… Sword Art Online (Gotta watch season 1 since i've watched some of season 2), Bladedance of Elementalers (Funny af), Aldnoah Zero (Future warfare is so awesome and has an amazing sound track, listen to the intro song Heavenly Blue, I love this anime so much :D), One Peice (Not to often), and obviously everyone knows this one unless you didn't read last chapter, Naruto (I'm just sad it's ending soon). I would like to write a fanfic about Naruto and Aldnoah Zero, I hope you guys would enjoy that if I did that. With Naruto I want to write when the story ends so I can pick up where they left off and Aldnoah Zero when I have time i'll write chapters about periods between the action to show their personal life during the war.**

**School starts in less than a week for me so i'll do my best to upload but chapters might be short somedays but i'll do my best. I've gotta do good this year since I did really bad last year so bare with me if I don't upload one week or post a short chapter.**

**That's all, recommend me music like always since music is my life (I'm a drummer since I can't sing for shit :( and i've never been good a guitar. I've always been pretty good as a drummer, well i'm not the best just like my writing and my drawings when I get really bored, but the only way to get better is to work on it) So give me some constructive criticism for my writing to help me. Peace out girl scouts.**


	10. Fuck School

Chapter 10: Fuck School

Everyone started leaving the lake house remember all the stuff that happened. The firemen coming because Ez was afraid of a match and partying, the sound of screeching metal of guitar cords and wubs from "musicians" who came and played (Specific cuz ik tho wubz), and all the broken furniture and hangovers that came with all the partying.

Draven and Rengar left with Nasus and smoked Riven's ass while they went home. Ezreal managed to clean up the house, again somehow, and went with talon to get pizza on the car ride home. Everyone was back home and did nothing but recuperated from the awesome party. Everyone's heads were booming from the bass they had been listening to for the last two months. Continuing to ring in their ears like the feeling of their hangovers from all the alcohol they went through.

Time flew out the window, by that Draven through his alarm clock out the window and punched the wall while screaming "I don't wanna go back!" while man tears shed down his face. Rengar was banging his head against the door with his backpack on his back ready to go to school, but his body wouldn't open the door. It was like a computer not wanting to load porn so it doesn't (I know the pain). Nasus started to rush to make a brownie before school. It looked like bird shit and tasted like it too, but Nasus got high as fuck and dragged himself to school forgetting that he woke up in a new Bugatti. Kat shunpoed to the mailbox outside her house and was immediately out of mana… Riven q'ed 3 times and e'd and was out of mana… Ahri wasn't sure if she has mana or chakra. Everyone made it to school and sat in their desk Swain walked in nonchalantly with his coffee Quinn holding on his leg while she was passed out. Everyone looked out of it.

"Ok take out your textbooks and turn to pa-" Swain's head fell on his desk and was out cold. Everyone didn't realise this and just slept in their desk until a person who came an hour late showed up, it was Jinx. She had blown a whole through the wall right next to the door. Jinx ran around the room 20 times (I just imagine rocky so i'm listening to the final countdown).

Jinx stood on top of the desk with her hands in the air "Jazz hands. DO IT BEFORE ZAP MAKES YOU DO IT!" Swain looks up from his comma to see Jinx.

"This is Jinx, say something to her I don't care" Jinx ran over and started poking Cait and said hat lady every time.

"What do you want noob!" Jinx got on top of Cait shoulders and teabaged her. Cait cunt punches her and Jinx falls over laughing while gasping in pain from such an agonizing punch.

"Best you got, fat hands punches harder than you" Cait stood up to punch her but Jinx ran away laughing and ran over to Draven and started "Hitting" on him while he ate his chicken wings.

"You got wings, I got wings, wanna bang" Jinx had a bucket of wings somehow. Why? Magic.

"Move bitch, your blocking our view" Rengar and Draven said simultaneously while pushing Jinx to the right. Kat knew it was her so she proceeded to do nothing since she knew everyone was looking behind her.

Nasus went to use the bathroom and had a direct run in with Lucian at the door. Apparently Lucian was asked to fetch Swain's coffee by Fiora but it looks like shit is going a different direction. [Shit is targeting fan. Prepared to engage. Fire when ready. Shots have been fired. Traffic control shit has hit the fan I repeat shit has hit the fan. Operation Nigguh moment has been a go.] Nasus spoke up "Watch where your walkin' nigguh" "Ay nigguh squeeze it nigguh" Lucian spat back. Swain tried to control the situation but was stopped by both Nasus and Lucian "Don't interfere this nigguh moment is between us" Ok kids watch closely, this is a nigguh moment. "I come to report from Fiora and i'm bumped by a pot smokin' fuck that doesn't appreciate Fiora booty" "I get the booty but Riv's is much more fantastic, more packed there" Riven blushed and tried to cover her butt with her hands but everyone still saw the amazingness. Lucian begins to cry "Man why cant we be friends? Man that what they wanted, us to appreciate all the booty this world got to offer" Nasus tears up "Man i'm sorry nigguh man bring it in" They hug it out before throwing each other off one another. "Yo fuck you bitch you walked into me man fuck you motherfucker!" They pull out guns and shoot at each other missing each time and just looking like idiots. They drop the guns, Nasus smokes a quick bowl of weed with the fire in his eyes, he looks like that he is using an inhaler since of how he is holding the bowl. Lucian starts to jog in pace extremely quick and check his pulse which is way over average. "Lets settle this already" Nasus coughed up since he hit the bowl completely in only 5 seconds. "Ye-yeah, lets see who's the true Oreo" As Lucian puffed since he was jogging so much. They set up a table with a plate and tem Oreo's each. Both set up with a glass of milk they get ready for the Oreo challenge (This is to prove who is an Oreo which is a black person who is white on the inside). They start and furiously eat the Oreo's both classes were here and were cheering on both teams. Nasus and Lucian were close and made it to their last Oreo and knew what to do. They stripped the Oreo and separately ate the middle and then the cookie parts. It looked like they tied again, but Draven went up with both peace signs in the air "I won!" Draven won somehow and everyone jumped around him while they cheered him on. Nasus and Lucian did the booty poke handshake (My handshake its all about the 0- and you make a fart noise when it goes in). So our analysis today is that Nasus and Lucian are both Oreo's and **school is not that bad when you stop thinking about it as a shit hole and start looking at it like the place I hang out with my friends everyday. Thats my advice, and trust me I get all you i'm taking an ap class that is basically a college level class in high school. It's hard as shit but everyday i've been just fucking around with my friends, but if one thing fucking pisses the shit out of me about School is fucking homework. I come to school to do work and go home to relax. Oh sorry lets finish this.** Nasus and Lucian had to finish this mortal kombat style. "Ima fatality the shit out of this bitch, fucking scorpion the bomb man!" Nasus says. Lucian gets ready "Ok ok listen up. Ima end this mans whole career" Someone in the crowd screams "What career?" Lucian gets ready for his final strike "Boop, bop, bip, boop boop. POW!" The whole room fills up with oooooooh's (Start listening to smoke weed everyday), but Nasus gets ready for final strike acting like he's cool, starts to motion the xxyab up down for the fatality and says it. "Smoke weed everyday!" He picks up the boom box that was playing the song quietly but turns it up so the whole school can hear it. Everyone makes Nasus look like the deagle double g riding on the waves of people cheering his name while Lucian e'ed the fuck out of there crying. Everyone kissed the curator of the weed, Nasus has beaten another. He is the boss, the king, and the deagle double s (Nasus). When Draven said this everyone crazy and cheered "Deagle Double S" till the end of school.

League practice was just a day of hailing Nasus of such an awesome status of beating the exchampion Lucian. Everyone went to Nasus house, everyone smoked and chilled while Nasus got blown by every single girl from school, even Professor Fiora. Nasus wore his crown while he sat in his new throne in the middle of his bogged up house from all the smoke. He gets an offering from his "Blonde booty Lux" of another gold necklace that instead says Jarl of Windhelm. He put it on and kissed Lux's booty for his appreciation. Soraka got a paper when she went up, it was a report saying "The Soraka booty is too much for me to handle in lane" Soraka cries with joy. Everyone leaves remembering the amazing day of school yesterday. Summer was over, but a new school year, a new champion (So excited for Azir), and the hype is just getting started cuz Draven gonna shine even more than Riven's fantastic ass both the bong and her actual butt.

"This year is gonna be hella tight" -Nasus

**Reminds you of the lore's in league right. Well I got school tomorrow and i'm going to not h8 by drinking h8torade and drink some nice mountain dew in the morning. Promise, i'll even remind myself. Keep up those reviews guys, Peace out girl scouts.**


	11. Rito Pl0x

Chapter 11: Rito Pl0x

Draven has a normal day waking up and drinking his coffee and then saying "Needs more Draven" since coffee unfortunately needs more Draven (The meme). Draven comes to school in his usual clothes, takes his usual seat, and talks to his usual friend Rengar. Rengar and him are best bro's even though Rengar fucks Draven's day up if he's on the other team, but Rengar is Martin Van Buren to George Washington when it comes to him and Draven's popularity (Martin Van Buren is the 8th president of the united states and is a boss with awesome hair). Swain teaches his usual lesson and class ends at the usual time. Everything is so usual like everyday, Yasuo was banned, Soraka healed minions, and Yi got fed. Draven chooses to hang out with Rengar and the two of them decide to hang at Draven's since Rengar's console broke and he wanted to play the new open world MMORPG (Destiny). Draven walks home not able to find Rengar after 10 minutes. Draven walks home way behind with Amumu, the kid who has no friends and gets hurt all the time for no reason and looks like a mummy because of all of his bandages. He also cries, a lot. Draven runs to his house while Amumu cries since Draven was the third person that day who ran away from him. Draven makes it to his house to find nobody was there and calls up Rengar. Rengar answers using the excuse "Shit I forgot" then the excuse to come over "I'm lazy bro" so Draven had made plans to hang out with Rengar and was lazy again (True story, happened two days ago, thanks bro I wanted to play some gta and farcry, order a pizza, but u left me 4 dead breh). Draven sat in his room thinking if Nasus was making a daily run later. Draven text Nasus and thinks about how boring everyone else's day has been.

(I felt this would be the song playing in this scene, Don't want you back by Juelz Santana, because Yas's dark humor) Yas continues to change in his room while Riven sits on Yas's bed. "Ok Riven just be honest with me" Yasuo is nervous since he is dressed as how he wants to, but he doesn't know how Riven will feel about it. "I will just come out already" Yas had dyed his hair black and took off his trademark pony tail and instead hand his hair falling down his head covering his right eye in the front and the back reaching halfway down his back (Madara Uchiha style). Yasuo wore a leather jacket opened with a plain white V-neck shirt under it with buttons to button it up to a normal shit but left it open showing the necklace around his neck. He wore black jeans with a metal chain on the left side reaching down to the end of his pockets which his hands were in; his black jeans sagged on the side of where his chain was exposing his white boxers. His shoes were a nice skater type shoes that were black and red (Air force ones). Every guy would call Yas emo or gay but Yas wouldn't care at all (I would wear this because I think it would look good on me, maybe dye my hair if it was straighter, it's just kinda messy brown hair). He was pretty embarrassed showing it to Riven and had no clue of what she would think. Yasuo looks at the ground while digging his shoe in the ground "So what do you think Riven"

Yasuo gets pushed against the closet door next to his dresser with a random shirt next to a broken lamp and his mirror. Yas's room is messy and has clothes everywhere with a small bed and a tv and console against the wall so he could play video games from his bed and to the left of the room was the trash can with all but one energy drink in the trash can. The right of the room was wear Riven and Yas currently were. Riven moves her mouth next to Yas's ear "If this was your idea of getting me horny, then (your hypothesis was correct, science jokes :P) it worked damn well" Yas thought that he should start to dress like this more often, especially for Riven. Riven pulled down Yas's pants and began to jerk him off. Yasuo had gotten lazy and hadn't jerked off for a week so he came in a couple of minutes. Riven hungrily waited with her mouth open for Yas's cum. Yas had fallen on the bed with his pants halfway down while Riven swallowed the rest of the cum. Riven joined Yas on the bed and forcefully cuddled with Yas under his arm. Yas got up and stretched out before grabbing his controller and laid against his bed frame to play the new MMORPG, Riven laid her head on Yas's leg and watched Yas play with everyone from school (Rito please Emo Yas, get on it now, I might be able to get girls to play this game #gamerguylyfe just do it Rito). Well at least Yasuo didn't knock her up like last time.

Talon waited for Kat to come over, while he waited he texted Ezreal. Talon hears the door bell ring, he walks over to the door but makes a pit stop at the mirror to fix his hair. He opens the door to find a bag of shit burning and a Kat laughing at him. Talon slams the door and punches the wall in frustration before realizing that punching the wall hurts (Ikr) ask Kat to come help him with his hand. Kat ices off his hand with a frozen bag of peas while Talon text Ez that he's so gonna get it in with Kat before Kat crushes his foot from noticing what he was doing. Talon pulled down his pants releasing his cock in the wild while Kat texted Riven about Yas playing video games. Kat punched Talon's balls before rushing to the console "I play first, your hand gotta recover pussy ass bitch puncher" Talon raged and chased Kat into the gaming room/ living room.

Everybody gets ready to play the new game while Draven runs home with a new console and the new game everyone was ready to play. Draven makes an account naming it DoubleDDraaaaaaaaaven.

Talon learns that the game was not working since Kat trolled him by finding it out himself since Riven was telling Kat about the game having maintenance. Draven flips out and throws an axe at the wall missing the new flatscreen Darius got a few weeks back.

* * *

Everyone is bored during Swains lesson the next day until Jinx runs up to say something. "I nominate Hat lady, Fat hands, and Nine tails to donate to the lower the fat in fat hand's hands" Jinx dumps the ice water bucket on Swain. Everyone started yelling at Jinx to do it right before Ahri dumps a bucket on Riven. "I nominate Rivey, Soraka, and… and Sona" Sona blushes. Riven dumps water on Kat. "I nominate kitty kat, windpipe, and bitch faggot" Talon knew he was bitch faggot. Kat dumped water on Yasuo before Yasuo was pissed wet in his new clothes before noticing everyone was splashing water on each other, so he choose to only dump water on Riven. Draven and Rengar had a competition to get the most people wet. Draven won proving girls got wet when they saw it by showing Kat's vagina to everyone before getting punched by her. Fiora and her class runs in to get in the party to get everyone.

Everyone goes home getting their controllers and headsets ready for the online experience. Nasus starts jogging in place while smoking a bowl like it's an inhaler. Rengar gets on his gamer gloves on tight. Yasuo brought his new mini fridge to his room with 50 energy drinks for the long weekend. It's time to play League art online (League and Sword art online combined).

"I'm so taking all of Rengar's farm and buffs FOREVER" -Kha'Zix on coke and getting ready to play the new game

**Get ready for that video game chapter next week, peace out girl scouts.**


	12. Destiny

**Thank you The Mighty Zek for the help with the story hopefully I made it better for you. Also thanks to my friend Ruby for help with the writing and sneezing all over my bed, you know I sleep there looser. Btw she is a gamergurl but she doesn't play league. Also thank you Amir, my other friend who was too lazy to hang last week, but as you can see later in the story we defiantly hung out (Fuck off mom, I don't wanna come home I needed to get further in zombies).**

Chapter 12: Destiny

Yas's punk was making the entire house quake from the sound hitting the wall. Yas had brought up the mini fridge to his room ignoring the Riven in a slutty position on his bed. Riven frowned upon this and became frustrated. Riven takes Yas's controller before he can grab it and puts it in between her breast with her hands on the handles. "You cant play your games until you play with me" Yas had a look of annoyance that he didn't have time to deal with his horny girlfriend or whatever. "Oh and you have to prove it to me that your not just doing me just to play your games, if you don't then I wont let you play your games" Yas's blood ran with rage, all he has been looking forward today is playing games and he doesn't want to have sex. Riven begins to play with Yasuo's abs underneath his shirt, it hits Yas that he didn't want to have sex because of video games. Yasuo pins down Riven's arms by falling on her shoulders with his hands and moving them slowly down her arms until stoping before her elbow. Yasuo and Riven's noses were practically touching, Yas then opens his mouth to speak while Riven's lips quiver, he hadn't touched her like this since the first time they hooked up. "I'm so sorry Rivey for not fucking you, I hope you can forgive me for being such a bad boy".

Riven mutters out "Ap-pology… Accept-" Riven's words were interrupted by Yas's tongue entering her mouth. Yas's lips pull of Riven leaving them both panting. Yasuo starts kissing Riven's neck leaving a splotch of red over the area covered in saliva. Yas had brought up Riven so they were both on their knees before throwing off Riven's shirt and then, using his sword that was hung up on the wall above the bed frame of his bed, he unsheathed it quickly and cut of Riven's bra letting it fall onto her knees. Yasuo threw off his shirt quickly and grabbed Riven's body in a hugging way and picked up Riven kissing her in between her breast while Riven wrapped her legs around Yas's body. Yasuo lips trail down to Riven's stomach, Riven almost embarrassed brushes her hair behind her ear since her normal bun was falling apart. Riven then decides to undo her bun and let her silver hair fall down to her shoulders while noticing Yasuo staring, Riven chuckles at the fact Yas blushes because she knows he cant deny how attractive she was; the same going for Riven except she doesn't ever try hiding it. Yasuo lets Riven and himself fall against the bed leaving Yasuo on top of Riven. Yasuo undoes his pants leaving out his throbbing cock ready for Riven, Riven smiles in a slutty way and lets her body out like as if she was surrendering herself to him by leaving her hands to the side and leaving both legs open giving a clear path for Yasuo all while she took off her remaining clothes and so did Yas at the same time. Yasuo slams in Riven leaving her moaning from the pain of the dick stuffed up her own vagina. Yasuo uses his hands to pin down her arms and his legs to pin her legs down. "I already know how dirty you like to be, i'm just doing you a favor" Riven smiles at this before letting her head fall back and her eyes roll back into her head from Yasuo thrusting. Yasuo uses the wind to keep away from Riven and himself so he could be more aerodynamic while he made Riven loose her consciousness every thrust from the pleasure of Yasuo's dick giving her sexual pain/pleasure and the fact that she had a limited amount of air because of Yasuo.

Yasuo's dick begins to twitch and Riven's stomach starts to convulse, they both climax and Yas falls to the bed face first while Riven pats Yas on the back "You can play your games now, Windpipe" Riven said jokingly. Yasuo cupped Riven's cheeks and brought her into a kiss before speaking again. "Your the best Rivey" They both smile and stay naked while Yas plays the new video games.

Yasuo gets on seeing everyone ready to start the first quest, the land was like a wasteland (Like Destiny). Yas's name being Wind_Ibreathethat. He saw everyones gamertags, XxXMLGSnipesXxX, vindincation (Vi), Reng0nater, beetlejuice (Kha), Ganja+Guap, DoubleDDraaaaaaaaven, Worldsgreatesthokage, brobrahbreh, Talonismybitch (Kat), please_dont_report, DUNKMASTER, imaathlete (Lucy), and last but not least SwainTrain. Everyone was excited since they got their teacher to play with them and was freaking out. Swain was trying to calm everyone so they could work together to play the game. Jinx ran in screaming "Guys I got powpow and fishbones, lets play" and then there was Jinx. They all left to slay the first boss after farming goblins for the first day (Runescape reference). They found the boss in a large room and the boss fell to the ground, the boss was non other than giant mutant teemo standing a thirteen feet tall and had his bitch smile on. Suddenly it roared in everyones faces making the teemo look like Twitch. Everyone tried doing things to the teemo except everyone was failing, teemo's abilities was upgraded such as his q made a smoke screen that dealt damage per second, his w made his footstep leave behind puddles of acid, his e just modified his autos to explode on contact with radioactive chemicals lowering armor, and his making it rain shrooms that exploded for 1000 damage a peice which could potentially one shot the lower armor players like Jinx. Draven knew how much teemo counters him but he needed to pick up his game, Nasus is the king of kush, Ez and Talon had a two month long party, and Ahri has become the greatest ninja. Draven was gonna be the best his game has falled. Draven came up with a plan quickly and spoke up "Nasus start singing Sosa" Nasus responds back "Got it brotha" Nasus sings Sosa and Teemo jams out with it but no one could get close to Teemo since every time he dances he has a protective shroom field but Draven knew that. Draven ults and he uses a scroll that Kayle ults his axes which cut off Teemo's arms before Draven does a falling kick. "Intoducing my new move Draven's BroBoiii Kick" The kick kills Teemo making him explode with reports, thats what the kick does, its intention was originally made to hit Soraka so she would die from reports. Everyone gets their loot, Cait gets a golden sniper that deals 250% more damage for 360 noscopes, Yasuo gets an IE, Nasus gets a bong horn that makes everyone deal extra damage, and Kat got a cat outfit that had an aura that allows her to find enemies in a close distance with true sight. Everyone gets awesome loot before continuing in playing the game by farming for hours (Stop sneezing on my bed Ruby).

The gang decides to do a side quest, this side quest makes them do the following. Get drugs. Draven yells at his brother to stop taking a shit and get back to gaming. Nasus finishes his vape pen and gets depressed since he doesn't want to get up. Yasuo and Riven simultaneously sip their energy drinks. Darius skips into Draven's room "Hey Draven lets get drunk at the minibar" Draven jumps in excitement from the stupid song that certain people wont stop playing or singing. "Brb were gonna go base our lives off a song". Draven waits for Darius at the door while Darius finishes jerking off to My Little Pony and lock arms before skipping together to the minibar.

Riven finally got Yas's other TV and console working and signed in. They decided to do Yas's quest so Riven could catch up in experience and gold so she could catch up in the game and beat the first boss. They did a drug mission which was to find a blunt in a mailbox, only problem is that the drug dealer is high and makes it hard to talk with him to get a clear answer. Yas and Riven buy a nice car and drive around the village looking for the mailbox with the blunt in it. Riven wanted to do everything so Riven drove and left the car to find the blunt. They searched for a while only to start arguing about it. "This is impossible Riven all the lights are out in this village since they don't use electricity and it's been impossible to find this blunt" Yasuo exclaims before Riven screams in Yas's left ear "SHUT UP! I WILL FIND THIS BLUNT NO MATTER WHAT!". Riven drives to an intersection one leading to a dead end and another to more houses. "Fuck intersections in games and real life, I bet it's at the end of this road" Yas lets it happen and they find the mail box with no blunt and get a mission updated and it says the blunt is at a dead end street. Riven sighs and lays her head on Yas's shoulder letting her hair fall onto Yas's shoulder. "Get your head off my shoulder and drive" Riven takes offense to this and punches Yas in the shoulder and goes back to the dead end. They find a house with the garage open knowing that the house had to be the house which had a blunt in the mailbox. Riven finds the blunt and sees the mission success before freaking out and jumping at Yasuo hugging him. Yasuo and Riven start laughing together before they decide to get back to gaming.

Nasus took up a side quest to buy a drink and drink it. His screen went black and woke up in the middle of a garage and was surrounded by people in black coats. "Yo yo you were done with that drink and we knew you would dump it on the ground" Nasus was so confused so he walked over to a rain drain and dumped out his drank. Mission success came on his screen and Nasus searched through his last bowl if there was something else in it. There was nothing but weed in it, Nasus got up from his couch in the basement that was a terrible room with food and shit everywhere and his brown couch he sat at was ripped up. The entire room was bogged but he never minded, he got out broken laptop to send a letter to the makers of the game saying "Fix the shit mission".

Draven and Darius come back from the minibar and were completely sloshed. Darius's nose was bleeding and was eating cake with a spork. Draven had knife in his right arm, had a diamond necklace that looked like he stole, and had a blunt, a cigarette, and a straw in his mouth that were all not lit that he was trying to smoke. You never really know what will happen with Darius and Draven but it is completely normal every time. Darius pulls out the knife out of Draven's right arm "Dude you got stabbed!" They both start laughing hysterically before Darius goes to the nearest couch and passes out. Draven goes to take a shit after taking a laxative and lets out all the shit in his body out and passes out on the toilet with his pants down.

* * *

Draven talks to Darius on monday before school about throwing down since they said they should. Darius agrees and decides to take a day off from school to plan an amazing party friday. Draven leaves thinking about how he will climb back up the ranks from his bronze rank at the beginning back in the beginning to his now demoted gold 1 since he was plat but will get back there and beat Darius to Diamond.

After school Rengar and Draven decide to hang out since Rengar forgot last time. They go to Rengars and play video games together. Of course the only thing they do is try to get a five star rating and survive. After a while of playing they decide to fuck up an army base so they get a jet and get their 5 star rating. Rengar decided to steal a jet from the military base failing twice. "Ok ima get it this time just watch" Rengar makes it through the base unscathed and finally gets in a jet takes off before trying to avoid a missile making him crash the jet in the ground after 5 seconds of air time. He did it. Draven starts to laugh his ass off from Rengar's fail. They play a first person shooter on split screen and only camp with each other on a free for all. They win both games because of Rengar carrying using his smg class and the next game was won by Draven when he created a camping class, lmg, riot sheild, shock charges, and claymores, he from that point was praised by Rengar as the champion camper while the entire lobby was yelling at Draven and Rengar "FUCKING CAMPERS!" but they didn't care and laughed it off. They move onto zombies and do everything perfectly to round 12 before Draven gets a text for Draven to go home. They fist bump as Draven leaves back to see what the "Dopiness" that Darius claimed.

Darius had installed a toilet in the middle of the kitchen ceiling saying "When you have a party you don't know where you're gonna piss and how you're gonna piss" Draven face palmed and looked up to see Darius pissing perfectly into the toilet on the ceiling. How does it work, there is a huge ass sponge in the toilet and its name is SpongeDarius. Draven plans on a day and Darius suggest on friday which was the day after The Harrowing since thursday is a dick day to throw a party. Draven agrees and texts people to get the word out. Draven searched the internet for nudes while his phone went berserk with all the text he was getting, he just ignored it while Darius rode his tricycle flicking off all the houses naked. Draven puts his laptop after finding no good nudes and goes to sleep thinking about how dope his party is gonna be.

"Tricycles are cool breh, but quadcycles are way cooler braski. No wait! Pentacycle (Don't mention hexacycle bitch)" -Brolaf


	13. 3 cups of tea and your drunk Ionianstyle

Chapter 13: 3 cups of tea and your drunk #Ionianstyle

It twas a dark a stormy night, literally it was pouring at Draven's party and the whole party had to be kept inside. Everything seemed like shit until everyone noticed all the naked girls in the rain. Some guys went outside with bottles of alcohol while others stayed inside where it wasn't wet (Pussy and Hydrogen two Oxygen) and others sparked up blunts with Nasus in "The desert". Everything was chill, then an hour passed and alcohol was consuming everyones bloodstream. Somehow Darius set up a rave like stage in the backyard and blasted heavy bass and everyone had mosh pits and danced like crazy.

Yasuo climbed over the fence to the neighbors house who were just random residents and passed out in a bush. Yasuo got barked at by the dog and woke up from his drunken stupor to look up to a german Shepard that was foaming from the mouth. He got up and hopped the fence to find everyone outside going crazy. Riven latched onto Yasuo like Cyrax fatality (Mortal Kombat, good thing it wasn't the real thing) and was laughing "Yasuo where were you!". Yas was confused at first but Riven looked into Yas's eyes and everything became clear instantly, Riven's pupils were 3 times bigger than usual and looked like an anime character "Damnit Riven are you on acid, I didn't think you were into that, more importantly who is giving out acid right now". Riven chuckled like last time "And molly" as she winked at him before pressing her mouth to his. What Yas thought at first is drool fell down the side of his face since Riven was extremely horny since she took Molly, but something almost tasted weird. It hit Yas like Veigar ult what the drool was "Get the fuck off me slut" Yas was furious beyond belief, Riven's flushed face was confused "Whats wrong Yassy?". Yas growled "I see your mouth was around other peoples cocks" Riven laughed while Yas got confused "I couldn't find you anywhere so I gave free blowjobs to everyone expecting you to show up". Yas sighs and apologizing to Riven before Riven ran to Kat and they started to kiss furiously. Yas just wanted drugs and started his hunt.

Nasus had been doing shots inside with a bunch of champions. Jax almost spit out his drink and hit Yas in the face with his lamp post that had a lamp cover on it and one on Jax's head. "Who did I hit" Jayce falls over on the kitchen table and thinks Jax hit him and power slammed into Jax. Yasuo grabbed Nasus by his shirt "Who's giving out acid" Nasus turns Yas towards Twitch who shows his acid collection, his molly, and coke soda and the drug. Yas spoke up to Twitch so he hears his request "Two tabs, one molly, and one coke bottle mixed with cocaine" Twitch pulled out the coke bottle from his sock and gave it to Yas with his other request. Yas let the acid sit on the roof of his mouth and the molly on his tongue before downing it all with the coke, he didn't know what would happen but he didn't care at the same time. Nasus saw a man that he wasn't sure who he was at first since his vision was so hazed. Draven walked through the screen door not noticing that he had done that. Draven's pants were on the ground as Draven had his erect dick out and searched for the toilet on the ceiling screaming "Where is it?!" Draven had found it and pissed perfectly fine into the toilet "Hell yeah Darius your a fucking genius" Everyone inside laughed as Draven then tripped on Jax and Jayce in their drunken brawl and pissed all over them. Nasus throws a bottle on the ground and it shatters in a million pieces "Fuck this I need more sosa!" Everyone agrees with him and they go to the main stage outside and turn on sosa of course asking Darius's approval before Darius agrees and charges off the stage jumping into a bunch of people and creating a mosh pit. Everyone dances to sosa as Nasus raps to it and everyone cheers on the deagle double s, the curator of the weed.

Ezreal and Talon wanted pizza again and hit up their pizza guy "Yo we need like 80 pizza's, I don't care what kind just like 80 and a flamethrower" the pizza guy assures that he will put this on Talon's card. The pizza guy comes over with 80 pizza's and the flamethrower "Do you know how to operate this?" Ezreal does round house, spartan, and all sorts of kicks to get the pizza's in the house. Talon takes the flamethrower "Were good doug" Ezreal and Talon walk into the backyard with Doug all with gas mask without the air tanks, Talon starts the ignition tank and starts to spray flames everywhere. Brand puts on his gas mask on the side of his awesome kakis, and puts a fist to the sky cheering on the flames. Nasus stuck out a blunt from his pocket and it was ready instantly and he smoked it and it gets charred up and he throws it on the ground as him and Lucian start firing shots at the blunt. Talon didn't notice that once his gas tank ran out the backyard was on fire. Nami walks around drunkly with Nautilus and Fizz carrying her before she ults and puts out the fire. Everyone crowds around Nami and her seamen and celebrate the victory while Brand sits in defeat. Ez goes back in to see boxes of pizza spread out all over the house. Talon bumped into Ez trying to get in to see the heaven of pizza in the house. Immediately after fantasizing about the pizza's charges in and fights over different pieces of pizza. While Ez followed the trail off pizza laid out of his favorite pieces he found Lux completely naked with pizza covering her cunt and nipples. Ez ignored Lux's pleasure for Ezreal's dick and ate the pizza while Lux grew with frustration like usual. Talon needed to wash his hands from the sheer amount of grease on his hands and found Riven and Kat fucking on the toilet. Talon closed the door angry as usual Kat preferred Riven over himself.

Soraka waka flame got on stage and started singing Hollywood Undead and sounded exactly like Charlie Scene. Soraka's Alcohol content was probably like half her blood but she really could care less. Soraka spoke into the microphone "You know whats under this horn protector" Soraka pulls off her horn protector "My horn". Everyone's minds were blown since the amount of alcohol and drugs in everyone system. Olaf gets on stage "Wait you have horn protectors too" Olaf takes off both his horn protectors, then brolaf gets on stage with a bottle of whisky "Bro's get some whisky in those" Soraka and Olaf chug from their horn protectors and they all sing Russian drinking songs. Soraka shows how she can clap her ankles together like Brolaf could only with Soraka's hooves and misses and falls over like an idiot.

It gets late and everyone is passing out, everyone except Soraka who keeps staring at her horn in the mirror in awe like she had never had before and ignored all the drool falling out of her mouth. Ahri had used infinite tsukuyomi on herself and dreamt of being an awesome ninja that all the other ninja's honored while she gets back rubs by Riven and Kat. Rengar was depressed shitless but passed out from exhaustion. Rengar got rejected by Kat and lost a fight to Kha at his best friend's party, Rengar woke up at 3 in the morning and left to his house and makes a decision that brings this stories plot line to focus.

Everyone awoke with hangovers and left, Draven woke up last and found his destroyed house and finds his brother surrounded by crap filling up the kitchen and Draven steps in the soda and vodka experiment that was spilled on the floor that was sticky and was annoying to step on. Darius and Draven went to see the burnt backyard with alcohol stains, used condoms, and cigarettes/ weed spilled everywhere on the stage area. They knew they beat Ez and Talon's two month party. Draven notices the new song that Darius plays, its Warriors (Imagine Dragons). They climb to the roof of their house staring into the rising sun across the sky (It was early in the morning, even if Draven woke up last) dramatic wind blew in both of their faces making their long hair wave as they stood like badass bro's staring off into the distance knowing they had reached their goals and had became the most popular kids, it didn't matter to Draven anymore to be more popular then his brother since he had won at life. They rose their fist into the air to the last note. Then On Top of the World plays next since it was on Imagine Dragons playlist and they look at each other and smile and look back to the sun and put both fist spread out smiling and laughing both cheering and jumping on each other and dancing...

"We did it!" -Draven and Darius at the happiest moment in their life so far.

**Plot line**** finally, yes the build up is over and it's time to start the main story line. Get ready for some intense stuff in this story. Thank you The Mighty Zek again. Alright listen to Tendencies by Hollywood Undead since I feel this is the music that would be playing if this was a show for the outro. Alright listen up artist since i'm gonna get serious with the least serious story i've ever written (so crack a bottle), but I feel for this point we need some artwork. It can be anything related to this story, I hope to see some good art or cover art for the story art.**

**Shut your eyes  
Let darkness lead the fight  
Say goodnight**

**to this part of the story so consider this...**

* * *

**Part 1 End**


	14. Part 2: Rules Shall be Abided

Part 2

**Rosh hashanah! For the holiday have some HSOD! Doesn't matter what religion you are, holidays are holidays so have some fun, even if it's just reading this story which by the way is extremely long today since i'm literally starting a whole new part to the story. Part 2 of this story I would like to continue with it being funny, but I also want it to be a little more serious. So I came up with an idea to keep the story funny and ridiculous while making more serious/ less ridiculous/ less over the top and more gossipy in a way. It will be introduced when you get to the point about an whole assembly. I hope you guys like this change, but if you like this change then tell me by all means I have a backup plan but i'm also sure I wont need to do anything. This change is 99.87% not going to fail on its face and I feel will draw in everyone a little more especially for people in high school like myself. Btw I got some inspiration on tumblr at looking at supershrimpcakes art on league high school, especially Riven since thats what she majors in drawing and also Riven is also my favorite champion by far in personality (Second is Yas, obviously). If supershrimpcakes reads this then 3 your Riven drawings are awesome and I have a request of teenage Riven and Yas bumping to each other shyly since you know thats what I write about.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rules Shall be abided

Everyone was huddled up around Draven and Rengar who were mad at each other. "You didn't even hang out with me during your party, all you want is to be popular so i'm going to beat you" everyone looked at Draven who came up with the solution to the fight "Fine, lets see who is on who's side" and suddenly there was people going on different sides. "Riven where do you think your going, your on my side" Kat said in a demanding type way while grabbing Riven's shoulder. Riven looks at Kat with a disgusted look "Shut up already, your the one who makes Rengar this depressed by rejecting him so often" Riven shoved off Kat's hand and continued to walked to the other side. As Riven got to the other side she looked at Yas who just looked off in the distance, Riven sighed knowing that her and Yas would never had been ruined if it weren't for Draven, that was the real reason she went on Rengar's side. Ezreal and Nasus stood in between everyone since they didn't want to side with anyone. Talon yelled at Ez "Bro what the fuck are you doing you faggot" Ez broke "You know what i'm tired of your shit, go hang with your other friends" and like that the bros were over. Both sides were about even and Swain steps in the class room. "Join my side!" Rengar and Draven say simultaneously, they both look each other in the eyes enraged from the fact of the argument. "I'm not siding with anyone, your argument is probably irrelevant. "It's over who is more popular since they hate one another apparently" Quinn who no one noticed laid against the wall with a lollypop in her mouth reading some book had said in a bored tone. Swain sighed pulling down his face with his hand "Well we shouldn't be arguing since we have someone new to meet apparently". Everyone turned to Swain and Talon spoke up "Who?". Suddenly the door was kicked down falling to the ground, a man who walked in with golden necklaces, rings, and a golden tooth. He was a shirt with a pigeon saying "U mad breh?". The guy puts up and arm with fist "I'm Azir bitch, the boss of Shurima, and my favorite animal is the mother fucking pigeon" Suddenly Quinn and Swain went to Azir's side and so did many others until Draven, Azir, and Rengar were evenly matched. Azir started to rap "Chicken, I eat that. Shurima, I own that. You two, I step on that" The whole classroom went wild before something came on the announcement. "There will be an assembly in twenty minutes, we will be introducing the new part of the school and new rules for the school also during this assembly, that will be all" Swain sighed at hearing the sound of the announcement knowing what was happening next, and how much all the kids were going to flip out.

Rengar and Draven were in the bathroom still arguing "Were not friends anymore" Rengar says, Draven comes back with "You sound like a kid". "Shut th-" Rengar gets interrupted by Nasus who was taking a shit in a stall, but all the stalls doors were gone so Nasus got up with his pants down and yelled "Nononono you shut the fuck up and get out of here i'm trying to take a mother fucking shit!" Rengar and Draven ran out of there as fast as Lucian runs when he goes to steal threshes bike. "Good now time to hit up a drug dealer for some more toilet paper".

The assembly had started once everyone had sat down in the auditorium. Kolminye clears her throat to speak everyone quiets down and pays attention to the principle. "Listen up, the school has been under construction and thats why you have been in pretty bad classrooms and also being in two age group classes. Well that changes today, your new classes will be in the new section of our school and there will be only rooms for League training and you may sign up with teachers for training sessions or train on your own, we will have different classes for you to take that will be a class that is just for fun and is an extra curricular but in this case isn't exactly extra, which you may only sign up and take one of these classes. On the other hand we have picked out classes for different types of students such as smarter ones and much dumber ones. No age groups, you will be ranked in a class for how your academic grades have been so far and also teacher recommendation. People who are the smartest will be in diamond classes and stupid ones will be in bronze classes. Within your class will be tiers which you may climb up to get to the top and once you get past the first division you may advance to another class rank. You may pick up your class and sign up for your extra class at the stand outside that everyone will have to go to and head to your main class once I dismiss you. Lastly there will be dress code and everyone will have to wear their school uniform for school everyday. You're all dismissed" Everyone was in shock, no more fun classes and league training as a class. No more crappy classroom and do whatever you want during school. School uniforms and school ranks what is this? Everyone finds their classes and sign up for the different extra curricular classes which everyone suddenly learned were competitive classes such as sport teams, League teams, and many others. Everyone left for the class rooms to find out who was their new class rooms, teacher, and learn what their classroom rank was since it was by surprise which was not mentioned at the assembly.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

Ezreal took a seat next to someone and took out a notebook and started drawing something in it, the classroom was huge and was comparable to college class rooms. Someone clears their throat in a rude manor next to Ez, he turns his head to meet eyes with Lux. Ezreal's entire face flushes with a bright red "Uh-uh Lux uh sorry i'll mov-" Lux cuts off Ez's last thought "Holy shit am I stupid or something, I thought I was smart but i'm in the same class as you" Ez sighed, Lux was smart and Ezreal knew he was nothing special and that this must be a normal level class.

LeBlanc walks in with an apple and places it in the desk, everyone in the class goes quiet like they all were ready to learn, Ez was confused, who would be this good with being quiet in the whole school. LeBlanc made her opening speech "Well as you know I have to announce your ranks to everyone, so as you see on the bored you all know the french pronunciation of my name, Professor LeBlanc is how I would like to be referred to as" Ez thought to himself _She expects me to know french, huh?_ "Now, for all of you so curious of this class rank, well don't fret since this isn't an illusion. Feel relieved and give yourself a pat on the back, you're all in the highest ranked class also known as Diamond, you may speak to each other for the rest of the period we will start lessons tomorrow" Ez was in shock, he knew he was smart but not this smart, well maybe he should've payed attention to the 100%'s on a lot of his test scores and high scores on exams, IQ test, and honor test. "Oh and let me pull down this sheet, it shows your rank tier, so you know where you are currently in this class" LeBlanc said. Ez looks and sees his name ranked last on the large sheet and listed under tier 5. Lux was giggling, Ez saw that she was at the top of the list in the tier 1 section, _Lux really is smart _Ez thought.

Lux spoke to Ez again "You know, even though your at the bottom of this class, you did make it in here. I think i'm going to need a partner for this class so you can be it but since you were such an asshole in the past with Talon, I think you can change and we can be friends but nothing else got it" Lux ends with a tone that is almost happy but scary at the same time. Ez was terrified of rebeling against Lux since he wasn't friends with Talon anymore and he wouldn't back him up. "Yeah Lux, we can be buddies" Lux jumps on Ez squeezing him "Yay were friends again" Ez laughed in a scared way since he had to deal with Lux on his own. Ezreal knew that he had a good partner, so he knew he would climb up the ranks and be higher in the class.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum (This scene is heavily based on one of supershrimpcakes drawings, and this class will be kinda based of other of his League High School drawings)

Riven sat in her seat with a notebook with drawings that she had done earlier but was bored and was resting atop her palm. She had a lollypop in her mouth that she had gotten from Quinn when they were at the assembly that she had just recently been sucking on. She didn't look in the direction of Ahri and Akali but listened to them. "Why the hell are you wearing that necklace, it's against school uniform and it looks stupid on you" Ahri said angrily like if she had wanted the necklace, everyone had to change into their school uniforms before they went to class. They weren't bad looking and didn't have a emblem or logo on it, it wasn't really a problem. Akali responded, confused why Ahri was mad, but didn't really care to much "I think it looks nice on myself, and it isn't against school policy since jewelry is fine. You do notice you're wearing a bow yourself, right" Ahri looked like she was going to snap Ahri's neck, but the teacher had walked in and Riven chuckled noticing who it was and how Ahri was going to easily go down a rank.

Ryze spoke "What are you doing in platinum Ahri?" Ahri turns around with suspense, _it was him, but how? He kidnapped Swain and I totally rekt him with my abilities. _Ahri thought, then she spoke after a few seconds since of shock and awe "How are you alive? Why are you teaching still?" Ryze sighed "Look, first off you fought my shadow clone" _Dammit _Ahri thought _I'm an idiot. _"Second Swain had payed me to pretend to kidnap me so he could not go back to work, and the cage was testing my electric cage, of course we learned no one can escape. You might not believe it since he was pretending to be captured but really he was only slightly annoyed with you "Saving" him" Ryze says with quote on quote finger bends and accenting on the word "Saving". Ahri sighed knowing that she totally got on Swains bad side and how Ryze was going to make her life miserable.

Vi woke up from her daydream about Caitlyn by being hit by a paper airplane. She turned to the direction of the paper airplane's flight track. She meets eyes with her nemesis Jinx. Jinx was uncontrollably giggling at Vi knowing that she was probably thinking about Cait. "Keep giggling while your neck is still connected to your body" Jinx only taunts Vi's threat back "Then come try rip it off yourself" Vi gets up to beat up Jinx but is stopped by a field of lightning. "What the fuck is this?" Vi screams "My new ability that your teacher Swain helped me work on" Everyone was impressed and took their seats and listened to Professor Ryze.

Ryze takes out the Rank Tier sheet showing everyones Rank in the class. "Ok everyone listen up, i'm only going to explain this once. Everyone has a rank in the class divided by 5 tiers. You're all in platinum, or as I call it the Rank before lazy and dumb. This class is the second to highest Rank class in the school, you can go from Platinum to Diamond if you really want but I advise not doing so since it's a high jump from this rank. Since I don't have anything planned for today lets just get used to names, any volunteers?" A hand shoots up out of nowhere and pointed to the person. Leona stands up high and mighty "My name is Leona, Diana and I are best friends!" Diana stands up from her seat with her arms crossed sighing "We're not friends" Emphasizing on the not part. Ryze sighed knowing that the only way to win the kids over was by being cool "Y'know what, lets just skip names and you all can just talk to each other until the bell rings" The class fills with voices while Ryze takes out his book and reads where he last left off on lightning spells.

* * *

Class Rank: Gold

Nasus head came up when the teacher cleared his throat. Nasus pulled up the page on his forehead from his notebook he was drawing in. Nasus didn't like his teacher so far, he would've settled for Swain again since he was "Chill", or even have the crazy substitute teacher they had for a few days. He contemplated about the teachers name until remembering that the substitute was Professor Ryze. It didn't matter though, Professor Singed was way worse. He was all bandaged up and he had a disgusting look in his eye like he wanted too kill everyone in the room. Singed was in some attire of some sort that made him look like a teacher, Swain and LeBlanc stayed in their usual clothes while Ryze and Fiora wore teacher type outfits. Singed was mixed with his usual clothing and a teacher outfit. He looked disgusting and displeasing to all still.

Singed slapped a huge ruler that could be mistaken for a shield that pointed at a list of people in the class for the gold division which Nasus guessed that was their rank, he looked through the tiers and noticed someones name at the top. Nasus was in tier 3, but the highest in the class who was highest of tier one was...

Azir stepped in the room, late. "Your late Azir" Singed stated "Not a good impression for head of the class rank" Azir bounced his head with a grin. "It helps that the Golden Shurimen King is the best of the golden division" People started cheering on Azir with "Show him who's boss" and "Yeah thats right" Singed didn't care about this mockery. "I don't give two shits about who you are, take your seat" Azir took his seat while people whispered "Disrespect" Azir crossed his arms, put his feet up, and stared at Singed with a bored expression.

Singed began his introduction of the class "Welcome to Gold Division, I think you get how this class will work, we start tomorrow" Azir's legs fall to the ground with a loud clap. "Aww c'mon I wanted to know some of these bitches like this weed guy, how the hell is he in gold" Nasus is actually pretty smart especially when it comes to chemistry which is why he knows Singed being his teacher it will be an easy A. Nasus, disrespected by someone so fufu (Fake), who does he think he is. Nasus smacks Azir with a loud crack and Azir falls to the ground. Azir gets back up with the help of his Shurimen crew. Azir jumps at Nasus only to be picked up by Singed and get thrown behind him. "Break it up, make up to each other, by that just diss each other like usual" Azir and Nasus look at each other's eyes, Azir spits at Nasus. Nasus gets thrown over Singed's shoulder since he jumped at Azir with a fist ready for punch this time. Azir speaks to start a new Rivalry between the crews "Yo, I know you're a fellow Shurimen. But you got a fuggly ass crew that thinks their the shit. Guess what, i'm here now bitch, this is my fucking school you fucking faggot" Nasus rubs his chin after all the oooohh's from the crowd. Nasus uses his arms to show to quiet down. The Shurimen crew acted all gangster as they watched Nasus speak back "You're a mother fucking noob at these parts of the school. Yeah I was a Shurimen, but I quit after all the pussies in the gang kept being pussies. This is the fucking west, i'll skin you alive if you fuck with me and my crew you fucking Fugazi ass shit" Azir just looked back at Nasus "We'll see 'bout that, since you're the only one in your crew in the gold division" "Got it faggot" Is how Nasus responded, he knew he needed his crew to be in a higher rank since the Shurimen were all in Gold and all in Tier 1 in the class. At least one so he could have more than himself, but his crew must've been in a lower division than himself. He needs to decide on who to put his trust in...

* * *

Class Rank: Silver

Yasuo drew a nice picture of Riven but closed his notebook so people couldn't see that he was drawing her. He should get over Riven, it was his idea to break up with her anyways.

Yasuo noticed Talon sitting in the back corner of the room acting cool as always, he wondered if Ezreal had been in a lower class than Talon. He threw out the idea remembering Ezreal was actually quite smart for someone who was popular, he was no Lux, but still nothing to look down on.

Swain walks into the class, Yas sighs with relief since he got his old teacher who is a total boss. Swain seemed annoyed, something was wrong, Swain is extremely smart and was a very good tactician. He's one of the best teachers, how was he teaching Yas and Talon's class. "Hello class, welcome to Silver Division, be somewhat happy since you're not in bronze so your not the worst in the school, lets start with names" Swain looked aggravated, Yas stood up and spoke "Yo whats wrong Swain, why are you teaching such a low class?" Swain sighs "Kolminye knows about all Fiora and I did, she likes us so she gave us lower classes. I'm just happy i'm not teaching bronzies. Sorry i'm not allowed to make fun of Bronze Division, oh heres your Tier's and rank in this class" Swain points at a large sheet. Yas is first of his class, he now understood how dumb this class really was since Yas is pretty damn lazy, he doesn't do his homework or pay attention in class and only does good on quizzes and test. Talon is in Tier 4, Talon is lazy too but no where near Yas's level. Yas immediately thought about what rank Riven was in and then canceled it out of his mind. Well at least he had Swain

* * *

Class Rank: Bronze

Multiple paper airplanes went flying around as Draven didn't draw in his notebook. He then decided to draw in it and then got hit in the face by a paper airplane. Draven looked to his left and sighed seeing Brolaf dumping a carpet on Karthus screaming "Carpet bomb, i'm on a kill steak bro" Draven hated the epitome of the class, it was Rengar. He was the head of what was no doubt the lowest Division class. Fiora slapped people with a ruler by dashing to people quickly until everyone shut up. Fiora's ruler hit the board showing the ranks of everyone "Welcome to the lowest Division, Bronze, have fun you might get made fun of by everyone. Here is your ranks, leave me alone" Draven was in Tier 4, he was in b4 (Quick story, i'm in b4 so make fun of me please, my friend always says "This is why your in b4" when I say something about him fucking up such as me saying "Yo its fucked up when i'm adc and I have to peel for you" I think you get the idea of this rager. He's in promotion for b2 to b1, like bs you played with our silver and gold friends, I don't let him get to me especially while all my other friends say that i'm better than b4 and their the ones in silver and gold. Bronze life, so many bronze jokes to come since everyone will make fun of the bronzies, oh and if you were wondering there will be bronze quotes people say).

Rengar and Draven looked at each other and looked away once they made eye contact. Someone ask "What is the ranks above Bronze?" It turned out it was Kat who had her feet up on her desk while blowing a bubble with her gum and it popped before Fiora spoke. "Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Diamond" Someone stands up and yells "I'm in bronze but i'm as good as a Diamond" Fiora just roles her eyes and meets eyes with Draven "Draven you're in Bronze 4, you suck" Draven sat back down and knew he wouldn't give up and try to at least get to a higher division to prove everyone especially Rengar. Everyone laughs at Draven as the bell rings and everyone goes to sign up for their curricular class.

* * *

Ezreal goes to the old classroom to just be reminded of the good old days. He opens the door and looks inside to meet eyes with Swain. "Swain what are you doing here?" Swain is dumbfounded with the fact he put him in Diamond. Well, unlike that sarcastic statement he was truly was dumbfounded with Ezreal's testing scores especially his IQ, maybe he would make a good member. "There is a sign outside saying that this is the tactician class, well I think you would make an excellent member" Ez sighs "Yeah i'll probably join since you're teaching this class, but I need to talk to you about some stuff" Swain straightens up "Whats up, as you say" Ez sighs again and then runs his hands through his hair groaning "Two things so bare with me, one why am I in Diamond 5, two Lux is giving me a second chance after i've been such a dick to her for so long, plus I think she wants to be friends first" Swain pats Ez's shoulder "One, you're incredibly smart. There is a huge gap between Diamond and Platinum. Huge!" He emphasizes "I believed you could make it in this class so prove it to me and show Lux that you deserve to be in that class since I do know she is head of the class" Ezreal smiles and gives Swain a thumbs up "Thanks that helped" Swain continued "Two i'm sure since everything spreads so quick with Twitch around that you know about LeBlanc and I when we were kids" Ez nods his head "Well I was a dick to LeBlanc like you are to Lux, just listen to her and be as nice as possible since I know that without Talon you're actually kinda shy. She's giving you a second chance unlike me you have a chance to redeem yourself. Try your best Ez, oh and also the plus part, well you should work on a friendship before anything else. It's not like Quinn and I don't ever talk" "Thanks Swain, you are really a good teacher" before Swain could speak again someone walked in the room. Lux grew a smile across her face and turned her head slightly to the right and put her hands behind her back. "You're joining Tacticianing too Ez" Ez's cheeks went a hint of red, Swain elbows him in the arm "Yeah I am, I guess we can buddies for both classes" Lux giggles. Another person speaks who just walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Ez too, well it seems this class is going to be interesting since we're all Diamonds so far" Quinn looked at Swain and winked. Ez knew this was going to be an interesting class.

LeBlanc sat in her desk looking through the applicants for mage club. Draven through open the door and walked up to LeBlanc and slammed a hand to her desk, she did not react. "Accept me to be a mage, I have to become stronger!" Draven exclaimed. LeBlanc chuckled and laid her head on her hands that she folded up. "C'mon ma'am, you like made Swain your bitch and are the teacher of the Diamond, so what i'm in Bronze 4 i'll do whatever it takes" LeBlanc took well account of Draven's motivation but had a question. "Draven i'm flattered, but you're all pure ad damage, expecting you to learn magic is crazy to say since you don't deal an ounce of magic damage. Are you sure you're up for this?" Draven nods his head, LeBlanc takes out the sheet of the list of accepted applicants and wrote down Draven's name. Draven noticed how he was the only one written down on the list, maybe its because he mentioned Swain being under her. Draven smiled and left "Thanks" Draven left with the grin on his face not dissipating as usual.

**Plenty of other classes are waiting to be introduced, but this is so long that i'll explain other classes in the next chapter so we have more suspense.**

Nasus walked up to Draven at the end of the day seeing Draven not smiling staring off to the distance. "Whats up Draven?" Draven sighs "I want to get to a higher rank, the suspense is killing me but I wont give up no matter what" Nasus talked to his crew and no one seemed like they could be it. But Draven was in that shoot out and saved his ass, so he is part of the crew, and his determination is so high. He is the chosen one. "You're the chosen one! Look yo i've looked through my crew for someone who is worthy of ranking up to gold and be on my level and prove the Shirmens wrong which is Azir's gang, your choice you were in the gun fight so you can be part of the crew from now on if you want" Beat Azir's reputation, get to gold, be part of Nasus's legendary crew. "I'm in, i've always wanted to be part of your crew, I wont let you down bro. I'll make it to gold and we will show Azir who is the rulers of this school" Nasus and Draven fist bump and they part ways. Draven is now part of Nasus's crew. It's going so well for him.

"Tust me or don't, but from Teacher to Student, Draven is quite the student. He's a talented boy with a lot of passion, and I feel this new rivalry against Rengar will push him to become even better" -Swain

**Feedback, Feedback, and more Feedback. I feel like this change of setting and pace is much nicer. The suspense is real to hear from you all so please review for my sake, i'm so excited to post this chapter. I really hope you like this "New Style" even though it really isn't that different in my opinion. Welcome to the "New Season" (The puns are real today). Peace out girl scouts.**


	15. Introducing Mage-ven

**First, what do you think of my rap I wrote (Nasus's rap) tell me what you think since i'm a musician and rap has never been my type of lyrics but I tried so I wanna see what you think :D. Second is two things about tumblr, one is that I still had inspiration from shrimpcupcakes as usual but also envyrayusa with her art. I have been working with one of my music teachers to translate the chinese in one of her post and its taking a while since it's traditional rather than simplified (My music teacher is fluent in Simplified). Other thing is I made a tumblr! I will post the english to the art that i'm translating to help people out, but go follow me now 8thousandfist on tumblr I need followers q_q. I will post about writing, art, videos, and answer questions. So follow me since i'm cool. All's gucci.**

Chapter 15: Introducing Mage-ven

It's the next day, now that everyone was signed up for classes and have their ranks it was time to get serious into school. Lux is on her phone trying to take a good selfie but is worried that it looks bad. Vi and Ahri ran to get in the selfie, at first Lux was confused before Vi said "Take it!" Ahri wandered in her own world "Is part of my hair in between my eyes". Lux only giggled and leaned back to take a selfie, Vi put up a peace sign and Ahri didn't take care of her hair. Lux turned back around to go into her locker "Oh, thats why, well it seems were all locker buddies" Lux turns to her sides and sees Ahri and Vi in their lockers. Lux smiles "Yeah, too bad were in different classes" Lux's smile goes to a frown, Vi grabs her face by her cheeks "C'mon Lux don't look down, your always there to put a smile on everyones faces". Lux remembered how Ezreal told her about that yesterday when they were bored texting each other. Lux smiling again says "You're right Vi, see ya two later!"

Lux walks away waving her hand before turning to face the hallway and starts walking towards her class. Lux decides to continue to be friendly to everyone, she sees Riven and greets her vigorously. "Hey Riv's" Lux ends with a giggle, Riven grows a small grin whilst closing her eyes "Hey Lux" Riven tilts her head slightly. Riven not remembering that she had closed her eyes since it was the morning walked directly into someone, falling over and landing on top of the person. Her books were scattered. She looked up from the persons chest her face was currently stuffed in and opened her eyes. Riven had her hands on Yasuo's shoulders with her arms lying up his chest. They both stared at awe for a few seconds, they both could not deny the redness in both of their faces. Riven turned her head to the side since she was so embarrassed to be on top of Yasuo like that since of the way they were. Yasuo got up and dusted himself off awkwardly and walked away. Riven collected her books and walked to her class.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

Lux sat her in her seat with her left hand holding her head up from chin. Ezreal didn't even notice that he was completely admiring Lux just by getting lost into her beauty. Ezreal only drifts out until LeBlanc drops a book to her desk. Ez gets startled and falls in his seat in fear. "Relax Ez, LeBlanc isn't scary" Ez knew that LeBlanc had to be scary just like how Lux has a scary side. Lux is happy most of the time, but the second you say something about her the happiness in her eyes fade into fire that will destroy you faster than a fed brand.

"Since I have no clue how smart you are i'm going to have a test that is hard as a final in this class, if you pass then you stay in this class. However, get anything lower than a 70 then the doors to this class will be shut to you" Ezreal started to grip the end of the table of that row, he was scared out of belief. He knew he wouldn't last that long in the class. "Quinn, your question?" Quinn had her hand, as Ezreal looked to Quinn her hand was halfway down to the table. "What will this test be on?" LeBlanc chuckles "Basic subjects, advanced courses. For example we will have a math section with Calculus and Trigonometry problems, another being Science with Chemistry and Astronomy" _What!? I don't even know calculus and i've never studied to long for chemistry. At least I know Trig and Astronomy pretty well. I miss the days when Lux and I would just watch stars all day._ Ezreal thought to himself, he still pondered if he could take Lux sometime out to watch the stars, after the test obviously. Maybe even a study date would work for him, but he should rush anything so quickly letting Swains words hit him again about second chances.

LeBlanc teleports infront of Ezreal "Good luck" Ez looked like he was going to shit his pants, worst of all Lux was laughing at him, soon everyone else joined in with the laughter. Ezreal crossed his arms looking away from Lux with a grumpy expression as LeBlanc teleported back to where she was originally standing. "Lighten up Ezreal, don't be such a buzz kill" Ez smiled a little bit before his attention going back to LeBlanc speaking. "Just there is one rule to keep in mind. The only way to become the best is to work on your own, so if you study with other people your only helping them advance, you may study for the rest of the period, the test is on friday but anyone able to pass earlier will get a boost to their rank" Ezreal knew that no one would buy into that, everyone including Lux were studying on their own. Ezreal knew this was going to be hard for him.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum

Vi and Caitlyn stand outside Platinum, they talk before Cait reminds Vi she needs to go to her class which being is Diamond. "Wait Caitlyn!" Cait stops since Vi uses her full name "You wanna go get ice cream after school today?" A smirk grows on Cait's face but proceeds to not look at Vi "I guess i'll see you after school, Vi" Vi makes a fist and pulls it down with the only thought going through her head was how she was going on a date with Cait. Jinx jumps on Vi's back "Get it in fat hands, maybe you'll make use of those hands in hat lady" Vi wasn't even in the mood to punch Jinx, Vi doesn't remove Jinx and walks with her on her back into the class.

Ryze starts the lesson and ignores Vi and Jinx. Ryze says something about working with a partner, so everyone pairs up. Riven was still playing back what happened between herself and Yasuo in the hall, letting it repeat itself until it was engraved in her own mind. She lifts her head looking for someone to partner after noticing people were partnering up, she sees and knows no one she wants to partner with. Suddenly she feels someone tap her back, Riven turns her head to look behind herself to see Irelia. Apparently there was a mix up with the ages and Irelia was in the older class and Riven didn't get to talk to her. "You want to partner up Riven?" Riven wondered why Irelia had picked her "Sure" is how Riven responded.

They got to work, it was obvious that Irelia was doing all the work whilst Riven wandered into her fantasies. Irelia noticed Ryze knew everyone was slacking off and didn't care. Irelia broke the awkwardness between herself and Riven "Someone must really be causing you to be in this deep thought" Riven turned to Irelia with a completely flushed face of pale red "Uh-Uhhhhhh-U-" is all that Riven muttered out before Irelia's cold finger laid between Riven's lips. "Hush Riven, I don't want to know about it. They're missing out on you, your very pretty so don't worry about one person thinks because there are other people who will think better of you" Riven understood and talked to Irelia for a while about each others lives. "Hey Riven class is going to end soon so how about we just meet up after school and continue our conversation then?" Riven thought to herself about what she was doing after school, she was free and thought hanging out with Irelia was cool. "Sure" Riven says mocking herself when Irelia asked her to be her partner, Irelia caught on easily and giggled. They exchanged numbers, the bell rang soon after and Riven thought that her life was starting to get better again since she made a new friend.

* * *

Mage Club

Draven walks into Mage club with a mage hat and spun staffs in both of his hands "Behold Draven the worlds greatest magus" the only thing LeBlanc was impressed with was the fact Draven knew the word magus. Everyone was confused why Draven was in the class but nevertheless he was accepted by everyone, even if he walked into class walking in like a female model. LeBlanc only face palmed by seeing Draven out of all people doing that, she went up to him and corrected his walk by showing it to him. Soon LeBlanc had helped Draven perfect the walk, LeBlanc just concluded that Draven is a quick learner from that. Everyone introduced themselves quickly and showed the element/abilities they used. Draven showed that he only knew how to throw axes, LeBlanc was impressed with the fact Draven still impressed people with throwing axes, in mage club.

LeBlanc started with the lesson "Ok look we all know about mana consuption, of course people who use abilities that require some type of unrealistic amount of energy turn into abilities that release amounts of mana on the fields of justice since with the nexus's we are able to do this and people like Draven may use abilities, like his ult, on the fields of justice but off he can never use this (It worked in training because they were at a nexus area, it worked in the gang shoot out because "Luck"). Outside of there we use mana for casting spells which many of us know about. We can use spells by learning how to utilize elements and using staffs and other types of weapons to augment elements into the type of abilities you want to use. Of course Swain uses a fire style and augments it become a green like fire and utilizes ravens for all of his abilities. This isn't true for everyone since someone like me who uses a staff that augments all my abilities of illusions that damage peoples mental states or someone like Lux who is able to utilize a style rather than a specific element which for her is light" Draven was writing all of this down somehow. "Also some people gain powers in different ways but explaining that would just waste my time since I can just assign you all to read out of this book, which you may keep, for homework. Take one as you leave. Class dismissed" Everyone left taking a book, Draven flipped through pages reading about magic being absolutely astonished by the knowledge he was picking up.

* * *

Tacticianing

Everyone comes into class and takes their seats, Ezreal sat in a seat before noticing that someone took the seat to the left of him. Lux smiled at Ezreal and didn't say a word and sat in her desk. Swain walks in late as usual fumbling through papers in a folder while walking to his seat and placing the folder on his desk. He writes his name on the board and clears his throat for the first lesson.

"Welcome to Tacticianing, for our first lesson we will start with the most basic and important lesson about being a Tactician. Well, actually i'll ask you what it is. So anyone?" Lux raises her hand "Making good decisions on a short terms notice" Swain responds to Lux's faithful and logical answer with a passionate response "No" Quinn now raises her hand this time "Making a decision for the greater good" Swain sighs as usual "This is a basic answer, your answers are correct but your missing a core element". Everyone thinks to themselves before Heimerdinger raises his hand "Confidence". "True, but your still off. It's teamwork" This hits everyone but Ezreal suddenly has a breakthrough. He understands what LeBlanc's test is on, the bonus jump to the rank was to whom is able to see through deception just like LeBlanc's magic. She wanted to split up everyone and make the test extremely hard so no one would pass and she would teach everyone about teamwork unless someone like Ezreal teaches the whole class about what the test is really about everyone to see through deception and do what is right and work as a team. Ezreal listens to Swain talk again "Teamwork is the only way you can do anything correct on the battlefield. Also coordination with your teamwork is the only way to make your teamwork the best it can be, you will all learn this throughout this class. No homework tonight. You're dismissed" All that was on Ezreal's mind was class tomorrow, not only did he wonder what Swain will teach them but more importantly to him was what he was going to do in ranked...

* * *

Video Game Club + Music club

Sona sits in the back of video game club listening to the lesson about how fake plastic guitars made our world better. Ahri steps in the room and calls out to Sona "Sona we need you in music club! Come on, why are you in this dumb class anyway" the class teacher ran to defend Sona "Sona wanted to take this class, I Hecarim dungeon slayer lord shall defeat you peasant". Ahri laughs "Sona will come to music club because she likes me, isn't that right Sona" Ahri seductively pulls in Sona with an arm around her waist. Sona tries to speak but is to quiet "Uh guys" somehow they actually notice Sona talking for the first time and pay attention. Sona blushes knowing that this has never happened to her before "I really want to be in both classes, but I-I" Hecarim and Ahri are mad at Sona and only require her to pick a single class, "Sona you are still a young noob and must make a decision, pick wisely, or begone" Sona looks like she's gonna cry "Horse senpai" "Sona! If you don't pick music club I wont take you out to ice cream today" Sona never was offered in the first place "Waifu".

The suspense builds on her for the minute she doesn't answer, she makes a decision and acts on it. She latches onto Ahri's arm "I'm joining music club" Hecarim's jaw drops "64 WAT (lightbulbs)! You just want Ahri because you like her, bro's before hoes. Begone nooblet we don't need your kind here" Sona and Ahri walk out discussing what ice cream their getting today.

* * *

Basketball Team (Darius skin looks dope)

It was obvious that Yi and Darius were in a fight since Darius got the basketball skin even though Yi(zzle) has been dunking longer than Darius. This is what it sounded like (Hyena mating calls) "Yo fuck off Dar, oh sorry I mean DUR!" People spoke quietly to others "He just burned Darius" "Shit son Yi is done(zo)" Darius uses his arms to show everyone to quiet down "1v1 me, bitch" ooohhhhh's filled up the room. "Your on, faggot eyes" Yi came at Darius only to be held back Ionian brethren.

The 1v1 started with Yi getting the ball first but being blocked by the first shot and Darius runs to the three pointer to jump and dunk it from there. Yi took the ball and used his supersonic speed and dunked in only a second from where the ball fell from Darius's dunk. The game was interrupted by Draven at first trying to study magic but sees Darius in a 1v1 and had to watch. Draven puts his book in his bag and throws it at the end of the bleachers where everyone was watching. "Kick some ass Darius!" Draven shouts. Darius dunks the ball and smiles and winks at his brother with a thumbs up signaling he will win. Yi alley-ooped the ball, Darius was infuriated.

The game was tied and was down to sudden death. Darius and Yi had separate plans, Yi downed his bottle of water and threw it randomly to the side while walking dramatically, Darius throws the towel he was drying himself off with to the side randomly, like Yi, walked dramatically. Yi planned like sherlock holmes to alpha-strike to get the ball, then to skip quickly and dunk with his feet to show Darius was a noob. The ball is thrown in the air and Yi gets it but gets bitch smacked in the face by a spinning Darius. Garen gets up in the crowd "Thats my move, Darius you copycat!" Lux patted Garen's back to calm him down. Darius spins and jumps still spinning in mid air and dunks like a pro. The crowd goes wild with cheers and applauses for Darius for the excellent win. Yi ran out the door crying thinking he would get his glasses wet.

Draven and Darius their super-dope handshake and brohug it out and walk back home together.

* * *

Rap Class

Everyone was ready to throw down some "good shit" and was ready to listen to gucci some rap. The class teacher spoke "Aight aight everyone" Aattrox said calming down the class (Aattrox dance, thats why he's head of Rap Class) "I wanna hear some good rapping, start us off Lucian" Lucian does some stretching and jumps a few times before readying up.

"Down a bottle of patron,

I come in like a wolf,

Stomp on y'all with this glock,

Your times running out like tick tock,

Walk in the club and hit on the dyke,

Then I steal Thresh's bike"

The crowd had a low ohhhhh going on while Thresh comes back with a new rap to come on top.

"I'll cut you up mother fucker,

You don't fuck with someone who's insane and got power,

I can snap your neck with one hand you phony,

When you get a pair of balls phone me,

I steal yo kfc and your wife,

You want it back, then get through this knife"

Louder ohhhhh's happened before Thresh pulled out a knife, thrusting out his chest showing he's ready to fuck him up anytime. Lucy just flicks him off and walks away. Azir starts rapping terribly. "Aight aight here me out, here me out" Everyone shushes each other.

"If you want to rap yo, heres my number" Nasus takes the number "Sike!" Azir hits the number out of Nasus's hand "Thats the wrong number" The class goes wild. Nasus got Renektoned the shit out of. Nasus quiets down everyone down. "Let me show you what real rap is" Azir crosses his arms and listens. Nasus takes a deep breath.

"Hey, you fuck! Yeah talking to you!

Your fake with gold thinking you so cool,

But all you are is a broken tool!

Talking shit, acting like you been through shit,

You haven't seen yo friends be slayed on the turf,

Acting like you got style,

You need to borrow testosterone from yo own mama to be yourself fo' a while,

I can't take fugazi people like you,

Showing up to fifi's acting like you got some level of skill,

When really your shit that cant even stand up on his own,

Make his own money,

Make his own life,

Make a world where you gotta prove yourself to get respect!

Running in here acting like you've blown up,

When really your no one just acting cool saying sup,

Walking borderline on the ice of people's heart who earn shit,

And putting on a bunch a gold,

I swear all you want me to do is to explode on you!

You got some corrage trying to rap with me,

But you a joke and have one fufu life, maybe you should start runnin' from it all,

Somedays I bet you get up feeling like a ball of shit,

I'm not dealing with any your shit, enough,

You can't tear shit up,

So do a favor, and shut the fuck up!"

Azir and Nasus start to fight and get pulled away after Nasus starting beating Azir's ass. Azir walked out, staring down Nasus, with his gang acting like it was nothing.

"When I blow, I am a rapping machine. I mean what else could you expect from the curator of the weed" -Nasus

**Yes I did cut this short even though it is almost 4k words. I wan't to have suspense for what I think is a really interesting and/or complicated scene. I wont say but you should make some hypothesis/es just to test it to make a conclusion if you were correct or incorrect and most notably observe what happens as you test your hypothesis/es. Sorry, science stuck in my head. Follow me on tumblr and please tell me what you thought of my rap since I am a musician and I would like to know what people think of my rap since i'm not that good at rapping. Peace out girl scouts.**


	16. Break the Ice

**Happy Infinite Tsukuyomi, all hail Madara Uchiha since he has obviously taken over the world :P. I didn't get to see it with my own eyes since it was up in 5 in the morning and no one woke me up. Also I have made a scientific discovery, depending on the music you are listening to will change the mood of the story your writing. When you read below you will know when I was listening to I Knew You Were Trouble, They See Me Rollin', and Daylight (This is in order) but my writing was effected so heavily by these songs since it went from trouble, to gangster, to romance. Well just read and you'll understand. (Little inspiration from Ask-Ahri-Senpai, but as usual mostly supershripcakes)**

Chapter 16: Breaking the Ice

After School

Ice Cream Shop

Riven and Irelia meet up at the ice cream shop that was owned by the old, annoying, bratty old woman named Morgana. Pissing her off would have you scared to the point where you couldn't move for a minute (The bind feels that), at least she has bad hearing so she doesn't hear what people say half the time. Morgana owns two shops, a bakery, and an ice cream shop. Riven had more of a preference towards going to the bakery, but the bakery wasn't open on tuesdays. It wasn't a big deal, Riven thought it was cool to spend some time with Irelia. She needed a new friend anyways.

Irelia and Riven get yelled at by the old hag just after walking in. "Don't step on my cigarette you trash kids!" Morgana screeched. Irelia covered an ear while Riven backed off and let Morgana pick up her cigarette. Why didn't they go to Morgana's sister's pancake house, pancakes are never bad for any meal. "What do you brats want?" Irelia looked almost like she ignored how rude she was to her and ordered for the both of them. "Two vanilla ice creams, please" Morgana sneers at Irelia "Three dollars, sweetie" Irelia hands over the money and they wait together for their ice cream. Morgana hands the ice creams to Irelia and Irelia gives one two Riven before they try to walk out and enjoy their ice cream outside.

Vi speaks up "Bladelia, yo didn't see you there. Cupcake and I came for some ice cream too. Oh and I see you brought your plus one" Vi nudges Irelia. Irelia's face goes bright red as she latches onto Riven's arm like their a couple "Lets go Riven" Cait looks like she is going to blow Vi's face off since she got hit in the face by an ice cream that Vi must've thrown behind her back to be smooth. Riven puts her hands on Irelia's arm and walks away with her awkwardly before walking into the people who opened the door.

Luckily neither Irelia and Riven didn't mess up their ice cream. On the bad side a panting Ahri was staring at Riven with a animalistic look on her face, more of a mating type look. "Hey Ahri, your a little red…" Riven wonders whats wrong with Ahri before getting her answer "Strip for me Riven…" Sona behind Ahri signaled to run. Riven picked up Irelia like her wife, Irelia letting out a small shriek before Riven charged off into afternoon.

* * *

The Park

Riven stopped running and put Irelia down, they both giggled before they started to enjoy their ice cream and have small conversations here and there. Riven opens up to something small to talk about "I wish the bakery was open on tuesdays" Irelia got interested "I know right, I love making brownies, cupcakes, and cakes all the time, and also eating them afterwards and feeling fat about it" Riven laughs "You like to bake? I never knew that, it's kind of my secret hobby that I always hid from everyone" Irelia shrugged "You could say i'm the best baker of all Valoran, but I don't bake for other people so often, maybe we should bake together sometime" Riven grins widely "I'd love to do that sometime Irelia"

Yasuo feels someone get on his back "So your spying on Riven too" Kat was obviously missing her best friend, but Yas didn't expect her to be there. Irelia and Riven start laughing about something, "What?! Only Riven can laugh with me!" Yasuo hushes Kat. Riven sees no one and so does Irelia after hearing the screaming. Then they see a Lucian with Thresh's bike, Thresh with Nasus's horse and Fiora with his hook connected to the bike, and Nasus driving his car with They See Me Rollin' blasting at maximum volume chasing them. "Lucian give me back my bike, or i'll turn your spine into an abyssal scepter!" Lucian responds to Thresh's comment "Give me back my wife!" Nasus follows slower "Give me back my horse!" Irelia grabs Riven's hand and pulls her away from the bike and horse. The car was going to hit both of them before Riven holds Irelia and falls into the large pond getting each other wet. Kat's jaw dropped from what happened, Yas put a piece of popcorn to Kats mouth that Yasuo had been snacking on, Kat takes it out of Yas's hand with her mouth. Yas and Kat snacked on the popcorn together watching Riven.

Riven pops up before Irelia does. Riven tries to get out of the pond before being pulled back into the pond by Irelia who was laughing. Irelia shrieks in shock from being pulled in the water by Riven they both come up and splash each other laughing and having a good time ignoring how they would get dry but enjoyed the moment instead. Yasuo continues to feed Kat popcorn. "This would be hotter if that was me instead of Irelia" Kat scoffed "You wish" is how Yasuo responded and also got punched in his shoulder. Riven and Irelia get out of the pond finding a convenient towel that must've fallen out of Nasus's car. Riven and Irelia wrap the towel around each other and walk to a bench and sit down together. Yasuo and Kat look at each other and look back knowing that there was only one way this was going.

Riven dries off her silver hair with the towel that was currently wrapped around her and Irelia, who was also drying off her blue hair. Riven speaks up with a feeling that she cant exactly put her finger quite on "Hey, Irelia today was… the most fun i've had in a while, that didn't include partying or drugs" Irelia chuckles "Of course, I had fun too! Let's do this again sometime" Riven notices how the feeling was almost an awkward feeling, it was only obvious that Irelia and her weren't feeling like friends anymore. Riven knew Irelia wasn't really into guys and Riven thought Irelia was really cute which is why she felt so shy to just stare at Irelia. Crimson and green eyes meet each other akwardly. Riven's lip quivers, her heart races, and she stares into Irelia's eyes for a good moment before gaining some confidence"I-I'd like that Irelia" as Riven gained confidence knowing that she completly embraces her emotions towards Irelia. Riven smiles and lyes into Irelia, Irelia's hands lay on Riven's chest as she leans into Riven. Riven embraces Irelia with her right arm and her left arm cupping Irelia's left cheek. They drag in to what felt like so long of staring in their eyes. Slowly they both close their eyes before their lips meet each others. The kiss slowly embracing each other, Riven tilts her head in to the right this time to kiss Irelia again after leaving lips letting saliva slip between the both of them. Riven pulls back opening her eyes to Irelia with half open eyes smiling at her as usual. "I'll text you later" Irelia kisses Riven's cheek "I gotta go now, but next time were baking together" Riven smiles back "Sounds good to me, see ya tomorrow" They walk away from one another before checking both of their backs and start dancing, Irelia doing the truffle shuffle, Riven doing gangnam style. Yasuo feels Kat grab his penis "Even it agrees, that was too romantic, their too perfect together, were doomed Yas" Yas sighs "Look lets just move on, find someone you like and i'll do the same" Kat nods her head and walks away. It seemed like Kat was gonna cry but she didn't and instead walked away searching through her contacts for someone to hit up. Yas remembered how it's going to be way harder to find someone for him.

* * *

Thursday

Library

Kat was left in the dust, she was turned down by Lux who claimed she was studying in the library. Kat doesn't believe this and checks the library to just make sure if Lux was lying. Kat found Lux sitting at a table reading some book, she decides to sneak up on Lux and acts quickly. Kat snatches the book out of Lux's hands while wrapping an arm around Lux's neck. "Whoa. So you did, ditch me just to study- What's this. Math" Lux feels Kat's grip tighten as she tries to understand multiple geometry equations that Kat would never understand like volume of any object. Lux uses her limited air supply to speak up "Kat- Please" She takes another breath "Midterms is tomorrow" she almost whispers the last part since she barley could breathe "I can't concentrate with you choking me" Kat doesn't respond for a good period of time from trying to understand volume, Lux sighs only to remember how stupid Kat can be.

Kat releases Lux "I knew your hiding something, midterms aren't tomorrow" Lux notices she wasn't clear with Kat "Technically test for all classes are midterms since this will just check our rank to make sure were in the right class, and this is one fourth into the year" Kat tilts her head, until it hits her that one fourth is also a quarter. Lux had the idea of what she was thinking of, she couldn't have been more precise.

Time has passed and Lux had fallen asleep. Kat put her jacket that she was originally wearing on top of Lux as she slept. Yasuo is acknowledged by the fact he was in the library by Kat. Yasuo grins and points signaling that Kat had moved on. Kat put a thumbs up, Yasuo gives a thumbs up back as he walks out with what Kat can obviously tell is a romance novel of some sort. Kat looks back to Lux and moves some hair that was leaning to Lux's nose back to the left side of her hair. The librarian who was limping for some odd reason randomly shushes Kat, so Kat in response flicks her off. Kat put her feet up and laid back to take a nap.

* * *

Draven's house

Draven attempts to study, Darius continues to rant "...And Yi ran out of there crying like a baby, he got wrecked so hard. What rank is he, probably bronze. He cant be gold like me. Dude I swear our teacher cant even get on my level. I can bring donuts to class whenever I want, and I can watch porn in class if I want. I'm hungry, is there any cereal. I'm bored" Draven then ask "Darius do you have any magic damage?" Darius starts dancing with only pelvis thrust "Hell yeah, only on my passive though" Draven becomes interested with this.

"You do?" Draven ask, "Of course, you haven't learned any of the secret Noxian magic, it's why we have so many bleed abilities or blood abilities. Just study that and you'll be fine, you've got it in your blood" Draven goes upstairs while Darius complains "Don't leave me here by myself, actually do, i'm tired" Draven doesn't hesitate and makes it to the library and finds the book of secret Noxian magic and starts reading through it. Draven practices as hard as he can in the library until he could get the magic down.

* * *

Friday

Draven walks into school, he was tired beyond belief from studying and practicing so much. He collapses but has a cushiony fall. Draven looks up to see Sona, "Oh hey Sona, you have nice boobs" Sona does nothing but continue to blush and be awkward. Draven is surprised, most women would slap him for touching that area of their body. Maybe Sona can deal with Draven's shit. "Hey Sona, if I ate chicken wings for breakfast what would you say?" Sona stutters "U-uh thats cool, I-I guess-s" Draven gets off Sona and smiles. "Ya know, your kinda cool Sona, we should come to my house, dim the lights, light some candles, and duo bot" Sona nods her head to this, Draven thinks Sona would be a cool support.

Suddenly an announcement happens from Kolminye, "Ranked teams will be due next week on friday, make teams of five if you are interested in ranked team matches and sign up in the office on friday, that is all" Draven ponders the idea of a ranked team, he only wonders who he would have as a support, he turns to ask Sona but she had vanished. Draven drags his body to LeBlanc to show his powers.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

LeBlanc starts to hand out the test before being confronted by Ezreal who had Arcane Shifted to LeBlanc "I know what you had planned LeBlanc and i'm not afraid to stand up and see through your illusions, we had to work as a team but you scared everyone out of being in groups. I'm the lowest ranked in the class, but I have guts unlike everyone else" Ezreal was smiling at saying this, until LeBlanc teleported in front of him "Is that so?" Ezreal fell over the table hitting his head against the raised table in front of him. Everyone laughed at him, but suddenly everyone went silent. Ezreal lifted his head to see that LeBlanc had promoted Ezreal to Diamond 4, "Ezreal has, some, testosterone to speak directly to me. But more importantly he had proved himself right, you guys should've seen through the deception and worked together, oh and were still taking the test though so get in your seat Ezreal" Ez sighs to this "Yes, ma'am".

Ezreal had made it halfway to his desk before hearing the door open with Draven standing, well, leaning on the door for support while his legs looked like they would give out any moment. "Nooblanc, watch this!" Draven throughs a spinning axe hitting the wall and bouncing back. LeBlanc sees what happened when she observed, Draven used his own life force to create blades horizontal, out of his own blood, to his axe. Thats why there was a plus type mark against the wall, but once Draven catches the axe he gets back the life force that he had lost. "Good job Draven, it seems like you learned the secrets to Noxian magic. Go back to class now" Draven takes an odd breath and screams after this "Draven! he creates some type of wave in front of him knocking back papers and some people from their chairs.

"Draven what was that?" Draven was scared to answer LeBlanc since he didn't know "I really do-" Draven is cut off by a loud thunder clap before hearing an ethereal type voice saying "Dra-Va-Kin!". LeBlanc sighs, "Don't worry this is probably some prank from Darius, just go back to class Draven" Draven leaves without a word. _What was that?_ Draven thinks to himself.

* * *

Class Rank: Gold

Nasus chills in class before hearing the calling of someone "Dra-Va-Kin!" _No way, but that was only a rumor that the Draven-born would return… Could it be our Draven who could be it. Considering the fact that Vel'Koz and Ahri are legendary Jinchuuriki. It probably is Draven, i'll have to bring him to him… _Nasus thinks to himself. It was his responsibility for Draven since he had made him the chosen one of the gang. Singed ignores this and keeps teaching acting like nothing had happened and gives a pop quiz since everyone was supposed to have a test.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum

The class had been really boring as usual and Ryze had said everyone passed on the test since he had "Research" to do rather than make a test for all the kids. Riven and Irelia had been talking before, during, and after class and were growing closer and more comfortable with one another. Ryze was teaching some god-awful lesson about static electricity before Riven had noticed a piece of paper got handed to her underneath her seat. Riven looked to her side to see Irelia sitting acting like she was paying attention with her hands clasped together. Riven picks up the paper and opens it up to see a single scentence writen in Irelia's neat but easy to read cursive "Semen has a electrical current, I wonder what his "Research" is". Riven put a hand to her mouth as she tried to resist giggling, but let out a couple coughs of anguish trying not to get a detention. Riven writes on the paper in normal format unlike Irelia "I wonder which hand he uses, I bet when he is with someone he calls sex "Ride the Lightning" Ya 'know if he ever got someone in bed with all those tattoos" Riven passes the paper to Irelia who skims it before bitting her lip trying not to laugh. Ryze steps away from his desk to speak and the entire class laughs after Irelia and Riven burst out laughing tremendously at Ryze. Once the whole class noticed also they laughed along until Ryze screamed "What's so funny!" Riven points at Ryze's pants "Your fly is unzipped". Everyone laughs harder before Ryze has electricity roaming around him while he is enraged. His clothes were being brought up and he looked like he was gonna explode before the bell rang. Riven and Irelia left class still giggling as they walked to lunch together.

* * *

Class Rank: Bronze and Silver

The test for both Silver and Bronze were so easy that everyone was done in 10 minutes and were up to their own things but in the class. Rengar was having a fight with Draven about how lions are the kings of the jungle while Draven proclaims that he can do it all, jungle is no problem for him. Kat and Yasuo text each other while this goes on about Riven.

Yas just kept reassuring Kat that it's over and Riven has moved on. Yas was being annoyed by Talon while this was all happening. "So wait, your telling me Kat doesn't want me and wants Lux" Yas sighs "For the last time, Kat and you are family, kinda since your an orphan, but you should treat her as a normal sister rather than your sex partner". Talon is confused still "Is it the hair, Kat must hate people with brown hair doesn't she" Yas just ignores this until Talon states "No wonder Kat hates/teases Garen and I so much since we have brown hair. At least she loves me out of love rather than hate, or does she hate me for hitting on her so much and all the times we ha-" "Enough Talon!" Yas cuts him off, he didn't want to hear about Talon and Kats sexual experimentation's and preferred to listen to music for the rest of the class.

* * *

After school

Nasus meets up with Draven after school "Whats up Nasus? Are we making the ranked team?" Nasus almost forgot he had to do that "Yeah, we'll do that later. But you heard the calls, your the next Draven-born!" Draven is confused "Isn't that just a rumor, even though I would be that legendary to be actually it" Nasus sighs "Come on, were going to High Hrothgar, and walking up the 7,000 steps" Draven a body slumps "Come on I did so much training yesterday" Nasus walks away and Draven catches up with him.

After a few hours Draven had made it to the temple with Nasus heavily panting "We did it! I hope this place has food" Nasus nods his head "And some weed" Draven points at him as if he he were saying that too. They walk up close to the temple and it looks abandoned. Draven speaks up "I don't think anyone is here bro" The temple doors creaks slightly, then suddenly slam open with a large wind blowing at the both of them. They step inside to only be greeted by a spirit. "No way the three spirits" Draven hears Nasus say this and reacts quickly "Spirits" Nasus turns to Draven "The three spirits that slain the Baron Nashor so long ago known as the grey beards, there are 3 separate -borns, you being the Draven-born you will be mentored by… Uhhhh, yo sorry to ask but which one are you" The spirit reveals their self, "The young man assisting you in your quest is correct, you are the Draven-born or also known as by the spirit elders Dra-Va-Kin, you will learn as my student. I am one of the three legendary spirits…" The spirit shows its face "I am… The Elder Lizard".

"The grey beards have called for the, Draven-born" -The Librarian that took an arrow to the knee

**I enjoy this quote, I implemented it so the people who are sharp would pick up on this would understand this, but go back and you'll figure it out easily. As usual leave reviews so my dopamine receptors work and I feel good that people read my stories. Peace out girl scouts.**


	17. Karma can be a Bitch

Chapter 17: Karma can be a bitch

High Hrothgar

Doomsday starts to play and Draven stars jumping in pace punching the air, getting ready for the training. "Let us begin!" The Elder Lizard shouts as the song says doomsday for the first time. Draven throws axes and starts to dance like a maniac and whips his hair back and forth. Nasus watches this crazy training go on has he smokes another bowl watching this… catastrophe… chaos… art, yes art, art would match this scene… enough. Draven turns to The Elder Lizard, as the bass drops again and they say doomsday together while putting on their shades.

"Lets start the real training, since we have gotten the groove going I need to teach you how to jungle" Nasus starts coughing from inhaling too much, Draven points at Nasus "Lizard bro, I can't jungle, my lane is the bottom lane and we decided that already" EL nods his head knowing that Draven probably couldn't have pulled off being a jungler in the first time. "Thats fins, but you must build my item since it will synergies with your new E" Draven tilts his head with a puzzled look on his face. He raises an eyebrow "New E?" EL lets out a hmph before speaking "Precisely, the shout you did earlier today will be your new E" Draven gives him a thumbs up. Draven screams "Draven!" and nothing happens. The EL laughs "You must do it with passion young boy!".

Draven tries his hardest for hours and couldn't do it. "Dammit, I wont stop, I must learn how to the Draven shout no matter what, for the High School of Draven!". The shout knocks over Nasus bubbler that he was smoking from. The temple shook for a little before everything calmed down. The EL was impressed "You already figured it out, try shouting again" Draven listens to this and shouts perfectly like last time. "Now that you completed that task, we must complete task two. You shall become a dragon slayer" Draven jumped like a girl in Nasus's arms and jumped up and down with him squealing like girls. The EL steps out and summons a dragon, "You may leave Draven and Nasus once you both finish this legendary dragon" the dragoon roars mightily at them and they both hold each other tighter, shivering from the sheer size of the dragon. "Have fun" Nasus gets infuriated "Hey wait this is Draven's training, I shouldn't-" the temple doors close. Nasus and Draven know this was their fate, Nasus takes out his halberd and spins it around himself a few times before getting in a position with his knees bent and the top of the weapon pointing at the dragon, the position is similar to Xin's position. Draven only turns to face the dragon with his shoulders facing the dragon he pulls out an axe and gives it a flick showing its second blade. The dragon roars before diving at the two of them.

* * *

Saturday

Irelia's house

Riven had worn simple clothes, she walks in quiet and pulls out her phone every so often to text back Irelia. Riven finally makes it to Irelia's house and rings the bell. Riven waits awkwardly staring at the ground, suddenly the door opens and to Riven's surprise Irelia had been wearing completely simple clothes as well as her. Riven puts a hand behind her neck and pulls at her skin. Not making it to her eyes she says "Hey, sorry I-I…" Irelia grabs Riven's hand and pulls her into an embrace. "I'm glad to see you as always" Irelia says as she rubs her head against Riven's own. Riven's muscles begin to loosen and she pushes Irelia away slowly from her shoulders and has her hands wrap around her shoulders "So what did you have in mind to bake today" Irelia smiles and grabs Riven's hand "Come over here, let me show you what I picked out" Riven follows behind Irelia being dragged away by Irelia's force.

Irelia shows Riven the cake she wants to bake, and goes over details before throw on their aprons they get to work. Riven cracks eggs while Irelia pulls out different ingredients. Soon enough Irelia and Riven had finished the cake, they put it in the oven and heat it at 300 degrees (Fahrenheit). They both take off their aprons, Irelia wipes the sweat from her brow and Riven stretches out her arm. Irelia looks to Riven "Hey wanna go wait in my room had went to Irelia's room to wait for the cake to be ready.

Irelia and Riven get on top of Irelia's bed staring at each others eyes. Irelia starts to sing, Just the way you are, to Riven's surprise Irelia is an amazing singer.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"

Riven smiles as Irelia keeps singing, but Riven somewhat tunes out to see Irelia go behind her hair and undo her hair. Riven and Irelia sing the chorus together match pitch perfectly, since they both happen to be good singers.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

Their singing slowly goes softer to a much lower pitch. Irelia wraps her thumb around Riven's chin and drags her into a long kiss. Riven's head turns and the kiss turns into kissing. Irelia gets on top of Riven presses her body into Riven's own. Irelia grinds her groin into Riven's signaling that she was in the mood. Irelia's mouth comes of Riven's but has her tongue stretched out with Riven's playing out in the open. Riven feels her arms get pinned down, she opens her eyes and meets Irelia's smiling devilishly. Riven makes a face back, almost saying go ahead. Irelia blades come out. Riven freaks out "Wait wait wait! Irelia I did nothing to hurt you! Please don't kill me" Irelia has a shocked look on her face "Nonono Riven calm down, I wouldn't kill you, for no reason at least" Riven is still somewhat afraid from Irelia's tone. Irelia leans into Riven's face slowly "See my blades are used to kill, but they have a very dull end that I use every time… Well I think you get the idea" Irelia bites Riven's lip and pulls up and lets go. Irelia pulls down her and Riven's underwear and they stare at their partners throbbing cunts. Riven seemed a little less wet since she had that jump scare from Irelia, but it was obvious Irelia was way more turned on than Riven. Riven couldn't handle herself and her animalistic past Noxian instincts kick in and forces Irelia off her and pins her legs down. Riven's tongue runs through Irelia as she moans from Riven tongue swirling through Irelia. Irelia moves Riven so that both their pussies were lined on top of each other perfectly. Like that Irelia's blades run into both their holes and the other two slide in between both their clitorus's. Riven and Irelia moan intensely as they come together and kiss but cant even control their breathing and separate heavily panting. "Wait s-slow down, ugh, Irelia i'm going to cum soon if yo-, mmm, you go th-this fast" Irelia smiles to Riven's fear "I, (pant), gonna, hyaaan" Irelia cums first before Riven starts to scream as well as she cums as well. Riven head falls crashing in the pillows, Irelia creeps up to Riven's chest and they cuddle.

They hear the timer ring, and both rush down pulling up their pants on the way down the stairs and put on their aprons. Riven gets out the cake as Irelia sets up some strawberries to cut up as Irelia does the frosting. They finish and each have a slice and rave on how good the cake was. Irelia saves it in a glass container, and Riven waves and says bye to Irelia. Irelia blows a kiss and winks, Riven winks back. Irelia turns her back to Riven smiling. Riven walks back home thinking about how good of a time she had with Irelia, but Yasuo creeps back into her memories about how much fun she had with him and sighs trying to figure out how she will ever move on from the past, as she kicks a can whilst she continues to walk.

* * *

Katarina's house

Yasuo comes to Kat's house and they go to Kat's room with little talk. Yasuo steps up the stairs and enters Kat's room. As he hears the door slam shut, he feels cold hands on his shoulders throw him against the door. Kat's lips rushingly hit Yas's, Kat's tongue runs frantically through Yasuo's mouth. Yas makes room to speak "Kat, get off me!". Hearing this Kat laughs maniacally, "Yas, Yas, Yas…" slowing down between each time she says his name, "You really don't get girls. I don't know why i'm so damned attracted to you, you have brown hair and I hate guys with brown hair" Yasuo thinks how Talon was actually right, no wonder her and Garen was only flirt and nothing actually happened between them.

The hands that were still on his shoulders twist and grab tightly on his shirt before he was thrown against Kat's bed. Kat pulls out a knife from pocket, Yas knew what she was going to do and pulled down his pants, closing his eyes trying to wipe away the embarrassment. Kat chuckles and lowers her knife, only to purr at Yasuo "Awww, someone tries to hide his feelings towards me, thats so cute" Kat gave a small but firm squeeze to Yasuo's balls, Yas moans to this and sees Kat put his penis in her "Wait, i'm not having sex with some Noxian whore" Kat brings her nose to Yasuo's and stares him directly and puts a knife to his neck without him noticing. "Shut up and enjoy my insides" Kat starts thrusting into Yasuo, hitting him erratically since her speed was abnormal. Kat kept slamming onto Yas's groin leaving it red from how hard she was hitting him, Yasuo only felt pain which Kat had to feel ten times harder, but unlike Yasuo she enjoyed the pain and was only screaming "Yes" over and over again. Yasuo was starting to feel like he would fall into and Yasuo gets up as well. "Woah, your not going anywhere little man, or will we have to punish you later, got it" Yasuo nods his head slowly in fear.

Kat walks downstairs muttering shit over and over again before opening the door, "I'm trying to ha-…" Kat realizes who's at the door "Cassy! They want you here now?" Cass chuckles. Cass stepped up to Kat with her huge sunglasses and sake skin purse and opens her arms out "Well Azir asked for reinforcements. Plus I was invited I while back but I choose not to accept until Azir begged me" winking at Kat. They laugh together laughs, Kat embraces Cass. Cass gets off Kat, "I think you have unfinished business, if i'm correct" Kat chuckles "Oh yeah, let me finish up and we can catch up after" Cass nods her head and Kat runs back upstairs. She opens the door "I bet you totally missed me you horny Ion-" Yasuo was nowhere in sight "That… That piece of…".

_Shit_ is the only word running through his head. Yasuo runs as fast as the wind, hopping fences trying to get away as fast as possible. He thinks about so many things at once, _Where do I hide? What will she do when she finds me? Am I still hard right now? _but through his thoughts he runs directly into someone. He falls hitting the grass next to a tree, he puts a hand to his head and another to push himself up. He blindly speaks "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking", the person speaks back "No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me" Yasuo feels something familiar about the persons voice. He looks up to meet eyes with Riven, her eyes shaking and her lips quivering. She examines Yasuo just to make sure he is ok since she still had some feeling towards him still. Yasuo stares at Riven and notices her jump, she starts to shudder "Wait, wait Yasuo please don't" Yasuo is confused, he only blows it off before looking down. One of his questions was answered from when he was running for his life, yes, yes he was still hard from Kat. "Riven that isn't for you, wait I mean… I don't…" Riven turns her head away from him "I bet you would like to tie me down and rape me. Your so disgusting" Yasuo feels tension between him and Riven. "You know, running doesn't fix all your problems Yasuo" Yasuo feels like he's going to break "Same for you, Riven". Riven bites her lip and some blood rushes down her, falling off her chin. Tears roll down her face "And you blame everything for me being drunk! You've always been an asshole and that will never change!" Yasuo emotions over come him and he rushes at Riven. With the control stops in front of her and grabs the back of her head and brings her in. Yasuo only wanted to feel Riven's lips even though he knew he would get slapped, but he never feels it. Instead Riven's mouth moves and Yasuo only follows as their tongues dance. Riven pushes Yas off gently looking down "I-I… I'm sorry Yasuo, I cant do this. I found someone else" Yasuo shrugs off what he know already as a lie "I thought that rumor was true. I'm happy you found someone else Riven" Yasuo gets up and walks away. Riven sits there confused and not knowing if she did the right thing or not. She remembers all the good times she had with him from him showing her his emo clothes for punk concerts from the time they played video games together. Her path was so unclear, almost as nothing ever changes...

* * *

Sunday

The park

Draven walks down the park with Nasus talking about the dragon still. "I mean come on Nasus, I didn't think dragon would taste that bad" Nasus replies "It tasted like shit" Draven continues to apologize "Nasus, i'm sorry" Nasus responds again "It tasted like shit". Draven tries to joke around "Dude remember how I took down that dragon" Nasus speaks "It tasted like shit. "Next time you say it tasted like shit, i'm going to not be on your team" Nasus looks at Draven "It tasted like… Pussy" Draven sighs.

A cry of anger comes from far away "Oh hell naw! Nasus! What did you say about pussy!" Nasus eyes go in shock "Who's that Nasus?". Nasus shakes like a dog when they try to dry them self off "It's my ex-girl, Karma" Draven feels like Nasus would mess up on girls. In the distance Karma walks towards them with huge sunglasses like Cass's and a tiger skin vest. She got diamond boots, yoga pants, and a huge pink hat. Karma walks up to Nasus and looks in his eyes "You think pussy taste like shit!" Nasus mutters "Shit" "Speak up you little bitch!".

Ahri and Nidalee walk past them, Karma notices Nasus staring at their butts. "You like their flat asses" Karma starts twerking better than anyone at the school could. "Thats a fake ass" Nidalee says looking at her nails. "Oh you fucked up gurl!" Karma drop kicks Nidalee and takes her spear and pulls up Ahri's tails and puts the spear up her asshole and lifts Ahri in the air. Ahri screams in pain, then in pleasure. Karma drops Ahri letting her fall to the ground.

Thresh comes by riding Fiora, using his hook to make her go faster, all while eating Lucian's kfc. Lucian rides a motorcycle behind. "Come back bitch" Lucian exclaims, Thresh only laughs "You wish you could do this to your wife". Karma fills up with rage, more than a level 3 Tryndamere ult. "Shut! The fuck! Up!" Karma jumps 10 feet in the air grabbing Thresh's head and hip thrusting it making him go flying into some bushes. Lucian starts laughing hysterically at Thresh before Karma choke slams Lucian off Thresh's motorcycle with ease. Fiora jumps up, and lands in the moving motorcycle and drives off into the sunset. "Oh no you don't! No survivors, bitch!" Karma removes one of Lucian's shoes "Wait those are my new J's" Lucian cries out, Karma inspects it at first and turns back t Lucian "These J's are fake!" Lucian secret was exposed and he starts to cry because of it. Karma turns back to Fiora and throws the shoe like a profesional football player and hits Fiora in the back of the head making her fall off and the motorcycle crashing somewhere, Karma turns around and the motorcycle explodes in the background "Boom headshot! Get tea bagged you fucking faggot!" Karma starts to tea bag the currently crying Lucian.

Draven walks up to Karma "Yo, chill" Karma punches Draven in the crowned jewel and round house kicks him after, she sucker punches Nasus and walks away with a sway in her walk. "Why is your ex so crazy?" Draven mutters out in pain. "Simple answer actually, she is a boss ass bitch that turns down for what and is a independent black woman who needs no man. Also she is extremely well trained in martial arts" _That makes a lot of sense_ Draven thinks to himself.

* * *

Friday

Nasus gathers together the team and turns in the slip at the office. After they meet up at Nasus's crib and they sit in chairs while Nasus stands on the couch "Alright everyone, welcome to our clan. I wanted to name it XxX^_^420^_^XxX, but this is League so I came up with a better name. Draven our adc, Karma our middle lane, Sona our support, Brolaf our jungler, and myself as out top laner. Welcome to our team, Wake_and_Bake" Everyone cheers together.

Nasus quiets everyone down "All right everyone lets introduce ourselves, i'll start us off." Nasus clears his throat "My name is Nasus, I smoke weed everyday and I play mortal kombat when i'm bored" Everyone applauses. Karma stands up "Sup bitches i'm Karma, I'm better at kicking and punching people than magic, but if I got magic I can punch them more when their dead" Everyone acknowledges Karma for being… Karma/a bitch. Brolaf steps up to speak "I'm Brolaf, I drink beer and eat pizza and make fun of everyone who doesn't listen to Skrillex 'cause they have no life, like bruh he's like the king of dubsteps bros" Everyone doesn't say anything. Sona sits up with her hands fidgeting with each other "I-I'm Sona, I like music and retro games, I-I l-like..." Sona is sweating and shaking and everyone is watching her. "I-I... like cheese" Sona got an applause like no other, Draven whistles at her and Sona's face goes red. Draven looks both directions before standing up like a good boy "I'm Draven. I kick ass" Draven gets some claps from everyone.

"Alright we went through everyone, our first match is next week and is only a real game so don't loose, ight. Wake and Bake on 3, 1… 2…" Everyone says Wake and Bake with passion and they have a initiation to the clan by taking a hit from Riven's fantastic ass (The bong). Everyone leaves going back to their houses. Draven walks home with his hands behind his head strolling down the street, but suddenly he gets a tug from his back...

"Bangarang!" -Brolaf

**I wish I was going to the Skrillex concert saturday in chicago, too bad I have stuff to do. I kinda cut some of this story since all my classes are putting ridiculous demands on me, like random 3 page papers, but what wasn't here in this chapter will be in the next chapter. I will write more next week. Peace out girl scouts.**


	18. Dinner for One, Dinner for All

Chapter 18: Dinner for one, Dinner for all

Sidewalk in the middle of nowhere

Darius e's his brother back, Darius picks up Draven and walks away with him carrying him like a dead body. "Darius! I was having a great scene and Sona could have hit on me" Sona in a pair of bushes watches and her face flushes red _Senpai noticed me, I must deliver my body to him _Sona rights this down in her journal and walks away from her bush. Darius chuckles darkly as he throws up Draven to adjust him on his shoulder "Noxus request us for our battle requirements" he says seriously. Draven notices this tone and it meant it was something serious since Darius is never serious unless its fighting. Draven moans knowing that he actually has to do something for Noxus.

* * *

Noxus Headquarters

People run around the base doing random things, one person was shuffling through random papers constantly angrily saying "Where's my wedding ring!?", another doing push ups for no reason with a look of fire, and one was… just playing League… oh that's why he's mad. Swain sat in his throne drinking from his grail "Where is my coffee already!?" Someone replies "Swain sir, our coffee machine broke, we believe the Demacian's are behind this sir" Swain sighs as usual thinking about how tactical the Demacian's are.

What really happened (flashback)… _Talon, Cassiopia, and Katarina walk in laughing about some joke Cass made. Kat laughs so hard she ults and in the process destroys a random person walking down the hall. They all look at the dead man, then the coffee machine, then back at the man…_ and thats why the coffee machine is broken._  
_

Darius and Draven walk up to Swain, immediately Darius gets on a knee "General Swain, what are our orders" Draven waves at Swain "Sup old man" Swain sighs and sips his decaf coffee from Morgana's bakery, since there is only decaf at this hour. Swain speaks to the two brothers "As the two of you don't know Demacia is having dinner party tomorrow. Since when have we fallen to Demacia, today or any day shall never be that day and we shall be victorious in our dinner party. Darius you shall stay with me and discuss the dinner party that we are throwing since Demacia is" Darius nods his head "I understand sir, your orders are clear" Draven puts on a pair of shades "Yeah Swain! bring up that Noxus swag! Noxus represent yo!" Swain looks at Draven "Indeed Draven, you shall be spying on the enemy. I suggest going now since Lux's shower time is right now" Swain sighs looking for Draven who had started running after shower.

(Darius is planning a dinner party since Demacia is, Draven is ordered by Swain who was discussing with Darius tactical ways to throw the party to go spy on the enemy, Darius stopes his brother from knowing that all he would do is stare at Lux and mad a lame excuse to Swain that works)

* * *

Garen and Lux's house

Draven gets in a tree and looks through the bathroom hearing the shower stop. Draven started to unzip his pants and put lotion in a hand. Garen steps out of the shower completely naked. Draven felt his dick shatter at Garen's, it is as big as justice (His sword). Draven imagines Swain chuckling darkly like an evil warlord at his throne from knowing it was Garen's shower time. In actuallity everyone in Noxus HQ was laughing hysterically, even Swain's pet raven was laughing too with plenty of panting crows. Draven watches through the window to the kitchen. Lux sets up the table for the dinner party that was supposedly tomorrow. Draven then spots something else, Ezreal is walking to the door and knocks twice. Lux hears this and runs to door to greet Ezreal. She jumps at Ezreal hugging him both falling over in the grass. Garen who was now dressed clears his throat, Lux takes the hint and gets off Ez. Now Ezreal helps as with Lux setting up the table. Draven laughs thinking how Ez is everyones bitch. Draven picks up on the time Lux walks into the kitchen and grabs some plates and sees how Lux turns back to check out Ezreal as he sets down some silverware completely blindsided to Lux. Draven gets jealous that Lux is completely into Ez and not him. Lux walks up to Ez and taps his shoulder "Hey, I was wondering if you could keep me company tomorrow by being my plus one tomorrow?" Ez smiles and turns to meet Lux's eyes "Sure thing, I wouldn't want you being bored" this is the biggest snooze fest for Draven. Draven decides stealth is for assasin's and since he is an adc he's do what he does best.

An axe smashes through the window, shutting down the other teams bot lane. "We as Noxus see your dinner party as a way to one up us. We shall show no mercy and throw a better dinner party than you Demacian's, Noxus is always better than you Demacian's!" Draven's speech is heard and Garen comes downstairs "Who said something good about Noxus?" Draven's only thought through his mind was how Garen really had a huge penis. Garen sees Draven staring at Garen's crotch, somehow Garen comes to a conclusion "Wait, you were spying on us and you originally spied on me knowing I use conditioner then you spied on Lux and noticed how awful of a lover she has and decided to ruin their chances?" Draven opens his mouth pointing at Garen's groin "How does it get that big?" Garen points back at Draven "Aha! You were spying on me!" Ezreal is not sure how to feel but then sees Lux take a seat and start speaking aloud "So like he's into guys which is hot but he's into my brother but i'm his sister so maybe he thinks he's hot because of me but he has never been so intrested in what panties i'm wearing but Garen doesn't wear panties…" Lux's word wander into the mix of Garen talking about why he loves conditioner so much. Ezreal just arcane shifts out and Draven just walks out the door with his hands out stepping back slowly before opening the door and bolting out.

* * *

Dinner parties

Draven takes his seat as everyone sees all the food lied out, it was a bunch of food from the best places in Noxus. None of that mattered to Draven since all he saw was NFC (Noxus Fried Chicken). Everyone goes in eating except Talon. Swain ask Talon "What's wrong Talon?" Talon starts talking "Ezreal can't get girls he can never pick up when a girl likes him but noooooo, Lux is into him and why isn't he my friend he just hates me now and like…" Everyone ignores him as he rambles about different things. Darius comes out with all of Noxus's alcohol, everyone cheers on Darius "Everyone get some, tonight we drink like there is no Demacia" Kat shunpo's over grabbing the bottle of rum and starts chugging it. Everyone follows as so to get as drunk as possible for Noxus's best dinner party.

Garen, J4($ since shift-4 is that sign I would like to start calling Jarvan J-Money), and Xin about Demacia's weather. Lux and Ezreal are being awkward since Ez can't man up and say something first. Quinn pours herself another glass of wine thinking about Swain must be having a way better dinner party then the classy Demacian's do.

"I recommend turning up the music Draven" Draven plays Shots and plays it to the point where the house is quaking from the frequency. Urgot who is the server is drinking with Sion like russian's even though they weren't friends anymore. Darius points them out "Guys get out the vodka we gotta do some drinking like real men" Everyone locks arms with a partner and drink as they spin a circle. Kat and Draven start it off and then Swain gets in and then Talon. Soon everyone was doing this as their eyes got faded from the amount of alcohol in their bloodstream. Talon starts puking without even gaging and throws up his arms "I lost guys, where's the cake Jin, i'll drink all of it" Swain throws the bottle at him catching it perfectly and he starts chugging it as everyone cheers "Talon, Talon, Talon" as he downs the whole bottle after a minute. Kat kisses Talon "Fuck yeah Talon, your more of a man than Ez" Talon and Kat pull out a blade fighting as Cass throws money at Talon "My bets are on Talon tonight" people make bets for the fight. Talon looses stabbing his hand "How did I hit you?" Kat stabs her hand as well "I fucking win, blood for Noxus!" She says drunkly.

Quinn is trying to be normal since she went through three bottles of wine trying to stay sane. Garen makes some toast "For Demacia to prosper" Quinn gets up with a freshly opened bottle of wine "To Garen having shit hair since Bromeo and Juliet used all the conditioner for their own hair" Garen sees that Quinn is drunk and that everyone was going to leave soon so he wanted to have some fun. "Demacia needs people who don't date people from Noxus, or people who get drunk at specially invited dinner parties" Quinn had no idea what to say and fell back to an old one she pulled in fast scenarios "Your mom gets drunk at specially invited dinner parties" Jarvan stands up laughing "Ok, we all know Mrs. Crowngaurd would do that!" Everyone laughs as Garen gets burned so hard.

* * *

After the Dinner Parties

Everyone at Noxus laughs as they talk about the night. Draven speaks up "Let's go make fun of Demacia and do something stupid while were at it" everyone agrees. Darius steps up "Wait wait everyone we need our generals orders" Swain stands up "Noxus Swag! If your with me in helping the Swain Train fuck up Demacia say fuck yes" the entire room screams fuck yeah together. Everyone gets up bringing bottles with them and some other stuff from the parties Noxus has thrown through out the school year.

Ezreal lays on Lux's bed with his hands behind his head "Hey Ez, thanks for coming I owe you one". Ez tries to say something but is interrupted by Lux seductively undoing the buttons on Ez's shirt. Lux gets on top of him and throws her hair back before leaning back into him. She parts his shirt and feels his body as they kiss. Ezreal wants to be better than what Talon always says about him. He feels his stomach twisting, he feels so weird but leaves his feelings behind him and grabs Lux's crotch only to feel Lux squeeze on his body. A muffled Demacia comes from behind the door and Garen kicks the door open. He looks at the both of them "We'll talk about this later, but the fort is being attacked by Noxus" Lux doesn't even question and runs downstairs to see Noxus in their front lawn and the street.

The start blasting gentleman and dance to it like idiots. Swain is doing Gangnam style since he thinks that this is the song. Cass is twerking really badly and falls on her ass. Talon keeps fucking up the macerana. Darius runs around spraying a flamethrower everywhere, and lights nothing on fire since Sion kept q'ing the fire hydrants. Kat throws her dildo at Ez "Predator missile! Your dead asshole" and hits him "Direct hit" Urgot calls out. Everything is going to shit and then Draven changes the song to gangnam style and does it with Swain. Suddenly they throw off their clothes and continue dancing with their dicks flapping everywhere "You think Ez is hot, Lux?". Garen leans to Ez "You know what, it's better if it's you, but I still hate you" Ez breathes easy knowing Garen is probably going to kill him. All the Noxian's get in the Noxus mobile which is a huge tank and drive away shooting off in the distance hitting nothing important. "Noxus wins" Garen says, Lux is in shock "Garen what do you me-…" Lux and Garen see not only Quinn on the tank doing gangnam style but also their mom "Your mom is really cool". Garen's mom screams at him "Garen, you throw fucking shit parties" his drunken mom throws a molotov at them only to slip out of her hand and fall into one of the exploding fire hydrants. "You guys wanna go to bed and forget this ever happened?" Ezreal suggest. Garen pushes Ez in the grass and take Lux in as she has her arm out "Bromeo!" Ez just sighs and lets his face fall to the ground.

"Swain! That fucking moron shot a tank round at my house!" -LeBlanc


	19. Nerf the Harrowing

**Let me summarize this quickly, last chapter was 2,222 words and last time I had a goofy number I wrote a funny chapter on another date rather than the weeks chapter. I will be doing that but it will be next week since this is the harrowing chapter and i've gotta make it a good one. Also we hit 10,000 views, I feel cool. While i'm at this reading the comments I hear of Ashe and MF needing some action. I hear ye, and i'll work on it (Wink wink nudge nudge the special chapter/next chapter). Also I wanna give a shout out to the fic Teh League High. It is absolutely hilarious and inspired me somewhat to do some mordekaiser which I shall in this chapter, but it is another League AU fic and if you like this story then you'll like his story. Without further ado (calling out fic again) lets get this show on the roll.**

Chapter 19: Nerf The Harrowing

Thursday

The Harrowing is celebrated by different ways. Well just to start us off it last 2 weeks and is a celebrated event across Valoran. Everyone dresses up in different costumes and normal celebrations involve parties. The High School was having a huge match, students against an unknown team so that no one could figure out any counter strategies. This was to be hosted at the end of the day so for now everyone has classes.

Riven walks into school only to get whistles and applauses, one guy slapped her ass as she walked by. Riven had went in her Harrowing costume from last year that was her battle bunny costume which simply made her look hot to say the least. She made it to Irelia's locker only to tap her on the back and turn away whistling a tune as if she wasn't there. Irelia was in her aviator costume only to see Riven's back to her. To come back from that she turns Riven around and starts to make out with her in the middle of school.

Yasuo in his cowboy outfit takes his books out of his locker and puts them in his bag. Suddenly he hears a slam into the lockers, a fight that he defiantly wants to see between Draven and Rengar. His wishes are returned with Irelia and Riven in her most attractive attire making out. Yasuo's feels light headed and falls over landing in his locker, he puts one hand awkwardly to his the back of his head and one under his nose to see plenty of blood on his hand. "Yasuo… Locker to comfy" Ezreal jokes, Ezreal wore explorer costume as he spoke to Yasuo. Yasuo only points at the girls rather than responding to Ezreal's annoying comment. Ezreal turns and fall directly on Yas hitting his crotch first, Yas eyes try to escape their sockets from how much it hurt. Taric runs over in his pink armor to get mad at Ezreal "Ezreal what are you doing with another man" Yasuo points again and Taric has no reaction "Cute, your looking at other gir-". Draven and Jax walk up to Riven "Riven! Your battle bunny crew has arrived!" Taric lost his balance "Oh shit" he hits a locker before falling straight to the ground. This finally gets everyones attention, Irelia and Riven starts laughing, Riven sends a wink to Yas like almost saying 'You wish'. Ez turns his head "The wink for me or you Yas" Yas answers this with a large push making Ezreal fall to the ground and Yas getting up and dusting himself off and leaving the scene with a completely flushed face.

A large opening comes in with a giant boom box exploding at its modded volume blasting Comin' In Hot by Hollywood Undead. All the shadow isles champions walk in acting like their normal douchebag selves. Everyone but Maokai and Evelynn were there since Eveylnn was probably roaming somewhere invisible and Maokai being the tree lover he is. The shadow isle crew was all of the Hollywood Undead crew being Karthus as Charlie Scene,Elise being Da Kurlzz,Yorick as Danny,Hecarim as Funny Man,Thresh being J-Dog, and Johnny 3 Tears being the leader of the whole crew, Mordekaiser. They start drinking in school acting like badasses and Mordekaiser only speaks over the music to say "Anyone who dares to cross us shall be destroyed, Brazil, huehuehuehuehuehue" Hecarim runs into multiple people clearing a path and everyone else being loud and trying to be cool and "gangster". A loud "Now" is heard by Evelynn and Mao roots everyone to the ground as Evelynn drags them one by one by the ear out of the school. Hecarim only twitching as he is pulled away "Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!". Mordekaiser complained also "Evelynn your the buzzkill of life, I would totally crush all your bones if you weren't my slave" Evelynn tightens her grip as she pulls him faster. No one else complained which meant they were being manipulated by Mordekaiser.

* * *

Auditorium

Classes ended as everyone went to the auditorium to see the clash of the harrowing special event. Kolminye in no costume walks up to the microphone to speak "Ok, settle down everyone" everyone quiets down to listen to the principle. "Alright we are having one special 6 versus 6 or may I say it hexakill game today. We have selected at least one person from each division and one teacher to participate in the hexakill game" She clears her throat before speaking again "Starting off with Diamond, we have selected is Mordekaiser" Mordekaiser makes an entrance by getting up and putting a fist to the sky as all the wanna be gangsters scream "OG Morde!" over and over again. Kolminye tries to speak again but Mordekaiser grabs the mic first and screams "Brazil!" quiet oh shit's go around the audience. "Next up, from platinum our representative is Riven" Riven walks to the stage as people call out things like "Shake that ass Riven!" and "Get on our dicks already" were screamed at her. As she walks up she gets hit by a condom, she only ignores this and walks on stage. "In gold division… well he was moved to gold because of a misplace in testing scores so we thought it would be cool introducing this person to their new rank by announcing them today. So for the gold division, give a hand to Draven!" Draven spun around his carrots as he skipped to the stage and walks up to Riven like a chicken around her and slaps her ass before walking up to his own principle and throwing her over like if they were getting married and kissed the "bride". Kolminye was furious but didn't do anything. "In" she swallows "the silver division we have Yasuo" Yasuo walks up to the stage. "For the bronze division we have Lucian" Lucian runs up in his costume… well it was more like the cheetah skin shirt with overall straps which obviously jokes at Bill Cosby. "And finally your teacher that will be with you all is professor Ryze" Ryze steps on stage looking angry as usual in his pirate costume. "Now your opponents today are…" she is interrupted by some one "Ok shut up lady were coming". Six people walk on with one walking in front of the others with a giant golden hammer that wasn't hooked up with hextech like Jayce's. No one had a clue who these guys were and it was until one man with bandages covering his face except one eye took the mic a spoke to everyone "How do I put this simply? This is the battle of the fics of 8thousandfist, right now he is going to break the fourth wall and talk to you, the readers, about how he will revamp the story sometime" **I will revamp Monsters Within just i'm not sure when, but I have an idea of what to do and I will take it from the utter shit hole it was going and put it on track for a good story. Yes Monsters Within is my first fic and it was going tera-bad. You don't need to read it to understand this but it would help a little. Back to the story! **Draven steps up to them "Well it seems like you guys were left in the dust while Draven took the chains for the main fic. Just introduce your weird selves to us" The mic is first man in front who obviously spoke first speaks first again "My name is Judge and your a little shit, you know that right" a blonde haired man who looked kinda like Ez pushed Judge out of the way to speak "Hey Draven i'm Roc. You seem like a cool guy sorry for Judge being a party killer" Draven scratching his chin nods and points at the next guy "Names Jyn, Judge is right about what he said earlier" Draven chuckles "I think your the biggest peice of shit out of all of you six, Roc is the coolest" (Btw Roc's original name was Charlie but I changed it since it wasn't "Special" enough for an interesting character, Charlie is a good name just it didn't fit him) Jyn pulls out a gun but is stopped by another man… shark… thing "Draven you said, your blood must taste amazing since idiots have the best tasting, my name is Shark but you really don't need to know that". Draven looks to the bandaged man with the strange eye "My name is Sandman, I can read your every thought so I shouldn't have to tell everyone about how your currently thinking about how good your ass looks in that costume" Draven laughs "Oh save it, I already knew I looked good" the robot… man… thing spoke "That was an insult you impudent idiot, respect me professor Strauss, I shall decimate anyone in my path fo-" Judge interrupts him "There is a reason everyone and the writer ignores you" "Oh really show me that right now" Jyn and Shark ignore this fight and walk off the stage, soon everyone follows except Strauss "Hey, fuck you" He sighs mechanically "I shall follow" like that they go to their prep room and so does the High School of Draven team goes to their own prep room with 6 different rooms for everyone to get themselves ready in peace for the summoning.

* * *

Prep Rooms

Yasuo sits in the prep room playing on his harmonica. From all the people he just met, he only took interest in one. Jyn, he had two swords on his back indicating he was a dual sword stylist. But when Jyn turned to Draven Yas noticed the third sword hiding in his hood. Yasuo wanted to see what this guy was made of on the battlefield.

The door swings open, Yas turns to see Riven lying against the door with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "What do you want rabbit whore?" Yasuo asks in a disturbed manor. Riven doesn't care for what insults Yasuo can come up with, she steps up to Yasuo and enters his mouth. Yasuo doesn't even care for the fact he was helping Riven cheat on her girlfriend, but the only thing on his mind was how much he missed Riven, her sweet lips… and all to be returned in a sexy outfit and a horny Riven. Riven pulls back to see that Yasuo resist and leans in, Riven shoves Yas off of her "Rabbit whore, huh?". The taunt only riles up Yas, Riven speaks again "Look just be honest with me Yas…" this was his moment, she would ask if he still had feelings for her, at the end of the rainbow is gold or a Veigar e. Riven puts a hand to her elbow and grips it, signs of nervousness, this was it "What's so hot about the bunny costume? I mean it's just a costume, whats so sexy about it?". Yasuo was so angry that he used the wind to undo Riven's hair, this pissed Riven off since it got on her nervs when Yas does that. "What's wrong?! Is it because i'm not yours anymore!?" Yas responds with a solid "Yes, look your costume shows a lot of cleavage and shows off your ass really well, can you go bother someone else with your bunny tail?" Riven giggles from actually hearing Yas being embarrassed "Wait I couldn't hear you, are you jealous of me being with someone else?" Yasuo sighs "Just why then are you cheating on Irelia right there?" Riven shrugs "Were not dating, yet… she's been with a few other people and i've been with you twice now". Yasuo walks over to Riven and kisses her intensely before walking to the door and shouting "Rabbit whore!" Yasuo runs down the hallway as Riven chases him screaming at him to take it back, they both couldn't resist laughing since they really did miss the days of being together.

Everyone meets up at the summoning circle, Ryze speaks first "So, got any plans?" Lucian laughs to this "Don't worry Ryze, this will be easier than getting Ahri in bed with you" he does it with a wink, Riven turns to Lucian to tell him about the electro dick. Lucian clears his throat "I-I apologize mr-mr Ryze". Everyone suddenly gets the feeling of getting summoned and teleport to the Twisted Treeline.

* * *

Twisted Treeline

"Welcome to the Twisted Treeline" the announcer says. Since this is a fic all the champions don't have a specific number of abilities and can use what I call bull shit abilities which are the funniest things you'll every see. Everyone buys there items and decide to get straight in the action. Everyone walks up to the other team dramatically, and like that people on Draven's team start doing randomness at the start of the game like usual. Draven keeps saying jokes, Riven spams dance, Ryze dances, Lucian spams his "calisthenics" taunt and his shows his happy face a few times, Yasuo plays music, and finally Mordekaiser just hue's a lot.

The other team just shrugs and runs into the action using abilities. "Don't worry, Draven does it all. Fus Ro Draven" Draven does an echoing blast that nocks people back but Shark jumps on him and throwing barrages of daggers his way. Draven is first blooded, like usual. Yasuo pulls out his sword dashing through his enemies straight for Jyn who was shooting at Draven's dead corpse that hadn't vanished yet. Yasuo punctures his sword through Jyn's shoulder, but Jyn swings at Yas with a leg that had his third sword equipped. Yasuo uses his wind sheild to absorb the damage and clashes with Jyn.

Mordekaiser and Judge's weapons clang against each other but Judge just spins and counter bashes Morde into a wall and jumps in the air to execute him. Mode just hue's and kicks Judge in the balls perfectly with his boot "Gangsters don't play by the rules" Judge falls on the ground in pain, he was going to loose to a metal man because of a groin kick. Morde uses an e on Judge and gets the kill, then he proceeds to teabag the shit out of his body.

Jyn was getting owned by Yas, every time he used his guns he was just deflected by a wind wall, if he used his swords Yas would just evade and counter with a strike back. "Is that all you got hot head" but Yas didn't know about Jyn's rage. Jyn's whole body went on fire and formed into a pheonix, he charged at Yasuo taking advantage of the Yasuo's wind to increase the power of his flames. Yasuo felt like he was fighting Udyr, he was about to die to one final punch but Draven screams "Grand Sky-Draven" Draven falls from the ground percisly kicking Jyn in the head and slamming to ground. Jyn jumps from the ground and ults gaining 1000 movement speed and instakills Yas. Jyn returns to normal state and charges at Draven with his ultimate ability still active, Draven put on his rabbadon's deathcap and cleared his throat while Jyn was killing Yas. Right before Jyn could slice off Draven's neck Draven says the words in time "Fus Ro Draven!" Jyn goes flying back and hits into a Ryze with a chidori pumping through his heart. Jyn dies like that, but as soon as that happens Shark, Strauss, and Roc jump on him. "It's time I used this ability in battle… Electric Pelvic Thrust (EPT)!" Ryze starts doing pelvic thrust that cause a dissonance among the mid air champions to fly crash coursing into each other. Lucian and Riven are in awe "Riven, that… is sick…" "I wish Yas's… I mean… Me… Fuck". Ryze has to separate lightning balls in one hand and puts them together to make the electric dick bomb (EPD). He uses it Roc, and he falls to the ground "Oh come on, i'm not going to be that gay in the revamp". Lucian sees Sandman who had snuck behind Ryze and used a dual cobra ability that sent Ryze flying to Shark and Strauss. Strauss used an electric whip to keep Ryze steady as Shark slit his throat. Lucian dashes to the enemy turret leaving Riven to deal with all 3 of them alone. Riven dropped her weapon and laid down in a slut like manor. "What are you boys going to do, kill me, or have a little more fun?" she teased. Yasuo saw this from a bush and thought 'Rabbit Whore'. Sandman speaks "She legitimately is just giving up, also Yasuo is the bush to my left" Shark suddenly gets hit by a flying carrot-axe. Riven's jaw drops, Draven runs from the bush screaming "Noxus!" spinning in circles before tripping and throwing an axe in the air. Riven dashes at Sandman and he deflects the blade easily but is stabbed in the back by Yasuo. "Sand clone" Yasuo screams fuck as the sand falls to the ground. The axe in the air hits Sandman and he falls on the ground dead. Strauss steps in "Stop ignoring me!" He uses his chock field and shoots a rocket killing Yasuo. Riven ults and wind slashes that has no effect since Strauss gravity shift blocked in time and he sent the wind slash back at Riven slicing her in half. He then stabs Draven with a blade and walks away hearing the announcer saying "Triple kill!".

The respawn were taking so much longer and Mordekaiser got obliterated by Strauss who was currently 10/0. Lucian gets hit by earth spikes and was killed by Roc. Draven's team stood side by side staring at the grouped six group and they all clashed. Strauss popped ulty that made all magic damage to him and an aoe non effective and effectively stops the hp per second drain from electric field. Ryze and Morde couldn't do shit about this. Draven ulted and used some abilities with synergy with Yas and Riven and effectively brought the enemy team to a good 50% health but no kills. "I think we won guys" Roc says "We will be the main story for now on" Lucian steps out of base with his head down. "Oh look my hexakill" Strauss jokes "Any last words?" Lucian looks him dead in the eyes "Never! and I mean ever!" a wicked grin comes on Lucian's face and the other team was horrified. "Fuck with Bill Cosby, with a flame thrower!" (Fallout boy- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark/ Light 'em up or Skrilllex- Make it Bun Dem would be appropriate right now) Lucian sprayed flames everywhere leaving all but two alive which he had plans for, these two were Jyn and Strauss. Lucian swung from branches, danced, and cooked hot dogs while burning everyone. Eventually he burned a bunch of marijuana and pissed off Nasus incredibly when he was watching, literally Nasus got up and got on his knees begging for mercy slamming his fist against the ground. After all burning he threw his flamethrower away, "This next weapon cost 400,000 dollars to fire this gun for 12 seconds" Lucian pulled out a minigun and sprayed into the two of them for a good twelve seconds. The announcer finally after so long says "Hexakill!" Lucian runs to the Vilemaw pit and pulls out an m249 and a usas-12 and fires into the Vilemaw pit and gets the buff. Everyone cheering on Lucian as he runs to the base tower and shoots it down with a single rocket. He takes out the inhibitor by putting on a bandana and shooting a golden pistol sideways at the inhibitor until it was destroyed. Lucian takes out a dvd player and plays jersey shore for the final turret and it explodes immediately. The minions (Winions) take down the Nexus as Lucian finishes the chicken wing he was on and hit it against the Nexus only to not hit it in time and someone else took the Nexus. Lucian turns to see Draven pissing on the Nexus "Draven does it all, with style!" he winks at Lucian, Lucian shakes in disgust as the game ends and everyone cheers on the team as they knew that only Draven's team would be victorious in todays battle. The 6 walk out raging blaming it all on Strauss. Now it was time to celebrate the big victory…

* * *

Harrowing Party (In honor of the anniversary of a party I threw sometime ago thats coming up, this is appropriate, it was a halloween party)

Who else would throw down on the day the writer of this story threw down. Jinx durrrr. Just kidding Yas is who he's closest too in personality in the actual lore since they both enjoy dark humor and enjoy talking about themselves in third person (Not really for Yas but ya' know i'm a lot like Yas). Just kidding about just kidding, Jinx throws down because Jinx is cazy, or as she says it "Cray". Everyone walked crowded up the already disgusting, well more like destroyed house and made themselves somewhat at home. Jinx gets drunk at her own party and only hits on Jayce for the remainder of the party (Not reference of anything…). "Jayce! I want that booty?" Jinx gets on top of a wild Jayce on her bed. Jinx humps his leg then just falls on Jayce acting like she came. She got up and left forgetting about Jayce. "What just happened Cait?" Cait just shrugs as Vi nibbles on her ear.

Yas continues to drink his whiskey as he sees in the distance Riven and Irelia flirting while a Kat gets ready to pounce on Riven's mate. Kat walks over and gets her bitch act together "Oh hey babe, come on I want to strip this bunny" as Kat grabs Riven's arm. Yas watches the shit hit the fan, he knew a cat or Kat fight was going to start. See they call it a Kat fight because Kat gets in a hell of a lot of fights, normally with other girls but sometimes it's a guy. Irelia decides to but in "Oh sorry Kat, your blades can't tease Riven as well as yours" Riven's other arm is grabbed by Irelia who is staring fiercely into Kat's. The fight rages on as Riven turns to Yas mouthing help, Yas has no clue what she is trying to say but imagines she needs help. Yas walks over before the heat really rises "Oh really, i'm a tight ass, lets put it to the test dull blades" Kat spits "You wanna fight with knives, lets go Noxian bitch" Yas uses his sword-gun to make a wind wall and deflects all the blades. He takes the gun to his mouth and blows the smoke away "I always bring a sword… gun... to a knife fight, also if you two are gonna fight, no weapons" Irelia looks disgusted at Yas "No blades, oh your de-" Kat punches Irelia in the face "After I beat this bitch i'm fucking you and Rivey tonight. Blood for Noxus!" Kat gets uppercutted by Irelia and they both start fighting intensely. Yas puts an arm around Riven "Money's on Kat" Yasuo says. Riven looks at Yas who is smiling at him, she lies her head on his shoulder and drinks out of Yas's wooden flask, "50 on Irelia". Draven sees this happen "Rengar fight me!" Rengar who was reading a newspaper using the toilet hears this and pounces at him. "Your dea-" Rengar noticed his pants weren't pulled up and made his jump flawed and landed on Draven. Lucian gets on the ground and starts tapping "One" Draven starts to get up "Two three, Rengar is victorious" raising Rengar's arm in the air. Draven knew why Lucian did that, but he didn't care.

Kat stands up victorious with a bloody mouth "Yas, Riven, my cunt is waiting" Yas nudges Riven "Thats 50" holding out his hand. Riven slaps it aside, Kat who definitely took quite way too many punches grabbed Riven's waist, but fell on her knee's trying to seduce Riven and pulled down her pants. Kat gasp "Your wearing our panties, Riven you really did miss me" Riven first pushes Kat with two fingers from her forehead and she fell over like a Kat who just fought Irelia for a while. Riven gives back Yas's flask with a push "I'm going to clean up Irelia, have fun with Kat" Yas's expression changes from happy to be with his ex to mercy "Woah woah woah, please don't leave me with Kat" Riven just winks at Yas as she makes her way to Irelia propping her up and wiping of the blood with a nearby towel and then starts licking off a little just to tease her. Kat latches onto Yas's leg, she says nothing before passing out. Talon catches her and picks her up, he raises a brow to Yas, Yas just ignores him and walks away as Talon takes Kat home.

Jinx's party came to a close at late 11, but Jinx couldn't even read her phone. Draven gives a thumbs up to Jinx "Nice party yo" Jinx comes over to hug Draven "Bye Draven…" Jinx grabs Draven's butt "What a nice ass!" Draven just sees this as a compliment and leaves laughing. Jinx passes out in her bed after trying to watch porn but couldn't even open the site since she passed out in the moment.

Draven couldn't fall asleep, tomorrow was his first ranked game. He knows it's an all ionian team (Ionia is a mode btw, learned that in music theory), all he knows is that his team has pretty dope. Nasus just uses his bong to farm up, Karma uses amazing martial arts to take down her opponents, Brolaf… he just gets drunk, Sona is chill, and everyone could use more Draven. He did know about the rules about kicking people from a team and adding new ones, since Nasus ran the team he could kick anyone for just being bad or annoying or toxic/ salty. Draven couldn't wait he searched up the team on the High School web site. He looked down the list of Ionia_Squad_Up starting with their captain Irelia, she could use her blades to attack and defend and goes in the top lane… 'Boring' Draven only thinks. Master Yizzle, can run faster than Lucian and can dunk on people like Darius, 'He's ok'. Lee, he has issues seeing without his glasses and is specializes at taekwondo 'Sounds like nerdy Karma'. Soraka woka flame, support that heals and throws banana's at people 'I have a strange feeling she's the adc'. Varus, really into owls 'Sounds like a chill guy'. Draven closed his laptop and thought about how it would a fun game where there would be no bullshit, no tolling, no random crazy abilities, and no Soraka adc…

"Tomorrow is the day, where no one reports me, because I am… The Critroka" -Soraka trying to be the batman, or banana man, or manana.


	20. 50 Shades of Draven

**Here it is, the special chapter for 2,222 on one story. I will post on thursday as usual. Peace out girl scouts, enjoy the romance (sex) and the tiny amount of hentai.**

Chapter 20: 50 Shades of Draven

Draven, for no reason at all, walks into a room with MF and Ashe completely naked and tied down. Draven steps around the two girls only leaving the sound of clanks of Draven's boots hitting the ground, the girls felt chills down their spines of what their master would do to them today. The room was made of mirrors so Draven could always look at himself since he couldn't even think about getting it on with girls without looking at himself and his hair. Draven removes the whip from the jacket he was wearing and spins around the whip like an axe of his, but slower than he would spin his axe. MF bites her lip so hard she starts to bleed, her thoughts were only of how master Draven would do to her today. Ashe was sweating heavily and was shaking not knowing what Draven was plotting on her as she felt colder as Draven stopped behind her. It was only her first time, she thought she wouldn't get it as hard. The sound of the whip cutting the air was slowed down dramatically to a stop as Draven wraps it around Ashe's neck and pulls back her head with his other hand on her chin. She met eyes with Draven who was kneeling behind her, only inches away from him he goes in for what Ashe thinks is a kiss, but turns out that he makes his way to her ear to say softly into her ear "Time to take first blood" he says. Draven's pants were gone and he puts his penis up Ashe with no thought about pleasing Ashe. Ashe screams at the top of her lungs as she feels the pain of Draven's cock pressing against her walls. She felt like passing out from how painful it felt from her pussy to the middle of her stomach as she felt the essence of her virginity leave her. She started rock back into Draven's cock and Draven felt so good as he gripped her tighter and began to hear Ashe's screams of pain into joy, but an executioner hated pleasure and only wanted to hear pain. He struck her two the ground and tied a knot around the whip around Ashe's neck and pulled making Ashe gag and heave for air. Ashe started to enjoy this as well and started to rock back and forth with her ass hitting Draven. 'How could this bitch enjoy being tortured like this so much' he had to take it up a notch, tentacles came out of Draven's back and started to grab around Ashe, but not to Draven's knowledge Ashe had a huge tentacle addiction. Ashe's breast were squeezed, her mouth was being shoved in by a tentacle, and her entire body was violated but she enjoyed it more than any one of Draven's bitches. He restrains the tentacles and Ashe sighs, Ashe feels the ropes that tied her down move and make Ashe's entire body in the air as her pussy let out some juice hitting the ground with a splotch. Ashe stares at the ground as she feels like the ropes are pulling apart her limbs from her body feel pleasure from Draven's dick coming back in her and slamming against the end of her cunt, she moans in pain clenching her fist and jaw. Draven continuously hits the wall of Ashe's pussy making her teeth grind against each other. She starts to feel her pussy start to clench up and her her stomach to pull against her, she knew this feeling and started to scream with joy "Yes! Please keep fucking me! I need your penis to keep fucking me! More! More! Ahhh!" she starts to pant as her body shakes from cumming. Draven only gets mad at Ashe for cumming to fast and brings back the whip that magically undid its knot. Draven whips her as she screams and lets a few tears fall as she shakes and feels completely violated for no reason. "How dare you slave! How dare you cum before master Draven! Beg for your forgiveness!" he yells angrily at Ashe. Ashe's mind raced for Draven's cock "Please i'm sorry master! I'm so sorry, I just want your penis back inside me!" Ashe cried. MF, who somehow got out of the ropes, hands roam Draven's body as she speaks to Draven in a tone that is soft and sexy drives Draven mad "Let Ashe go master, just sit down and relax" Draven sits in his throne that randomly spawned in his room as MF gets on her knees. She throws her hair all to who right side as she leans in to suck his dick. It hits the side of MF's cheek as Draven moans in pleasure, but Draven wants it down her throat. Without a que she swallows it all and Draven feels so good seeing MF in torture from his cock down her throat. Ashe comes down from the ropes and lies on the ground. MF starts to rub her pussy with Ashe's as they both moan from the amazing feeling of their warm cunts rubbing together. Draven cock starts to throb with pleasure and feels his cum start to try to flow out of his penis as he starts to feel fuzzy and cums in MF's throat. He hears the sound of pleasure of MF trying swallow as much as she can as it slides out of her mouth since there was to much for her to take at the same time.

Suddenly there is a knocking on the door as he watches Ashe and MF make out as Ashe is trying to lick up as much of Draven's cum off of MF as possible. Draven points his bitches out, they both leave and as soon as the door closes he snaps and he is in a suit with a fedora on while he smokes a cigar. He claps twice signaling the person at the main door to come in. The Elder Lizard walks in with attire similar to Draven's "Eyyyy Elder Lizard long time no see ain't it buddy! Take a seat, tell me wassup" The EL ignores the mafia type references and sits in the chair as he puts his briefcase on his lap and opens it. Draven throws his cigar into the cigar can and props up on his seat. The EL speaks "Draven, it is time to show you your future as the Draven-born" he flips through his files looking for it "Shit shit shit, aha, hear it states that your prophecy is to bring down the biggest evil to ever roam all of Valoran. Thats it, have fun Draven!" The EL leaves the room and as soon as that happens he wakes up to very awkward and unconventionally not sticky bed, he wondered at first where his cum did go. It was all a dream the whole time. He sighs only wishing it wasn't. He runs to take a shower and throws on some clothes and does his hair. He almost forgot about the fact today was the day that started all ranked games.

"Next time you cum in my face, I wont invite you to taco fridays anymore" -Darius strangling Draven


	21. Hop the Road or Jump the Street

Chapter 21: Hop the Road or Jump the Street

Friday

After School

It was a nice day out as people got in the stands to watch the league match at a specific part of the building known only as the league stadium. Everyone who came, which was most of the school, came to watch the game today that started them all. The match up is Ionia_Squad_Up Vs. Back_Like_Cooked_ was going to start with three exhibition matches before they had the actual tournament start. The two teams get in the summoning circles after getting their apparel ready for the game. People tuned in as everyone was summoned after 5 long minutes since there was problems with Lee's connection from the summoning circle. Everyone bought their items as the camera rolled from different perspectives as everyone in the audience had to be at a specific volume so that the game so no one got mad, but regardless people will start cheering and saying things but will go quiet after a period of time.

* * *

Early game

Minions had spawned and the teams started their junglers leashes and left to go to their lanes.

Bottom Lane: Draven and Sona see their duo's emerge from the enemy team. Soraka was in a banana costume with a batman mask on, she spoke with a perfect batman impersonation and pulling her cape in front of her like batman "I am… The Critroka" Draven and Sona just shrug this off. Varus is as usual except has an owl on his left shoulder. Varus makes conversation with the owl "Don't worry this will be easy game against these idiots, Hedwig" Sona couldn't put her finger on it but the owls name was important to some degree. Critroka farms extremely well while Draven only keeps taunting the enemy by saying "Draaaaaaaven", Sona studies the owl while Varus continues his conversation with the owl. Critroka signals something and Varus sighs picking up his bow and shooting out his ult on Sona, "Draven run" Sona says at her max output. Draven cocks his head like an owl "Sona speak up, I cant hear you". Draven gets stunned and Woka Roka Flame pulls out two massive spinning bananas and uses them like a Draven ult and does massive damage. Soraka finishes off Draven banana barrage, sending down multiple bananas from the sky and working like a gangplank ult. Varus uses 'Hedwig to me' and totally ahnialates Sona, and Soraka finishes her of with a simple banana auto "Gotham will be safer now" Soraka says as the announcer announces first blood.

Middle lane: Lee sin farms too the fullest as Karma sits around checking her nails and checking her instagram. Lee looks at Karma with a weird gesture, he looks and says "Oh mai gauwd fight me irl" Lee said in his usual nerdy voice. Karma looks up with rage "Oh look who grew a pair of ball big boy, let me rip them out you little bitch" Lee tries to kick her but Karma kicks his leg five times harder and it breaks. Karma ults, and starts twerking and does extreme damage leaving Lee at zero hp. "I wish I still had my glasses on to see that booty though" Karma crushes Lee's glasses and post on instagram about Lee with her obviously trying to show off her ass in the picture and scrolls through the filters.

Top lane: Nasus fights against Yizzle, Nasus of course in his new Deagle Double S skin as Snoop Dogg and his halberd replaced with a bong. Yi was in a cow outfit while he dribbled a basket ball (Cow sep refrence). Nasus farmed q while Yi farmed as well with his q. Yi decided to go in and made a good trade with Nasus, but of course Yi starts to go ham and cheese "Wuju ready for this? Bitch!" Nasus stepped back and smoked from the bong to get some hp back, but Yi wants this kill and runs in before stopping from a gank. Brolaf runs in like Sion "Where's the orange chicken at!?" he screamed and ran up to Yi who did the matrix dodging Brolaf as he tripped and fell over Yi. Brolaf got up and ran at Yi swinging axes everywhere doing his war cry, Yi ran also screaming "Get dunked kid!" Yi dunks on Brolaf and instakills him with the basket ball. Nasus starts to rage and types in all chat.

8:50:[Nasus]: "This Brolaf tho"

8:51:[Nasus]: "Report for feeding"

8:57:[Lee Sin]: "Your lucky tho, our jg isn't even ganking..."

9:01:[Irelia]: "Wow ty no ganks mid"

Jungle: Irelia sighs as she takes her wraith camp, she is in her new skin "Brorelia" (Just search it up and you'll find the one that fits this description, which also inspires me to write about something else for next chapter, plus it's totally how I think Gragas and Riven look in this AU since they are put in the art work). Her blades are made out of a skate board, her ultimate blades are graggy ice bottles and cans compiled. Her hair is dyed black, she wears a slick hat with headphones around her neck, she wears a riot shirt, jeans with a bad ass belt, and other accessories to this all. She just mutes chat and puts on her headphones and farms away.

(Ionia team: Critroka is wrecking shit up, Varus be talking to his owl, Irelia farming in Brorelia skin, Yizzle be going ham and cheese in a cow outfit while dribbling a basket ball, and Lee Sin being an idiot

The bro's: Nasus keeps getting dunked on, Karma is destroying lane incredibly and cooking ramen with Lee's tears, Brolaf getting drunk with the blue buff, and Draven and Sona have no clue how to turn the game around

Audience shit)

* * *

Mid Game

At base Nasus looks to Draven and Sona who have each died five times over ask "You sure your plan will work?". They both nod with fire in their eyes as they run down their lane. Sona falls back since Varus backed and Draven wanted to fight this one out. Draven stood up to Soraka who chuckles "No bat signal this time?" Draven turns around and does something before finishing and putting his hands on his shirts straps like a certain someone and turns around. With a Bane mask, he does an amazing Bane impression "Bruce Wayne, long time since the order of shadows".

Zed stands up "The shadows are mine, not banes!" Syndra grabs him "Shut up" and pulls him down.

"Bane! It was you all along!" Draven laughs "Precisely, now I shall destroy you since you are only a fake of the Bruce I know" Draven punches Soraka once and she goes flying fast before the millisecond of being grabbed by the throat then head butted back to her turret. Draven backs as Roka chases him only to get hit by the bat mobile and Sona has her turn. Varus spots Sona in a Hermione costume and freaks out "How dare you mock my owl, you shall die now" Varus comes at Sona but doesn't realize Sona built rabbadons so when he got close and was at 75% from tower shots he was q'ed then ulted and took more tower shots before dying. Bot lane was victorious.

Mid lane generally stayed the same, everything was the same except the fact Brolaf took inhibitor with Karma only seventeen minutes in. Nasus still farms on getting his q farmed to a thousand. Yi was throbbing for the turret and was diving a significant amount. Yi wanted this turret like a man wants his chicken wings, he kept pinging and spamming chat with "Irelia gank top omfg". Irelia finally came and watches Yi ult and run in being an idiot and losing 90% of his hp from one of Nasus's q. Irelia ults to poke at a distance as Yi attempts a dunk but gets one more turret shot and dies mid air. Irelia watches as Nasus charges at her. She thinks of anything to do and it hits her the only thing that stoners are weakened to. Irelia takes a beer can and smacks it to her head crushing it flat with beer going everywhere. The stoners weakness is laughing, once they get going, they don't stop for a while. Nasus rolls on the ground laughing and gets ridden over by Irelia's skateboard blades as Irelia skates to the tower to take it down.

Kat gets up and goes crazy "Nasus! What the fuck was that! Kick that little bitch stealer ass she has! Not saying she has a good ass!" Riven stands up and yells back "Irelia kick everyones ass! Especially this ugly red head!" Kat laughs and yells back "What did you say bitch, I cant hear you!" Riven tries to scream back at Kat but is interrupted by Yas grabbing her and pulling her down. Riven attempts squirming out but gives up Yasuo and slouches in her seat and eyes Kat as she eyes her back.

* * *

Late Game

The final team fight that can end the game for either teams, its thirty minutes in and both mid lane inhibitors are down. Both teams rush into the freight to fight. Nasus uses his ult and smoke weed everday plays as his aura of weed gives everyone mana and hp regen increases, and Brolaf ults and turns into Macho man and runs in to choke slam a mother fucker. They both collide and land on Irelia who starts to rage "Do something already, I have sixty fucking stacks on my feral flare, do something already" everyone on the team looks at Irelia and says simultaneously "Shut up noob, you're the reason we have taken so long to win".

Yizzle runs in ready to dunk but gets the ball stolen and dunked on by someone. He looks up to see the younger brother of the basket ball captain of the team, Draven dunking on him. Yizzle falls to his death, crying through all seven of his lenses not knowing how he could be so nooby. Critroka and Varus fall to the full shotgun Sona build that one hits both of them.

"Hamehadeha!" cries from a bush and Lee comes out kicking the bitch out of Karma and killing her in the process getting his revenge. "Time to die!" Lee says spitting everywhere. He runs and punches the ground affectively showing the team to him and he kills the fallen Nasus and Brolaf by doing kick barrages falling on them. Draven punches Lee and he falls to the ground like a wimpy idiot.

Irelia tries to stand up but meets Sona pointing her weapon like an axe at Irelia, Draven doing the same with an actual axe. Irelia thinks about how mad her team will get mad at her and decides to go with something that she really didn't want to do, but it was the only way to win. She was going to suck… up to Draven's team. "Draven and Sona, if you surrender this game, I-I…" Irelia swallows loudly "I will give you my tickets to the sold out One Direction concert, I have five, My friends and I were going to go but seems like your team can go if you surrender".

Riven stands up in the crowd "Irelia please don't, i'm dying to see that concert, please don't give them away!" Yasuo stands up also, with a different choice of words than Riven in this harsh moment "Don't make me deal with Riven crying all day". Darius stands up "Bro its worth it, I totally forgot to buy your ticket!".

Draven and Sona read their teammates spamming chat to accept it. Draven and Sona meet each others eyes and pause, suddenly the jump in each others arms screaming "OMG were going to see One Direction" Irelia sighs knowing Riven will be mad, but her team will be happy that she won them the game. Draven and Sona were still screaming as the surrender vote passed for 5 to 0.

Everyone comes back from the summoning circles, Irelia gets high fives and Riven runs up to yell at Irelia but is interrupted by Draven's team making a moshpit singing a One Direction song. (I'm sorry my friend said it was catchy and this is all part of the story. It's going to be hilarious next chapter trust me, even if it's one direction we can still make funny jokes out of it)

Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun

I know we only met but lets pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight lets get some and live while were young

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while were young

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tonight lets get some and live while were young

Draven's team was truly victorious, as Riven cried in Irelia's arm screaming at her about awful she is as she gave away the tickets to Draven. They all skipped away as Darius explained the plans for what their doing at the concert since none of the guys really wanted to listen to the music… well the really did but their in high school so doing crazy shit was part of the job description.

"Riven! Lux has extra tickets for you and me for free!" -Irelia

**Did you like the title though? It was mediocre. One Direction… eh it can be a funny subject if you put it into oh I don't know allowing League champions in the concert. It will be fine. Hopefully next week i'm going to finish my runes and finally, finally after so long of never upgrading runes, make a smurf and put the account in the next chapter, so add me if you want to play with me. Also something funny about Bane and all, if you have read the scarlet letter then you know all about the child and all with the woman who cheated on her husband. See it talks about how the baby was born in the shadows and is a girl so that meant that the child is Talia al Ghul. So the father were trying to figgure out who he is, is Ra's al Ghul. It's just a dumb theory we came up with in class after some bane jokes. Pretty good prediction of the story if you ask me. Peace out girl scouts.**


	22. One Direction… Two… Three

Chapter 22: One Direction… Two… Three...

Saturday

Before Concert

Draven wakes up in the bowl of fruity pebbles he was eating last night. Draven takes out his phone to take a selfie but only screams and chucks his phone at the wall leaving a huge dent in the wall. He pants with his hands out trying to calm down before taking a deep breath in and walks over to his phone. He slowly flips it over praying he didn't get a crack. The top left was a somewhat chipped away and he fell to his knees crying "Why?!" his sobs were heard from Darius who walks down with an arm around MF while with Tryndamere had his arm around Ashe. Darius obviously had a hickey on his neck looks at Draven and says "Whats wrong? Last friday night was pretty dope" Draven thinks about how he Darius didn't bring a girl for him and started to cry more.

Draven showers and throws on a hat saying "$wag" and a "brotank" (Tanktop) and leaves the house to Nasus's place. Draven walks to Nasus's house and checks his friends stories on snapchat. Sona took a picture of her ticket saying "So excite (O^W^O)". Draven looks quickly at Rengar's but skips it quickly and saw some picture of his K/D but he didn't really care. Nasus shows himself with a blunt holding a bag of chipotle saying "Friday bluntarino before burritorino" Draven chuckles thinking about how weird Nasus could be when he's high. Jinx with the 400 second story, Draven just skipped the entire thing but gets an update from Jinx's story and quickly flips through the last snap. Draven suddenly receives a snap from someone, he flips the page and sees that Sona snapped him. He opens it to see Sona with a :P expression on her face with the snap saying "Pumped?" Draven takes a selfie and captions it "Hell yea bae" and sends it. He gets a response soon with completely black screen saying "Don't look behind you…". Draven hears someone whistling a tune that sounds like Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (Feel old yet?). Draven turns to see Sona whistling looking into the distance. Her apparel seemed to be a pair of jorts/ Jean shorts that went all the way to her crotch and a tidied tanktop. On top of all that she wore a flower necklace around her head of daisies. Sona walked up to Draven before nudging him in the arm "Hey" she said quietly as Draven smiled and put his arm around Sona as they walked silently to Nasus's.

"Get in the car, you lazy asses" Nasus screams as he passes them with the whole car laughing with him too. They back up to Draven and Sona who get in. Nasus switches gears and slams on the accelarator and speeds down the street as Brolaf sticks his head out the window with his tongue out and both his middle fingers out at the group of old laddies trying to cross the street. As a result Brolaf got hit in the face by a purse and everyone laughed at him and called him a "Pussy" for not throwing a punch back.

* * *

Concert

7:00

Everyone made it to the concert area. The concert area was outside and had an open stage with a metal fence breaking everyone from going on stage. All the girls were cheering as all the guys had one go up to buy beer and totally hand them a id that showed they were 16 as their friends stole as much as they could as they got yelled at by the guy selling beer.

Finally for the girls, but the "Please no" for the guys happened. One Direction came on stage and the girls went wild. Screams and plenty of yelling was going on from many girls as every single guy covered their ears so they didn't go deaf at thirty. One Direction tried saying thanks for coming out and supporting our music and all, but it was blocked out from many of the screams. Most of the screams were either "I love you (Insert name)" or "Fuck me (Insert name)", well the fuck me was different for Katarina who wanted all the guys to fuck her.

The group started to play their first song of the whole concert, which was One Thing.

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I cant ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

While the song kept going a girl started crying "It's so happy" Darius turns to her "I know right" and they start hugging it out before they both started to make out. Garen standing next to Darius snaps his hands in Z formation whilst saying "Demacia please". Garen does a "Demacia" sounding like his W when he says it when activated while his fist meet Darius face making him fall to the ground as Garen flips over the girl in a romantic pose with the girl and put the back of his hand against his forehead looking away from the girl. "I'm sorry, I can't look into the eyes of someone so beautiful without permission" the girl blushes as she speaks up "Kiss me" Garen obeys this order as Darius sits up rubbing his head "Demacians, how do they do it?". This happens all as the lyrics continue.

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

Nasus and his gang start screaming, with Nasus screaming the loudist "That was a weed refrence in a One Direction song, holy fucking shit, woooo!" he screams, Brolaf points a gun in the air and starts firing. Nasus laughs "Shots fired, ohhhhh!" everyone says together. Nasus talks over everyone "Guys this is a symbol, we gotta smoke weed!" everyone replies with a yeah and runs for a portapotty to hotbox.

An hour later they play the song Magic. For whatsoever reason Yasuo and Riven decided to make conversation "Riven, I swear you make me so whipped sometime" Yasuo really didn't want to be at a One Direction concert. "Yasuo cheer up already, i'm having fun, be happy about that". Something in Yasuo's head clicked "Oh i'll have fun…" Yas walks up to Riven holding her by her sides and leans in. Yasuo pushes Riven into a bunch of people "Mosh pit!" he screams as people jump in from different angles and run in a circle while getting kicked out and people jumping back in like idiots. Riven managed to get out, and walked up to Yasuo furiously as he laughed his ass off. Riven advance gets stopped by Yas's finger to her nose "I'm having fun now" Riven smiles back at this "Really?" Riven grabs Yasuo's hand and drags him to a portapotty so they can fuck. Riven kept looking back at Yasuo pretty often as they were making their way there, Yas thought this was extremely cute of Riven. They finally make it to the portapotty and begin to kiss furiously before throwing themselves in the stall.

"Who forgot to lock the stall!" Nasus screamed, "You're letting out the smoke you assholes" Twitch says. Yas and Riven open their eyes noticing that they were in a hotboxed stall with Nasus, Twitch, and Brolaf. Riven feels someone grab her ass and squeeze it hard "Man this booty tho… I'll never understand white chicks I swear" Nasus says. Riven squeals and smacks Nasus across the face before running out of the stall. Yasuo glares at Nasus who watches as his lighter goes out as he tries to get another hit. "Oh fuck you two windpipe, get the fuck out of here" Nasus yells at Yasuo as he exits as well.

* * *

10:00

What Makes You Beautiful just ended and every girl was screaming their heads off, but it was all for Harry apparently, no reason in particular. It was a short intermission planned for people to do their own music before the last song. This was much easier for students at the League Academy/ High school to get into this rather than normal people, but apparently one band got in, but was apparently influenced by the HS to apparently come play with the talented students.

First off was a group of girls singing the SNSD/Girls Generation song I Got A Boy. No one could really keep up with the lyrics since everyones eyes were so focused on all the girls in their outfits (Based off a picture I found). All the girls were in military uniform, sexy military uniforms. They were all pretty revealing and all had their name tags with their names on them. All the girls were also wearing hats that were different for everyone but staying pretty similar for everyone in some way. Everyone got a color that fit them and an icon of what their most known for. To start off, Morgana's grandkid was there since she was joining the school and was dark pink and had a pair of wings for an icon. Kat had a black outfit and a sword for an icon. Akali was in a light pink outfit with a plus icon which obviously speaks for the fact she is a nurse. Sona was in blue and had a double eighth note for her icon representing music (I'm so good at music theory :P). Ahri stood out a little since she already knew well how to pull of a good popstar look and had a pink outfit on with a heart icon, she also had to slant her hat just so she had room for her ears. Caitlyn in purple with a cog/gear for her icon. Riven in brown with a bunny head as the icon. Lux with a symbol obviously referencing a flash of light as her icon in a blue outfit. Last but not least Leona in a golden outfit and a sun for her icon. For this duration of reading the song was almost over and Vladimir lost two gallons of blood from his nose.

* * *

Sona and Ahri went on first and sang Dark Horse as duet. While this went on Draven talked to Twitch as they both munched of some corn dogs as they listened to the music. "Twitch, we need to hang its been forever since we last chilled" Twitch nodded his head "I know right, like i'm always spending money these days". Nasus walked up to the two of them before teleporting out to sing the rap part of the song. "Lets hotbox again after I help Sona with this, ight Twitch" Twitch sticks out a fist and Nasus pounds it back before doing the rap. A helicopter comes down with a black horse as Twitch writes some paper work for the horse as Draven watches Sona preform. Draven notices something that he had been ignoring about Sona, he knew then he had to fix it. "Twitch I need to get to Sona as fast as possible, can I use the horse" Twitch nods his head as Draven jumps on "Wait Draven, you gotta wear the cowboy hat when you ride a horse that can go fifty miles per hour" Draven takes that the hat throwing off his other hat and motions the horse forwards before riding off to the stage, as he held his hat and bumped up and down as he went fifty miles per hour and raced across the huge concert area.

Sona sang the lyrics as the bass drum sounded for suspension as she saw Draven ride to her thinking this could be it.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Draven jumped on stage with the horse before getting off with the hat still on and fixed it on his head. He walked up to Sona and finally did it… he did what everyone wanted… he fixed the part of hair that was sticking out unevenly and put out a thumbs up. Bruam in the backround yelled out "Ho ho, perfect!". Sona ran her lips into Draven's as they kissed. Sona then was lifted off her feet by Draven "Everyone wants Draven… partner" he says reminded of the hat "Lets go for a ride as they get back on the horse and ride off. Draven and Sona go in the portapotty and hear "You've gotta be kidding me agai- oh it's my dope ass bot lane, have some ganja" of course they accepted and decided on sex later.

* * *

Next was Kat singing My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and was helped by Talon for the begining as KAt took the male part going a octave higher to compensate for the fact she is a girl. Talon stealths off like planed as Kat sung like a pro.

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

Kat sang while being sexy putting her hands through her hair and shaking her hips in a suave way, and also winking a few times at Riven.

After teasing her so much she went to the first chorus and thrusted out the microphone stand, leaned in the crowd, pointed at different guys and bitting her lips at those guys. Riven knew this was all to make her jealous and it was working flawlessly.

Riven marched up to Kat on stage and Talon covered the last verse as planned as Riven and Kat made out on stage, after they sang the final chorus together doing a fantastic job even if Riven was being a little shy while singing. When the song was over Riven and Kat spent the rest of the concert together forgetting about Irelia completely.

* * *

After that was the new band called Emu's singing Animal I Have Become. Yasuo in his emo outfit was singing, Draven with his emo outfit was drumming, Darius emo like all as guitar, and Amumu in his Emu skin as bass guitar.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

Yasuo sang perfectly like the singer of the actual band. Riven and Kat just ogled over Yas as they danced to the music together.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

Yasuo sang so dramatically that the girls were screaming like if One Direction was still out playing. For this next part the entire band was doing hair flips back and forth on que perfectly

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become

The rest was perfect and is the dream of us punk musicians.

* * *

Finally Nickelback came on and played rockstar as the actual group of artist, but changed up a specific piece of the chorus.

'Cause we all just wanna be the carry  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the korean teams  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Battle Bunny Riven with her bleached blond hair, and well

Hey hey I wanna be Draven  
Hey hey I wanna be Draven

Draven applauded these changes as Riven started going on a rampage about the lyrics.

* * *

The night ended with Best Song Ever and the concert ended. Of course everyone went home, but… will we find out what will happen to Sona and Draven. Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

**I'm on a time schedule so I had to rush the last few parts but leave in the main things that would be funny. Few more things; Uno, i'm working with the writer of **Radio Piltover One so we are going to write a chapter together talking about the next match up in 2-3 chapters. Deux, i'm going to make my EU West acc tomorrow, add 8 thousand fist on friday just because i'm not sure when I will make it tomorrow. Drei, I updated this chapter and chapter 1 for reasons unknown to you guys and by that only the bold text I mean. Peace out girl scouts.****


	23. Kalista, The Haunted Matchmaker

Chapter 23: Kalista, The Haunted Matchmaker

Early in the morning Sunday

Sona's Apartment

Sona and Draven lay in bed together after having casual sex after the concert (Huehue, no sex scene for you). The two of them cuddle and watch Game of Throws together since they both couldn't sleep. Suddenly a Kalista says in a hushed voice "Now keeeessss". Draven sees Kalista and jumps in Sona's arms repeatedly screaming "Scary person! Scary person! Scary person!". Sona sighs and stares at Kalista who has the biggest pedo bear look on her face, almost screaming "Yes!" Kalista is being accepted into the school and is going to probably be like this year. Of course she does this to other people as well throughout the Sunday.

* * *

The Park

Diana somehow was dragged into going to the park with Leona for some reason. They sit on the bench and talk. Well saying they were talking was a lie, since Leona did the talking while Diana continued to be antisocial. A wild Kalista from the bush calls out "Now keeeessss". Diana only gets angry and Leona blushes from hearing this. Kalista notices that it wasn't going to work unless she interfered. Kalista learned why you don't fuck with anyone with crowd control and a person who benefits from crowd control. Astonished and bleeding everywhere Kalista writes in her journal, "I need methods to get LeonaxDiana ship to work better". She circled LeonaxDiana on her "Hitlist" and went down the list to her next objective.

* * *

Irelia's house

Irelia and Riven are currently in a fight. Kalista sees this through the window, she snickers as she looks at RivenxIrelia and somehow gets in the house. The heat of the battle raged on "So it's ok if you cheat on me with Syndra, but when I cheat on you with Kat or Yas it's an issue" Riven was puzzled by Irelia's accusations "Exactly, it's because Syndra isn't a whore like Kat or a lazy drunk samurai" Irelia snaps back. Riven's eye twitches as she throws a fit about this "Why do we fight about this? Like honestly this cou-… Irelia who is the person in your house?" Kalista smiles and waves, then signals her arms together "Now keeeeessss". Riven laughs "Five seconds to get ou-" Irelia grabs Riven and drags her into a kiss before Riven breaks back "Weren't you mad at me five seconds ago?", Irelia looks back in Riven's eyes "Shut up and kiss me". They continue like the fight never even happened nor neither one of them were cheating on one another. Kalista nods her head before crossing RivenxIrelia out with a line through the name. Kalista tip toes out into the day to find more couples.

Kalista really left at the wrong time since this is when the gossip flared up. Yasuo and Syndra walk in and see Riven and Irelia going at it on the coffee table. Syndra starts up "I thought you and Riven were just friends" Yasuo gets in this also "Riven, I thought you and blade bitch were not a thing" Yasuo says crossing his arms and slugging his head over. The two love birds look at each other before looking back at their lovers "Uhhhhhh" Kat barges in the knick of time, just to make everything worse. "Stop stressing yourselves, some people I don't get. I hooked up with all of you anyways" now everyone was mad at each other. Kat quickly calmed down the bickering "Hey. Hey. Hey!" no reaction, Kat took a much more dramatic approach. Kat grabbing Yasuo and Syndra spun around and threw them at Riven and Irelia and they learned what their new partners were like. "So that fixes everything we've all kissed one another… wait, oh no Yasuo! Syndra! Kiss!" Kat who now made everyone kiss each other had succeeded in her mission and it seemed as if everyone wasn't mad about cheating since technically they all cheated on all five of each other.

* * *

Ezreal's house

Ezreal steps out of the shower, completely oblivious to the fact Kalista was watching from a vision ward on the counter. Ez begins to model to himself and touched his body before putting a hand to the glass and staring at himself. He says to the mirror "Hey sexy" and winks at himself. Kalista thinks about saying her catch phrase, but notices Ez was ahead of her. Ezreal makes out with his mirror before realizing one of two things. He has a girl friend and he is making out with the mirror. He didn't mind the second part, but that first part… He pulls out his phone and calls Lux who answers immediately "Hey Ezypoo" Ezreal skipped to the point "Were breaking up, I found the love of my life" as he touches the mirror signaling he loves himself. Lux gets over dramatic about it "Ez if you're not joking your dead" Ez smiles at himself "It's no joke". Lux speaks up this time being heard from the window of Ez's bathroom "Did you look in the mirror again?". Ezreal starts shaking frantically "Wait wait wait Lux, it's a misunderstanding, I won't fall in love with myself again I swear". Conversation went faster starting with Lux "Really?" "Really" "Really? "Really!" "Ok your punishment is one Demacia" "Wait what!" "Demacia!" Ezreal's window was smashed open by a ninja kicking the window leaving it shattered everywhere. Lux notices the pink ward "Hey Ez, you've been spied on for a while" Ez smiles at this "I tried to spy on myself obvi-" "Demacia!" Lux really has been skipping arm day and been focussing more on leg day. Ez really shouldn't skip leg day. Kalista skips through the trees laughing and dances in the street laughing. Jinx runs over and dances with Kalista laughing about who knows what Jinx had done to be laughing like that.

* * *

Nasus's house

For some reason Nasus had already got sick of the team name and had a team meeting. Nasus hit his bong once more before starting the discussion "Any idea's for a new name for our team?". Everyone contributed starting with Draven "Team_Draven!" Nasus nods his head "Little to Draven". Brolaf stands up "Your_mom" Nasus nods again "Your mom jokes were soooooo seventh grade". Karma stands up "The four muskequeers and the princess" Nasus eyes Karma "Hoe stop". Sona shyly as usual raises her hand "Well see i've heard Kalista has been running around saying Now Keeeesss" a muffled "Now Keesssss" comes from outside but everyone ignores it. Nasus snaps and stands up with passion "Now_Kush" everyone nods their heads in agreement. Everyone left Nasus's before Nasus said so. Nasus shrugged in his house when he was alone "I feel like someone lost their mojo".

"Draven needs more "Draven time" or else he gets angry at me and beats me… at a one vs. one in Draven Souls" -Sona

**Yes, I lost my mojo. I've been kinda depressed for no apparent reason and haven't been creative for a while. Well at least I watched all of Attack on Titan, started playing Metro Last Light, and been showing up to Yoga. I'm sorry the chapter is so short this week. I'll drink some creative juice next time and try to write a much better. Well at least Ezreal is in love with himself confirmed. So uncreative I don't even want to say peace out girl scouts. I kissed a girl, I very much liked it. **


	24. Thanks Patch 420 Giving

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I found my mojo back and i'm ready to tear shit up as usual! Patch 4.20 came out and had a Maokai update for dem trees. Some blunt reference apparently (Keyori is funny as usual). I'm sorry but Keyori has the same laugh as me so I gotta watch him, just mine is a bit lower and less obnoxious. Btw I read chapter one just to have some nostalgia, yeah this story as changed a lot for better or for worse. Also, i'm thinking about just making Monsters Within just an original story, possibly.**

Chapter 24: Thanks Patch 420 Giving

Thursday

After School

Draven walked home from school in the cold day, worse enough he had to serve a detention after school for calling Mr. Singed a "Pussy whipped mother fucker" during the middle of class; so it was also late and dark out because of day light saving. Even though it was the end of fall the ground was already covered in snow (at least it is where I live). Draven, on his phone, looks for new manga to read, or some funny video, or… well he really didn't know why he was acting like he was on his phone. He didn't have to pretend like this much longer since Nasus rolled by in his car. He call out to Draven "Yo Draven, wanna get some McDemacia's(McDonalds)?", Draven knew his brother hated when he went there, since it was a Demacian fast food place that was extremely unhealthy but was also extremely cheap. Well, at least McDemacia's doesn't have a cheesy slogan like Dunkin Cupcakes, 'Noxus Runs On Dunkin' Draven walks up to Nasus's car "Alright lets go dawg". Draven hops in the car and Nasus slams on the accelerator and drives down the street going sixty miles per hour (ninety kilometers per hour) down the street. Nasus turns to Draven "The breaks are dead" he said in a serious face and let the car drift to hit the car in front of him, but slams on the breaks stopping the car perfectly before they hit the car. Draven who was scared shitless was just laughing while still pissed off at Nasus "Fuck off man" Nasus looks back at Draven laughing "I scared you, didn't I?" Draven looks down "Fuck yeah you did, man I fucking hate you bro" he says as they both laugh before the light turned green and Nasus hit the horn on the car in front of them and they both laughed even more.

Nasus pulls into McDemacia's and circles around the drive through and parks the car. They both get out and they talk about Nasus's new leather jacket that was cool and wasn't one of those motorcycle gang type leather jackets but more of Russian casual leather jacket. They get in and are greeted by Garen who looks like he's going to fall asleep and kill someone at the same time. "What do you guys want?" Draven and Nasus look at the menu for a good minute and Garen gets even more aggravated. Draven goes up first "I'll get a double Demacia burger with everything on it, choclate Demacian milkshake, and large Demacian fries" Garen looks to Nasus who orders next "Alright i'll get a bacon and cheese Demacia burger, Chicken Nugs with extra Demacian barbecue sauce, and a large drink" Garen glares at this "Large Demacian Drink" he says raising his voice. Garen puts in everything and looks up "21.42" Nasus and Draven nod at each other noticing the game reference and then do the usual rock paper scissors lizard Spock. Draven throws out Spock and Nasus throws out paper winning the challenge. Draven mutters "Fuck" and pulls out a twenty dollar bill and two singles "Keep the change" Garen speaks directly into the microphone order three fifty seven is up" he screams.

Like any normal fast food restaurant, their food was ready in a minute. They take their seats at a booth so they were in comfy seats with room. They indulge in their food and keep up a conversation at the same time. Nasus speaks first "Yo dude, Nidalee sucked my dick, it was so good man" Draven chuckles "She's a total cougar bro!" they both laugh to this. "Man I asked her if she got any friends for you, and she got this hot white chick-" Draven interrupts "Dude fuck white bitches they all crazy, i've never met a colored bitch who is crazy" Nasus lifts an eyebrow "Karma…" Draven laughs "Oh yeah, forgot about your crazy ex" Nasus shakes his head. Draven dips his fries in his milkshake, Nasus decides to reach over and grab a fry and dips it in the milkshake and eats one half before putting the other half in his barbecue sauce. He speaks during all of this "Man, I can get you… the stereotypical Demacian girls are so crazy man" Garen clears his throat loudly "Lux isn't like that, but Quinn is starting to act that way" Garen shrugs his shoulders and goes back to playing hearthstone on his phone. Nasus looks at Draven who looks kinda depressed. "Draven whats wrong yo?" Draven answers this unlike normal people who put this off saying it's nothing. "I lost my mojo" Nasus nods his head "The three things to regain mojo. McDemacia's, weed, and basketball" Draven looks up "Not pussy?" Nasus nods his head "Pussy is crazy, right?" Draven responds nods his head back to this. Nasus recommends "You smoke all the time with your brother, we are eating McDemacia's, and the gym is not to far away from here" Draven looks up "After eating McDemacia's? We'll feel like shit" Nasus nods his head "So what, basketball is worth it" Draven nods his head "Ight breh".

They leave McDemacia's with Nasus sliding down the railing and Draven running to the car doing a ninja kick, Nasus laughs to this and unlocks the car. They drive to the gym and walk to the gym after trying to park well for a good five minutes. They walk past the indoor pool and Nasus says "Wanna swim sometime at the pool?" Draven chuckles "If you wanna smell like piss then sure why not" they both laugh. They make it to the indoor basketball court and play actual basketball in a 1v1 and just shooting hoops like normal. Of course Nasus wins the 1v1 and shoots better than Draven. All in all they both had fun as they talked about it when they left. Draven sees Rengar working out and nudges Nasus and speaks up "Don't forget leg day, Rengar!" Rengar just gives them the finger as they both dying laughing leave the gym.

They listen to Juelz Santana as they joke around mooning other cars and giving people the finger. Even Nasus drove extremely close to the curb so Draven could slap some random kids ice cream to the ground. When the see some fat girls pass the blast "Fat Bitches" and they speed off trying not to get hit by one of those huge bodies.

* * *

Draven's house

Nasus drops off Draven at his house "See ya bro" Draven says as Nasus drives off sticking out a thumbs up before driving off "See ya at tomorrows ranked match" that reminded Draven he had to check up on that. Draven goes to his room and looks up the roster of the enemy team for tomorrow. The team was named "5NinjaClash"; Draven read over all five of his opponents. Akali, she is an anime loving gamer loving person, she is pretty much a bro; more importantly she can go on massive kill streaks and is well known to the middle lane, but also can go for top lane as well. Zed, he is Syndra's boyfriend thing bitch boy and has been going jungle lately for whatsoever reason and has been doing quite well. Kennen is a very "attractive" and "hyper" man, excluding electricity jokes normal ops for a mage roll but has been going adc recently with Shen as his support doing plenty of shocking damage. Speaking of Shen, he is a very tanky fighter who can duel very well and is good at protecting his teammates. Last was Ahri… since she also is a ninja, can be a support but is most likely going to be the mid laner since she is very good at being… hokage? Maybe Draven should open up tribunal rather than the statistics on other champions, Ahri's info is extremely odd. Draven thinks about how bot lane will work out against Kennen since he is an interesting ninja. Draven's dream was about raining weed, stupid patch 420 don't nerf my kitty kat.

"Demacian women at least wont kill you like Noxian women" -Garen

**Well thats it for today, defiantly found my mojo. I got the break off to enjoy doing nothing exciting. Yes, I am mad they nerfed Kat. Also, that was my one weed joke. So don't be so blunt in the reviews. Happy Thanksgiving Ya'll.**


	25. Ninjas Over Powered Everyday

**Warning: Ton's of anime references ahead.**

Chapter 25: Ninja's Over Powered Everyday (Nope)

The game

The match between Now_Keeeessss and 5NinjaClash began. Everyone was in their lanes and there was no decided invade by either team, like that the laning faze (Clan) started. In the top lane today Akali just takes out a insta-ramen cup and opened the top off and put it on the ground. Nasus is confused "Akali, i'm just going to farm if thats cool. Do whatever project your doing" Akali looks to Nasus "Oh this, it's nothing. I'm just going to boil this ramen in your tears" Nasus gave a confused look to Akali...

1:13 Draven: Stop feeding Akali, Nasus

1:15 Nasus: That was first blood Draven...

1:20 Nasus: Btw, Akali has some good ramen on deck

1:32 Brolaf: Shut up Nasus, trying to last hit

1:33 Sona: -_-

1:34 Draven: out

1:34 Draven: right

1:35 Draven: Now

1:37 Brolaf: stfu

Meanwhile in the bottom lane, Brolaf finally takes his leave. Kennen, the marksman for the other team, gets every last hit "Chidori Zenbon!" he shouts as multiple small needle like ballistic projectiles fire out of a ball of lightning from Kennen's fingertips. Shen comes from the brush and fist bumps Kennen. Ahri came out of nowhere "Sage art: Massive Rasengan" and one hits Draven like a minion. Ahri then goes ape shit, "Why the hell do you love Draven now instead of me!? I will make you love me again Sona-Chan!" Sona looks down at her instrument and starts to say something quietly. "My teigu (or imperial arms) allows me to play music to how my mood is and use it effectively. Currently, i'm really aggravated" Sona pulls back all her strings and let go releasing a double green fire dragon that revolved around each other and Sona had earned a triple kill.

Karma didn't call mid mia and was ganked by Akali. "Hold the phone Karma-" Akali slurps on her ramen "Sorry, this ramen that boiled in your top laners tears is really good" she places down the ramen and cracks her fingers and stretches her arms out, yawning and pulls out a huge scythe with a sniper rifle attached to it hidden behind her back that unfolds (RWBY, Ruby's Scythe). Akali shoots behind her flying forwards and slashing at Karma a few times before Karma managed to escape with one hitpoint. Akali uses her scythe to slam to the ground pointing at Karma and scores a headshot getting her the kill.

Nasus withers Akali, Brolaf throws an Axe, and Draven ults "Ya so dead bro" Brolaf shouts out, but Akali's cries for help. "Onii-Chan!" Shen hears this and ults Akali saving her life. "Onii-Chan, help me kill them please?" Akali said with a puppy dog face. The announcer announces "Enemy triple kill!".

13:37 Akali: Rekt kidz

13:40 Draven: Lucky

13:45 Zed: KS

13:48 Shen: You never gank stfu

13:50 Zed: No more ganks for you

13:55 Nasus: You're in all chat

14:00 Zed: Stfu noob

With Zed's horrible luck trying to get kills he decides to gank Sona. He comes from a bush with his shadow and ults "Sona, my teigu will destroy yours any day". Sona plays the brown note and Zed falls to the ground with his bowls going crazy, "Shadows is a stupid teigu" Sona says for the disrespect(aru). Sona q's and walks away from the scene.

Later in the game, came to the final team fight. Everyone charged in but was assinated in multiple ways. Sona was the last one left of her team. Akali and Shen were dancing to Bandz Make Her Dance. Sona just plays the song by Hentai dude - Bitch SMD. This gets Sona the penta-kill and everyone spammed chat to win the game. Somehow Ahri predicted this and had revive and used it for the first time and ran to Sona. Sona saw an Ahri… In tailed beast (bijuu) form… forming a bijuu bomb. Ahri did the most effective thing that all pro's do to win games, take the nexus.

Draven's team lost, Draven stood by himself as Akali and Sona walked off talking about some anime, maybe hentai, Draven never knows. Ahri, on her knees with an arm out, cries out "Senpai notice me!". Draven leaves talking to no one. He passes Zed, Akali, and Shen taking a selfie while Syndra yells at Zed about some random shit. Draven was mad at his feeding teammates that he just wanted to go home and smoke a big ass blunt. Darius picks up Draven in his green japanese convertible and they drive home together. "So how was the game bro" Darius ask, Draven just looks forward "We need blunts" Darius nods his head "Damn, feeder Draven again" Draven punches his brother for this as they drive off.

* * *

Yasuo's friday night

Yasuo didn't have the car today, so he just walked to the barbecue shop a few blocks from his house. It wasn't really the best place to have barbecue, but the prices are okay and the food isn't half ass. Yasuo walked in the blistering cold, he pulled his hoodie over his head so he wouldn't be as cold. Yasuo made it to the place, it was packed and there really wasn't too much room to get in line, but he saw good old Olaf working at the cash register and he just signals to cut everyone. Yasuo gets a bunch of "Fuck you's" and "Peice of shit" from many people but could care less. Olaf ask Yasuo "What'cha want?" Yasuo doesn't even need to think to ask back "What order will least likely get my food spat on?" Olaf chuckles, he pulls out a bag from under the counter. "This guys order that was apparently wrong, it's 8.50" Yas hands a ten from his pocket "Keep the change, by the way any jobs opening up here?" Olaf nods his head "Sorry dude, none right now" Yas tips his head "Ight man see ya 'round" as he left the door with his food.

Yasuo walks up to an alley where someone with their hood up was on their phone. Yasuo was having a long day and since it had been about a week since the last smoke he had, he pulled out a cigarette and his metal lighter. Flipping of the cap he remembered how he threw it against the wall because of getting constantly sniped by people. Yasuo sighed as the person next to him called out "Someone is having a shitty day, aren't you Yasuo?". No doubt that the person next to him was Riven, he looks over to meet Riven in the eyes. "Oh hey, looser" Riven giggles to this cutely as ever. She makes her way next to Yasuo and nudges him awkwardly with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, "So why aren't you leaving yet, you don't seem to have any reason to stay here anymore" Yasuo looks into Riven's eyes and slyly cups her cheek with his as the other flows down from her shoulder to her forearm "Maybe I can create a new purpose for being here". It had been a while since Yasuo last really got to be with Riven one on one. He thought of this as he leaned into Riven's lips and stayed warm in the cold with Riven as their lips played at the rhythm of the winds (Anyone get?). Yasuo hand slid down her cheek and meant to go to her hips but he felt her heart pounding against his hand. Yasuo felt so good being with Riven and he felt Riven feel his heart as well that was racing as much as hers. Neither Yasuo and Riven wanted the moment to end but it ended with Riven's phone buzzing. Riven pushes off of Yasuo "Sorry, my boss is calling me. I'll call you sometime, I really miss you Yasuo" Yasuo left speechless only responded in "Yeah same, see ya Riven" "Bye" was what Riven muttered as she went back to work. Yasuo continued his walk home.

Yasuo walks into Draven "Yasuo my man, can I get some food" Yasuo wanted to say to not smoke weed when Draven is depressed, but the same goes for him with his cigarette's. "Draven, get your own food man" Draven just rolls his eyes "Pfft, like that will ever happen, peace dude" Yas just shook his head walking away with a smile on his face. All he knew was that he needed a new lighter.

"Ugh, i'm probably just as bored as Draven's team" -Akali sitting at her computer looking for some new anime to watch

**Kinda didn't know what to write about so I wrote about a similar life experience from last friday during my break. I hope you enjoyed it, maybe i'll do short mini stories like this every so often. Girls have cooties kids.**


	26. 5k AP isn't enough

**Welcome back to the League… I mean, High School of Draven (btw that parody song, pretty good, listened to it the first time last week and it accurately is something that Draven would make a song about). Anyways the comp is back and i'm here to "reck, shrek, and disrespect" as my friend puts it. So i'm going to get exactly 5k words this chapter, so probably i'll have to type at the end about random shit just to get my goal. Anywho, Akame ga Kill's ending, fitting ending, I cried all day. Next week is Christmas for all you Christian folk, and because it's snowdown i'll be sure to write a chapter about that which I have to get on immediately after this chapter since i'm going on ****vacation on friday. Do I want to go, fuck no, florida isn't japan, parents learn what is the difference between wurf and wasting money. Chapter 19 was when I said that we hit 10k views, well now were at 15k. Thanks for supporting me guys, internet brug it out (bro hug). This first part is a reference to a Bizarre skit (after the summary), i'm sorry how horrible/offensive (but not racist) the joke is but it's so damn funny in my opinion. Enough rambling, lets get into this. Last note, over my vacation i'm going to read over the chapters, just cuz.**

Chapter 26: 5k AP isn't enough

Welcome back to the High School of Draven. For everyone new who skipped this far for no reason, or you need a refresher, here is the summary of the story so far.

Once upon a time, a teenager named Draven went to High School with his older brother, Darius. Draven became best friends with Rengar, an unpopular kid who didn't really care to much about the fame, but about the good life. Draven and Rengar met their goals in high school and had plenty of fun getting there as well. Rengar gets mad at Draven for just having a horrible time at Draven's party. Their bromance is split apart and they move in their separate paths. Nasus, an old friend of Draven, invites Draven to his gang since he thought he was cool after the fact Azir and his crew was reunited since he came back from Compton. Draven then after joins Nasus's League team and meets the love of his life, Sona, who was always the quiet girl in his class who always had a crush on him since they knew each other, but kept this secret from him for a long time. Draven and his team have to finish the final preliminary match up before ranked season starts and now are just enjoying their time before their next skirmish.

* * *

Nasus's house

Nasus and his team and crew sat around the coffee table that was dirty, stained, rippled, and charred from different things Nasus has done such as his old bong falling over when he was trying to dab and having shatter with glass everywhere, while the the wax either stained and dirtied up the table. On top of that he dropped his torch after this happening and charred off part of his table. He didn't care too much anymore. Draven on a hammock that was in the middle of Nasus's house shouts out "Hey Nasus, it's been a while since you've spitted that hot fire. Olaf adds "Bro, it's been forever since you last spit that hot shit breh" and twitch "Or are you wangsta?". Everyone was high as Leroy Jenkins dunking on a twelve foot basket, so twelve feet high. Nasus laughs "Man, I aint wangsta, just hear me out guys hear me out" everyone hushes to listen to Nasus.

"My girlfriends in the olympics, she'll be running track meets,  
Im lieying, shes a paraplegic, she eats wit her feet"

Everyone burst out laughing, except Sona, who thinks it's horrible that he said that but kept quiet as usual.

"The Fuck' you laughin at!?" Everyone goes quiet.

"She'll be here next week.  
In a black jeep, wit 2 other Handicap Freaks."

Everyone burst out laughing again from this stupid joke.

* * *

Irelia's house

Irelia lays in bed as Riven fed her breakfast in bed, Riven feeds Irelia her milk, but Irelia hesitates after being drinking the milk and backs off with her hands out "Too fast, slower". Riven then feeds Irelia her milk slower, but all good things must come to an end, and in this case Draven crashes open the window. Riven flinches and dumps all the milk down Irelia who is now drenched in milk. "Riven, look at this dope ass poro, he got my dope mustache, a crown, and a nice pair of shutter shades" Draven holds out the poro as Riven and Irelia stare at Draven with the eyes of 'Oh na, ya done did it' or in another term 'get out now'. Before either of them had the chance to speak Bruam comes through the window "I just smelled that you are drinking alistar productions milk" (you cant milk those tits) Riven and Irelia make an expression only described as the 'wat' meme. Bruam now does the 'One simply does not…' meme and says "That milk is utter shit" he pulls out goats milk "This milk, is the finest milk, it will improve your juke potential by nine thousand (Siv HD approved)". Irelia who starts repetitively says "Get the milk" over and over again in Riven's ear until Riven gets up to grab the milk. "Five dollars my friend" Riven throws the money at him and takes the milk back to Irelia who starts chugging the milk, wishing she could truly juke someday.

Ahri now comes out of the bathroom, only showing her arm as she threw an empty roll of toilet paper screaming "Irelia! You're out of toilet paper!". Irelia confused by the simple concept of everyone being in her house screams back "Why are you taking a shit in my house!". Vel'Koz answers this "Because hentai" said the tentacle, hentai man. Irelia who now is just lost sees Vel and Bruam in an arm wrestling contest, of course Bruam having the strength of ten thousand poro's (totally not a reference to my account name, 10 brownie points to anyone who actually knows which album of which band i'm referencing). Vel'Koz looks to Irelia after loosing and starts rapping (Since killer bee raps) about hentai (if hentai dude is familiar to you than you will get this next part, I 3 Hentai Dude).

"ramen noodles  
ramen noodles on deck  
thats what i do like everyday  
im 17 and I flex, baka yarou komo yarou oohh yeah"

The bijuu obviously was referencing his tentacles that always float around everywhere like Ahri's tails. "Who is next to come into my house?", this was answered easily by Yasuo's cry "Hey Riven, wheres the milk?". Riven gets up and begins to walk away before being grabbed by Irelia by the arm who says "No! You may not leave out into the wild young Riven!" Riven proceeds to drag Irelia with her as Ahri mumbles from the bathroom something about having expired milk. Irelia continues to rant as she is being dragged down the stairs "Riven, you are not mature enough to go down there" Riven responds to this hastily "I'm so mature, I drink milk" Irelia shudders at this noticing at how much young Riven has matured. Riven walks in the kitchen as Yasuo rummages through the fridge for alcohol, he sees Irelia and does not question and takes the milk that Riven gives him. "Goat… Milk?" Yasuo questions. "Don't ask" Riven responds. Yasuo then drinks some of the milk and shakes his head since it taste horrible but pours it in his Captain Crunch because Yasuo only eats Captain Crunch. Kat shunpo's into the room and takes a bite of Yasuo cereal "Sup" she says with her mouth full, seemingly enjoying the milk. Riven just wonders to herself how you type five thousand words even though someone can only get about a thousand words per hour because they need to think of new things and process the story completely. She doesn't understand why that popped in her head.

* * *

Commercial Break

Darius first speaks, _"Do you ever need cupcakes on the go? Do you ever need your quick cup of coffee? Do you need you're double quarter pounder cheese burger bacon bits and mash potatoes on top of a deep fried juicy bun?" _He ask. He points his finger almost as if he were pointing at you, _"Then what are you waiting for? Come to Dunkin' Cupcakes, owned by the Noxus and Lulu's cupcake factory. We have multiple types of manly cupcakes you may get! That only you may get such manly cupcakes at Dunkin' Cupcakes!" _He shouted. The camera moves back and Darius puts on shades and says the quote _"Noxus runs on Dunkin'" _Lulu who was apparently next to him extends her arm and Darius high fives it like a boss. Commercial ends and goes back to the normal screening of 'Attack on Hobbit' (I swear, rito made the movie art that way purposely, rito please lay off).

* * *

Attack on Hobbit

Rumble and Tristana get to Rumble's house to discover the secret behind the ring they found. Of course Zilean comes out with his staff and slams it to the ground "You! Shall not! Pass!", the overly dramatic shout was over and the two of them challenge time jesus. They charge at him, Rumble going into his mech form and starts brawling with Zilean as Tristana hops around with her 3d maneuver gear. Zilean gets devastated by many attacks by Rumble and Tristana that he finally uses his revive before being slashed by Tristana's sword to the back of his neck. Zilean comes back and slams his staff that has a huge gust of wind blast into the dwarfs and make them fly back. Rumble catches Tristana in his arms "Wait Rumble" Tristana says "Stop this, we don't need to know the secret behind that ring" she says as she tries to kiss him. Rumble drops her and watches Zilean explode from a falling foot. Veigar laugh maniacally at this "I am not short anymore! I am a titan now!" Tristana gets up "Titan, must execute" Tristana flies around before cutting the back of Veigars neck but is stunned before she could do so. Rumble goes into mech form and charges at Veigar "Get off my girl!" Veigar's head is ripped off from the anger from Rumble and is shows why cremation is done at facilities rather than right there on the battlefield. Rumble and Tristana finally open the door and the episode ends.

An axe hits the television set, "What was that shit! Who is trolling at Rito?!" Draven was now freaking out. Darius now calms down Draven "Dude chill, just a show" he says calmly. Draven points a finger at Darius "This is not just a show! This! Is! Life!" Draven grabs a can of pussy energy (Keyori isn't lying, i'm ordering a pack from the UK for me and my friend) and cracks open the can sipping on it. Darius ask "Hey dude, i'm at 2k words for this paper I got but I need to get to 5k by tomorrow, what should I do?" Draven shrugs "I don't know, put the declaration of independence on it or like some lyrics to some song" Darius scratches his non-existant beard, "Interesting… Interesting indeed"

The unanimous Declaration of Draven,

Draven declares war against all that are not Draven, I am done with our Noxus poro boycott and am ready for the full war against all Demacians. So come at me Demacia, I bet you don't even lift.

The 56 Signatures

Draven

Darius

Draven's mom

Katarina Du Cateau

Cassiopeia Du Cateau

Jericho Swain

Emilia LeBlanc

Definitely not Blitzcrank

Sion

'Urgot was not able to sign this due to the fact he is so damn ugly'

10

Riven

"Fuck you Noxus, and I lift" -Garen

The band members of emu's (2 people, but Noxus got away with this so 4)

Talon

King of Noxus Draven (Ultimate skin please)

Dunkmaster Darius

Yasuo was here! XD

Demi Levato

20

Nasus

Rengar

Thresh

Olaf

Brolaf

The members of Fall Out Boy (4)

Twitch

30

Amir (Bro you're signing)

Charlie Sheen

Vladmir

Martin Van Buren

Juelz Santana

Baraka

Obama

Gandalf

Everyone hates Chris

Yasuo

40

Taeyeon

Sunny

Tiffany

Hyoyeon

Yuri

Sooyoung

Yoona

Seohyun (All the members of Girls Generation/ SNSD)

Marcus Du Cateau (No one knows how he got his name here)

Draven's Dad

50

Gabe Newel

Zilean

Shakira

The woman who does the grapefruit technique

Jessica Nigri

8thousandfist

56

"Draven, I don't think this is really going to fill up that much of my paper" Draven nods "Ok then stall" Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven Draven and Draven. Draven nods his head "Yes, this, this is more outrageous then gems" Taric smashes through the door and screams "Gems! Where!?" Draven turns to Graves "Get the shotgun" Graves chases Taric back out the door. Draven goes back to Darius's paper, if your wondering this entire chapter is just about having fun. "Darius bro, I said you need some good lyrics to some song" Darius nods his head, I know what lyrics would be good" Draven face palms "No Rick Rolls". Darius laughs to this "Got it bro"

Oooh

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

_(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)_  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
_(Give you up)_  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
_(Give you up)_

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Yes, yes you did just get Rick Rolled. Darius, is so far behind still, he doesn't know if he should use his trap or trump card; Either would do perfectly fine. So Darius thought to himself the only thing that was really possible to make his fantasies a reality was to have a talk with Itatchi Uchiha. Another question you might run into, am I rushing this for you guys, i'm not, did this way in advance. Since Itatchi is dead that isn't really possible so the best idea was probably to see when The Last Naruto movie was being released. Darius found out it was in Japan only for the time being and wouldn't be released in america for a long time (i'm so sad, where are my tissues, fuck I ran out of them yesterday didn't I, first world problems).

Draven thinks about the fact that he needs some random meme to pass 3k by this point with Darius. It hits him what is ridiculously long and spamable, instead of his dick (gay).

_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo._

"I mean that helps and all bro, but it just ain't funny no more" Draven nods his head hearing this "Man, I don't know what else to type about instead of butt. Wait give me the booty song would work right now wouldn't it?" Darius just sighs like Swain does.

Look at that booty, show me the booty  
Give me the booty, I want the the booty  
Back up the booty, I need the booty  
I like the booty, oh what a booty

Shaking that booty, I saw the booty  
I want the booty, lord what a booty  
Bring on the booty, give up the booty  
Loving the booty, round booty

Down for the booty, I want the booty  
Hunting the booty, chasing the booty  
Casing the booty, getting the booty,  
Beautiful booty, smoking booty  
Talk to the booty, more booty...  
Fine booty

All about the booty, big old booty  
Serious booty, amazing booty  
I'll take the booty, where is the booty  
Stare at the booty, walking the booty  
Touching the booty, whos got the booty  
Grabbing the booty, rubbing the booty  
Loving the booty, hugging the booty  
Kissing the booty, holding the booty  
Watching the booty... Kicking the booty

Sleeping booty, screaming booty  
Harder booty, softer booty  
Sweeter booty, sour booty  
New booty, used booty  
Whos booty, sister's booty  
Your mama's booty  
Cookin booty, mean booty  
Good luck with the booty

Foreign booty, home booty  
Road booty, found booty  
Covered booty, bad booty  
Sweated booty, powder that booty  
Bad booty, sadder booty  
Wide booty, wider booty...  
Double wide booty

Live for the booty, I like the booty  
Suing the booty, scared of the booty  
Expensive booty, cheap booty  
Discount booty, rented booty  
Leased booty, selling the booty  
Working booty, easy booty  
Sleazy booty, greasy booty  
Need a lot more booty

Wet booty, dry booty  
I hope that one's my booty  
Printed booty, Petted booty  
Little bitty booty

Beautiful booty, caressing the booty  
Dissing the booty, missing the booty  
Messing with the booty  
Oh what a wonderful booty

Powerful booty, finding the booty  
Give me the booty, wake up booty  
Breakfast booty, lunch booty  
Supper booty, dinner booty  
Expensive booty, cheap booty  
Buffet booty, hot booty  
Cold booty, takeout booty  
Delivery booty  
All Booty

Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty  
Booty booty booty booty booty

Darius felt like he got smacked in the face, "Dude I know what to do. Let's ask Swain what to do" Draven says "Mhm" as he eats the free cupcakes that he got from Darius's that was discounted by 10% for him doing the commercial.

* * *

Noxus HQ

Swain takes a bite of his cupcake, "The cupcakes, are somewhat, better than the coffee here" a huge applause is given through the room as everyone starts to scream and cheer as Swain just sighs. Draven walks in front of Darius "Turn down for what!" as Draven jumps in the crowd of people who are currently partying in Noxus HQ. Darius ignores this and goes straight to Swain "Swain I have a paper due tomorrow and I need something to make it look like I wrote about something" Swain sighs "Have you wrote down Noxus history" Darius nods his head "We did write about Draven's 'Decleration of Draven' but that was all" Swain sighs again. "Ok look Darius, just go on the Noxus wiki, hold on" Swain stands up "Yo someone play that song Freaks, you know the one with the trumpet" Some random Noxian shouts back "Got it Swain Train" they skip to the bass as they go crazy as people pass around bottles of Gin, Vodka, Bombay, and even some of the finest Noxian Firewater. Swain sits back into his throne "As I said, the wiki, copy and past a bunch of stuff and maybe change around a couple words or something so you don't have to feel like a boring piece of shit" Darius sat down on a chair that he pulls up and starts to copy and paste "Got it Swain".

More bonus points to the people who can spot the differences.

Culture

The citizenry of Noxus generally stands behind the principle that "only the strong survive" except Draven, regarding the qualities of benevolence and compassion as signs of weakness. Strength begets strength, at least as far as the humans of Noxus are concerned. This seeming cruelty, however, is not an indicator of chaos. As is naturally and necessarily the case with humankind, Noxus is an orderly city-state, where rules protect the citizenry from harm… at least from their peers. In Noxus, however, those with power are clearly protected by the law more than those without it.

Where other human settlements tend to welcome non-humans into their midst, Noxians are decidedly xenophobic. Non-humans are, at best, made to feel unwelcome within the borders of this city-state, because fuck yordles. There are exceptions to this, but only after the non-humans in question have proven themselves to be either useful or feared (or both). Human visitors and immigrants to Noxus are made to feel only slightly better, again proving themselves only by either demonstrating competence or inspiring terror in their enemies.

Government

The ruling political organization of Noxus is called the Noxian High Command, which Swain just sits on a throne and complains about Noxus's coffee because of how awful it is, and it acts as the head of the military. In Noxus, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape; there is no separation between the warfare and politics. The eternally youthful-looking leader of the High Command, General Boram Darkwill, had ruled Noxus for countless years. General Darkwill had far exceeded his average lifespan as a human; it is rumored that he was kept alive through necromantic magic. Such a conclusion would seem to make sense, especially when considering that he had ruled the Noxian High Command since before the time of King Jarvan I of Demacia. His seemingly endless hunger for power and conquest has driven Noxus to be the nightmarish threat to its neighbors that it is today.

In more recent times, the Noxian government was in a transition state. General Boram Darkwill was assassinated thanks to the most handsome sexy man of all of Noxus, Darius, and Noxian High Command was in the process of selecting the next Grand General. There was a power struggle between the different Generals, and political squabbles between their supporters had broken out across Noxus.

Demographics

Noxus is a city that resembles its inhabitants – dark and sinister. The foundation of the city was built into a granite mountain, and a fair portion of the city lies underground. Structures are built on top of and into the mountain itself. A tremendous man-made moat that is used as the place where Swain takes his royal baths, filled with a witches' brew of foul and putrid liquids, circumnavigates the city; the moat serves as a powerful means of cutting off access to Noxus through all but a few key points, which are heavily guarded. At the top of the granite mountain resides the headquarters of the Noxian High Command; the mountain itself vaguely resembles a demonic skull from a distance. Beyond the huge city walls lie the Noxian denizens that are too poor (or not lucky enough) to live inside. The subterranean city level of Noxus is almost as large as the top level, with numerous shops, taverns, and residences comprising the seedy underbelly of the notorious city-state. Noxus contains the largest network of dungeons anywhere on Runeterra, with numerous Noxian nobles claiming ownership over the various labyrinthine passages and subterranean rooms.

Boram Darkwill Assassinated

General Boram Darkwill and his accompanying platoon of Raedsel Guardsman were found slain on the roads not far from the village. Analysis of the scene indicated that the entire troop was eliminated with terrifying efficiency. Noxian scouts were unable to find any traces of an attacking force or any signs of survivors. Swain later ordered the bodies of every slain Noxian soldier be put to fire, as is the Noxian ceremony for fallen ranking officers in wartime conditions. He then accused Demacia for the assault and blamed the fact that Demacian's are really cool people, as they are the only other military on this continent which was capable of it.

In a public response, King Jarvan III of Demacia decried the attack, and stated that he did not order the assassination. Swain declined Jarvan's invitation to discuss the situation, which may indicate that the damage was already done. The last remaining natives of Kalamanda, including the mayor and his councilmen, were evacuated from the region because they pussies.

High Command remained divided in support between the two men since Swain returned earlier this month. Keiran Darkwill challenged Swain to a duel/rap battle to settle the dispute, claiming that such a standstill was a "coward's game." Many members of High Command believed this to be a strong move and expected Keiran, a notoriously skilled duelist/rapper, to win. Keiran intially had the upper hand but due to Swain's magical tactics, Keiran surprisingly lost.

The gathered members of High Command unanimously agreed to swear loyalty to the Master Tactician. With none remaining to protest his claim, High Command named Jericho Swain the Grand General of High Command has embraced his rule, Swain's leadership remains controversial in Noxus's lower houses. Some accuse Swain of willing participation in Heywan Relivash's scheme to obtain Kalamanda. "I get it Swain you're a cool guy" Darius finally admitted" Swain nods his head "Good now finish this".

Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint: his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain's measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor's recommendation of magical treatment for the leg's inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus' proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. Because of how awesome he was, he became a high rank for slaying all the pussy. He soon met a really cool guy named Darius, the became good friends and took Noxus for themselves and now just complain about the coffee.

"Noxian coffee is shit" -Noxus

**What have I done with my time. Here you go, five thousand words, have a nice day. Draven.**


	27. Snowdown, With Style

**Merry Chirstmas everyone! Currently, when I post this, I will be on vacation. Yes, kinda funny that last chapter ended on 4,999 before I added "Draven." so yes it twas 5k words. While i'm writing this, it is thursday at night and i'm typing a quick chapter for next thursday so that when i'm gone for the week I have something to post. Snowdown has been… fun… ok not gonna sugar coat it, I got all the icons and the game mode is pretty boring. I wish they did something more fun, oh like I don't know bring back magma chamber but i'm not complaining. I'm going to boca, which is this place in florida for all the people who are out of this country, were staying on the beach and every time I say that I feel my college money lighting on fire. I have a music project to do over the break for my final, it is to write a 4 part melody for any song we choose, any recommendations for I song I should do, i'm thinking about doing Liar Mask which is the second opening song of Akame ga Kill and has a dope violin solo, and thats the only reason i'm doing it. Cuz were all league fans, i'll mention a kid in my class might do Darude Sandstorm, yeah it's that or Taylor Swift. Watch RWBY, amazing anime, rooster teeth made it, they made RvB, and all the characters in RWBY are so lovable that omg Ruby has a scythe with a sniper rifle and Son has a staff that turns into nun-chucks and the nun-chucks have guns, gun-chucks. Enough ranting, snowdown time. Sorry I posted a bit late had a migrane.**

Chapter 27: Snowdown, with style

For a few weeks, there is a celebration called Snowdown celebrated all across Valoran. Different city states celebrated differently, Ionia has many events going on at the Placidium; coincidently is the reason Yasuo and Riven are currently (Follow the Wind hype). For Demacia, they were having many outdoor celebrations For The King! Shurima was hanging out at one of their famous night clubs, and everyone there celebrates without having issues with any gang factions. Frejlord has plenty of booze to keep everyone there passed out for a few days. Pilt me over, or better known as piltover, has nothing going on except plenty of sales and what not for the people who fancied that. Noxus is where our hero, main character, and amazing mustache man is in his home, Noxus. Simply put, Noxian's go hard or go home, and by go home I mean die, strong survive in Noxus. Draven on this day got to travel back with his brother and friends to Noxus: Their home, their birthplace, and most importantly where their family is. Draven and Darius haven't seen their parents since the first day the went to school. Neither of their parents cared to send a letter, since they were probably having more "fun" without them in the house. Draven and Darius's parents are loud, just like their son's. Draven's dad is a try hard faze clan wanna be, wanksta (I did spell it wrong last chapter), "illuminati member", and full owner of all dorito companies in Noxus. Draven's mom is… well put it simply, she lifts. If there was most manly mom award it would go to Draven's mom, she taught Darius how to dunk when she cut up a giant piece of ham out of a living pig and showed Draven how to spin axes by flipping around people at her MMA match ups. Draven still remembers the cries of those people to this day, pleading to let them out of a headlock or tapping the ground as hard as possible as they were in pain, Draven missed the good ol' days.

Draven and Darius made it to Noxus, the streets were flooded by people who were either drunk, on drugs, or saw that the taco vender was selling free tacos. Apparently Swain was lost in the crowd trying to make is way to the taco vendor by ulting and having all his ravens eat people to get a taco. Draven and Darius shrugged it off before a memorable person in their life appeared in front of them.

"Draven! Darius! Does my hair look good!" Draven's dad, or more formally known as Dad to the teenagers had asked them this as he pushed back his hair that looked exactly like Draven's. Draven's dad looks like Draven almost, only differences was his jet black hair, age lines, and his glasses. Draven's dad drank down to the bottom of the cup coffee he had and after finishing it slammed it to his head. It shattered everywhere as he screamed "Woooo! Thats the stuff!" he exclaimed. Darius ask "Dad where are you heading off to?" with no time in between their dad answers back "Great question sonny boy, I have a meeting with the company, and by that I mean i'm selling dorito taco's at the illuminati convention in the center of town with FAZE CLAN!" he exclaimed the last part very oddly, like he didn't care about anything he said up until that point. "Ok have fun dad" Draven said to comfort his dad "Oh, yes I will have fun back at my… meeting" he said as blood ran down his face. Draven's dad ran off into the crowd of people like a bolt of electricity. "What is he really doing?" Draven ask, Darius responds "Buying mom a new pair of weights probably". Two huge biceps… I mean arms, wrapped around Draven and Darius, choking the two of them. The hulking figure behind them says to them "Oh you bought your mommy new weights, psht you shouldn't have since my biceps are already better than any weights you could find mommy, got that?" she said as her voice got angrier and her arms clenched tighter around their throats. She dropped the two of them and the boys looked at their mother. She looked more like Darius, but with short brown hair, a huge frame, and was wearing muscle shirts to show off her ripping biceps, triceps, abs, and the rest of the muscles in her body. "Any ways, i'm going to find dinner, anybody want some bull tonight, i'll take it down with my legs and bring it back while walking on my hands" the two of them put up a thumb and walked away as their mom ran into the bull riding stadium, the screams of people for their mom to kill the bull were enticing to go find out what was going to happen, but Draven and Darius had different things to do.

* * *

After the events of getting drunk, getting into multiple street fights, getting a couple tacos ignoring their blood getting in it, fucking bitches, and raving in the streets with random Noxian's was fun. Draven and the family sat at the dinner table gnawing at pieces of bull that their mom brought back. "Honey you should've seen it, I totally pile drived the piece of shits head in, and it tried running away but I round house kicked it into a wall, it was so dope!" Draven pulled out a piece of wood from what was probably the arena from the bull as his mother ranted on. "Do you honestly think that was cool? You don't even 360 no scope, noob" their dad said back. Draven's mom stabbed her knife in the table, "I do 360, thats what happens when you round house kick!" Dravens dad hears this from his wife and stands up before flipping the table. Draven and Darius had already finished their food so they went out to get more taco's. They left hearing their parents mumbling something about wanting to one v one.

Draven and Darius picked up their Snowdown presents from the post office after getting their taco's. Their parents gave them money as usual already, but everyone sends their friends presents during this time as well. It was snowing as they got back to the house. They went to their room since Draven and Darius always lived in the same room and were on bunk beds. Draven on the top bunk like normal as Darius opened his presents at the desk. Draven first opened one of his four presents, he of course sent out plenty of presents as well. His first present was pretty small and was wrapped horribly with thrown out papers that were used to write raps, he obviously knew who this was from. He pulled out a wooden pipe that was obviously used by Nasus before he got it from all the ash in it. He read the card.

* * *

Yo it's ya boiii Nasus, i'll miss ya back in Shurima as I party up at all the clubs. But I wanna thank you bro for joining my team and all, you're a pretty funny teammate and thats why i'm keeping you and Sona on the team and naming our team 'Team Draven' cuz you funny as fuck. Well, we'll find replacements for the shit heads later.

Cya back at school, your bro Nasus

* * *

Next was a neatly rapped present which had notes all over it, he wondered what Sona got him. He pulled out a harmonica and a note.

Hey Dravey, I this harmonica as well, I thought it would be cute if we both had the same one.

Love, Sona

Draven experimenting around attached a necklace to the harmonica that used to have a shark tooth that broke off. It fell down his chest as he put his shirt over and moved on to the next present.

* * *

Draven expected Nasus and Sona but had no clue who the other two were from. He sees the normal wrapping paper so he had no clue who they were from. He opens the one with blue wrapping paper. He wondered why it was Ahri who sent him this, he thought it was Twitch since they're friends. He read the note as he looked at the adorable cat. He didn't notice until he remember Ahri is a good mage and knew a few air type spells to keep the cat alive and left it with some food. The cat ran up Draven and layed on his neck like a scarf as he read the note.

Hey Draven-Kun, even though you stole my love, not really but she will want me back, we were on the same team with RengyRango-San back in finals and we were in the same class as well. I thought you would like something as adorable as Sona, so I got you this cat. His name is Kiba, and he likes being a scarf. Merry Snowdown.

From your favorite fox, Ahri

* * *

Finally the last present in black was opened. Draven found his old controller, the last time he saw this it was at… Draven threw over the controller to read the letter.

Draven, by any means, this does not make us friends again. You left this at my house a long time ago, and I thought you would like it back. See ya at next weeks match ups, i'm gonna reck your ass.

From your frenemy, Rengar

Draven felt down that Rengar was still mad at him, but was happy at least to see his friend was still the same guy he knew. Draven popped his head over the railing as Darius called his name, "Did you get anything cool?" Draven nods his head "I got some memoirs, but I also got this cat, his name is Kiba" Darius nods his head. "Thats pretty cool, Garen invited me a Demacian formal party and you can come, Yi got me a new basket ball, and Gangplank got me a boat" Draven was stunned "MF got you a what". Darius corrected himself "A yacht to be precise, you know he's a pirate right?" Draven understood the logic a bit better. He looks to Darius "We got an awesome Snowdown ahead of us don't we" Darius nods his head "Indeed".

"LeBlanc, get back here with my taco" -Swain (juked)


	28. I'm on a yacht

**Happy New Year! Whats better than staying up late to celebrate new years by yourself (q-q why does everyone have to be on vacation?) than post a new chapter? This.**

**Big Announcement: Monsters Within is going to be revamped this saturday at 12:00AM Eastern Standard time! Monsters Within was my first fic and is honestly in my opinion terrible now, but is going to be way better on saturday. I am deleting the chapters for it and starting back at chapter 1. Possibly weekly or every other week (haven't been decided) for chapters and will be released on monday since sunday is a good time where I have nothing to do and I can write. Possibly chapter this monday as well, but not sure will say in chapter. For anyone who does not know about my other story, if you don't enjoy actually story and/or a story that doesn't take itself very seriously, like this one, then I do not recommend reading my other story. If you're into extremely dark plots/stories, enjoy action, and also are totally cool with extreme violence, then I highly recommend checking out it. Honestly, give it a chance since the version currently is going to be way different than the new version and a much more diverse plot. Yes, the 6 OC's will still be there, but simply put some personalities and abilities/powers may not be the same. Lastly, not to spoil anything, the first chapter is going to take place in Piltover and our friends on the police force there are going to have a very bad day. So come enjoy my other story on saturday since I don't want it to fall into a pit of darkness again where I stop writing since no one was reading it. **

**This chapter was inspired by the song "I'm on a boat".**

Chapter 28: I'm on a Yacht

Today Darius an- "AWWWW SHIT!" Darius screams. "I'm on yacht, i'm on a yacht, Everybody look at me cause i'm sailin on a yacht!" out in the distance Sejuani screams "Thats my parody!". Draven cracks a bottle as Darius keeps singing about being on Yatch. "I'm on a yacht mother fucker!" Draven screams, Darius responds back "No Draven, you ruined it". Darius got his yacht from Gangplank and now it was time to pick up a good rapper of theirs. Darius and Draven's destination is the one and only Shurima desert where all that goes on during this time is that everyone in Shurima raves until Snowdown is over. No one really knows how Shurimen's do it, but it's probably something in the air. Also on the list was to go to Ionia, since Draven wanted to thank Ahri for the present. Of course Draven brought along Kiba, his new cat, for the ride. The cat laid on Draven like a scarf around his neck. He thought it was dope as hell, so he now he'll thank his friend for getting it for him.

The brothers made it to Shurima, and went to The Pyramid that was blasting Bangarang. The Pyramid is a huge stadium, made as a pyramid figure that is where everyone raves during Snowdown. Nasus must've been partying hard for Snowdown Draven thought. When they made it to the stadium they changed the song to Freaks. Nasus was in the back with a bunch of people who were doing all the drugs in the book. When Nasus saw the brothers he signaled to come over, but the bass dropped and he was raving with all his Shurimen brothers. Darius and Draven of course joined in this with Nasus. Nasus grabbed the two and tried to say something, but the music was way to dramatically loud that he couldn't hear anything. Nasus just dragged out Darius and Draven from The Pyramid. "Yo guys, what are you doing here!" Nasus asked. Draven responds "We got a yacht, and we need a rapper". Nasus, on too many drugs to think straight says "Dude is that fucking cat!" Darius snaps in his face "Yacht" Nasus nods his head "Does this yacht got bass?" the brothers nod their heads. Nasus screams "All right, we out BOIIIS!" Nasus was just really high on life. Nasus climbed in the yacht before going to the main controls and finds the music input before playing I Can't Stop. They pull out of the docks and head straight for Ionia, baller as fuck.

Now at the Ionia, the guys make it to the dock and get off. Now blasting The Munsta, a man with nine tails walks up to them. "Yo this music is dope as hell!" the man says. Draven ask back "You look like this girl I know" Ahri out of no where runs up to Draven, hugging him. "Draven! Oh my god, you brought Kiba with!" Draven nods his head "Thanks Ahri this cat is dope as hell, ima make it grow out a mustache just like mine!" Ahri just smiles and nods. "Oh I forgot to mention, this is my twin brother Manhri" Manhri high fives Draven across then fist bumps "Sup brah's". Nasus shouts out "This guy, is fucking sexy!" Manhri dust off his shoulders "Thank you, do I look better when I flip my hair" Manhri flips his hair looking such a douche to Ahri, but to the boys he looked dope. Ahri says "Why is he sexier than me?!" Darius says back to this "Maybe if you were topless all the time, i'd think differently" Darius gets a high fives. Manhri then puts on a pair of shades, "Come at me sis" all the guys keep randomly touching him while saying things about him being "Gucci". Ahri runs off crying from being rekt so hard in her anime pussy. She didn't understand it's being sold by the pound, bitch.

Draven now knows who else he wants on his team when they make the switch. Manhri is such a bro, he walks places with his shirt off or with a shirt thats opened up with the collar out, he enjoys surfing, and lifting. He's way more of a bro than Brolaf, but who would replace the team bitch he thought. A loud scream that only some bitch would scream like. Some girl came from under the girl "Nasus, you left me at The Pyramid by myself" Draven points at the new girl, Rek'Sai, "She's going to be the next bitch of our team" Rek'Sai looks at Draven with a confused face "What did you say?" Nasus nods his head "After our next game, I say that our new mid laner shall be Manhri, and our new jungler" the two shrug and accept this. "Dude, that sounds dope and gucci at the same time" Manhri says. Rek'Sai responds "Ok, I guess?" Draven puts out a thumbs up "Good choice the both of you". Riven and Yasuo come out from nowhere "That is the last time I ever spend money on couples counseling" Yasuo says. Riven looks puzzled "You went to couples counseling before?" Riven starts to hold her laughter, but kept crackling up. "Wait wait wait, I didn't mean that" Yasuo says trying to cover up what he said. "Of course you didn't, now lets go have sex over in that bush" Yasuo only follows after hearing this to the bush Riven pointed at. Soraka comes out of nowhere as well, only she is crawling for dear life "They reported me… so much… send… amberlamps…" Soraka rolls over probably dead from reports since she has been getting ten times the reports since her rework so long ago. "Oh my fucking god, Roka you fucking ruin everything" "Go die in a fucking hole away from us" "Roka you fucking ruined it, we were having a great moment" suddenly after these comments, the one and only Manhri walks up to Roka and swiftly picks up her head and is completely romantic "Tonight, I will wreck, your anime pussy" an applause is given to Manhri who just saved everything. He picks up Soraka and carries her to the yacht (or every game) "We are going out, boyz" he has done it again. Manhri. The best OC i've ever seen on tumblr (instead of my six).

"I, the great, 8thousandfist, writes out this report to the one and only Soraka. As the great writer of the story High School of Draven, I want this bitch fucking dead. I want a bounty on her head, and I want my followers to find this, filthy peice of shit support, and bring me the head of Soraka. I have a big penis, and I fucking play like i'm in diamond but i'm stuck in bronze because of FUCKING ROKA!" -Myself reporting Soraka #elohellroka

**I want 1.5k words exactly.**


	29. Meet the Narrator

**To start off, there was a comment about why Draven doesn't get action… He has a gf, Sona, and he doesn't even need to beg his grill to get some since his grill falls head over heal for him. Yasuo has to beg Riven for sex normally, but Draven be so much of a fucking boss this free week that he doesn't need to beg his support for the heals (blowjobs). Monsters Within has been pretty good (I might post this monday, since i'm gotten a lot done for the next chapter), slow start like any story but i'm enjoying it since it's one of my new years resolutions. Probs today gonna read the whole series of this story just cuz I can. Next chapter I will name old school, since I will have the inspiration behind all the chapters to write some stupidly funny chapter. I did reread the first chapter, and it's missing some umf to it.**

Chapter 29: Meet the Narrator

Today Draven sits on hi- (sfx sneezing). Draven had caught a- (sfx coughing). Dra- (sfx bottle shattering from being hit by a flying axe). The narrator sighs, "Draven, can I please explain the introduction to your chapter?" Draven coughing with a wheeze in it that made it sound awful, speaks after he catches himself. "Narrator… Dude… Why do I even need you?" The narrator takes a seat on the couch Draven is on crossing a leg on top of one, "Your writer hired me. More importantly Draven, do you know who I am?". Draven starts to guess "Waldo?" "No" "The Juggernaut?" "No, i'm far to weak to be him" "Batman?" "I was in the movies, but no" "So wait, who are you then?" "Morgan Freeman" Draven jumps off the seat, "Wait you're Morgan Freeman, sexy voice, totally cool" "I suppose I am" Draven ogles over this, getting off the couch and starts to hail him, "I'm sorry for not remembering your amazingness Morgan Freeman! Forgive me Senpai!" Darius runs in the room with an apron on saying 'Fuck cooking' "Wait Morgan Freeman is the narrator of our story" "You've never noticed" Morgan ask back. Now Darius hails, "What can we do to earn your forgiveness, Senpai" Morgan Freeman stands up and uses hand gestures to stand "How about you let me do some interviews, taking over todays chapter?" Draven and Darius look to each other, they nod their heads looking back to their idol "Go ahead". Morgan says "Thank you both" and leaves to do his interviews.

"Today, I, Morgan Freeman, am going to interview some of the new and old cast of our very own, High School of Draven. Since Draven is sick today, I shall be doing the interviewing" Nasus, Karma, Lucian, Rek'Sai, and some random hoodies sit around just chilling out doing nothing but smoking and drinking a bit. Nasus is the first to shout, "Guys! Guys! That's Morgan Freeman!" Of course Lucian and Rek'Sai (who shall be black according to 8thousandfist lore) race to get to Morgan the fastest, of course Lucian winning with the motivation of meeting Morgan. All of them asked many questions. Nasus butts in, "Mr. Freeman, would you like some of our finest wine?" Morgan pulls out a wine glass from nowhere. Everyone freaks out like if Supa Hot Fire made a new rap, "He's a magician, like that movie even though he wasn't a magician" Nasus pours the wine into his glass. Morgan consumes this wine with an eager, gentleman type fortissimo putting up a delicious hand sign with the one does not simply… meme hand sign. The hood started freaking out, Morgan speaks now, "For our cast, I have question for all you fine gentleman and fine women" Karma gets all nice for once, "Oh Mr. Freeman, stop it you don't need to tell me how beautiful of a woman I am" Rek'Sai gets in Karma's face, "He wasn't talking to yo ugly ass bitch, he was talkin to my fine ass" Karma jumps on Rek'Sai and they begin to fight it out. "Two questions" Morgan says now. "First, Lucian, how do you stay so fit for the story?" Lucian does the, oh stop it, to Morgan. "Well Mr. Freeman, I lift every day, like I mean every day. I do my daily calisthenics, and I do my waifu every day" Fiora screams out "What did you say about me…" Fiora drops her alcohol "Morgan Freeman!" she runs over jumping in his arms since Morgan Freeman knows when to catch bitches. Fiora takes his wine and drinks it all, "I'm french" she says "I know, Fiora" Fiora in the most girl voice, "He knows me" she says (Idk why Rek'Sai and Karma don't notice this) as Morgan puts her down. "Nasus, before I leave, why are you so cool?" Nasus runs over to his gang, "He called me cool! He called me cool!" he starts crying into his buddies shoulders as they pat his back. Morgan tips his hat, "I will see you guys, another time" as he turns to walk away like a boss. "You did me once, and it sucked" Fiora says to Lucian who starts to insta-ball on the ground.

Move like jagger plays, Manhri and Ahri get in position to dance. They start to dance, but of course Ahri and Manhri start to be as sexy as possible. Manhri pops the buttons on his shirt, spins and catches a hat before going back to Ahri and spinning her around before doing a fast tango. Ahri now throws off her shirt, Manhri claps and points at her, "Good now, act sexy" he does with Jazz hands. Ahri puts a rose in her mouth before walking around her brother with a sexy walk and moving her hand from her thigh to her upper chest slowly. "Now act like a cat, your a pussy cat" Ahri does a claw motion while purring, Manhri claps before doing a chest type thrust rotating from each side with his arms out. He grabs her before dancing and they both jump in the air with perfect synergy. They spin before Manhri leans into with one arm up with Ahri who leans back into this breathing heavily. "Onii-Chan…" Cupping his cheek, Ahri leans in to kiss romantically with Manhri. Manhri drops Ahri, "Learn to kiss first- Morgan Freeman, what a surprise…" Manhri spins into a kneeling position, catching two glasses of champagne. Morgan applauses, "You are much better at it than me" Manhri does the oh stop thing. "Oh please Morgan" as he hands the champagne into Morgan's hand, "I live for the applause applause applause, I live for the applause applause, live for the applause applause. Live for the way that you scream and scream for me. The applause applause applause" they both sing together. They laugh enjoying the gentleman moment. "You see I had questions for you and your sister" Ahri jumps on her feet, "Let's hear 'em Mr. Freeman". He first ask Ahri, "So Ahri, since you seem so eager to answer, What is your current goal in life?" Ahri answers quickly "Become Hokage of course, but also there is this guy I really like but I don't think he is very interested" Ahri says frowning on the last part. "Ahri, i'm sure you can find a way into your lovers heart" Ahri smiles at this and nods her head. "Now Manhri, Who is your greatest romance and/or love of your life?" Ahri's tails start to sway from side to side, "That's my greatest problem Morgan, I haven't found a woman yet who completes me as the shell of a man who I wish to be without the moon for my sun" Morgan applauds Manhri who bows back for the applause. Ahri frowns again crossing her arms and looks away angrily from Manhri. "Well thank you for the interview you two-" Rek'Sai clears her throat, "My question?" Morgan turns to her and ask, "Did you beat up Karma?" "Yes" "Thank you for-" "Oh I know, she's a total bitch" Morgan walks out the door waving "Sorry, I stayed to long, take care you all" and like that the narrator, Morgan Freeman, leaves.

A 16 year old with very nice wavy brown hair stares at the chapter, "Um… Morgan, good job today. I mean you didn't need to tell me that Ahri loves me, pfft already knew that" Morgan tips his hat, "It was a pleasure, Mr. 8thousandfist" the kid nods his head. The door closes, "I gotta… MOM! Ahri loves me!" "Oh thats sweet- Why aren't the chores done!" the kid runs out the door posting his chapter a bit late.

"She loves me!" -Myself

**Lol, bipolar mom for the win. Struggles can be real with her, but your mom is your mom so you gotta love 'em since who else would cook and clean in the house? Hope you enjoyed the short chapter, i'll keep trying to write fun chapters like this more often. Take care everyone.**


	30. Old School

**So I didn't read all of the story, but I have the idea of what I gotta do. So first I gotta do some rules for this chapter. 1, only listen to Kesha (broke that lol). 2, only drink water with ice. 3, contemplate on whether the meaning of life is to fuck bitches or to 420 blaze it. So I get what i'm missing from the old days of High School of Draven, but we can only relive the past so much. So next week, we'll be back to normal schedule doing stupid things like reporting Soraka… giving away to much information. **

Chapter 30: Old School

Draven comes to school on a skateboard. Draven does a jump and grinds on a rail for no reason at all. Walking into the school, he hears the announcement, "Due to the idiot that decided to crash their bentley into the new side of the school. So classes will be the ones from last year, in the same class rooms. Enjoy-" soon to be recognized, Lucian, grabs the microphone, "Attention all my nigga's with a dick, Katarina du Couteau is sucking dick for free out in the parking lot! Bring yo friend, bring yo kids, bring yo wife! She's- Oh shit i'm out yo! Squad!" the microphone goes off as Lucian runs down the hallway way with Nasus, both of them hauling ass down the hallway. Draven continues to ride through the school until getting back to the old class room.

The door opens as Draven rolls in. Kat furiously marches out of the classroom. She throws a nug of weed on the ground and starts to burn it with a lighter. Nasus comes running over, sees Kat and tries to run but is shunpo'ed on. "How do your balls feel attached to your dick?" Nasus runs back in the classroom as Kat chases him with a knife. "Yo, Kitty Kat, you're my main squeeze. Don't cut off my balls". Draven takes a seat randomly in the back, whilst Nasus is propped up on Swain's desk being ready for his surgical procedure. Swain steps in the classroom, "Take your seats everyone, Kat do not cut off Nasus's balls" Kat drops the knife, "We'll settle this later". "In the parking lot?" Draven shouts out, Kat just flicks off Draven as everyone goes oooooohhhh. Eveyone quiets down for Swain to speak, "Well, you all have changed a lot" everyone looks at each other, shrugging. "Let me enlighten you on what this group used to be…" Swain walks over to Riven. He picks up Riven, "Put me down!" she screams relentlessly. Riven sees where she is going, "Wait wait wait, Swain please, I can't, no just… please" Swain puts Riven on Kat's lap. Kat puts a hand through Riven's hair "Thanks Swain" Riven blushes "Kat, please, I don-" it was to late. Kat's lips were already connected with Riven's. They make out passionately, all the guys see what they have been missing all this time. Twitch comes in the class with a bike. He rides in circles, and rings his bell like a boss "Someone hit up Jesus for me, I got that 420 OG kush here!" Twitch stops the bike holding out a bag of weed from his backpack. "Tonight were going old school" Caitlyn holds up an N64, the lights go off as Heimerdinger just installed the disco ball. "Praise the donger!" everyone screams. Rengar jumps out of his seat "Draven, let us be bro's again!" they get in position to ballroom dance, "Of course my bro" they fistbump as they dance. Talon hands a piece of pizza back, "Take me back bro?" Ezreal slaps Lux just as she is going to kiss him. "Dude, I missed you too" they eat pizza together.

Riven grabs Kat and pushes her off her. Riven looks around as everyone was just doing stupid things randomly. Kat tries to ask what Riven is doing, but Riven puts a finger to Kat's lips. Riven leans into Kat's ear, "Follow me" Riven holds Kat's hand and walks out of class. Riven starts to run outside, and takes a car. "Riven, when did you pick up ditching school like me, and stealing cars as well" Kat sits down in the passenger seat. Riven smiles, she gets in Kat's face with a finger going up her chin "Shut up, were going to your house" she says with a wink as she pulls back Kat's lower lip back with her teeth. Riven puts in the keys in and drives across the grass. She drives on the sidewalk, only getting Kat more excited for what was going to happen.

They make it to Kat's house, and ditch the car. They run into the house to find everyone partying, "Happy Birthday Kat!" tried to run but Riven grabs her. "Kat we all knew it was your birthday, we did this all for you, and no were not giving her birthday punches!" a lot of guys frown at this. "Wait you did everything! Like the new building?" "One Bentley unattended" "Swain picking you up?" "I asked Swain to do a favor for me" "the guys on the announcement" "They owed me" "Wait what about the car?" "Yeah, i'm not sure whose that is" Kat hugs Riven. "I'm so proud of you Riven, thank you" Kat starts to cry "This is a girl moment!" Kat screams. "Alright Kat, wanna party?" Riven ask. "Wart out of Demashian, Vodjshkina" Draven says, "Draven! Stop drinking all the Demacian Vodka!". This was the start of round two at Kat's.

Everyone parties, everyone having a good time, and just sometimes… History repeats itself. "Look at me! I'm Talon! I get bishes!" Draven shouts way too loudly. Talon punches Draven right in the face and even puts out a punch ready for Rengar to pounce on him. Rengar flies back, but this time it was different. Draven jumps on his feet doing gangnam style. Talon tries to punch Draven again, but the agility given by gangnam style makes him to evasive. Draven takes out the only true dance. "Drop it likes hot mother fucker, i ain't drunk anymore" Talon is getting rekt, so he throws out a kick, but his hit in the fact by the power of ten thousand (fist) weed (yes that is what i reference my name off of). Ezreal tries to get in, but is blasted by the power of weed. "Rengar, hand me Kat's didlo!" "Draven, I don't-" "Rengar!" Rengar grudgingly hands over Kat's didlo. Draven takes out his phone, "Let me take a selfie" selfies were taken while Draven best Talon with Kat's didlo.

Everything was really the same, everyone left. Draven left with Rengar having a good time. Talon and Ez just got more pizza. Riven exited everyone and turned back to see Kat with a big smile on her face. She runs over and hugs Riven, "Thanks for everything, your surprise is upstairs" Kat runs upstairs and locks the door behind Riven, "You better be putting on my favorite outfit!" she calls out.

Kat finally opens the door, with her cat outfit. "I hate you" Kat says as she drags Riven in her room. Kat and Riven's tongues play as Riven pins Kat on the bed. Riven body slides up and down Kat's body. Riven gets under Kat's shirt and hears a call, "Be more interesting!" Draven calls out. Riven shouts back, "I'm trying" Kat pulls out a knife and cuts off Riven's clothes from her body. Riven is exposed to Draven, he falls off the tree from blood loss. Kat feels as Riven shoves a didlo up Kat's ass "YOU PEICE OF SHIT! TAKE IT OUT!" "Shut up hoe" as Riven flips Kat over and pulls up on Kat's tail and pushes her against the bed. "Please no Riven, please don-" Riven attached the strap-on to the didlo and thrusted in. "FUCK! OW! OW! RIVEN PLEASE-" "It's funny 'cause you're my bitch today, isn't that right?" Riven pulls on Kat's red hair "YES, I'M YOUR BITCH!" Riven then adjust the strap-on and wiped it off before putting it in Kat's pussy. Wait, this is cat pornography… cuz Kat… and the outfit… I'm funny...

Soraka gets reported, The End. **Do well on your finals, and don't get yelled at by your teacher 'cause she hates you. Finals advice: Don't cram, you've learned this b4. Have fun and relax b4 finals.**

"Fock off m8, we never had ending quotes" -Some drunk guy, oh wait thats Draven… "And who stole the Demacian Vodka again! Oh wait, I drank it all"


	31. Kill ga Batman

**To start of with a rant as usual: I feel like I haven't been pouring as much time into the story, and at the same time school takes over as well. Today I put aside two papers for a class, which because I write so much is no problem, but will take time out of writing which I have an amazing idea today. Hopefully I can put out better chapters with more work in the future. Hey maybe we need some part three up in this mother fucker? I'll think about that for now, all the parts are doing is changing up what the main objective is in the story, thats how I decipher my stories. Also check out my other story Monsters Within since I really just want more hype with it, since i'm so low on views for that story that it kinda makes me sad that I pour so much time into that story and get very little in return. But life lesson is that it's better to give than receive, I guess in time it will pay off, even though this story jumped incredibly high in the first week. Anywho, for advice about ranked season since it started yesterday from this day, don't play too much ranked which is like 3 games a day or something like that and always take breaks in between games for like 15 min, get up, walk around, get a drink, get some food, do whatever. Now enjoy two troll teams battle it out for glory as Draven and Darius commentate over it. And story shall continue next week, and i'm making the match last longer than a single chapter so it can be epic since it may be the ending of part two :o (Spoilers).**

Chapter 31: Kill ga Batman

The battle arena for league matches

"Howdy ya'll, i'm Draven" "And i'm Darius" "And tonight we are here for a wonderful game of league. Our teams competing against each other shall be Ionia_Squad_Up Versus the infamous SpookyScarySkeletons" Well thats how it is for introductions tonight, I guess Morgan Freeman is out. Like that Morgan walked out of the box where Draven and Darius was commentating. Draven continues as Darius snacks on some cupcakes, of course from Dunking Cupcakes, "For our laners tonight on Ionia, we are having Irelia in the top lane, Lee Sin in the jungle, Master Yi is in the mid lane, leaving Soraka and Varus in the bottom lane. For SpookyScarySkeletons, they never told us where they are lanes, so we must move on to some commercials and advertisements" Draven turns on the advertisements.

Green buff! Who needs the new TT since garrys mod already has TTT which is stupid but fun and everyone says that your "Killing everyone without reason". Fuck that shit, we shall give back your green buff that gives attack speed fo days. Get yo green buff in stores today.

_This is a call from all Keybois out there to join the illuminati right now. No one cares about Draven since we are the illuminati and the only thing that matters is the Illuminati and not uberdanger 'cause he doesn't even get 20 stacks baby. I'm out bois..._

"Now that those shit advertisements are done, we can go to the match that has just started" Draven states. Soraka sits in the tribush as she goes her teemobile phone and looks on Leaguebook about post, but only sees tons of emo post from Amumu. Soraka stands up in her hybrid of a batman and banana skin and says proudly in her batman impression that sucks 'cause raka "This game is not going to be simple for the enemy team!" as she spins around her staff. "Oh it's actually quite simple. We kill the batman!" Soraka turns around to see the entire enemy team smirking at her. The team being Shaco, Jinx, Fiddlesticks, Augmented Singed, and Renekton. "Oh my god! No one has ever done that in the history of Dota! A five man gank on the legendary Soraka for first blood, damn this game is so crazy already".

The only thing happening at the time was that the entire team of SpookyScarySkeletons were just camping bot lane, leaving Varus alone and only killing Soraka. Soraka is 0/16 currently and its only… "That is Soraka's seventeenth death! Why are they so Spooky? Who knows?" Draven announces as the crowd goes bored from the constant killing of Soraka. Irelia rages at Soraka for feeding and threatens with reporting but everyone reports Soraka so does it even matter.

Varus hands Soraka a can of whoop ass, "Just stop feeding already, and do something" Soraka drinks the can of whoop ass, that was really just monster, and she goes crazy. "And Soraka just went Super Saiyan! Holy shit, she might be able to dig herself out of the hole that she was dug in!" Everyone was watching with awe. Soraka creates a banana rasengan in her hand, "Bansengan!" she hits Jinx who goes flying and breaks all the turrets and the inhibitor of the bottom lane. "Dayum that was a nice play! But is she really going to mess with a man who eats his own children for breakfast?" Draven says as everyone goes crazy. Ahri and Manhri scream, "Thats my move, asshole!". Shaco steps up to the plate, Shaco does the double up but doesn't know what is coming next. "So the batman is all like taking down the Joker and-" "Please! Stooooooop! I haven't finished the damn movie!" Soraka just kicks Shaco in the face as he collapses from depression of never finishing a single batman movie. Renekton runs in, "Aye mate, i've messed with plenty of spiders, but your the ugliest of them all!" Soraka charges with a giant banana, about the size of baron, sends it down Renekton's path and completely obliterates him. "Oh baby, a triple! That line is so overused, but I don't give two shits!" Draven continues to scream into the microphone. Now it was Fiddlesticks turn, "Spooooooooooook!" Soraka twerks so hard that the vibrations of her non-existant ass are so powerful they destroy Fiddlesticks. Finally it was time for Augmented Singed, "What the fuck is happening right now! Out of all the Draven Draven shit i've done, this goes way above all of it, except my hair, my hair is pretty Draven" Draven screams in the microphone like the old lady down the street who is a complete thug screams. Augmented Singed speaks, "Soraka, fuck you" Soraka choke slams Augmented Singed and gives a roar of victory as she looks at the feed. 'Varus has scored a pentakill!' Soraka starts to rage for the very first time, "I'm going to report you, Varus!". Varus laughs as his owl does his nails, purple as usual, "Soraka you cant do that, your in tribunal for a reason. Now honey, lets go win this game" Soraka starts to rage even more, "Fuck you, i'm going to kill your owl!". Varus holds his owl close to him, he gasp, "How dare you speak that way about Peeta Mellark!?" Soraka's eye twitches "Why the fuck do you come up with different names from different books that people make fanfictions out of that people tend to do about!?" Varus smiles evilly, and laughs like a madman. "In order to keep the fanfic going, you have to keep the main character alive! Well… most fanfics… and thats why it is your time to die, because I… I am Keyori! I am the leader of the Illuminati! You cannot stop me! I have become too powerful for anyone! I am the most important person of this fanfic!" Varus now turns to face the camera that was currently focused on him after Soraka's play. He waves, "Chao Draven. See you in part three, I hope we may shine some light on the real story going on! Also, farewell shitty Marksman" Varus snaps his fingers "Now you see me, now you don't!" he disappears into thin air. Draven has no words. Keyori was cosplaying Varus, or was Varus cosplaying Keyori. That wasn't important, there was a new task for Draven, the Illuminati is after him, and he will need to earn the trust of his best friend back, to stop them...

"A summoner has disconnected" -The League Announcer after Varus/Keyori's leave from the game.

**What can I say, that there will be two epic chapters then the start of Part 3. Basically. Also, the theme for the last chapter of part two is totally through the fires and flames. Get excited for the nearing of the end of Part 2 as our main character shall have to prove himself, and win back his best friend. And yes the old school chapter was just a fun chapter and was just a joke since there is no cat pornography here. If you didn't notice the new story description, i'm now updating it every upload day just to show where the story is at. I shall see you again, in the next chapter.**


	32. Let it Rengar

Chapter 32: Let it Rengar

Today was the big day! Draven has his final promotional game! Draven walks with his team in the changing rooms to Rengar, who nonchalantly is cleaning the barrel of his famas. Draven stops and points dramatically at Rengar, like as if nothing he did wasn't dramatic enough, saying "Rengar! I'm going to win you back so you can help me with my quest that I must complete, believe it! Shit! That's not my line…". Manhri puts a foot in front of Draven, "Believe it!" he says suavely as ever. Rengar nods his head, "Even though i've been waiting for you to want me back… I cannot accept, until you prove that you have worked your way from being a noob, to pro!". Draven's team gasp, except Draven who just smiles with a thumbs, "Challenge accepted!". Caitlyn comes from the changing room, "The only problem beating us, is that we're mercenaries working for a team". Nasus ask, "Who would hire you two?". The changing room explodes of gold and sand, as Azir walks with his two accompanists, Renekton and Cassiopia. "Behold, Shurima's swagger! The perfect team composition! Apc and Adc bot lane for maximum damage! The brothers in the top lane! The junglers that do shit! The womanizer mid lane!" Azir shouts. Nasus walks up to Azir's face, "Yo think that yo squad is better than mine! Ima whoop yo ass on summoners rift!" Azir and Nasus were held back by both teams.

The summonings happen as everyone gets their items ready for the intense game, Team Draven versus Team Shurima, in this motherfucker. Any match that last more than one chapter means that shit is going down. So lets just skip into the early game.

* * *

Early Game

Middle lane is the woman known as Cassiopia, who is well known for seducing men, and women. Manhri is known as the Hokage of the nine tailed fox's and is Ahri's brother, but even better known for being a huge womanizer like Cassiopia. As soon as lane started, the seduction started as well, since Cass was in a dress and Manhri in a suit. Manhri starts off by sitting down against a pink ward, writing a haiku to Cassiopia.

"You are quite the womanizer,

Looking like Mia Kalifa from that hair,

So be my Britney Spears"

He says as he stands up and throws off his shirt. Cass speaks back while circling around Manhri, "Boy, don't try to front. I, I know just what you are, are, are". Manhri circles with Cassiopia as well, "You got me going, you're oh so charming, but I cant do it, you womanizer". Cassiopia throws out a fang at Manhri who just dodges by jumping in the air. Manhri rips off his suit revealing his Hokage robes. He puts on his hat, and rains down kunai at Cassiopia. Cassiopia changes into her snake form and dodges every single kunai. Manhri lands and runs two fingers across his hat, Cass smirks seeing this. "Flying Raiji Justu!" he teleports to a kunai behind Cassiopia, before she can realize this she feels a powerful force to her back. "Rasengan!" the power of a Hokage is crazy to think about, and Cass would need a devious plan to win this fight, which she did. Cassiopia had brought some illegal rift items… Manhri steps on a teemo shroom and is poisoned. He feels the pain go up his leg, he teleports to another kunai to keep some distance from Cassiopia. Then he notices the many barrages of fangs homing on him. He is hit by these fangs and feels the pain everywhere in his body from the fangs. Cassiopia switches back to human form and walks to Manhri putting on lipstick to do her fatality known as her poison kiss. Manhri smirks, he knew what he had to do… he had to fight fire with fire, or in this case… Poison with poison. Manhri bites his thumb and does hand signs quickly before placing a palm to the ground, "Summoning Justu!". Smoke comes and fades. showing Manhri standing on mega-gromp. Cassiopia drops her lipstick, "Fuck me…". Manhri hits a palm to mega-gromps back, "Wind style, Gromp Poison Laser" mega-gromp shoots out a Vel'Koz type ult that makes Cassiopia bitch scream and turn to stone, and also die. First blood was awarded to Manhri.

Top lane was going perfectly perfect, which means that lane was going to hell. They only argue in lane, cs, and trade. "Bro, your always angry all the time. You need to smoke a blunt man" Nasus offers a blunt to Renekton who denies it. "Mate! I don't smoke weed like your lazy ass. I swear on our mums life, I beat you senseless like a freaking kangaroo" Renekton throws back. Nasus laughs, already lit up the blunt, "Nigga, kangarizles got nothin on my ass! Better get the squad together and go kill three foot!" he says dying laughing as his brother just rages at him. Nasus walks to his tower and lets Renekton push lane. Nasus puts himself on full speaker mode and speaks to his team, "Guys, since because of our extremely strong potential, I believe that our first team fight will be a great battle that will lead to the winner of it being the victor. So don't show any moves that you don't want the other team knowing, just stay in lane until I declare for the team fight. Nasus out" Nasus sees Renekton kicking a minion since he was so mad. Nasus laughs walking back to lane with his bong.

Bottom lane was simple enough. Not really. Azir and Caitlyn shared farm, until they looked to each other a nodded. Rengar comes from the shadows and starts firing off his famas into the brush that Draven and Sona walked in. Caitlyn jumps in the brush and 360 yy ladder fakey noscopes. Sona shields herself, not taking the bonus damage from the headshot. Azir sends his gang into the brush that shoots their ak grillaz at the two of them. Draven fights back first, he throws axes with his middle fingers out throwing the axes and catches them with the one finger. Sona trips, "Houuu!" Rengar and Azir had major nosebleed issues while Caitlyn, immune to the anime teenage angst, puts away her intervention to go up fifty years into the future of weaponry. She gets in kneeling position in a spin and shoots off shots of her atlas-20mm at her opponents. Draven's greatest weakness, his kryptonite, was exposed. Bullets. Draven falls to the ground bleeding. Sona enraged trying to heal him, screams "Rek'Sai! Caitlyn called you fat whore!" at the top of Sona's lungs. "Bitch said what!" Rek'Sai makes it to Caitlyn instantly. She pounces on Caitlyn, and immediately grabs her hair pulling it everywhere "Get off my hair!" Rek'Sai bitch slaps Caitlyn once "An enemy has been slain". Rek'Sai leaves, acting like nothing happened. Sona gets knifed by Rengar from behind with his factory new stattrak m9 bayonet crimson web ($23,850 knife in csgo), he had been invisible the whole time. Draven picks up an ak from a sand soldier and uses the soldier as a meat shield. Draven sprays and prays into Azir. Azir falls to the ground since he had been low hp the entire gank. It was now only Rengar and Draven. They fire bullets at each other until they run out of ammo. Draven throws an axe as Rengar throws a tomahawk at the same time. Both are hit in the head, and die instantaneously at the same time.

Nasus tells the team, "It's time to group mid... and end!"

"I knew I should've brought a side arm…" -Rengar

**The ending of part two of HSD will be next week. Then the start of part three will start where the story is really gonna start. Leave some reviews btw, I wanna hear what people are thinking about the end of part two. Let it Rock, Let it Rengar, I found a cool remix so I decided the chapter name from that. See ya guys for the finale of part two.**


	33. Part Two Finale

**Crack a bottle and let your body wobble, the finale is here for part 2! So as executive producer of HSD, I have made a few decisions as in 2 decisions. One, Hearthstone is really fucking addicting. Two, I have made a decision when to end the series, and that would be chapter 100. I'll have plenty of chapters to go since i'm only a 1/3 there. For how many parts there will be, probably six since two for every third of the story. Nuff talk, more walk. Enjoy the chapter. I needed to add this too, Heartbreaking Music by Lagwagon is a song i've been listening to recently and I the singer sounds like Lee from Naruto anime for the english version, of course not speaking like an idiot.**

Chapter 33: Part Two Finale

The final battle of the match for team's Draven and Shurima! How will it play out? Who will win? Why am I, Morgan Freeman, here asking you this rather than being in another movie just to make it better? Nobody knows. To the battle!

* * *

Team Shurima perspective:

Azir stands on a rock with his golden cane, "Alright team, here is the plan. There is a shipment of enough green buffs to win the game coming down from top lane to baron" he says to the team. Everyone nods, he speaks again, "Team, if we don't get these green buffs, then were Danzo Shurima". The whole team understands, "Ok team here is your positions. I'll be at the shipping docks. Cass, get on the boat and protect it at all cost. Renekton, guard the river for the enemy team. Rengar, Caitlyn, suck my dick!" Caitlyn looked horrified while Rengar already knew it was a joke, and Azir should suck his dick. "Just look pretty you two. Now move out, these green buffs wont get themselves" everyone runs to get in position.

Team Draven perspective:

Nasus stands on a dead blue buff, "Alright team, you guys go do something about the enemy team, i'll find Azir". Draven raises his hand, "So how will you know where to find Azir, Nasus?" simply he responds "I got a black instinct where he will be…".

The fight now begins, who will win, Draven or Shurima! The battle has begun, who will come out victorious…

Azir stands at the ship yard, looking for the crates to find the specific one he needed in case anything went wrong. "Surprise motherfucker!" Nasus shouts to Azir. "Oh if it isn't Nasus, so what do you think your doing in the ship yard. Looking for something important, like some weed?". Nasus ignores the taunt, "Why are you here, Bronzir?". "Ah ah ah, Mr. Bronzir. Now that question, has quite the answer for your friend…". It hits Nasus then, "Tell me, what are your ties with the illuminati!" Azir laughs for a bit, "Oh, just some simple business. How do you think Keyori got his merchandise? He needed to ship his t-shirts somehow y'know". Nasus pulls out a gun, "Too bad for the Illuminati, it's time I end your whole crew. Badabapboom, pow!". Azir deflects the bullet with his cane, "Actually you have this situation mistaken. Now do me a favor and die!" a crate behind Nasus explodes. Ash(e) and smoke fill up the area… Who knows who lived… Even though the black guy is always the first to die...

Rengar and Caitlyn play Clash of Clans in the jungle as Cass and Renekton protected the ship at all cost. An explosion goes off in the distance, "Was that boss?" Renekton ask in his australian accent. "One stupid fuck down, four more to go" Azir says through the intercom between everyones in game bluetooths.

Team Draven stands outside the baron pit. Renekton talks to Cass, "Yeah i'm totally down for some crocodile huntin' mate!". Rek'Sai screams, "No one goes croc hunting without me!" Rek'Sai dashes across the battlefield, but she caught Sona's dress and pulled her with her.

Caitlyn stands up, "Hold up Rango, I got this" Caitlyn flips out her rifle one handed. Perfectly, even if Rek'Sai was going 150mph, she noscope headshotted Sona and Rek'Sai for the collateral double kill. Caitlyn sits back down and goes back to playing clash.

There was two left, Draven and Manhri. "2v5, game over man, game over. Sorry had to say that" Draven says. Manhri nods his head, "I have a plan, just don't let the boat dock, I think it might be the end of us" Draven nods his head. Manhri goes out of the bush to head for the enemy team, "Sage mode! Nine tails, I need your chakra!" he is cloaked in orange energy and his orange rectangle eyes look across the battlefield for enemies. Caitlyn this time picks up her rifle and snipes perfectly, in between Manhri's eyes. Slow motion, Manhri sees the bullet coming for him, time speeds up and his head almost twitches to dodge the bullet. Manhri throws a Kunai at Renekton, who dodges it. Only to find Manhri behind him, "Massive Rasengan!" he smacks Renekton and watches him go flying into the river. Manhri puts up a hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" smoke puffs out and other Manhri's come out to attack Caitlyn and Rengar. Instantly, the two take out the clones one by one. As the smoke clears, Manhri steps out of the smoke, "Rasenshuriken!" he throws it at the boat. Cass sees this and watches as her death approaches, "Were fucked" she says. The boat explodes with the crates flying out of it as the ship goes on fire and sinks. Manhri charges with another Rasengan at Caitlyn. Caitlyn spams shots, shooting an ult, and even her q. She shoots her e on accident and flies onto her back, exposing her white panties. Manhri's nose explodes with blood, since the only problem with him using the nine tails chakra, was that he became extremely pervy as well. Rengar one shots Manhri with a headshot with his famas. Rengar walks over and gives a hand to pick up Cait, "Nice panties by the way" Caitlyn blushes angrily and walks away.

Draven is the last man… and also Rengar got a UAV so they were popping shots at Draven, but he already knew how to beat Azir and the gamers. Draven used an ancient technique in his family, to think. After thinking, Draven knew all the answers he needed to know, except why skype always makes weird noises when he is gaming with friends. Draven calls out to Rengar and Caitlyn, "I know how to defeat you two, since your gamers. I hope you like… noob tactics" Caitlyn and Rengar look at each other with their brows furrowed. Draven ditched his axes for something… much much much much much much much more powerful. "FMG-9 AKIMBO'S!" Rengar and Caitlyn both scream as Draven shoots wherever he pleases, since that weapon doesn't require aim to hit your targets. Caitlyn and Rengar hide behind cover only to be hit by noob toobs. But these weren't any normal noob toobs, these were one man army noob toobs. The grenades did not stop, and even if Caitlyn and Rengar dodged most of them, it came to the fact that Caitlyn had been taken out, since flak jacket did nothing to bullets from the fmg-9 akimbos. Rengar points his gun at Draven, who waisted all his ammo and accidentally shot his one man army pack since the fmg-9's are unpredictable. Draven pulls out a knife. Rengar sprays at Draven, but even as Draven takes hits while he jukes and jives, Rengar ran out of ammo in his magazine. "You're tactics are bullshit, but good" Rengar says before he gets knifed and his dog tags taken. "Don't worry man, just you wait 'till I defeat Azir". Draven walks away, and stops to see a horrific sight. "I have all the green buffs now! There is no hope for you anymore! I am the best! I am the fucking best! Soldiers, kill that hoe!" Azir shouts as he orders his soldiers. A hundred soldiers come at Draven and hit him in the heart, piercing him.

"You really thought you could win dimbshit! You know why I won? Because I got-" "Swag" Draven says. Draven unveils underneath his outfit, the way he would win. "Propaganda! Are you fucking kidding me!" Azir shouts. The entire crowd gasp seeing this from an audience perspective. "Yeah thats right. There is nothing you can do to pierce this armor, since… it's made out of dorrito's!". Draven charges across the river, walking on water like boss, throwing mountain dew bombs at Azir. Azir pulls out his railgun, since that shit is Azir's real weapon. Azir blast the water as Draven charges across the water, but then Azir makes a move. He pulls out his cane as the bottom lid pops off, he shoots off a bomb that blows up in Draven's face. Draven runs past the smoke, and pulls out his axe's and spins them as he runs to face Azir. Azir picks up Cass's corpse and pulls out a giant purple dildo bat, and charges into battle. He strikes Draven from above. Draven and Azir weapons clash, but Draven's weren't holding out too well. He takes off to the left throwing the axes into Azir. Even if Azir had two axes in his body, he managed to hit Draven once. Draven collides with the baron wall. Blood flows down from his head, as he picks himself up. Draven falls to the ground as he sees a golden desert eagle on the ground. His dorrito armor had shredded, so this was his last hope. He sees as Azir stands up, falling over many times to try to get to the deagle. Draven drags himself across the parted water that allowed Azir and Draven to move. Draven crawls, aching and using every last muscle in his body. Azir keeps falling over trying to get to the gun. Draven gets a hand on the gun, but Azir stomps on his hand until he drops it. Azir picks up the gun, "Sayonara motherfucker" Azir says. It was over, team Shurima has won...

"Hey Azir! Fucking die already!" Nasus shouts as he puts a shot into Azir's knee since Nasus was never the shot like Lucian is. Azir pumps a shot into Nasus's body, another into his chest, and finally one last one into Nasus's head. Draven gets up in anger of seeing his friend shot. Draven kicks Azir in the back grabs the deagle out of Azir's hand. Azir turns to punch Draven in the face, but is thrown into the water that now was dragging in Azir. Azir wouldn't let go of Draven's arm, "This why I buy DFG, rip!" Draven, still a mage, electrocutes Azir who flies back into the water. Draven falls on his back, and sees Azir is climbing the ground to get back to Draven. Draven points the deagle at Azir's head, "Last stand bitch!" Draven watches as Azir flies into the abyss of the river that was sucking him in. Draven gets back on land and pulls out a switch, and clamps the switch. The nuke countdown goes down, Draven puts on a pair of shades. The nuke makes it to zero as the nuke is seen hitting the nexus as Draven walks away from the explosion like a boss, throwing the deagle to the side as the nexus explodes.

gg

* * *

After battle, of course most of the enemy team was mad. Thinking Draven had aimbot or some bull. While Draven got cheered on by his team and a lot of his class mates. Suddenly Draven noticed, that this was just the beginning.

Rengar sits at the flagpole playing more clash, Draven walks out of the building, "Yo Rengar. Let's go, we got a long road in front of each other" "Agreed man" they say as they walk away with their backs and back packs to the school. Ezreal and Talon brug it out in the background, "Bro's before hoes" they say as Kat and Lux walk away talking about girl talk.

But, even if Azir was defeated, there were still enemies out there...

* * *

Illuminati HQ

Keyori holds a gun in hand as he walks around a man who isn't even tied down, "Did you understand how badly you fucked up, Azir?" Azir is shitting himself. "I'm very picky about my words. Win. Loose. Win. Loose. Do you understand?". Azir's mouth quivers, "He-he is to-to-" Keyori points the gun to Azir's head. "I have a fucking gun, I will fucking stab you!". Keyori calls out, "Uberdanger, send Azir to the torture room with gromp. And Jaynee! Where the fuck is my monster!". Azir screams "No! Not gromp!" as he is taken away by Uberdanger. Keyori sits in his thrown, with a very rage induced face. He points his gun at the wall and stabs it multiple times. He then points the gun up and lays his head against it. "I will find you Draven, and I will kill you… For stealing my pentakill!"…

"Gromp" -Gromp

**Be excited, next week, the next part begins! Yes, Keyori's main weapon will be the gun that stabs people, and don't worry, Draven and Rengar duo is back to learn some new tricks. Song recommendation of the part ending: The Enemy - Godsmack. Stay frosty everyone since there is 2-3ft of snow here in Illinois.**


	34. Part 3: Musical Mystery

**Hello viewers! Welcome to Part 3! Who's hyped for all the fluff and less laziness by yours truly? Eh. So I had some thoughts, and it came to my mind that it is possible that some of my viewers could be grills, females. I feel that it's possible there could be people who are women and enjoy this story, even if this is like brosquadstoryshit. So if anyone is a woman watching this… Hai. Also I did a sketch for like, the first time in a long time. So I worked on the story for once rather than writing a chapter for two hours and calling it a day. So you'll probably notice what it is, and for anyone who has listened to the song Lump Your Head by Hollywood Undead, then you will probably get the biggest laugh out of this chapter. Ya'll ready for this...**

Chapter 34: Part 3: Musical Mystery

Isn't a wonderful day today, new chapter, new part, Draven got demoted…

"What do you mean?! I stomped on Azir's face!" Draven yells at Kolminye. Kolminye takes out a napkin and throws it at Draven, "You should use your manors when you feed. You were under a zero kill death ratio every game, even the last game you were under a one. Now, look on the brighter side, I didn't put you in bronze five". Draven walks out the door with his derank papers, he punches the wall outside but only hurts his hand. "Yo, how was your talk with Principal K?" Rengar ask. "She demoted me to bronze one, so pissed man" Draven says. Rengar shrugs his shoulders, "Don't worry man, were in class together again, and i'm sure we can get to silver easily since were both in bronze one" Draven nods his head. Rengar ask, "So, any information on the illuminati yet?". "I think I have a lead…"

They walk out the school in silence over hearing Ahri and Akali's conversation, "So what happened to Bruam and Vel'Koz?" Ahri ask. Akali responds, "Rumor has it, that they were kicked out for something" Akali says. Ahri adds "Maybe, or their just ditching". Rengar thought something was wrong… but that would need to be dealt with later.

* * *

After school, the boys had went to Rengar's house to prepare for the infiltration of the Illuminati head quarters. "So you positive this is the right place?" Rengar ask. "HIV positive" "Funny 'cause it's true" "What'chu say 'bout me!" "That I fucked your mom last night". Draven shakes his head after getting burned so hard, "Back on subject, were going to this fancy castle that apparently is the Illuminati's HQ". Rengar adds, "Were going from the roof tops right?". "How the fuck did you know?!" Draven ask shocked. "It's written right there" he points on the map. "Anyways, well get in, get info, and get out. You ready bro?". Rengar stands from the kitchen table, "Let's get her done".

* * *

Quick transitions, I don't think I can keep up. Rengar and Draven head to the Illuminati castle on foot and are about to infiltrate. "So we doing this like snake, or all sneaky beaky?" Rengar ask as they walk to the vines to climb to the top of the castle. "Eh" is Draven's response. Draven puts a foot in and steps up, and falls on his back immediately. "Stop laughing, I bet you cant do that, Rango Unchained". Rengar, dying laughing on the grass next to the vines, gets up and starts climbing at an exceedingly fast rate. "Wait up bro!" Draven calls as his friend is Nathan Drake-ing the vines, while Draven took his time. Draven gets to the top as he sees Rengar opens the old wooden hatch, "I'll go first" Rengar descends into the dark room. Draven follows and jumps in.

Keyori's perspective:

Keyori cracks off the top of his can, sipping on his monster energy. With a loud, orgasmic like noise, he screams "Ahh! Ahhhhh! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". He huffs for air, "Monster, its taste, so heavenly! From every carbonated sugar, this drink, is so godsend!". GODDAMNKUKURUUU, walks in as a squire like outfit on, also looking like Xin Xhao, kneels before Keyori with a scroll in hand. "Oh, it is the GODDAMNKUKURUUU! What brings you here noble squire?" Keyori squanders to ask. The GODDAMNKUKURUUU walks up to Keyori, handing him the scroll. Keyori takes the scroll, and reads it. He gasp, "Playboy wants to interview me again! Oh my, it's such a shame that I must decline. I simply cant, I have a polo game tomorrow, and my horse, Esteban, hasn't ridden in weeks". Keyori hands back the scroll to the GODDAMNKUKURUUU, "Send the bunnies my regards". The GODDAMNKUKURUUU takes the scroll and leaves at once. The GODDAMNKUKURUUU closes the door and Keyori lays back in his seat, "It's such a relaxing day today" he remarks. The ceiling falls apart, Draven and Rengar come crashing to the ground. "Draven, Rengar. Five minutes early it seems…" there is silence. "What are you talking about?" the boys say simultaneously. Keyori puts out a hand, he stands and claps twice, "Key boys, we mustn't hesitate! Time is of the essence! Prepare the musical at once!". Randomly to people sit Rengar and Draven in surprisingly comfortable chairs. Keyori walks down the stairs with delicate care as the music starts and the cast comes in. With the new and improved version of the Hollywood Undead rip off from Mordekaiser's gang, the cast: Keyori being most of the parts, Ryan, Jaynee, Uberdanger, Dunderball, and Hai as the six man crew, all in fancy, royal england clothes.

Keyori gonna beat ya

IlluminatKey Undead

_[Ryan:]_  
Boy you don't fuck with the illuminati

_[Chorus: Keyori/Uberdanger]_  
You don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You want to see me  
Like goku  
Goin' supa saiyan  
Oh no you don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You got me pissed  
So try to flash  
Cause you don't want none

_[Keyori:]_  
Let me take you back  
To season four  
And teach you why  
When I tossed noobs out the door  
Cause we rushed dfg  
England gangstas to be exact  
We're gettin so good  
And we never turned back  
6 dfg's, point blank  
Aimin at your face  
I'm a semi pro  
Then I'm gone without a trace  
And I'll steal a blue  
Or I'll dubstep ignite  
Disco your death  
Cause you know I got stacks  
You need to let me free farm  
Or get stomped on your tracks  
And we're still on that mountain dew  
The most spooky crew

_[Chorus: Keyori/Uberdanger]_  
You don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You want to see me  
Like goku  
Goin' supa saiyan  
Oh no you don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You got me pissed  
So try to flash  
Cause you don't want none

_[Keyori:]_  
I'm the real Keyori  
I'm eating all yo ravioli  
Bang! Bang!  
Knife gun  
Yous a punk ass bitch  
Knocked up  
Three q's  
Like Yasuo  
Banged up, keep the gold given  
Now your back to Riven  
Boom. bap. pow.  
King of rap no doubt  
Like the tribunal  
I'm a have you chat banned  
You'll be picking up  
Your skins straight off the ground  
I'm a switch guy  
Shake into Varus you know how  
Word goes around  
EU west goes down  
I see you roll the randomizer  
Looks like your not playing strife  
It's the end of your life

_[Chorus: Keyori/Uberdanger]_  
You don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You want to see me  
Like goku  
Goin' supa saiyan  
Oh no you don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You got me pissed  
So try to flash

Cause you don't want none

_[Keyori:]_

It's no matter  
Just a matter of time  
It don't matter to 3  
It ain't no triangle of mine  
If you keep ya mouth shut  
Then you'll be just fine  
If you keep running into shrooms  
We'll look away from the boom  
I see Kay Ee to the whY Oo aRe 3  
We be the Illuminati  
It's just eyeing to see you  
Your the Uberdanger of my Dunderballs  
But you path too far  
Now your pussy is in my energy  
Of the fridge  
I'm the De eF Ge to the aRe whY Ze 3  
You lucky ya ain't dead

If you know they sent me!

_[Chorus: Keyori/Uberdanger]_

You don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You want to see me  
Like goku  
Goin' supa saiyan  
Oh no you don't know what it's like  
To mess with the key boy  
(To mess with the key boy)  
You got me pissed  
So try to flash

Cause you don't want none

Kay Ee to the whY Oo aRe 3

[Jaynee:]  
We be fucking yo bitch  
On the daily

[Keyori:]  
Kay Ee to the whY Oo aRe 3

[Jaynee:]  
You know that were the Iluminati  
That's why you're tryin to juke me  
We can go around the river  
With the spook comp  
And make you shiver  
I'm a do what it takes  
So you better not fuck with the santa squad  
But never speak out of place  
Or I'm a walk up to you  
And smack the lips off ya face  
You better not run  
Cause Keyori's woman jokes are faster  
I'd never really hit a bitch (Dunderball: Except for Keyori!)  
So I'm gonna smack ya  
This won't even be a fight  
Cause I'm recking yo shit  
And you suck dick  
So keep it in your mouth (Hai: Fag!)

[Keyori:]  
Kay Ee to the whY Oo aRe 3

[Jaynee:]  
Better be known  
That I be Jaynee

[Keyori:]  
Kay Ee to the whY Oo aRe 3  
Yo Rick  
Still servin' you baby

They all bow and leave, except Keyori, after their performance. Keyori sits back in his throne, "Ask your questions, then i'll tell you the rest you miss" Keyori says looking at his nails if they might need another manicure. "So why are you Varus?" Rengar ask first. "I cosplay Varus" he responds. "How about why there was a musical number?" Draven ask. Keyori puts out his hands and crosses a leg, "You're our guest". The boys look at each other and look back to Keyori, "Tell us what you want to say" they both ask at the same time. Keyori starts to smirk and giggles, in an evil manor, "Our goal as the Illuminati right now… Is to take over the high school and make it our own Illuminati school!" Keyori shouts echoing throughout the castle. The boys look at each other as Keyori laughs like a maniac, he snaps his fingers. Braum and Vel'Koz come from a room. Draven stands and points a finger at the two, "What are you doing here, Bruam, Vel'Koz!". Keyori smirks wider, "They're your replacements, they've been recruited" Draven in shock falls to his knees not understanding what is going on. "Stay out of our way, and by that, die" Keyori shoots both Rengar and Draven with his knife gun in the head. Both bodies fall to the ground, "Leave you two, I must contemplate on my own about my plans" the two leave the room. "Their not dead… they'll probably leave… they don't even know the half of my plans" Keyori says aloud.

Draven and Rengar run back as fast as possible, for the sake of their lives. They run into Rengars room. "The clone idea was good, but Keyori just tried to slay us mercilessly!" Draven says. Rengar runs a hand through his hair, "I'm pretty sure this wont be solved over night". Draven nods his head, "Rengar, why do you think our school is being targeted by the Illuminati?". Rengar looks up to Draven, "The start of a campaign… to take over the world… We need to stick to the shadows and figure this out. We need leads, gossip, information on everyone. They will most likely try to take us down from the inside. Go home, we both need rest from today". Draven nods his head, "Cya man" he exits the house and walks home.

"Shits getting real" -Rengar

**The mystery feel of part 3. This is how it will feel, mysterious with Keyori being crazy to be the humor, and the small high school humor things going on as usual. Enjoy it. Hate it. Review please, I would like at least a review per chapter, so right now I would be behind. Also, I haven't been reading fics recently, so someone please tell me in either the review section or in a pm of fics that are good, and of course they gotta be league related. See ya next week.**


	35. If you wanna get out of Bronze alive

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is just a story chapter so we can get to more parts. Also, I will be updating chapter one for just so reasonable purposes. And I will get to my other story some day, i'm working on it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 35: If you wanna get out of Bronze Alive

It's the next day after Keyori and the boy's incident. The two struggle to escape from bronze.

Fiora reads in the text book that she has, "That is why Noxus got the nobel peace prize in 15 CLE, since they slipped the judges tickets to a One Direction concert. Any questions anyone". Rengar raises his hand, "How do you get out of elo hell?". Now Katarina stands up, "All these fucking feeders, you make me stuck in elo hell!" Kat runs out the door, either she's on her period, or she lost her daggers. The world will never know. Everyone ignores this and listens to Fiora, "Let me guess, it's because of the new class for the exceedingly high students based on your team rank in League of Legends?". Everyone starts to blurt and yell about Challenger this, Challenger that, Master this, Master that. Fiora throws her book on the ground, everyone shuts up, "Look, you're in bronze for a reason. So shut up, we have an assembly in one hour". Fiora falls back in her chair, puts her feet up, and opens a magazine of male swimsuit models. Rengar throws over his bag to the seat next to Draven's, "I don't got any lunch money…". Draven looks at Rengar, with his eyes staring into Rengar patiently. "'Kay… Ya fuckin' scrub" they now get into an argument about why paper is so damn heavy.

The bell rings, "Be at the assembly after lunch!" Fiora yells at the students running out the door.

* * *

This story has no real purpose yet, but soon it will, as the wise Morgan Freeman would put it. Yes, Morgan Freeman is on vacation. He is in Shurima doing a research article on why there is so much gold. My name is Steve, i'm still not sure why I am here.

Draven and Rengar sit with Draven's team, they eat their food while on the subject of school. "So wait, their is really gonna be a field trip that is gonna be an overnight stay for a few days at Bilgewater?" Nasus ask. "That's the gist of what I heard around the gossip tree" Rek'Sai says with her normal sassy attitude. "Hmmm, i've never been to Bilgewater. Anyone been there before?" Manhri ask. "Dude, you've never been to Bilgewater?!" Nasus ask surprised for a fine connoisseur of arts like Manhri, never gone to Bilgewater. "Dude, you don't even know, there is so much alcohol there, pirates to the eye can see, and the sluttiest of women around. My friend" putting an arm around Manhri "You are gonna like the way you look, at Bilgewater" putting an arm out like if he was showing Manhri the sky, or some imaginary thing they are looking at. "I mean, do you really think all I want to do is get drunk at random bars and get into fights with pirates?" Manhri ask Nasus. "I mean I want to" Rengar says, "Agreed" Draven says afterwards. "I mean, MF's Dad owns a really cool bar, and he doesn't care about our age" Sona suggest quietly. Draven adds, "Hey, I know Gangplanks Dad rolls in money all day, maybe we can go do some stupid shit with him". Sona rolls her eyes, "I'll talk to MF about it later, and I can see what I can do for us". Rek'Sai gasp, "Your friends with that hoe! How!? She has such complex eye shadow that she uses. How does she like you, you don't even wear eye liner in the first place, or mascara?". "I'm a nice person" Sona says to not be rude, Rek'Sai nods her head understanding Sona.

The bell rings, "So this is going to show the Challenger and Master tier classes are, right?" Manhri ask. "Let's just hope we got in" Nasus says.

* * *

Everyone gets seated in the auditorium. Kolminye speaks, "Listen up everyone, we have a few things to talk about" everyone stops talking. "So today we are announcing two things today. One being the people in Master and Challenger Division. And the trip to Bilgewater that the people in Master and Challenger will get to go on" everyone starts freaking out about the rumored trip. "I will now announce the teams for the Master Division first" everyone shuts up and listens. "First is Team Ionia_Squad_Up" Soraka gets reported. "Team Eurodance" Draven doesn't know who they are… "Team Bromacia" Garen and his friends dance like idiots. "Team The_Gr8_Eye" Who the fuck are they. "Lastly, Team Barbarius" Darius stands up, "What was that, I couldn't hear you over this Barbarius!" the entire team chants Barbarius and sit down after being yelled at by teachers.

"Next is the five Challenger teams, starting with Team Last_Friday_Night" Yasuo's team (Knocked up). "Team Real_Princess'" Ezreal and Lux high five while Kat and Talon facepalm. "Team Gypsies" Miss Fortunes team. "Team 5NinjaClash" the ninja's are no where to be found, except Ahri. "Lastly, Team Draven" Draven gets up "You know whats better than Barbariuses, Draven! Ya fuckin' burrito!" Darius infuriated "EYYY! Did you call me a burrito" this time they just go quiet on their own. "Also because of Team Shurima, we have Caitlyn Fitzwilliam in Master and Rengar Predator in Challenger. For teachers, we have moved Professor Swain to Challenger replacing Silver with Professor Gnar, whilst Master Divisions new teacher, the singer of Maroon five Adam Levine!" No one understands where people get the money to hire celebrities in this story, but it happens. "Good luck, and have fun on the fields of justice!" Kolminye ends with.

"Ryan, did you not get crumpets with my tea. Get me my fucking crumpets right now! I mustn't stop watching this assembly!" -Keyori


	36. Challenjour

**So due to stupid reasons there was no chapter last week. I wrote a rap and decided to share it with you, I thought of the song title when my friend and I were so out of it and I started talking how we gotta seize the moment, and we laughed and talked about it for a while. I changed up chapters 1 and 22 slightly since I wanted to write other things for my rants. Here is a new rant: Who the characters are based off of irl for me. Draven is like 10% me, but is mainly my friend who is that crazy guy who you and the squad always hang out with just 'cause he's hilarious. Rengar is like my friend who I have mentioned before, Amir, since he's not part of the squad but were bros and hang out all the time. Nasus reminds me of my one friend who is chill as fuck, but we never get to hang, and when we do he goes crazy every time. Swain is an over exaggerated version of my favorite teacher, since she was aways chill and awesome. She acted more like a person than a teacher which you cant find with most teachers. Yasuo is me. All right, enough rant, time for a new chapter.**

Chapter 36: Challenjour

Today is the first day for the classes Challenger and Master. That's not all for tonight! Adam Levine has been fired since Vonmar has been released from jail. Vonmar said for his teachings for master division quote on quote "These pussy ass bitches don't know shit 'bout nothin'. Ima fuckin' worldstar famous rapper. I'll teach these kids the meaning of squad shit, Gang!" is what he said. We couldn't have a chapter last week, due to emails, wish I was joking. Morgan Freeman is out!

* * *

Class: Challenger

Swain started class, "Welcome to Challenger, for our first day we'll start with some activities to know each other and then probably discuss some really stupid thing". "Like your mom!" Draven calls out. Swain gives a birds eye view at Draven, "What did you say about my mom?!". "Mrs. Swain, is a wonderful woman! She makes the best damn brownies when I come over!" Swain nods his head to Draven's response. Right then, Akali runs into class with bread in her mouth, late as usual. "Sorry Sensei, I was… ugh…" Akali starts to giggle nervously. Swain ask Akali to take a seat, which she does… In the back of class as usual for any anime character. Swain clears his throat, "Ok, how about we go around the class room and ask who their role model is, and then the rest of your team. I'll start with my role model, myself, because fuck other people! Akali you go" (Oh yes, this time we go through everyone).

Akali stands, "My Senpai… I mean… Role model, is Shen!". Shen sits in his seat with his feet on the desk, looking around for who called his name. He takes out his earbud, "What was the question?". Ahri holds onto Shen's arm, "Shen is mine! Back off!" Akali gasp. "What the fuck is going on right now…" Shen says. Ahri goes next, "Ahri. My role model is my older twin brother, Manhri. Believe it bitch" Ahri ends with in a really dark tone. "Um, my name is Shen, I like baconators at wendy's" Shen says still confused. "I'm Kennen, my role model is thundercats" he says it so fast that even Kennen couldn't keep up. "So i'm the captain of this…" Zed sighs "Extremely intelligent team, my role model… is the baconator". "Great team one, and yes that is how I will address you. Next team" he points to MF.

"I'm Sarah, but my friends call me Miss Fortune, or just MF. My role model is my daddy" MF says. Gangplank stands on his desk, "I aspire to be like my father, and be a world class pirate!" he says with pure passion, he might have shed a man tear at the end. Graves talks with a hard voice, since his dad was the leader of the mafia in Bilgewater, "I'm Malcolm Graves, I got none for a role model, at least what Uncle Tony told me". TF interrupts, "My name is Twisted Fate, but ladies, call me TF" he says with a wink. Graves rolls his eyes, TF continues, "My role model is dealer, since he's the one deciding the fate of everyone". TF's Dad owns the biggest casino in all of Valoran, and TF naturally became the "best" gambler in Bilgewater. Lastly was everyones favorite… "Yo my name is Fizz, my role model is Faker-Senpai. Since he's the shit". Swain rolls his finger at Draven.

"My name is Draven, my role model is Draven, everything be Draven" Draven says with much Draven in his voice. "Manhri, is the name, don't say it to often or you will ware it out" Manhri throws a cape he was hidden behind in the air. He spins and puts a rose on top of his ear. "My role model is Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy seven, I aspire to be like him every day" he takes his seat. "My name is Rek'Sai. My role model is Nicki Minaj. Girl don't listen to those haters your perfect the way you are honey! Work that ass!" Rek'Sai says. "Nasus, my role model is Sosa" suddenly the door kicks open. "Why not Vonmar!" Vonmar runs over to Swains desk, "Put me in a mother fucking coffin!" he jumps like he's going in a coffin on Swain's desk and runs out the door with all his kids laughing. "I'm Sona, my role model is Avicii" she sits down quickly. Swain points to Ezreal.

"I be the Ezreal, but call me Ez if you want to have an adventure" Lux looks like she's about ready to break Ez's neck. "My role model is Anduin and SivHD, you got some baller ass hair". "My name is Lux, my role model is Nicki Minaj as well. She has the best ass and everybody gotta respect that shit!" Rek'Sai buts in "I know right!". "Names Talon, i'm better than everyone so I don't got a role model but myself" Talon says like douche. "Names Katarina, call me Kat, better than Talon so i'm my own role model" Kat says. "I'm Ashe, pleasure to meet you all. My role model is anybody who's got the balls to say they're a better shot than me!" she says with a wink at MF. Draven almost looses all his blood from his nose. Swain points at the last group, starting with Yasuo.

"I'm Yasuo, some people call me Yas, I don't really care. My role model is whoever the fuck is that guy who carries my team with their AWP that has the hitbox of Riven's ass" everyone agrees with that statement. "I'm Riven, my role model is Rihanna 'cuz she's better than any of your stupid Nicki Minaj fantasies" Lux and Rek'Sai go off about something as Riven takes her seat. Syndra speak, "I'm Syndra, and i'm not goth, it's just my look. My role model is BlackGranola" she says. "I'm Udyr, I aspire to be like my father, the Godyr" Udyr says. "Names Olaf, my role model is my band, Pentakill, check out my new mixtape and album".

Swain ask, "Rengar finish it off". "I'm Rengar, my role model is still Kat's ass, and the baconator!". "It's not my fault if your throat is slit tomorrow" Kat says as the laughter dies down. Draven and Rengar fistbump as Swain speaks again, "So there will be a bilgewater field trip for three days next week. So tell me if you don't want to go, but on my list everyone is going. Class dismissed". Nasus shouts out before everyone leaves, "Come to my house after school everyone, were having Challenger celebration at my house" everyone applauds Nasus as they leave. Draven could already imagine the party, and also the field trip that was coming up.

"That baconator tho" -8thousandfist (I really want some Wendy's)

* * *

Seize the Moment

-8thousandfist

Money is a sin

I don't think my fam' knows

And neither they kin

Well shit

What do they even know

Thinkin' they somebody big wit' all they money

Really they an average joe

Wit' to much money

And what I gotta say all these people

Wanting to go big

Really they just want the money

You don't even understand

The fans

Who idolize and want to meet that band

But they all split

'Cause the money gets to 'em

Not the fame

Not the fortune

This aint a meal

There's no portion

Take it from Draven

He no Sona

He aint a maven

It don't matter 'bout the check

All he does is reck

Doing it for the attention

Not to mention

That you gotta seize the moment

And not owe the torment

Of all this cash

'Cause I will follow this path

And i'll fucking bash

Every critic

'Cause they get paid to speak lies

The truth never dies

Because the media is behind

The mind

Of the operation

Giving a payment

To rhyme

'Cause this aint an O-MEaNt

This is truth

So enjoy the little things and seize the moment

**Review this rap, and next week will be the party and the beginning of the field trip so there will be a bit of a time skip. The field trip will last 2-3 chapters. Seize the moment ya'll.**


	37. Bilgefire

Chapter 37: Bilgefire

Everyone packs into the car before they drive off. Draven, Rengar, Nasus, Shen, Yasuo, and Fizz are in Nasus whip. They drive off into the icy roads, since all the snow has been turning into ice from rain that is getting really annoying for them all. "Like I can't do drugs anymore. I'm like… to high… like no more drugs man, I can't do this… it's so cray man" Fizz says to himself, since he just cant handle. Everyone is laughing at Fizz, especially Nasus, "This whiteboy cant fucking handle, he be tweaking so hard, hahaha!" Nasus says. Shen who was calm, now is yelling "Woah woah woah, stop now. Let's get some McDemacia" everyone agrees hazily as ever since their all high as shit. They pull in through the drive through, "Welcome to McDemacia's, what would you like today?". Nasus hears everyone out, "Yo like, papa johns… I mean, McDemacia, bro. I need like, forty McNug's". "Will that all you want tonight?" the lady ask. "Wait hold up lady. What the fuck do you want Fizz?" Nasus ask, Fizz replies, "Fries, we need like, enough" everyone agrees with Fizz's wise words, he goes back to talking to himself in the back of the car. The order is put in and they drive up to get their food. Who else to give them their food, none other than Lux. "Oh hey guys!" she says with a wave. Fizz apparently opened the trunk somehow as Lux was handing Nasus the food. Fizz threw up his hood and climbed in through the service window. Fizz runs in and grabs a shit load of burgers and runs out like weird ass mother fucker out the window with all the burgers covered in his sweatshirt like a kangaroo. He climbs back in the back, like a thug, "Drive! Drive nigga drive!" Nasus slams on the accelerator and drives off as Fizz closes the trunk. Everyone feels the thrill of their main brother Fizz, stealing a shit load of burgers. The car starts to swerve like a mother fucker, until it spins 180 and stops. "Holy shit, yo i'm sorry guys 'bout that" Nasus says. Everyone starts complaining, "You spilled my drink nigga!" Yasuo says. Draven says agitated, "You made me drop the blunt!". The Shen says, "Whut? Oh shit, praise the fucking sun, I got a burger". Everyone starts laughing again after hearing their nigga Shen hazed as fuck off of that reggie shit that he's always smoking. "Gang!… Gang! Gang! Gang!" Rengar says, everyone starts talking 'bout how this be some squad shit that other nigga's don't understand. They play some Vonmar, Main bitch, 'cuz it's so good to play as you be hotboxin' with a nice fat ass blunt. Everyone just be chill as fuck in the car until Draven says, "Yo, Morgan Freeman hasn't even done the intro…". "He's doing it for tomorrow. Fuckin' Bilgewater leggo!".

* * *

The bus to Bilgewater, to the boat to Bilgewater, 'cuz water

Everyone got on the huge bus to Bilgewater. It felt packed, but it was 25 per bus. Everyone really just slept for the ride until they got to the boat.

Everyone gets off the bus to get on the boat. The boat director, none other than… Kiandimundi!, speaks to all the kids, "Welcome all you amazing children! and all you fucking TWATS! Get on the boat, YUKI!". Kiandimundi has a disability called, Yuki Syndrome, where he randomly screams the word Yuki for no apparent reason at all. Everyone boards, until the one and only, a true master of runescape, Akali! walks by him. "Yuki! Stop right there, I know who you are and what your here to do… Yuki!… Yuki!… To play Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yukiiiiiiiiii!… Play some Runescape with me. Akali puts her hand out, "Sorry, i'm a professional, you don't even use goblin mails bro". Kiandimundi begins to cry, "Yukiiiiii" he says as he balls on the floor.

The boat ride didn't take long either. Nothing was really happening. So let's just skip to what really matters, when they get off the boat.

* * *

Bilgewater (Finally!)

Everyone gets off the boat as they hear cries of Yuki! from the boat. They all check into their hotel rooms, of course, everyone was in their team room. Gender didn't matter, since people are weird like that. (Don't worry guys, from this point on, there is no writers block) Morgan Freeman has been talking to much, time to hear out the story as I go get some sleep. (Fuck, welp, writers block is back XD jk). Draven sits on his bed reading a "Magazine" which is actually a magazine with a mirror on the inside so he could spy on Sona from the top bunk. Yes, there was bunk beds, both had three beds. The first one had Sona, then Draven, then Rengar. The other being in order as well, Manhri, Rek'Sai, and Nasus on top. Which confuses the shit out of everyone, since he can barely walk when he's high, so how does he expect to climb to the third bunk. Sona is just actually reading a book like a normal person. Draven thought she was looking extra good, since she just showered and had her hair in a single braid. Then Draven notices something, "Sona why are you reading my copy of Fifty Shades of Sosa?" Sona blushes to the point that if I took a knife and through it at a bottle of gasoline that fell onto a mouse that crushed it completely and lit on fire and then finally burned a rope to move my mouse to the stupid reason gasoline typed with two q's for some odd fucking reason, it would be that red. "Wait a minute! Sona likes Sosa!?" Nasus ask in excitement. Sona climbs onto Draven's bunk and goes underneath his covers, "They'll never find me here" Sona says in a cute but odd way. Suddenly the most atmospherical smell was ever to be preciously seized in that moment, of one of the most amazing smells that anyone could ever smell of one with such extraordinary smellinglyness. "Is that bacon?" Rengar says. Draven wiffs the air, "Holy shit thats bacon!" Draven jumps off his bunk, like christmas morning. "Wait Draven-Kun, the strangers are going to find me!" Draven ignores and runs with Rengar down the stairs and outside to find the bacon. "Yo where's the bacon?" Rengar ask. "I mean the bacon is free… As long as you join the Illuminati! Muhahaha, (coughing). Long time no see knife cat and fred" the two turn around to look into Keyori's magnificent, illuminati glowing eyes. "Keyori! I honestly have no clue why your here, I thought we had some kind of truce going" Rengar says. "Actually, i'm on vacation. Illuminati payed. So there is this place here that makes these bacon sticks. Bacon on a stick with syrup and brown sugar. It's apparently the shit here" (That honestly sounds delicious. I don't cook, but I want someone to make me this for me). Rengar and Draven shrug their shoulders at each other, "Show us the way". They follow Keyori to the place, along they way they chat. "So Keyori, why did you choose Bilgewater for vacation?" Draven ask. Keyori laughs, "Do you not know what goes on every year around this time?" he ask. The boys nod their heads. "The Scurvy? Never heard of them before? The Runeterra famous band that only preform once a year?" they both nod their heads. "'Kay then. So their preforming, and i'm also showing a new song I made then with them. After they saw my song that I preformed to you guys, they relished it so much that they wanted to do a song with me then. So i'm not all here for the vacation. But, the concert is huge, you guys should go". Rengar nudges Draven, Draven nods his head, "So when is it?" Rengar ask. "It's tomorrow" he replies "Of course you have the rest of today to do stupid shit, so have fun, 'cuz i'm off. Cya losers". Keyori ran off to nowhere as Draven and Rengar walked in and out of "The Bacon Shak" each with a bacon stick. As they enjoyed their delicious snack they talked about the rest of their day. "So it's only 3pm right now, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Rengar ask. "Well, Sona told me that she is going to MF's bar and the whole team is invited. So I mean i'm doing that, but I mean thats later so probs gonna go nab some z's" Draven says. Rengar in full agreement nods his head and stands, "Lets go back, I can bet you tonight is gonna be really long, from just knowing that MF goes hard when it comes to drinking" Draven points to Rengar "True, you never know what happens with people like MF anyways" Rengar nods his head to this as they walk back to the hotel room.

"This bacon shak would make an excellent addition to the illuminati cooking service, i'll put it on my list of things to do next to figuring out a way to kill Ryan without anyone knowing it was me" -Keyori

**Idk why, but I feel like this chapter was kinda small, but that chapter name tho. Whatever, but next chapter will be MF's bar, where shit goes down. Cough cough MF porn cough cough. I type this as i'm listening to Wiggle, the NSTY Bootyleg remix. Also round two on Keyori songs, that will be in productions, and I have an idea what to do for it. Stay in school, or at least high school, and if all goes wrong just horde anime. Stay on that fire shit. Cya ya'll.**


	38. Gypsy Shit

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! How else do I celebrate than going out with the squad to get shit loads of food. Have I ever explained that i'm not phony and that I really am the opposite of all of these fanfiction writers. I grew up outside the hood but met all my friends in highschool when I stopped being enclosed from the rest of the town. If any of those friends found out I did this… Put it simply, i'd get made fun of it every day. Tough love in the hood. So long back I had an idea to do a chapter on my birthday that would be if I was in the story. Yeah i'm doing that, and next chapter will be the bar chapter. Always enjoy my rants, always enjoy how I say you guys should leave a damn review once in a while. Well now do I got something for you. For my birthday wish from you guys is to leave some questions in the reviews, or pm me. Either works, but you need to actually review this time. Literally go ahead, ask whatever the fuck you want. I just want to do a Q&amp;A next chapter. I think their cool, and I want to do it now. So fulfill my birthday wish for me ya'll. So i'm working on the new song, and somewhat on next chapter. So don't act like i'm being lazy on my birthday, cuz I am somewhat XD. Today is just a shits and giggles chapter. So enjoy, cuz I am.**

Chapter 38: Gypsy Shit

Morgan Freeman here, to introduce another chapter. "Morgan take a fucking break once in a while…" 8fist (yup, thats what ima call myself) drops his hot cheeto's as they go everyone. "NO! MY FUCKING HOT CHEETO'S!" 8fist screams. Riven picks up the cheeto's "Um… Are these yours?". Everyone reading this story expects the writer to of course fantasize about fucking Riven, but 8fist has his own… religious standards… when it comes to hot cheeto's… 8fist pulls out a switch blade (Thanks to the fucker who stole it) and he replies pleasantly calm, "Bitch you better fucking run. You don't fuck wit' me like how you don't fuck wit' Obie or fiddy". 8fist picks up his cheeto's and eats them by pouring them into his mouth. "Move aside free man, i'll be taking the reins today" Morgan walks away like nothing happened. 8fist speaks the intro now.

Sup' yo. So see, I right this story. So to hell wit' the stupid ass introduction, ima go get some blunts. Nasus stops 8fist, "Someone say they needed blunts" he ask. 8fist just brushes his longish brown hair to his right side. "Depends, I want free raybands with my blunt and a new pair of air force ones" 8fist asks. Nasus looks puzzled, "Why not J's whiteboiii?" he ask. "Got a problem with my skin, nigga?" Nasus just nods his head and walks away.

Now Ahri walks up to the one and only 8fist, "8fist, you know your really hot. How about you make me hokage already?" she says in a soft low voice. "Wait till manga chapter 700, I don't take shit from fox's. Not after Ylvis. Fuck you Ylvis! You're fuckin' gypsy with your a magic and shit" (Rito make a gypsy champ, plz). Ahri runs off crying. Manhri now walks up, "Please allow me to find love?". 8fist laughs, "Get yourself some bitches someday". Manhri runs off crying. It seemed like everyone had the hots to talk to 8fist. He writes the story anyways. Draven's turn came, suddenly the moment changed.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out… Only if I could hear the punk version every day" Draven says somehow. Yasuo speaks into the ear peice, so that Draven can get to speak to 8fist. 8fist walks up to Draven, "Yo Draven, I got a good remix for you if you wanna listen to a punk version bro". "Just say that your good and that anything on datpiff is good enough for you" Yasuo tells Draven. He says this in his own words, "Nah I already know that remix bro, besides, all I listen today is on datpiff" 8fist looks at Draven oddly. "Wait Draven you listen to datpiff…?!" 8fist rushes through his notebooks frantically. "Ah! Here it is! So did BrickSquad get cooler or something, 'cuz I put you in the middle of all cool things. Like you cant be better than Three Days Grace, but not worse than eminem. Who am I to talk, I act gangy whenever i'm around people who act cool. Unless it's some other punk motherfuckers like myself". Draven nods, 8fist says "Draven I know the earpeice is in your ear" Draven points at 8fist with drama "How did you know?". 8fist face palms, "I write this story, so like whats your wish bro? You obviously got something to ask for". "I just want five dollars" Draven ask. 8fist slaps Draven and walks away. "Why would I ever write a chapter while i'm tired as fuck and my head keeps bobbing everytime i'm writing?".

That question ponders him very much today. but no one gives a shit until they see the next chapter which is going to be way better than this shit chapter.

"I need sleep U_U" -8thousandfist

**Yeah, partied to hard tonight. Ima just nab some z's, please leave questions for my Q&amp;A. and yes i'll put in some of my own questions just for fun. Peace nigga's ima get some sleep.**


	39. One More Bottle

**Thanks for the questions q-q. Welp, we'll try again this week. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 39: One More Bottle

Before the story begins, let us begin by saying that the story is going to go to shit again. Yeah, a lot of shit is going to happen this chapter.

The team all walk to MF's bar with their nice clothes on. Suits and ties, dresses and jewelry, and Nasus with a wife beater, board shorts, and sandals. Of course it didn't take much talking from Sona (like she ever talks that much), to have MF invite the team to come to her bar. They make it to the bar in no time, and the door is packed. "Ok great trip guys, i'm going home-" Nasus tries to walk away, but is grabbed by the shirt. "Not so fast Nasus, maybe you can get past the line with me here?" MF said in a really flirty voice that was low in its own way. Nasus sighs, red heads just aren't his type, give the man a break. MF walks them all in holding Sona's hand as they talk about the normal girl stuff: Clothes, shopping, boys, and how amazing Lady Gaga is. "Like 'Bad Romance' has such a good message to it, like Lady Gaga is such an inspiration, I wish I was more like her" MF goes off about while Sona just nods her head to everything. Inside the bar was packed, everyone was drinking and having a great time. Also seemed to be heavily pirate infested since their was a huge group of pirates singing and dancing at a table. "Daddy!" MF cries as she runs into her dad. Her dad has short brown hair, it's pretty obvious that MF must look like her mother since her father looks nothing like her. "Hey sweetheart! You can show your friends to the party room, and have fun 'cuz today is a big day for a lot of people since tomorow The Scurvy preform" her dad says. "I know" she says "This way guys". Everyone follows MF into the party room. There was far less noise, and a bar with plenty of alcohol for everyone. MF gets behind the counter and begins to pour plenty of shots. Everyone grabs their own shot, "To great night everyone, cheers!" everyone says cheers, and of course Rengar and Draven like bros fist bump their shot glasses and point and hit it again pointing away from themselves before taking the shot (Tradition). Tonight is going to be awesome, the two of them thought.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Shot glasses riddle the floor as well as the bar. Who knows how much everyone drank, but it has came from the point where everything was casual to the point where everyone so drunk that literally anything can happen. Nasus stands up, "Ima go shit" the first thing he said since cheers two hours ago. He kinda just sat in a chair doing nothing for a while. MF and Sona are laughing at each other and are now going on a subject only Draven and Rengar would like to listen to all day. "No, Sona don't say that about yourself. Youreally hot, you a hot assssss bitch!" MF says trying to be as serious as possible. Sona's head falls back from the chair she is sitting and starts to laugh. MF leans in, "You're fine Sona, you have Draven and these big fucking tits" MF puts her head in between Sona's boobs and motor boats them. Sona's whole face is red as she keeps laughing, "Stop it MF, your going to fast" she keeps laughing and giggling during all of this. MF takes her head out, and grabs her own breast this time. "See like mine, are so nice, but their not as soft as yours. Your tits are sooooooo nice" MF hiccups after saying that. She presses her boobs onto Sona's as MF sits on Sona's lap talking to her. "Yo Draven" Rengar says. Draven turns to see Rengar, "Ima clean up dis- blood…" blood from his nose dripping from his shirt to his pants, he says pausing every so often. Draven nods his head, "Take care of that man, ima watch the show tho" Rengar walks off somewhere that is not the bathroom for some reason. Draven with his tie on his head to keep his hair as good as ever cries, "Now who am I supposed to enjoy the show with". Manhri and Rek'Sai call out "Were still here!". Rek'Sai keeps texting people about some shit because she's drunk and feels like going off on her ex's. Manhri sits next to Draven with popcorn and single dollar bills. Draven takes some popcorn and some bills. When MF are showered with singles, MF of course gets the idea of the day. "Hey Sona, lets have a strip off". Manhri hands Draven a pair of tissues, "Just clean up your mess" he says grumpily knowing that Draven was gonna end up not being able to handle. Of course there was a stripper pole in the middle of the room. Rek'Sai also peaks every so often, while still being on her phone. MF picks up Sona by her shirt and throws her against the pole. MF like a beast, begins to take off Sona's clothes from her body. Sona surprisingly does the same back to MF, since she was getting frustrated with MF by this point. By this point, both Sona and MF are completely naked. Draven thought Sona for whatsoever reason, looked ten times better than ever, even though she was really hot in the first place. But in the moment, he didn't know why, but MF just looked… Well there were no words to explain how good MF looked, since she's all roughed up compared to Sona. Of course next to happen was that MF and Sona fought over who poured lube on who until it didn't matter anymore since they were now kissing on the floor with their lubricated body's moving together. So, why was Rengar missing all of this?

So when Rengar cleaned up his mess in the normal bar. A special man appeared at the door. He walks in and throws away his golden and purple suit to the bartender. Taking off his sunglasses, to reveal his identity. "Rengar, I challenge you to a game of Hearthstone!" Keyori screams out across the bar. "I accept you little cunt!" he shouts back. Everyone goes crazy and seats down the two. They of course set up the virtual version of Hearthstone on the future tech board we all need for hearthstone. Rengar being Rexxar, and Keyori as Anduin, get ready for a huge match of Hearthstone. Turn one Rengar leper gnomes and begins the match. Later on shit gets crazy, like real crazy. "How many more Leroy Jenkin's are you going to throw down!" Rengar says. "When I feel like it! Who do you think you are, my mother!?" Rengar throws down Deathwing. "Get rekt kid" he says with pride, as he high fives the pirates in the bar, he hears two "LEEEEERROOOOOOY JEEEEENKINS!". Rengar only screams "Fuck!". This isn't even possible in constructed, and arena, so this is some gypsy magic going down. Rengar has only one hp left while Keyori is at five, and he removed the whelps with some hacked version of holy nova. How was he ever going to win… He had to use THE card. "WTF! THAT ISN'T FAIR! THAT RNG IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Rengar played madder bomber, and hit Keyori's face all five times! "Praise the fucking madder bombers! I fucking win you bitch fucking boiii!" Rengar is carried out with a bunch of pirates who cheer Rengar on as the all celebrate down the street with rum and fire to everything.

Back to MF and Sona. Sona and MF had sex and Sona just passed out. MF climbed up on Draven, "Hey Draven, wanna fuck?" Draven nods his head, drunk out of his mind, making the wrong move. "MF gets her clothes on, then you have to marry me" Draven nods his head again. MF grabs Draven's hand, "Manhri come to the normal bar and come marry us". "How did you know i've done weddings before? Whatever, let's go" Manhri says. They go to the normal bar, where it is still crowded, but a bit less due to all of the pirates with Rengar. Manhri shuts up everyone, "Everyone be fucking quiet these two are getting married!" everyone goes quiet. "Draven will you take MF as your wife?" Manhri ask. "Yeah, i'm down for it". "You MF?" "Yes, just hurry up!". The wedding is interrupted by an amazing guest.

Rek'Sai opens the bathroom door to carry out Nasus. She opens the door, and an amount of smoke that cant even be measured since the entire bathroom was so fogged that you couldn't see in front of yourself. "Nasus how long were you smoking in here!" Rek'Sai exclaims. Nasus jaw is dropped as his head spins around, "Like a lot, mayynn, fucking my ounce is gone. I'm going home, I need food and sleep nigguh". Nasus walks into the room, "May the groom fuck the bride!". MF jumps on Draven as they hit the bar hard as they slobber over each other. "Hallelujah! I'm black jesus 'cause i'm floating on air right now! I'll turn yo flat booty bitches into big ones! Praise Jesus for weed! Go crazy!" everyone cheers Nasus for the motivational speech as he leaves, to go somewhere.

MF and Draven run upstairs into a room. MF takes out Draven's dick from his pants, and begins to stroke Draven's penis and that was just enough to make him cum and pass out. MF laughed, "I'm guessing were going to fuck tomorrow, aren't we?" her head hits the pillow and she startles by Draven's side as she licks the cum off her finger slowly trying to savor it.

"Yo, where's my weed?" -Nasus

**I have not done a sex scene in a while 'cuz i'm lazy. I think next chapter is gonna be a big one, so i'll finally do a sex scene next chapter for you horny mother fuckers. Till next chapter, which is probs gonna be huge. Cya.**


	40. ScURFy

**I skipped chapter for the week since I was on vacation. Also, 30,000 views boys! Keep it up! Also, I have worked hard on this chapter. And after plenty of experience with this story, ima tell you today… Not to review! If you actually review, I will cry. Alot. Song that is used is Rockstar by Nickelback. Yes, ima keep doing this. Next week I have it easy so ima work on this story as well as my other, Monsters Within, check it out. HSD will get a good long chapter after so long, so don't worry about the end of this chapter, since it's a lot for the next chapter. (Another note/rant) ****So when I started doing Fanfiction I made myself a clear rule, Do not become some lazy shit head who randomly skips days and/or gives half ass chapter 'cuz he needs to do it. I've broken this vowe so hard that I feel like I need to get back on track. Honestly I understand a lot and I mean a lot of my viewers are silent since i'm getting plenty of views every day, about 70 per day if you were wondering. I wanted an audience for my story, I got one, now i'm being a shit because I don't want to put effort into the content I create. Today that shall stop! I have been working on Monsters Within to the point where I feel like next chapter is going to be amazing and I don't give a damn if not that many people view it, I only care I put in effort. This chapter is not getting to much work into it since I feel that I need to plan ahead so ima work on next chapter ideas while I make this one. Let us be bros once again, since we are the army of fist. 8 thousand strong. Ok enough of a rant today. I give you comedy now.**

Chapter 40: ScURFy

Nasus trips over someone, on a bench. How this is possible? Who knows. Nasus gets up and sees Rengar, passed out on the bench. Nasus starts to shake Rengar with a hand, "Yo bro wake yo drunk ass up". Rengar looks up, "Hey dude, where were you last night?". "I smoked in the bathroom and walked all around Bilgewater twice since I couldn't figure out where our hotel is. You?" Nasus ask. "I beat Keyori at Hearthstone and then was carried out by pirates; they left me at this bench" Rengar ponders about his best friend, "Where's Draven? he ask. Nasus wakes up immediately, "Dude we need to find Draven, NOW!". "Woah dude, what happened to Draven?!" Rengar ask. Nasus sits on the bench with his hands on his head, "He married MF for some reason, and now I don't know where he could be!" Nasus exclaims. Rengar sighs, "Alright, lets start with the bar".

* * *

Meanwhile, Draven wakes up at the bar. He feels extremely groggy from last night. The only thing worse than his head ache is the pounding on his hips. Then he wondered… why was he naked… He takes the pillow on his head off to see MF on top of his dick. "Morning honey" she says with a wink. Draven has no clue what is going on, but he sees a ring on MF's hand that he never saw before, and also she looked extremely happy to see him. "MF what are you doing, you know i'm dating Sona, don't you?". MF started to giggle, then she stretches out her arms and rolls up Draven's body from his groin until her arm curled under his shoulders to his back as she massaged his back. "Sweetheart you were a bit to drunk last night. Sona broke up with you, and then you said you wanted to marry me, so we got married" she says in a hush voice. Draven feels awful that Sona broke up with him, but was also kinda happy that he somehow married MF, a really picky, slutty, rich girl married him. Basically Draven is set for life. Draven now uses his upper body strength to push over MF so that he was on top. In a sexy voice MF ask, "Is someone horny right now?" as she runs her hand through his cheek. Draven thrust hard into MF as she cries out in ecstasy, "Well, kinda, anything wrong with that?" Draven ask back. MF cant handle herself anymore as her lips jump for Draven's. Draven starts to thrust, but MF starts to go faster than Draven. Who even knows what she's on, since she was going crazy on his dick. MF gets off Draven and goes down to suck him down. "You want my cum?" Draven ask. MF starts to suck harder for a yes. Draven feels as he gets closer to orgasming as MF is trying her hardest to get her milk. Draven couldn't handle it and let it go. MF starts drinking his cum like it were milk. Suddenly the downstairs doors open. MF's eyes light up, she puts on her clothes quickly, Draven does the same "Where are you going?" MF just grabs his hand as they climb onto the roof of the building.

Rengar and Nasus search the entire place, but there isn't a person to be seen. "Yo Nasus it's getting late, let's go to that Scurvy concert or whatever. Maybe we can find them there" Nasus nods his head. As they leave they hear the duo come out of the room, Nasus says "'Bout time both of you" Rek'Sai and Sona came out of the room. "Don't worry I calm this bitch down" Rek'Sai says. Sona's eye liner was everywhere due to her crying, but now she looks like she has a vendetta "Let's go fuck up that bitch, and get my boyfriend back" she storms out the door. Nasus looks to Rek'Sai, "Dayum what kind of motivational speech did you give her?" Nasus ask. "The one about how many likes my bitch ass gets and how many less MF gets" both Nasus and Rengar thumbs up Rek'Sai as they walk out to go to the concert in search of Draven.

* * *

Finally at the concert, the gang look up to the stage to see none other as "The Scurvy". It now made sense how GP got in the school, since his dad is The Scurvy. "My mates, what the fuck is going on!" he points the microphone to the crowd as they start cheering "DJGP" his nickname. "DJGP in this motherfucker, with my mother fucking friend Draven of Noxus! He's gonna sing a song in Keyori's place because that little bitch thinks I suck after he lost a game of hearthstone, also URF the manatee will be here and square later on!". Sona blinks twice, same as Rengar. Sona was impressed Draven could sing, but Rengar knew the war with Keyori starts now.

* * *

Draven

By Draven

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs i'll never get in  
It's been like twenty minutes in  
And we're never gonna win  
This bot lane hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new computer  
On all the ads  
And a bathroom with twitch stream  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black fridge with a rockstars in it  
Gonna join the MLG circuit with faker would be neat

(Been there, done that)

I want a new car with babes  
My own star on Ionia Boulevard  
Somewhere between Urf and The Manatee is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this IE for Miss Fortune and fame  
I'd even buy urgot and change my summoner name

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we all just wanna be like Draven  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the MLG Korean stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Battle Bunny Riven cosplay with their bleached blond hair, and well

Hey hey I wanna be Draven

Hey hey I wanna be Draven

I wanna be great like Keyori without the stacks  
Hire eight Koreans that love to eat big macs  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the chicken wangs, ha, ha)

I'm gonna dress my ass with my latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Battle Bunny mansion  
Gonna date someone better than Riven that loves to blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this IE for Miss Fortune and fame  
I'd even buy urgot and change my summoner name

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we all just wanna be like Draven  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the MLG Korean stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Battle Bunny Riven cosplay with their bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the summoner rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
Noxus get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be Draven

I'm gonna be salty in chat that offend the censors  
Nasus hooks me up with the new weed dispenser  
I'll get Koreans on all my teams  
It'll be easier than it seems

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we all just wanna be like Draven  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the MLG Korean stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Battle Bunny Riven cosplay with their bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the summoner rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
Noxus get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be Draven

Hey hey I wanna be Draven

* * *

The song ends, DJGP goes up "Let's hear it for…" suddenly the lights go out.

"Why is Bilgewater rap pirates instead of gangsta's…" -Nasus


	41. YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!

Chapter 41: YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!

Rengar, Sona, Nasus, Rek'Sai, and Manhri dash for the center stage. They make it, but Draven was no where to be found. "Ok, so now what?" Rek'Sai ask. Nasus just shrugs, Rengar facepalms, "How about we go to that stage exit over there" Rengar points at the door. Everyone charges for the door, but everyone gets caught. "Rek'Sai's ass is blocking the way" Nasus exclaims. "Isn't that a compliment?" Manhri ask. Suddenly the door budges and everyone runs up the fire escape. At the top they find their buddies, Draven and that bitch MF.

Sona goes apeshit, very quickly, "SONA YOU BITCH ASS NIGGA, IMA PUT YO ASS BACK IN COMPTON AND GET MY BOYFRIEND BACK! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS FIRST, THEN IMA TAKE YOUR PUSSY, RIP IT OUT AND PUT IT ON BACKWARDS! LASTLY, IMA DO MY NAILS ON YOUR TITS WITH REK'SAI!" Sona screams at MF. Nasus turns to Rek'Sai, "Why did you have to take a fine ass, and turn it into you…" Rek'Sai just shrugs. Draven tries to calm down the situation, "Yo- um- we have another problem". Draven finally understands what it is like to be Sona as she argues with MF about girl shit. But then, a man flies into the sky...

* * *

"Imprisioned for my league ethics, for 10,000 days...

Banished from my own friend list...

And then you dare come in my home

You are not prepared…"

A man flies into the sky with the moon to his back. The gang could not believe it… Keyori was in his true form...

His demonic wings, his chest of tattoo's of Uberdanger, and his dual twin keyblades as he shown green in the sky.

"YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" he screams.

Keyori slams to the ground, effectively hitting the ground. "Eh, it must not be harder than Warcraft. Let's beat Keyori… For Hellscream!" Rengar shouts out. Everyone got ready for the final quest, Warlords of Keyori! Rexxar, I mean Rengar, led the charge. Everyone charged at once to attack Keyori all at once, but it wasn't working out. He stomped his hoof on the ground, causing a shockwave making everyone fall back. Keyori lets out a demonic laugh, "HAHAHA! You are no match, for my might!" Keyori takes a warglaive to the face. "Ha! Got him!" Rengar exclaims. Nasus smacks him right across the face with his bong. Both Ahri and Manhri shout "Rasengan!" both sending Keyori a blast from the massive attack. Keyori was getting his ass whooped, but it was then when he shouted "Ugh, wretched beings" he flew back into the sky. "I shall fight from above while you fight my greatest creation. Ryze my new girlfriend, Jaynixia, Ryze!" A giant dragon version of Jaynee comes from the ground, (Just imagine the warrior in Borderlands 2) she roars louder than MF at night. "JAYNIXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Keyori shouts, "Kill" Jaynixia immediately spreads her fire breath on the building. Everyone made it off the building in some way. Nasus calls out, "Were gonna need some fighting power to fight off this beast". It twas then, when the most powerful man- well most powerful being in Valoran appeared in the battlefield. The crackalakaling of gunfire lead up the area after the barrels winded up on a huge golden minigun. Jaynixia had to squad up if she didn't want to die to the cigar smoking, dandruff flaking, viagra taking… Urf! The manatee! He smiled with a cigar in his mouth as dandruff flew off his bushy brown mustache. Don't ask about the sharking popping out of his board shorts. Urf lets out the call of manatee's. Everyone felt like their was still a chance left in winning this battle once he had appeared. But they still had to fight Keyori, who had fell from the sky to attack Manhri on surprise. Ahri surprises the surpriser and rasengan's the shit outa the faggot known as Keyori. Draven spun up an axe while Rengar readied his Famas. Jaynixia jumped on top of a building that stood bigger than the build the guys were on. She roars at the two as lava falls from her claws and off the building. "Get yo ugly mickey mouse lookin' ass off the fucking building you fat motha fuckin' ass!" Jaynixia roars- "Bitch don't roar at me with that stanky ass breath of yo's, bitch you stupid, get the fuck outa here!" Jaynixia straight up takes a bite outa Nasus, by that she tears Nasus in two. Draven almost fell on the floor and cried, "Draven he'll be back, trust me" Draven just nodded his head and continued to fight the beast. Keyori starts screaming, he notices Urf was taunting Keyori. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to attack with a keyblade, but suddenly something happened that threatened his life. His darling, Jaynixia, started hacking and coughing. Smoke, ashes, and embers flew from her mouth as her chest was cut open. Nasus walked out of the body as lava flew from Jaynixia's stomach and out of her. "I hotboxed the shit outa of that dragon" Nasus says. A bullet is shot through Nasus, "Fucking come on, why is it always that the black guy gotta die first" he falls over unconscious. MF laughs, "Don't worry everyone, it's just that Keyori and I have different plans. Like destroying your school, your legacy, and you all!" Keyori back in normal form grabs MF and begins to slobber over each other- I mean kiss. They jump off the building into a car and drive off. Manhri takes control as everyone tries to sustain life to Nasus, and Urf walks away since he killed the stupid dragon. "Draven, Rengar. Get in the armored truck downstairs, i'll get in the terminal room" he puts on an earpiece, "Kill Keyori" Manhri ends with. Everyone cheers on the two as they go to the elevator and take it down to the garage. They quickly get in the back of the armored car and Manhri drives the car from the control center. They feel the car shaking from the excessive speed and swerving down the highway. Manhri briefs the two, "Half a click north, Keyori and MF are at Keyori's hotel. Keyoriville. Get on your suits now, we have no time to waste. Keyori is hosting a small army at the hotel, so be sure to use the weapons at your disposal to the fullest" the two nod each other off. The car comes to a halting stop while it swerves. The two put on their helmets to their juggernaut suits. "This is for Nasus…" Draven kicks open the door and strays of bullets come their direction. Both jumping out the car they shoot down Keyori's men. They rush for the building, as more reinforcements come shooting at the two as well. Rengar pulls out a grenade launcher, and shoots down the building entrance allowing no more troops to enter. They make it to an elevator and they go up for the 30th floor. A helicopter and a jet fly by, the jet goes into hover mode and guns down the elevator whilst the helicopter flies for the roof. Rengar jumps on the jet shoots down the pilot and jumps in the elevator with Draven who grabbed his hand from falling. The jet rams into a lower floor and the elevator stops working. Both Rengar and Draven take off their armor and climb for the 30th floor. They make it, "Manhri, open up the door!" "Got it" Manhri replies to Rengar. Without armor they go through the army on the 30th floor. After the army is depleted, the helicopter comes back to shoot out the pillars to the floor. Soldiers, weapons, and everything in the building tumbled down the side of the building. Rengar and Draven slide down the floor. Draven grabs onto a pole and Rengar stops his decline manually, but has a knife in him. Draven gets up, "Rengar…" he says looking at him in his military uniform. They started out as high schoolers, and now they are soldiers, times really do change. "Draven, go without me, ill be fine. Kill that bastard for good" he says as blood flows from his stomach. Draven says, "I wont let you down Rengar!" he runs up the broken stairs to see the helicopter door closing with Keyori insuring MF in the helicopter. Draven runs for it and jumps onto the helicopter from the leg. He pulls himself up and punches out a pilot and throws him over board. Draven then kicks the other pilot out of the window, but the pilot had a gun in hand and as he fell out he accidentally shot the controls. The controls malfunctioned, Draven tried to sustain the helicopter, but it was too late and it fell to the ground burning.

Draven woke up, and Keyori stood with MF. Draven was at gunpoint, "Draven, just die already!" Keyori spouted. Right as that happened, MF was hit in the face with a knife. "So long bitch face" Rengar says charging at Keyori. The two fist fight and Keyori tries to shoot Rengar, but Rengar's evasion level was to high. Keyori was smart, he kicked Rengar into the window where all the bullets landed and Rengar fell through falling to the bottom of the building. Draven gets up, tackles Keyori to the ground. Keyori and Draven fight until blood flows off of Keyori's face and Draven's knuckles. Keyori makes his final rant, "You, you are a FUCKING bitch! You get the woman of dreams, you get my attention, you even got bacon on a stick. But yet, you inhumane, psychopathic, Noxian bastard, just wants to kill everything. Including THE GREATEST YOUTUBER OF ALL FUCKING TIME! Why am I?! The good guy, loosing to some fucking evil, psychopath! He's fucking mad! All of this shit, was madness in the first place!" Keyori is cut off from his hinderance to life, "No Keyori, this is not madness" he says, "THIS! IS! DRAVEN!" he shouts kicking Keyori to the bottom of the building, but Draven wouldn't let his death be… so easy. Faster than Katarina in bed, he attaches a spinning axe to a cable wire attached to the helicopter. He spins up the axe, jumps down the building throwing it at slow motion falling Keyori. Keyori is hit right in the head and hung there. Draven falls over on the floor of the 30th floor. He lights up a cigar for Nasus, coughs because he cant handle, and lays back. Rengar walks over sits down, takes the cigar and takes a puff like a champ. "It's all over now, back to normal life I guess" Rengar says. Draven responds back...

"No, this is just the beginning…" -Draven

**Don't worry, part three has at least, one or two more chapters. To summarize the ending of the Bilgefire trip. Anyways enjoy the special chapter I made for my absence below. And I'll see ya'll next week, where I shall bring a rant like usual. P.S. To the man who made that comment on the story about how I have writers block and that he/she knows all the viewers care about the story, thanks that made my day and I feel like I have been asking for too much. This story is doing better than I ever imagined, why would I want more. Take care my awesome fans, leave a comments if your want, I read them, just sayin.**

* * *

**I got bored…**

Chapter 41 special: Fizz, Deez Nuts

Remember Kalista, the haunted matchmaker and Ahri, the number one hokage. Well now we have Fizz, Deez Nuts. The only purpose to this chapter is to explain why this champion is a tortoise. So Fizz really has no real jokes to go off of to make a actual funny joke off of. So how about champion in depth. "Kinda like Nautilus!" 8thousandfist screams out. Morgan Freeman simply ignores this fucking dimwit since he hasn't gotten his paycheck in month. "Doesn't matter, i'm here to do the champion breakdown thing with yo ass" the not drunk seventeen year old. "Lighten up free man. We've got this" Oh lawd jesus, protect this story.

Fizz, Deez Nuts

Bilgefire

666 IP 420 RP

Primary Role: Got him

Secondary Role: Thotboy

Abilities

Passive - Nimble Ass Dick Fucker - When being chased by police officers or pregnant hoes, gain 100 movement speed.

Q - Praise the Fucking Sun- Three strike ability that does strikes for pure damage and give a slight dash as well (Riven q). On the final strike Fizz lays a mine field that does damage according to how much damage the enemy has taken. All strikes send out a homing missle that hits every single champion on the map, including allies, that deal damage depending on Fizz's MR.

W - Lurking - Fizz instantaneously teleports to any random champion on the map, including allies, this cannot be targeted since it is at random who he teleports to.

E - Bring that ass here - Kill a random female champion on the map.

R/Ultimate - XD - Fizz takes out his intervention and shoots it down the path decided and stops at first champion hit. This ultimate is global, and it can hit allies. Deals 7k damage.

Lore (Oh boy the thing everyone was waiting for)

Fizz has possibly one of the most complex lore's of all time, since it combines with multiple other lore's, little red riding hood, GTA5's plotline, and the reason High School of Draven was created in the first place. Shall we begin?

To become a member of The League High School, you must have been important from a relative, student master relationship, or other. In Fizz's case, he's all of the above. Since the day Fizz was born, he was ready for the thug life. His father is 1 pac, known for being the biggest thotboy of Bilgefire. At the age of five Fizz was sent off to be trained to be the best thot after his parents found out he stole all the cookies in the hood after they found him munchin out on them in his room. He was sent off to be trained by a man named Thotwick. Thotwick is Warwick's father, who didn't send Warwick to school since he ain't a thoty like Fizz. After Fizz was trained for the thot life at twelve, he sent out on a journey to find someone that would prove himself thot before he was sent off to school. He met the best of the best, by that we mean three other people. First, he met Famhri, the father of Ahri and Manhri. The first day Fizz met Famhri, he was sitting in his official hokage chair as his children fought over the ramen noodles. Famhri told Fizz that he should get advice for his thot condition to a doctor. And a doctor did he find, only the finest doctor on Valoran. Susan, Nasus's mom. She told him his condition was to dank and told him to see the most powerful cowboy out west. Fizz met the man who fit that description, Djengar the father of Rengar. He said to bring the head of the great Ionian elder that was the last of his generation to learn wind technique head to his doorstep, and he would have been proven for his condition of being thot enough. Successfully, he kills the elder like medusa and comes back victorious. In that moment Djengar tells Fizz, "I'll now explain your condition Fizz, your condition is… DEEZ NUTS! HA! GOT HIM!" Fizz finally felt complete and worthy of going to school now.

Now Fizz has become notorious for being the biggest prankster in all of Valoran. His dad cries every day knowing how accomplished his son has become. But now Fizz is just a nobody compared to everyone else since he just part of the crowd at this school. Fizz now strives to become a powerful warrior so that one day, his thotness would be enforced.

"Ima go straight for the top, and leave the pussy ass niggas at the bottom. Bitch ima be the fucking one rolling in money and pussy while all these bitch ass fagots gonna be lying the fuck around licking their fucking dicks cuz they so gay. Peace" -Fizz, the real nigga

**Next chapter is going to be awesome guys. Get plenty of vitamin D… Deez nuts. I have to stop this. Till next chapter.**


	42. The Start of Something Huge

Chapter 42: The Start of Something Huge

Draven and Rengar were carried into school. Applauses and cheers from every guy, girl, and teacher. The two have became the hero's of the school. Roses thrown at the two as they are let down into their thrones. Of course the thrones like the one from game of thrones. Girls pass out from getting posters of Draven and Rengar that are autographed by them. They passed out because of the handsomeness, or the strawberry scented posters made in Noxus. Everyone was there to celebrate the victorious hero's. Morgan Freeman stood there clapping as a single tear fell down his eye. 8fist is vandalizing the school currently. And even Kandimundi was in the crowd, "Thanks for killing that fuckwad twat Keyori, YUKI!" he screamed. Lucian did sit ups. Nasus smoked weed, like normal, and yes his wound was taken care of. Yasuo ate a pretzel, sharing none with Riven who was trying to get a piece of the pretzel. All of these details are completely important. After an hour of repetitive signing posters, Draven and Rengar were bored out of their minds, until the crowd made room for a single lady. Sona stood at the end of the tunnel of people. She talked softly, "Draven-" she was swept off her feet by Draven, "I missed you too bae!" almost in tears he pecks her on the face. Everyone cheers, but Sona's face got even redder. But for all the readers who thought it was time to celebrate, well your wrong.

"KNOCK KNOCK, BITCHES!" the doors blow open to the school's front entrance. Who knows how many entrances there are in the school, but it blew up. He stood up tall and proud, it didn't matter if he copied Dunkey in all his video's. It doesn't matter Till' he Collapse. He's back, to fuck shit up more than a house cat on radioactive steroids. THE ONLY FAGGOT ALIVE TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! KEYORI! He pulls out two huge machine guns and starts to spray into the crowd of people. He came back for revenge on the two men who killed his girl, his recreation of his girl as a dragon, and himself. "DIE! DIE! EVERYONE WILL FUCKING DIE!" he screams so loud that Nasus blunt relights itself. Kolminye walks in the middle of the bullets, and suddenly they all stop in their tracks. They all fall to the ground. "Keyori, you walk on my school grounds. Then you shall see the full extent of my abilities!" she points out a single finger, and a large amount of geese start to suicide bomb Keyori. Keyori destroys each bird with his stop that stops the airway traffic, 'cuz he can do that. Kolminye then notices something, Keyori ability was to resurrect. But before she could react, a giant keyblade stuck out her stomach. Keyori was more powerful than ever, Kolminye was at low power because she had not had her coffee in the morning. She fell to the ground, but this was not the end of Vessaria Kolminye, "And I was so close to retirement… Well, it seems like I have to summon the new principle immediately" she puts a palm to the ground. Her final words as blood spurt out her mouth, "I'll be seeing you soon, Keyori" she fell to the ground as Keyori laughed hysterically. "Not even the principle of the most powerful students on the planet can handle me, HAHAHAHA!" but suddenly. A man, showed up in front of Keyori. Keyori looked at the man, and his face went pale. This new principle, was Keyori's final death.

The man lifts his head up, he lifts up his staff in the air, "You, shall not, pass you fucking first prestige piece of shit trash!" the staff hits the ground and mountain dew starts to rush down the hallways. Mountain dew elementals grow from the ground. The man put his hands in a triangle, the illuminati shines from his hand at Keyori. "No. NO! The master of the illuminati! I didn't mean to fail the illuminati after you gave it to me! Please oh please! Don't kill me, I really didn't mean it! We can dominate the world together, please spare my life!" the man looks Keyori in the eye "Oh, I should help your ass you twelve year old pansy… See, it got personal when you tried to kill my own Son!" Keyori fell on his knees. "No! This can not be happening! We were supposed to be conquerors, it was our destiny my lord Draxxus!" Draven's eyes widen as he sees who the new principle is. The man who was named after Noxus, Lord Jaraxxus, and the creator of Noxus, Lord Draven. His own father, stood in front of him, "Dad! What are you doing here as the new principle!" Draven's father laughs, "So I can pwn noobz like this guy. Now on behalf of the god of doritos and the goddess of mountain dew, lend me the illuminati's weapon of concentration. The Golden Intervention Sniper Rifle" it appeared in Draxxus hands, the weapon's awe made Rengar drool over how amazing it was. All the mountain dew elementals start to chant "Ohiyae Ohiyae Ohiyae! Ohiyae Ohiyae Ohiyae!" they chant. The school intensifies, "Say goodbye, to your call of duty prestige Keyori, and go to hell!" the shot created a shockwave of a thousand jets, the streak of the bullet was a rainbow, even the flash was pure golden. Keyori was decimated from the powerful laser that was fired out his gun. The gun smoked out marijuana, Draxxus recycles the bolt as the shell falls to the ground. The door way was gone, Keyori was gone, and the parking lot was gone. Draxxus puts his weapon in his hand and raises it in the air. "WARRIORS! I SHALL BE THE NEXT PRINCIPLE AT THIS STUPID BULLSHIT FUCKING SCHOOL THAT MY SON GOES TO! Alright class dismissed, everyone go home. I need to beat the campaign of Guitar Hero 3 on expert, again" pulling out his guitar and heading straight out of the… was front door to go back home to play guitar hero.

Everyone left that day, knowing that Draven's dad was the principle of the school. Draven and Rengar go to Rengar's. They play some videogames for a while, but soon something had happened. The entire twitter, facebook, and tumblr, was spiking out of control. "Yo Rengar, something serious is going on, turn on the news to channel 6" as he read all the comments on his feeds. Rengar changes to channel 6. A news reporter starts to talk, "Valoran is going into more chaos then ever recorded before. The city of Noxus has gone completely bankrupt due to gambling and direct drug dealing that has left the city bankrupt. Zuan has created a new chemical that has created a zombie outbreak, Zuan is now in complete quarantine, as the apocalypse grows in numbers. And finally Demacia is beginning to suffer from massive amounts of terrorist attacks from unknown organization. Who knows what is coming next for the world…" Draven starts screaming, "Thats fucking right Demacia, get fucked!" Rengar taps Draven on the shoulder, "Dude your city is in depression, zombies, and terrorist attacks. I gotta say it, it looks like we have a huge adventure in front of us" Draven gets up on his feet, "This is just a new part to the story, and it sounds like it's gonna be awesome. Come on bro, let's kick some ass!" Rengar gets up and puts out a fist to Draven, they fist bump. Rengar looks at Draven and says...

"You know what they say, ain't no rest for the wicked" -Rengar

* * *

End of part 3

* * *

**Short part 3, but as I haven't said it yet. The writers block is over, and i'm kicking it off with a spectacular next part. So till next week, and enjoy the sneak preview of a brief introduction to part 4.**

Part 4 Introduction

Every part of High School of Draven has kept us safe and sound in the school, or the schools hands. But that ends today. The story will take place mostly in the Komungu jungle. The plot goes as so.

The world faces greater threats than Keyori now. Noxus has fallen due to poor choices in money. Demacia has fallen deceptive to multiple terrorist attacks due to the revolting of Yordle's. Zuan has created a drug that has infected most of the population, which is the zombie virus. The town being in quarantine, no one is allowed in or out of the city. Draven and Rengar meet the man known as Ekko, the man who escaped the city and was supposed to transfer in the League High School, but because of the epidemic, he fleed from his hometown, and fought his way out of the ZSTF (Zombie Secret Task Force) that is overrun, trying to "Contain the virus and victims of the epidemic". Rengar has been contacted by his father, Djengar, to come find him in the Komungu jungle to help him find an ancient tomb, to end all the conflicts in Valoran at the moment. But Ekko claims there is another way, that he could fix everything due to a time machine he has been working on back in Zuan. During the events of part 4, the main characters will be Draven, Rengar, Ekko, and OC representing Djengar. The conflicts are an epidemic for the world, which means that many new characters will be the parents of many League characters that we all know and love, to come help the cause of the catastrophe. Be ready for the biggest conflict yet in High School of Draven. Get excited for the zombie, world war, adventure of a life time League of Legends fic to start next week. Be ready, 6.4.15.


	43. Part 4: World War Draven

**So finals are next week so me, so I gotta get workin'. But summer is coming, so be ready for plenty of Draven content. I might work on some T-Shirts or something since i've been thinking about it. Also I might get a job at Chipoltle so wish me luck, my interview was today and it went pretty well. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and leave a review. Also there is a little something something I haven't done in a while that you guys might enjoy me doing again wink wink nudge nudge. Enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Part 4: World War Draven (WWD)

These introductions take so much time, that I could be appearing a new movie. But nonetheless I stay here where the fans need a powerful man, with a powerful voice. "Morg, get to the point" the writer says, while sitting on a bench whilst I stand underneath this light as I point at this light. With that said-. A teenager, maybe about Draven's age walked into the great Morgan Freeman. "Sorry sir, I don't have much time to spare" he says whilst frantically running ahead. This story never gets very serious, but this man seems very passive for a man who is trying to be aggressive. This introduction is over, let us start a glorious new part to Draven's adventure.

* * *

Draven and Rengar sit at Draxxus's desk in the principles office in the school. The chair spins around, "Fraggers. What do you want?" Draxxus ask to the two men. "Yo Dad, were gonna save the world. So ima be absent from school for the next few weeks. Ight?" Draven ask. Draxxus immediately sneezes into a tissue, "Sorry, I just smelled bullshit in the air" he throws the tissue backwards like a pro on vine, and makes it perfectly in the trash can. Draxxus takes out his mug of mountain dew, the mug says 'Pwn Noobz, Get Rank- MLK'. Rengar questions Draxxus's authority, "I heard normally you let Draven do this kinda stuff all the time. So what is different this time?". Draxxus looks Rengar in the eye, "Because i'm on to this whole world war as well, and I have no leads" Rengar falls back in his seat. "So wait, were in a world war right now?" Draxxus nods his head, "So until someone runs into this room screaming some bullshit about this war, and seems like a complete idiot like you two noobz, I have no reason for you two to investigate. A guy runs into the room, "Vesseria Kolminye, I need your help in saving the world!" he screams. Draxxus sips on his Mountain Dew, "I think I found your man you two. So for you kid. Who the fuck, are you!" he shouts. The guy falls on his hands and knees, "My name is Ekko sir, please don't destroy me sir, just tell me where Vesseria Kolminye is". Draxxus nods his head, "As you wish, pansy. She's dead, but your working with these two faggots who are going to save the world with you…" Draxxus falls silent. "Wait I read about you, you were supposed to come to this school from Zuan. Zuan is under quarantine which means you got out. Interesting… Ok now go off you three. Go save this world, and leave me alone I have important business to do by beating Dark Souls. Now BEGONE!" the three leave before Draxxus decimates them. They all walk down the hallway, "Ekko, your kinda weird, but I think you fit in with Rengar and I very well. By the way, names Draven, don't wear it out" he says with finger guns while making the noise of the guns cocking back. "I'm Rengar, and Draven I say we should discuss this shit, at the only place you can truly relax and talk about important shit" Draven nods his head to Rengar, "I agree, this guy gotta get some hoes with those googles on his head" he says with a shit eating grin. Ekko ask, "Where are you taking me…?"

* * *

Draven, Rengar, and Ekko end up at the strip club. Ekko takes a face load of ass in his face as Rengar and Draven seem to relax. "I knew that he was a virgin, just now we know for sure" Draven says nodding with Rengar at Ekko. Ekko pushes the girl off him, she walks away as he tries to explain the situation to the two as the booming music is in the background. Ekko begins to talk, "So see there are zombies created from some mad scientist from Zaun, but the thing is that I have an invention that can allow me to stop this entire outbreak" Ekko pauses awaiting someone to ask, "What?" but that never happens. Ekko continues, "I have a machine back in Zaun that allows me to bypass space and time so that I may go back in time. I'll go back in time, stop the outbreak, and save the world, but slight problem. I can't go that far back without an ancient artifact in the Komungu Jungle, and I need to get in and out of Zaun without being killed with the time machine. So you guys in or out?" he ask. Draven and Rengar stay silent, look at each other and start laughing, "Dude we were in this from the beginning" Rengar says whilst cracking up. Draven chuckles, "I like you bro, we should've met earlier. So when do we leave for Zaun?" he ask. Ekko lays back in his seat with his arms folded, "Tomorrow" he says. The two look at him, "Really Nigga?" they both say at the same time. Ekko shakes his head, he gets up to leave, "Yo so anything else we gonna do here?" Ekko ask. Draven and Rengar look at each other smiling, "Were going somewhere" "With more booty" they said with synergy like bot lane Karthus and Tryndamere.

* * *

Next thing Ekko knew, he was at a party. Draven and Rengar were already drunk arguing about something while Ekko sat in a seat. Ekko grew up on the streets on his own, and is poor like the rest of his friends. So he had no fucking clue what the fuck he was doing at a party. A girl walks up asking him, "Whats your name?" Ekko already sees that this grill is interested in him, maybe today, he can loose his virginity. "Names Ekko, yours?" Ekko ask trying to act slick.

Draven and Rengar hide behind the couch that multiple people are sitting on talking about why Zebra's aren't blue. "Dude Ekko might get some with Kat! My nigga Ekko gettin' some mad pussy" Draven said without slurring somehow. "W-w-w-w-w-wait, so like, ishn't Quat like alershplick to virgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeins?" Rengar ask completely gone from the entire planet. Draven looks at Rengar with that oh shit face.

Kat sneezes, "Sorry, my names Katarina, most people call me Kat" Ekko studies Kat during this explanation. Kat becomes furious, 5 seconds of talking to Ekko he's already looking at her breast. But she does need to hand it to him, so far he seems like a pretty cool guy that Draven and Rengar brought. There must be someone else at the party that is a virgin, Kat ask, "So… You done staring at my boo-?" Ekko cuts Kat off. "Double D cup breast, perfect one circular inch green eyes, mouth to eyes are half the face from your chin, width of your eyes is one third to the width of your face, scarlet red hair, and your wearing Holister cologne" Ekko takes in a breath after he examined Kat. Kat's nose starts to bleed, she wipes it off and starts blushing, "So… um-m Ekko, what kind of girls are you into" She takes a seat on the same chair Ekko was sitting on, but purposely sits on Ekko's hand. She blushes immensely, no one has ever seen Katarina have a huge crush on someone before. "I like girls with scars" Ekko said honestly. Kat's face looked like Sona's, she couldn't handle it, a smart black charming guy is flirting with her so hard, she feels her heart beating through her chest immensely. She knew it was true love, she had never had that feeling, not even with Riven...

"Yo Rengar, so why did you break up with Kat again?" Draven ask. "Because she is a crazy mother fucking bitch…" Rengar said that like he was completely sober sounding like Draven. Rengar's eyes widened, "I need to shave our friend!" Rengar pounces out from the couch like his passive. He lands next to the two and grabs Ekko, "Don't date Kat she's a complete bish, like she shucks really well and is kincky ashe well. But like don't do it, she a whore and has cooties!" Kat slaps the shit outa Rengar that he flies through the air. Ekko flips out, "COOTIES!" Ekko grew up without parents, "Like no, i'm sorry your cool and sexy and stuff Kat, but like no cooties for me. I need to loose my virginity to someone who does not have cooties" Kat almost breaks down crying, "I knew it was to good to be true, he's a virgin!" she falls to her knee's like she's done. Ekko picks up a bottle of vodka that was to the side of Kat and starts to chug it down. He doesn't realize it's alcohol until Kat tells him, "Wow you drank that all, (sniffle), damn I wish I could have you for just one night" suddenly Kat's wish came true sooner than she thought. "This tasted like the shit water on the-" and suddenly Ekko changed into a new man. He didn't say anything for a bit, Kat poked him "Yo you all right Ekko?" she asked. Ekko chuckles, "Yo Kat, how you fit that, in all them skinny pants of yo's" Ekko had finally met his black self. Kat smirks knowing it's her chance to make sure Ekko isn't a virgin anymore, she turns around and puts her pants straight to Ekko's crotch and starts to grind on him, "Oh so do you like my butt- OW FUCK!" Ekko slaps that ass like non-other, "Damn girl shake that ass for me!" Ekko is having the best time of his virgin life with Kat.

An hour passes, Draven and Rengar tell Ekko to stay at Kat's and they'll get Ekko at Kat's. They winked at him multiple times, but Ekko had no clue what was going on, he didn't understand what they were talking about. But to his digress, the only thought on his mind was that he was finally going to see a girl naked for the first time, but not a picture, this was the real deal. Kat and Ekko talk until they make it to Kat's, just simply remarks on Kat saying how funny Ekko is, and Ekko continuously hitting on Kat who keeps hinting "Until we get home" she kept remarking. They finally make it to Kat's place. Everything is generally clean, he likes her house so far. Then they go to her room, everything was everywhere. Kat was scarred Ekko might not like it, but all Ekko saw was panties panties panties panties. Kat turns around with her hand on her arm, "So i'm sorry about the mess it's kinda my thing to throw everything-… What are you doing with my bra?" Kat ask. Ekko was putting a bra into his pants, "I need it for research on my next project" he says. Kat smiles, she grabs Ekko's shirt and brings her mouth to his ear. "Stop acting like you have smart shit to do, you're next project is playing with me" Kat says. She licks his ear, Ekko had never been ear licked before, he thought it was pretty sexualy amusing. Kat kinda just waits for Ekko to do something, then Kat gets angry "Touch me god dammit!" she screams. Ekko grabs a single boob, "Wait, this boob is not very dense. Very squishy indeed" Kat grabs Ekko's head and brings him into a kiss. Ekko only kissed one other girl, but Ekko had never gave tongue before. Before he knew it, Kat pushed Ekko on the bed. She undresses and so does Ekko. Kat gets down on her knees and begins to suck Ekko off. Ekko never had played with his dick a single time in his life, so the pleasure he was feeling was all new to him. Soon after Kat was done making sure Ekko's penis was covered in her saliva, she pushed him on the bed and inserted him into Kat. Ekko felt pleasure beyond his imagination, he felt so amazing. Kat's warm wet walls were pleasing Ekko, he loved the feeling and was getting to excited as Kat kept bouncing on him. Ekko feels his dick tighten and swell up, "Wait Kat! Something doesn't feel right" Kat leans above Ekko and kisses him. "Were both cumming, hmmmph hmmm kyaaaa!" she screams as Ekko feels Kat get wetter than ever, but feels a sensation never known to himself. Ekko felt so much pleasure at once, he felt so good. He let off a huge load into Kat's pussy and he felt so happy. Ekko wanted to do it again, but he wasn't going to settle down for going through the whole process. Even if the device on Ekko's back wasn't on him, his watch was. He turns the knobb and goes back to kissing Kat again. He cums feeling amazing again. He twist the knobb, this time he flips over Kat and fucks her on the side. He orgasms first this time and feels the pleasure from his dick. He does it once more. This time while kissing Kat, he jumps and now Kat was on the bottom and Ekko on top. He grabbed her hair and tightly gripped on of her breast. They both swell up and moan to the pleasure to cumming. Ekko wants to go again, but his dick was pulsing since he had four orgasms of his first load over and over again. He fell over, his dick stopped hurting and Kat turns to kiss Ekko's cheek. She cuddles with Ekko, pulling up the blanket and turning off the light. "Goodnight" Kat says, "Night" Ekko responds.

"Sex scene?" -8thousandfist

**Enjoy the plot, sex, or my stupid jokes. Good, cya next week.**


	44. Call of Draven: Zaunite Zombies

**So today I had some real life rng. So after I showered i picked up my pants, and my phone decided to leroy jenkins it and totally cracked so hard. But instead of getting a new phone tomorrow 'cuz I never upgraded after my contract expired. Follow me on LeagueAmino, I post a lot there since I really like the app (Not getting payed to say anything). But my name is 8thousandfist as usual and I have about 30 followers right now. I post about random league shit on my mind. Anyways i'll post tomorrow on amino once I get my new phone.**

Chapter 44: Call of Draven: Zaunite Zombies

The journeys of a High School teenager goes as far to partying, alcohol, drugs, and being a rebel. But in the life of the League, people naturally get involved in wars, get their school principle killed, battle powerful people, look for ancient treasures, kill teemo, kill zombies, and other stuff. So where to start than Ekko ditched Kat and picked up Draven and Rengar with the whip. So well begin by talking about when Draven and Rengar wake up, since Ekko… Kidnapped them, with style.

Draven and Rengar wake up in the back of a pick up truck. They smell the slight residue of waffles. Rengar eyes light up with fury, "Who had waffles without me, was it you Draven!?" "Huh-" Draven responds but it was too late. Rengar pounced on Draven and started punching him, "You know I love waffles more than I love Kat's ass and my Famas!". Ekko turns around to see Rengar, "Yo who wants waffles?" he ask. Rengar snatches the waffle out of his hand and chows down like a beast to the waffle. This paragraph had absolutely nothing to do with anything except the fact I like waffles for breakfast.

The 3 make it to Zuan. There is a huge barricade blocking them from getting in. Military walk around guarding the perimeter. Draven whispers to Ekko, "So, how do we get in?" Ekko just responds, "Yes". Ekko grabs something from the passenger seat. He sets up a mortar and puts in a shell. Nobody really knows how Ekko, a boy from the hood, got a mortar, but no one questioned it. He loads a payload and it fires in the air. You would imagine that all the guards would pay attention to the ear pounding sound of the mortar firing, but no, they pay attention to what is shot out of it. It had to be substance of Marijuana that was shot out of the mortar, still no questioning, the guards chase for the fire ass bomb sticky shit. The 3 walk up the stairs in to find a small military quarter, (think crysis 3 where you entered that area before going in to new york) they walk around the walk ways until they a single guy in a guard station watching the area camera's. The area camera's are replaced with The Walking Dead. Ekko hacked the system through a computer, he flipped a switch in his pocket. The camera's changed with Jersey Shore. The man inside was doomed, they all looked away from the horror. The man started to puke out blood as he screamed for his life as he was trapped with that horrible show. He eventually died from blood loss. Ekko went in quickly and turned off the show, he opened the door to outside. The door made many of noises with red lights flashing. They go in the door as it closes for a safe zone. As they wait for the next door to open, Rengar ask "How did you get Jersey Shore?" Ekko just scratched his head, "Long story". The next door opened and the outside world was revealed to them all. Everything looked the same, Zaun looked like the crackhead town it always was, except it was completely deserted as if the police were actually strolling around. They all walked outside, "So guys lets be quick, not make much attention, and we can save the world" Ekko says. This completely ignored by the most ADHD people on the planet. "Turn that shit up my boiii Rengo!" Draven shouts. They had a whole dj station and they started to blast Freaks, you know that dubstep trumpet song. As soon as the bass started to hit, everything got more chaotic than… well everything that was going on in Valoran at the moment. "Are you trying to get ourselves killed!" Ekko screams. Draven just shrugs, "We came here to kill zombies". Rengar on that dj set up, blasting that sweet ass music with his Famas in hand. Draven pulls out a microphone, "Don't worry I got this Ekko". Zombies start running at Draven, he shouts in the microphone, "FUS RO ZAMBIES!" The zombies couldn't handle that bass and that Draven shout. Rengar shot zombies with the beat of the bass as he jammed out with the music. "This vibe is to high bro! We need to go louder!" Rengar screamed at the top of his lungs. Draven points to the sky, "Go higher than Nasus! Do it!" Rengar turns up the amps from 11 to 71. This created sonic waves of renaissance from the noise of the bass. Literally you had to be out of the solar system to not be able to hear this bass. Everyone jammed out, even the zombies as well. The zombies doing the thriller dance, or even spooki scarry skellingtons. This shit was so cray, that even Ekko, started to dance without even trying to. It was like the music was just controlling him. Ekko was going crazier than all the times his boss's made him try meth. Ekko was cleaning heads of zombie brains with his bat. Rengar and Draven cheered on Ekko as he attempted to do the Garen spin. Ekko was no ballerina, so he fell on his ass. Everyone laughed, Draven pulled out a sawed off shotgun and shot the zombie next to him. Zombies were everywhere, like literally there was a bigger crowd of zombies than black people lining up for the free KFC. One of the zombies tried eating Rengar's waffles. Rengar immediately went crazy, and he pulled out his akgrilla and started going dual wielding rambo-like against any zombie in his way. Andrew D remix of sail played as the annihilated all the zombies in the area. After the song ended, a gang pulled up in that new lambo. Ekko almost shit his pants, "Were fucked" he mumbles. The guys walk out of the car. They walk up with the boss in front. He looks Ekko in the eye, "Hey bitch… Hell, it's about damn time! You brought some cool people than those poor ass kids who need to man up and join the gang than live like a poor mother fucker". Rengar and Draven fist bump as Ekko's jaw drops. Draven adds, "We brought this guy to a strip club while he was out of Zaun. He fucking was such a virgin boiii that he wanted to leave" they all start to crack up on the ground as they all fall on the ground roflcoptering. They all stand up, "Tell me Ekko, my bro. As you left, did you loose yo whimpy ass virginity" the boss says. Rengar talks "He banged this hot ass red head in our grade, but this virgin ass said she was crazy and picked us up than going for seconds with her ass" the boss nods his head, "Nice job, you still a virgin ass to me!" they all laugh again. The boss introduces himself, "Ey, ya'll are cool as fuck. Come to our place and we'll talk. The name is Phreak" Phreak says. They all get back in the lambo, "Ya'll better show up, 'cuz doing tons of that damage" the gang starts to laugh. The gang leaves, "Phreak's thing is to say is tons of damage means you cool as fuck". Draven pats Ekko on the back, "Yo he's cool, maybe we can get some help from him". Ekko thinks in his head "Actually we could use Phreak since he is happy with me since I brought you two, normally he is pissed because I normally don't do that damage in his opinion. Alright, I guess we can go to Rito gang hide out. Let's go before night time" and the journey begins.

"So you know 8thousandfist phone, tons of damage, am I right tho?" -Phreak (It cracked so bad tho)


	45. You Don't Need a Map in Zaun

Chapter 45: You Don't Need a Map in Zaun

The squad makes it to the hideout of the gangsters to find Phreak chilling on a sofa with a bunch of other gang members with him. The three had slept in an abandoned train station after clearing the area of zombies. Phreak gets off the sofa, "Took you guys long enough, so where do you guys wanna go?" Phreak ask. It didn't take very long to decide on a decision for Draven and Rengar, "Strip club". Ekko gets pissed off with the bullshit, "I need to see the president". Phreak nods his head, "The pimp lord of the strip club is one of the few people that can bring you to the president. So indirectly you have to go to the pimp club". Phreak snaps his fingers two gang members come over, "These thugs will get you to the strip club safely. Ekko just facepalms from the stupidity of the conversation.

The three got in the back as the thugs drove to the strip club. "Why is everything you do have to involve strip clubs?" Ekko ask. Draven responds, "You wouldn't understand virgin". Ekko face is just confused, he does the confused girl meme, "I fucked Kat, remember?" Rengar nods his head, "You're still a virgin". Ekko lets his shoulders fall, he has no fucking clue what these guys are talking about. Soon enough they make it to the number one strip club in Zaun. Club of Sky's it was called. They all walk in to see everyone going crazy during the show. The three couldn't see shit from the smoke in the club, and also the amount of people in the club. They finally found seats where they could just sit down and relax from the crowd. Rengar then spots something with his good eye, "Yo, is that Kat's mom" Draven and Ekko look to Rengar. "Since when have you seen Kat's mom" Draven ask. "I never met her, but Kat has a picture of her in her room" Ekko's high IQ pops in, and he remembered the picture. "That really is Kat's mom. Holy shit she's like the milf version of Kat" Ekko says. "Does that make me less attractive?" they all turn around to see Kat. She hands them all drinks, "What are you doing here Kat?" Draven ask. "Your Dad ended school once you guys left, it's summer break so I work with my Mom". Everyone nods their heads and go back to watching the show. Draven and Rengar start talking about something about Blank, who knows? Ekko sits back and watch's Kat's mom do her thing up on the stage, Ekko feels two hands go down his shirt and start to feel up his body. "So you enjoy watching my mom?" she licks his ear. "K-Kat, I don't got time for thi-" Kat's hands go all the way down underneath Ekko's pants. "Hmm, is this for me or my mom?" Ekko just shuts up, he knows the answer would piss Kat off. "I don't care that my mom turns you on, because i'll be looking like that when i'm older" Ekko starts to fantasize of Kat being older, looking like her mom. "If I ever married you, I would tap that ass every single day" Ekko then noticed what he said, and that he said it out loud. Kat chuckled, "Ekko don't you think we're a little to young to get married. Plus we've only known each other for three days. So, you wanna start going out?" Kat ask. Ekko didn't know what to say, he had never went out with a girl before he was so lost in his head for an answer. What shou- "Fuck yeah" then fucking Ekko is ruining MY fucking story because he feels like doing his own thing. "There's my little Kitty Kat, with her friends as well" Kat's mom was up in front of everyone. She was a piece of ass that was above goddess's. "Mom this is my boyfriend, Ekko" Ekko's face blushed from Kat's introduction "Y-y-y-y-yeah. We're, date… dating" Ekko couldn't handle Kat's mom. "Mom where's Cassie?" Kat ask. I bone snaps so loud that everyone looks at the stage at Cass who broke her leg trying to pole dance like her mom. "See ya Kat, gotta make sure Cass doesn't try to kill herself again" and like that Kat's mom left as her ass did that sexy walk that left Ekko in loss of blood. Cass was dragged off stage, and suddenly the pimp lord, entered the room. "Move yo bitch asses out of here" the big black man with glasses, a black and purple hat, purple fuzz scarf, and black and purple suit and pants with black shoes. Seven gay guys stay next to the pimp lord as he walks over to the boys. He snaps at his "bears" with his arms going to his sides as his flabs echoed throughout his body. "Bears, leave your master alone for a bit" the bears leave him alone. He pulls up his belt, "Name is Sky Williams, follow me. I will bring you to the president" they all get up and leave. Kat grabs Ekko and quickly kisses him on the lips, "Cya later" she says while walking away with the same hip sway as her mom's. "Slay queen slay!" Sky shouts. "All right follow me young hoes" Sky says while walking.

Everyone gets on an elevator and goes to the top. Sky shows them the door, "Mr. Dunkey is always on a short schedule, so be quick" Sky gets on the elevator back down leaving the three alone. They go inside, and Dunkey spins around. He has a pizza dog in his hands as he pets it so slightly on the head, "I asked for papa john! Who the fuck are you!" he screams. "Hi I need my time machine back" Dunkey picks up the time machine, "Here have it, it cant even run Crysis. That means it's gaaaarbage" quickist conversation ever. They get up and leave "Get the fuck outa here! Haha, not even close baby!" he shouts as his dog tries to attack him but misses. "Whelp" Ekko exclaims, "This was a quick chapter, now all we gotta do is visit the navy and get a ride out of here. How hard could that be…"

The crew sees the man again, "Good to see you saviors of that shit ball, non yuki loving, Keyori. And the virgin…" Kiandimundi is the leader of the navy…

"I heard in Noxus Swain likes to go on strolls around the block seeing fellow people and says… LET'S MORPH AND EAT! NAMNAMNAMNAMNAM" -Kiandimundi

**If you've made it to the end, then we can here some shtuff thats going on. For all the LeagueAmino users out there, come follow me and join my group chat. We talk about random stuff and i've had the opportunity to talk one on one with many fans of the story, also hear updates from my blogs on the story and other stuff as well.**

**Indent this shit so you know there is some serious hype right now. So if I have not mentioned before, I shall tell you the history of 8thousandfist career of a writer. In 2014 of spring break, I conceived the idea of Monsters Within, originally was a lot different. Then when I got to work in august with Monsters, I came up with something extremely fresh, new, and was extremely popular. Which is this fanfic! High School of Draven. Now in the end of June, I have released on LeagueAmino first, once my mind was 100% set on doing this new project. Yes! A new fic by 8thousandfist, what will it be this time. As I hinted in this chapter, the name of the story will be called "Blank". I'm taking elements of OC's which I have learned very well from Monsters. And taking everything I believe is successful with High School of Draven humor and elements, combined. Which means this story's goal to improve my writing, is to truly relate to my audience and make an experience that probably 100% of us would like to be the main character, and also have our lives as the story. So, ya'll are thinking, What is the plot going to be about? Let me tell you.**

**It will be based off a 17 year old teenage boy who is an incredible League of Legends player with the summoner name of Blank. One day he accidentally put a** **weird sim card in his phone and spilled an energy drink on it sending himself from the realm of Earth to Runeterra. After recognizing his situation he's in and that it wasn't a dream, he immediately goes to become a summoner. His life dream had finally came true, where he could live in the world of League of Legends. He noticed his phone had perfect internet (Which we all wished we had) and was able to contact his friends and many other uses which using this to his advantage, he uses his new "Powers" of his phone for many purposes throughout the story. His goals are to become famous, finally get some League girls/women in general, and have an amazing new life in Runeterra. Tune into the first chapter of Blank, THIS FRIDAY! And this will be a weekly story, which will be every monday, at 12 in the morning. Be there and be square. I swear if you love this story, you will love Blank even more! Cya Friday everyone!**


	46. Pool Party

**Were gonna stop with the story for a bit, so everyone take a breather. Pool party has begun which means I, the greatest of all fanfiction, must make a pool party chapter. Enjoy this shit, but first, rant time! Alright guys who's ready in a rant of your fanfiction writer of glory, you guys are. So I checked up on that view counter for this story, and we are almost at 35,000 views! That's cray-z. So my story has been opened 35,000 times is impressive as hell, but that's not all. Since I know I have a large amount of normal viewers each day (My prediction is 200, and that means more reviews guys I hella love your feedback, and most people reading league fics get attracted to a fic depending on its reviews. So give me more reviews guys :D) but we have an average of 16-32 IP's viewing this story every day. Meaning 16-32 normal individuals view this story, which is crazier than it sounds. If my friends and I go to a trap house, it normally is 16 people. Full on party is like 32 people. The story definitely had a decline since of the "Golden Age" when it was first released. Speaking of which, there will be a special anivesary day of High School of Draven which will be a chapter on it's own on July 27th. So tune in for Blank and a special chapter of HSD on that monday in the upcoming weeks. Also chapter 50 is coming up which will also be a fun chapter as well. For some advice for people who will hopefully review, or if your part of LeagueAmino, then leave a review here about any questions you have for the future, or simply questions about HSD. And I emphasize on future which you will find out on the anniversary chapter. If you're on LeagueAmino, then message me through the High School of Draven public chat, or just message me through the messaging on the app. I'll see you guys next week, either Monday if you tune in for Blank, or Thursday if you tune in for HSD. Also, i'm going to put a lot of effort into Monsters Within, since I want to push for the end of the story which sounds crazy since it is a long story, but it's only the chapters that are long. Why do I want to push for Monsters Within completed. I want to complete a story, since I haven't done so yet.  
**

Chapter 46: Pool Party

Draven looks around, "Pool... Beach... Wait!? How the hell did we get here?!". Ekko and Rengar just shrug at each other, and then suddenly the myth of fanfiction, the legend of legends, the fister of sisters...

"Ok that's enough Morg! Everyone already knows who I am!" 8fist says. Draven is the first to ask, "Why are we here?".

8fist almost face palms, "You're on a beach... Away from your story line of saving the world with all of your school friends here, and all the hot chicks in your grade are there. Must you complain to your overlord" 8fist puts out an arm and catches a coconut from the sky. "Ugh... Stupid coconuts. YO! ZedxSyndra!" he screams because he is still waiting patiently for season 3 of that comic to come out. Zed and Syndra stop kissing and look over at 8fist direction. "I'd prefer to drink out of this" he toss's the coconut in their direction. Syndra grasp the coconut while Zed places a perfect shuriken throw at the coconut separating it in half. Syndra toss it back with an ult that sends the coconut into 8fist hand with the straw and hat landing in it as well with perfect accuracy. 8fist sips on the coconut through the straw. Draven, Rengar, and Ekko look at 8fist blank-ly. 8fist sighs, "I give you vacation, and all you do is stare without having a clue what you want to do... It's a pool party! Go... Party?" 8fist looks at them, then just walks away.

Rengar and Draven keep their heads in their asses until Ekko finally says something. "See, I think you're supposed to say about sometime now that we need to go get hoes, and I complain about your guys stupid ideas" Ekko says, bringing life to the two.

"I say... Shots first" Draven says.

"Indeed" Rengar responds back.

Ekko just walks away, "I never thought I would say this, but ima go find Kat" he says while waving his hand".

Rengar and Draven almost cry, "He grows up so fast" they say both almost in tears.

Ekko walks around the beach. He sees Irelia playing Voli-ball with Riven, who look damn good doing it. Ekko shakes his head, trying not to think like Rengar or Draven. He still questions why he hangs around the buffoons, all they want to do is turn up for... something... something indeed. Yasuo runs past Ekko running straight for Riven and Irelia. Irelia hits back the ball with one of her blades, only to have Yasuo throw down a wind wall in front of the ball. Yasuo puts up both his middle fingers while making a break for it. Riven falls to the ground laughing while Irelia chases down Yasuo with complete hatred for blocking the ball. Under a shack in front of Ekko, the band of the shadow isles are playing some sweet guitar. "Yeah I think ima start to main the guitar. I hate the boyband idea, I want a metal band now. Something that would be disgraceful to the band of the name of Three Days Grace" he says like ol' Morde always talks.

Yorick raises his hand, "Two Weeks Hatred". A standing ovation is given to the man for his brilliant idea. Ekko sighs, thinking he's just going to be a loner for the rest of the day. Just as that happens, his eyes are covered with two hands. He knew it was Kat, no one could sneak up on him unlike a trained assassin, but he realized that if he responded normally, his and Kat's fun would be 75% less fun. So he lightened himself with Kat, "Hey Babe". Kat almost screamed, but she didn't. "Hey dolphin boy, want to go join your brethren?" Kat ask.

"What kind of question is that?" the man named after the noise the dolphin makes. Kat chuckles as Ekko looks into Kat's eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming. Then maybe get some ice cream. Then go walk on the beach. Like a date?" she ask. Ekko had to act like an idiot, like Rengar or Draven, "Ight". Kat grabs Ekko with a smile on her face and runs off with Ekko to the beach.

From afar, Draven and Rengar spy on Ekko. "He's doing well, for a noob" Rengar states. Sona comes from no where and jumps on Draven's back. "I wanna go swimming. Dravy to my turky, come onnnnnnnn" she complains. "Sorry bro, but I wanna go swim with Sona-Chan right now. So like, man the fort" Draven runs off. "Everyone has a couple, but me..." Kha comes from a bush in his usual purple pants and sweat shirt, "It's ok buddy, i'm right here" Rengar's face was full on forever alone.

Everyone went swimming then. Kat and Ekko were swimming together with Kat teasing Ekko by going under water and tickling his feet. Malzahar just chilled above the water while Kass jumped out of the water trying to bring him down. Draven is drowning Sona in the water, and Sona is somewhat afraid if she is being a bad girlfriend or if Draven is just playing. I think Draven is joking, but Sona isn't. Darius and Garen are splashing the living shit out of each other, I think Garen might be winning since of his strength from his spin move being lvl 99 than Darius's lvl 75 spin move. Yasuo created a whirlpool with Riven drowning in it. "Yasuo! Stop it, this isn't funny!" she shouts. "You're right, it's not funny... It's hilarious" he starts to laugh maniacally. Irelia swims away as fast as possible as Master Yi, Syndra, and Zed all chase for the booty. Lee Sin is afraid of the water, since it might ruin his glasses, and Ez is afraid he might ruin his hair.

After that, someone brought the Noxian ice cream truck to come over with the best ice cream flavors you could ever get. Like blood, decimate, and chocolate flavors. Everyone enjoys the ice cream, but some people just stay in the water. Lucian and Nasus just go back to their Jamaican ancestors, and take tokes on their bong. The same and original, Riven's Amazing Ass, or just called RAA. Lucian and Nasus have their hair in the Jamaican braids as they sail around being high on the seas. Graves shoots fish with his shotgun, and TF with his cards. It was fun, until Graves through a grenade into the water. Lets just say they were "sleeping with the fishes". Morgan and 8fist chill on their expensive yacht. They do classy things, like eating hot wings and playing Russian roulette. I think Morgan forgot to pack the bullets...

The sun starts to set, and Kat and Ekko walk down the beach with Kat's head on Ekko's shoulder. But High School of Draven is never about romance, kinda. The shadow isles gang plays metal on the titanic, that everyone was getting on. Mordekaiser sung, "AHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM THE LOOOOOOOOOORRRRD OFFFF ALLLLLL METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHL!" he screamed.

Ashe from afar got bored on a cliff, "I feel like I should ult the titanic..." Ashe shoots her enchanted crystal arrow at the titanic. It sinks the ship. "EVERY FUCKING TIME! SONA WERE JUMPING!" Draven jumps off the titanic as it sinks to the ground. Draxxus does a 2160 noscope and collates some fish. Rengar and Kha jump off the boat like the roach and Kat they are. Ekko just has a shit expression on his face. Ekko uses his watch and goes back before the arrow struck. He jumps off the boat on time to change the flight path of the arrow and ride it into the sky, "Shit! Third time is the charm" he claims. He goes back, he picks up Kat, "Hey babe I feel adventurous" he falls off the ship with Kat. "The fuck are yo-" Ekko and Kat take off to the sky before Kat can finish her sentence. "I can show you the worl-" Ekko sings before Valor hits him in the chest, but is cut down by Kat. "Ekko, you're really a weird one" Kat says. "Thanks, it's my job" he says. They both laugh, and kiss... because just girly things.

The two make it back safely and everyone starts to go home. Ekko meets up with Rengar and Draven, happier than ever to see his buds. "Sorry I doubted you guys. You guys might be idiots, but at least your cool" Ekko says. The lion and manly man jumps in for a brug. They all brug it out, "It's good to be back" Ekko says.

"Roach, nigga" Kha says in the bush. Draven pulls out his beats, Rengar pulls out his FAMAS, and Ekko pulls out his VIP pass to all strip clubs in Runeterra. "Fuck 'im up" Draven says. The roach runs for his life, while Lucy and Nasus puff puff pass. "Ey, Lucy look. It's a roach nigga" they both laugh for 20 minutes before they start to breathe again from the intense joke.

8fist holds up his drink like Gatsby, "Hopefully we get reviews this time, Morg". Morg chuckles, "The whole purpose of life is to pass on what was learned. I think Draven learned a great lesson today. Perhaps you will teach another about being mad about reviews" Morg says with his amazing voice. 8fist laughs, "I'm glad I hired you for this job".

"Valor! Don't die! Mommy's going to save you!" -Quinn


	47. KMF

**You're all in for a treat today, so enjoy todays chapter. More shit about views to talk about. So I looked back at "The Golden Age" (When I first started this fic). So there were simply far more views and visitors then, but I also feel it was a new story with a catchy name. Even if the views and visitors are halfed now of days, or far less than halfed at times, the people who view now are all story followers whether or not they have an account and are following me or not. Still always happy with how the story is going, I just hope we can get more people, and more reviews. Seriously we haven't had a review in months q-q, but as long as in amino you guys tell me i'm putting out good chapters, then it's all good. Btw, shout out to Jhovan for the help on two chapters ago, sorry I forgot to say anything for a bit :\\. Alright lets start this show.**

Chapter 47: K.M.F.

The three are teleported back to Kiandimundi. "Where the fuck have you twats been?!" Kiandimundi screams whilst hiding his anime body pillow of Gasai. The three look at each other, and back at Kiandi, and back at each other, and back at each other, and then they look to Gordon Freeman, then Gordon Freeman looks at 8fist, 8fist looks at his League of Legends client, then back at Kiandi, and then Kiandi looks at his pillow, then everyone looks at the pillow, "1lp away from promos got me like…" 8fist pulls out his bubbler, "I'm going to camp in a brush for a bit" and like that he leaves. Back to the plot, Kiandi and the gang see the ship start to sink. Ekko falls to his knees, "How the fuck are we supposed to go anywhere with your ship, when it sank?" he ask. Kiandi laughs putting on his blue party hat and his joint in his mouth, "That's because that is the fake ship I use for driving around kidz these days. Let me show my real bae of the seas and YUKI!". A ship rises that is the biggest ship that the three had ever seen in their entire life. "Greet the Kiandi Mundi Fuckingboat! The KMF! This ship is equiped with over 9000 runes of all kinds from runescape, loaded with 80,940,353,456,234,536,720,001 bullets, 1738 crew members, and some other shit I don't take note of! So! Let's go be radioactive as fuck right now!" Kiandi boast about this while the three stare in awe at the 80 foot boat with a docking board with diamonds laid out to walk up on the ship. "Just call her rude boy, cuz she the real captain!" Kiandi expozites.

Everyone gets on the ship and they set sail immediately without a tour, "You'll get a tour soon, but I think were going to fight the flood, so brace yourselves!". Ekko face goes pale, "The flood…?".

Draven looks at Ekko strangely, "Yo whats wrong Ekko, your face is going pale? What is the flood?" he ask. Ekko swallows hard, "The flood is the absolute stronges zombies all combined, we were fighting stage 1 zombies, these are stage 7 which means that they are the strongest zombies of all! Kiandi we need to turn back, the flood is too hard to fight off for any military!".

Kiandi laughs, "You're to afraid, the flood is nothing compared to what i've seen!". Kiandi grabs the front wheel that has been dipped in challenjour gold, with encrusted diamonds all over the damn thing. The boat moves with everyone but Kiandi from flying back and hitting the window room. A sudden cry of zombies is heard, "There coming…" Ekko says shaking. Rengar slaps Ekko, "Bro, stop shaking you got more balls than that".

Kiandi pulls out a telescope, "THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING! PUT CONTROLS INTO URF MODE! AND PUT ON THAT URF SONG AND CRANK IT TO 11!" the URF song goes blasting like if they were trying to invite the zombies. "I love this song! Let's kill some damn zombies!" URF mode means that all systems have been fucked up, and balance on the boat has gone off the charts. Golden miniguns pop out of the side and start spraying for no reason at all. Over the radar controls the main gun comes out that looks like it shoots a giant lazer. Well guess what it, it doesn't… It fires a massive fucking lazooooor. Kiandi screams, "F1r3!" the giant lazer cuts through the damn air and bends it as well so it looks like it disformed the damn space. It hits a bunch zombies with a blast that shakes the damn earth. Zombies start to climb on the ship, and Kiandi begins to dispose of them with his dragon whip. He slashes at all of them that makes them cut slightly, but what everyone doesn't know that his dragon whip has been specially upgraded so that all enemies hit by the weapon explode! The zombie blow up, "MORE EXPLOSIONS! YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE POWER OF THE YUKI-NATOR 9000!" he shouts with all of his testosterone. The boys finally realized that simply Keyori was not the powerful, and that he was actually a pretty simple enemy compared to Kiandi. Kiandi had an army of people that were in the ship, and the only man who steers the ship and defends the top is Kiandi himself. The miniguns keep spraying at everything at the ground which was all zombies from the flood when they all went to look at the ground. A zombie almost bites Ekko, but is cut in half by Kiandi's Zephyr that glows red for Kiandi's Bilgefire residence. Then something starts to rupture from underneath the sea. "What is that?" the three ask. Kiandi smiles, "The Zombie King, be ready for an epic fight between legends my friends, so defenend the poop deck from port to starboard my young memes!". The zombie king rises, standing like a sky scraper, he shouts almost pushing the boat back. The miniguns continue to focus the ground zombies, taking out the numbers even further from the millions attacking. "DID YOU BRING THESE… MONGRELS HERE! JUST TO WATCH YOU- DIE!" the zombie king screams in his almost demonic voice. Kiandi smiles as the miniguns start to shoot flak rounds blowing up everything in the way. His front flak cannons come out and shoot the zombie king almost knocking him back. The zombie king shouts back, and stomps the ground causing a mini-tsunami to create. The main gun starts to fire harpoons to keep the monster in place. But then the monster starts to shoot green zombie bolts of energy that was caused from gamarays that created the zombie king and the army that wasn't explained yet, but the more you know. One hits the main cannon that was charging up, but falls over pointing straight at the ship. Kiandi runs as fast as possible to the gun and picks it up with all of his might and aims it at the monster. The monster was getting shot by miniguns which he was trying to take down, but then notices Kiandi with the gun. He gets ready to shoot another bolt from his hand, but is stopped by the warcry of Kiandi, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!" the cannon fully charges and knocks back Kiandi an inch from the powerful shot. Kiandi is too strong to be knocked back by some of the most powerful technology, but the zombie king took little damage. The king has fire around his from taking the mass deforming shot. Fire goes around the fat ass monster who cant see shit from the smoke and fire. He screams with rage, but it was to late. Kiandi jumped out with gorehowl and hit the zombie king right in his skull. The zombie starts to shoot out green gama rays from his body with a scream of agony. Then he blows up with fire going everywhere. Draven and the gang notice this and go to Ekko to be put in a barrier from harms way. When the smoke arises a flood zombie tries to crawl away. Kiandi grabs him up by his neck, "This was not- our destiny" the zombie mutters. "Times change" Kiandi says with his hair waving in the air and his muscles rippling out. Kiandi throws the zombie off the boat with ease. He then shouts, "Put the thrusters to max, were going airborne!" he shouts. The ship quakes, then slowly rises into the air. "This shit flies!?" Rengar shouts. "Isn't it obvious!" Draven and Ekko say together at the same time. Kiandi laughs, "Come inside now, we can discuss". Everyone goes in the ship as it meets the clouds.

Kiandi looks at the three when they enter the comms room with plenty of people discussing and applauding Kiandi for the victory, "Alright everyone, where are we going now?". The posse looks at each other, Draven speaks first, "Hold up, I need to look on the internet where in Azeroth I want to go". Rengar nods his head, "Yeah, gotta find the bathroom". Ekko lifts up his shoulders, "I want to do another quest guys, my mom like totally wants me to go to bed right now. If I wasn't an orphan!" they all laugh. Kiandi looks at them strangely, "Parties never know where to travel. Welp, i'm going to hang out with my friends if I had any" Brofresco pops out of nowhere, "It's your boy brofresco here, bring it in. Today were analyzing how stupid Kiandi's new skin that makes him look like a faggot today" Kiandi sighs. "Yo guys" Draven says, "KMF? Yuki Gasai, Kat, and Riven?" Draven ask while on the computer looking at online reddit post. Ekko chuckles with a grunt, "That's 2 E Z, Marry Kat, Fuck Riven, and-" Ekko is cut off by a Kiandi flying at him with a knife, "YOU SHALL NOT KILL YUKI!" he shouts.

"Scratch that, fuck me" -Ekko before he got his ass whooped

**Till next chapter, where we shall decide to go next is up to ya'll. Message on the group chat on league amino, or review, you know, if anyone did these days. Also this is like basically how chapters are going to be now, were traveling by the KMF to everywhere in Runeterra for the purpose of saving the world. Sounds pretty dope, well it fucking is, were going everywhere in the world, and yes i'm planning on a back to Bilgefire chapter lata on. Cya ya'll next week.**


	48. TT

**Ranting moment time: So we got no reviews XD but on league amino I put up a poll that basically hit the featured tab, but not the main page. Well we got a shit-ton of votes so here are the poll results in order.**

**1\. Ionia-25**

**2\. Shadow Isles-13**

**3\. Piltover-10**

**4\. Bilgewater-7**

**5\. Frejlord-6**

**So as you can tell by a majority, Ionia won. So that is where this chapter will take place. Hopefully we can do a few more polls like this for HSD, but mainly this was a test for Blank which is now being implemented as the story that is controlled by the decisions of the fandom, like games like The Walking Dead and Life is Strange.**

**Since I have figured out that chapter 50 and the anniversary on the 27 of HSD will be the same. I said that there is going to be special things going down that monday, and I have came to a conclusion to what we shall do. We are going to have a stream! And no we're not playing league, we're going to write chapter 50 together as a community. Tune in next week for more about the stream, but as well as the anniversary, we are going to have a new league amino chat, which will specifically be a Q&amp;A chat where i'll answer all questions thrown at me. There will be a part of chapter 50 that will be a Q&amp;A designed with questions that everyone has about me and everything with my fanfic account.**

**Also shout out to Sona_Senpai on league amino who is also a fanfic writer and since I can't find the fanfic, just check it out on league amino, since all the chapters are there with pictures as well called- "Silent, but not still.**

**Alright lets get this shit started right now!**

Chapter 48: T.T. (Throwback Thursday)

After a long fight over the last piece of pizza, it was chosen by Brofresco to go to Ionia, "Hey I like 10 foot dick in my asshole, so you guys should go to Ionia! I'm a faggot!" Brofresco says with all enthusiasm. The trio look at each other, "Ight" they respond back to Brofresco's comment of encouragement. "How else is it explained, they go to Ionia…" 8fist shouts out from the writers booth into the voicing booth. The thing is that 8fist does not realize that he gave Morgan Freeman this job, and that he does his job so well that the cheap ass known as the writer of this story only pays pour Morg minimum wage. "What the fuck is minimum wage these days! I pay you in sheckles boiii! You can't fuck with me, or i'll murk yo bitch ass morg! I got da choppa ready!" 8fist screams at the top of his lungs, but doesn't realize i'm trying to piss off his bitch ass. "I'm going to get some funding to make a new batman movie, you're going to be the main villain" he says annoyed with boredom in his voice, so how about we go back to the story?

The trio had already been dropped off at Ionia for the day, and realized that there was a singular problem. That Ionia is relatable to South Asia, being that "It smells like shit!" Draven exclaims. Rengar pouts like the lion he is, "This sucks, I wanted to party but this place is so dull right now". Ekko looks at his time machine, and looks back up at everyone, "Hey so i've got an idea…" the two look at Ekko. Ekko then realizes that the two are probably too stupid to actually understand what he is about to say, so rather than using a rewind, he tells them "Hold on to the time machine" Draven opens his mouth, "Just do it! Do it! Just do it!" Ekko shouts. The two grab onto the time machine. Ekko grabs on and pulls back the chord with the correct numbers in the three flash away.

* * *

The three are still at the same shit smelling land in Ionia, but then realize it is night. A distant city makes plenty of light and noises. Ekko puts his arms around the duo, "We missed the Ionia festival once, looks like were gonna get to see it the second time" Ekko says. Draven and Rengar understand what this means, "Damn, seems like we went to far back in time, guess we have to party to get back?" Draven suggest. Rengar fist bumps Draven's shoulder, "I'm not waiting for no one, I just wanna see how crazy this night will get!". And like that the three went to the Ionian festival. But it would be realized later on that history can change from going back in time.

Draven and the gang first run into the city to find plenty of people selling sweets, foods, and every other party themed items for the festival. The multitude of things that could go down for the crew, a special weaboo magnet came over. "Draven! Rengar! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Ionia!" Ahri shouted and hugged the two with joy all around her. She then notices Ekko, "And who is this cute, sexy, man that you brought me" she says with a pur. Ekko was strangely turned on by the way Ahri walked to Ekko with her tails all together, like if they were only one, and it swinging around like she was glad to see him. Ahri put Ekko's face right in between Ahri's boobs, "M-my is E-e-ekko… I like your boobs… like… a lot…" smooth he thought to himself. "Nice to meet you Mr. Dolphin guy! So you all wanna come see the fireworks as the head elder of Ionia makes his speech for everyone!" she still sounds enthusiastic as ever. They all nod their heads as they are dragged to large rice field with plenty of people there enjoying the fireworks. Akali jumps up in the air, "Ahri! Over here!" Shen tries to hide under the picnic blanket, Kennen stays in place acting like he doesn't exist. Zed and Syndra watch over the ninja's who seem to be acting… strange. Akali hugs Ahri and everyone else as well, "OMG!OMG! I cant believe you brought Rengar and Draven! And who is he?" she points at Ekko. Rengar nudges Draven because Draven wasn't mentioned first even though he is kinda the meaning of this story. "He's Ekko, he like boobs" Ahri says with a smile. Akali presses her hands to her boobs, "Why cant I have boobs like you Ahri?" she grabs Ahri's boobs, "They're so big, why do mine have to be so small" Ahri laughs as Akali plays with her boobs, "Stop it that tickles!" Ahri shouts out. Blood is falling out of Zeds mask. Syndra stares down Zed, and Zed gets up without hesitation and runs for his damn life. Suddenly a huge ovation goes on as the Head Ionian Elder speaks directly into the microphone, "Welcome to the rice fields mother fucker!" everyone starts to chant "Frank". "It's so great to see you all! I just really want to suck on all of your tits you know what i'm saying. Just give me that pussy right now" Filthy Frank says. He takes a breath to speak, "Man it smells like shit here!" he screams as his eyes light on fire from the shit smell. He steals some ese's car and drives off in the rice fields. During this time, Ekko picks up a grain of rice "Hey it must be my-" Ahri knocks into Ekko from Akali playing with her boobs. Ekko throws the grain of rice elsewhere, which hits some guy. This guy tosses his bottle of alcohol in the air that hits lee sins foot when he is trying to kick a soccer ball. He screams in pain which causes some fat lady to shit her pants. The fat lady sings causing some guy to drop his flamethrower that lights up a pentagram around some crazy weaboo… Oh Gawd! The weaboo transforms into a twenty story hentai monster with a thousand tentacles. "I have all the power of tumblr! I can destroy this world and create a new one where only anime and gay people exist!" she laughs hysterically like a maniac. Filthy Frank looks at the enemy in front of him, "Say your goodbyes, this bitch's power level is to high for this virgin". Everyone realizes it's the end of the world, because Ekko dropped a grain of rice. Everyone starts to confess their shit, "Draven, I was the one who ate the last piece of pizza at your house" Rengar confesses, "You little bitch!". "It was my idea to eat all the flaming hot cheeto's!" Karma shouts out, Irelia goes berserk and runs to kill Karma who puts her in a scissors lock. "Ahri i've been in love with you since we were kids!" Akali and Ahri are kissing while everyone watches. The weaboo freaks her shit by seeing this, "That is a disgrace to me! You shall feel my wrath of making fun of gays!" she charges an energy bolt as large as Riven's ass. That simply means, it is the end. The bolt flies at everyone, Ekko's time machine wasn't working, it really was the end.

"Get that shit outa here you ugly fat ass boney ass mickey mouse yellow buck teeth hentai fucking feo ass disguting puta de madre stupid bitch cunt fucking crack hore ass!" a man slaps with a ton of hands away the bolt which explodes in space. "Where did those stupid hands come from! You shall feel my abilities from every anime and hentai ever! I am so immensely powerful with my abilities, you couldn't even scratch me MORTAL!" she cries in anger. "Names 8thousandfist for a reason. And I love the way you tell me what your abilities are based on because I own almost every single ability in this story. So i'll be nice and just tell you what my abilities are based on-" 8fist says. "What could you possible have to defeat me! Your pathetic story will never get good kid, I will destroy it and create a better one!" the bitch screams. Morgan cheers on 8fist right now, so kick her fucking ass and save this damn story! 8fist salutes Morg wherever he is right now, "Alright, my abilities are based on-" 8fist is cut off by a slash, "Shut up and die" the monster laughs maniacally killing 8fist while he speaks. "Chaotic implosion!" a shout is heard and a vortex underneath the bitch is created sucking her fat ass in with space itself as well with it and causing an earthquake to shake the ocean like its a cup being shuck up and down. She gets stuck because of her fat ass and screams in agonizing pain, "What is this power!" she screams. 8fist chuckles, "Quantum physics, bitch" 8fist creates a ball of energy that turns as big as the monster weaboo herself. "Primordial Evaporation" he says calmly as the ball of energy turns to an explosion that shreds the weaboo's "skin" and also the vortex starts to change into a portal. "Dimensional swap, also I planned a a nova to be created in 7.4552 seconds, so have fun" a nova is almost fully complete as the weaboo slips in, "I hate my life!" the bitch screams. 8fist makes a finger gun "Bazinga biyatch!" and the portal crack closed. 8fist takes out a that was easy button and presses it, "That was easy!" it says. An explosion is heard in the distance, and everyone looks in the night sky to see a pure firework that was better than any of the fireworks planned. Filthy Frank walks up to 8fist, "Sugio, also I could've totally handled that bitch, just saying". "Callate tu feo puta" 8 fist says before teleporting back to his… thing. "Alright alright! Back to the story!" 8fist shouts and goes back home. "That weaboo got more rekt than Ahri's pussy" Ahri cries with an orgasm, "Akali your so good at this!". I, Morgan Freeman, currently hear our writer laughing his ass of currently saying, "No lemons for you guys, or you'll end up like weaboo bitch, HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs.

The three return to their own time and get back on the ship, "How was your trip to Ionia fellas?" Kaindi ask with a smile. Ekko responds angry as hell, "This place smells like shit".

"It still smells like shit here!" -Filthy Frank


	49. Draven Eve

**The stream is happening! but not on twitch. I'm livestreaming on , so go check it out, my name is 8thousandfist and i'll be streaming around 5PM eastern standard time. We will write chapter 50 together, play some games like league and flash games, and many other fun stuff, so be prepared for me to keep you extremely entertained. Be on league amino as well for all the updates as well since i'll be blogging a lot tomorrow, and i'll put a post with the link to my stream when I start the stream (Hopefully in the future, the livestreams will be easier to create than this). I'll be making a public chat for the league amino users to get ourselves a fun group chat for the livestream. If all goes wrong, then make sure your on league amino and you look at my post, since I have a back up plan. But i've used this program before, which is a story for another day, so I know this works. Todays chapter will be short since i'm planning a lot today :/ but enjoy nonetheless.**

Chapter 49: Draven Eve

Today, we celebrate the eve of Draven, and… Wait, my script is blank… Hey 8fist! "What do you want! I sprained my ankle!" the man screamed. Morgan did not know that 8fist had sprained his ankle, so he decided to enter his quarters. 8fist quarters are completely messy. All the paper of scripts of chapters are everywhere, but it seems as 8fist doesn't really give a fuck as he would say. "Do you need to commentate on everything I do?" he ask. I'm just trying to liven up the mood. "I'm not in the mood, I have so much to do for these fans!" he says. I know for a fact that you are only going to go in bed until 3 in the morning doing nothing, but your still going to give your friends a short chapter? "Yup" the man replies. 8fist, you're better than that, "Morgan, my brother, i've posted every single day for a long time, missing days due to laziness or life issues. I think I deserve a break for all my hard work. I want vacation time, I want time with the fans. Just shit, I feel like we gotta start stepping up the game at 8 studios. We've gotten so big! So I think we should start with livestreams, so let me test out mics for a bit and you just chill and tell the fans what you wanna say? We'll have plenty of talking tomorrow, don't worry. Peace man" he says as I leave his room. I guess this is my first opportunity to talk to the fans. 8fist has been doing this since the beginning, but I really have no clue what to do. All I believe is that the Fist Army should become more powerful, more room for new recruits and the veterans. We've had people since the very beginning, and people joining right now. All i'm told is to show up once a week to do voice acting, but it also seems that 8fist has that down as well. He's really growing up, and really putting in harder work than any of these other famous league of legends fan base makers. I guess it's because of how mature he works with his own ways of making a work flow. Well, if I have time to speak about something, I guess we can talk about something 8fist doesn't like to talk about, his past as a youtuber! He doesn't like talking about it since he was one of those squeakers on call of duty every day, and all he did was troll by putting c4 on a wall and waiting for someone to walk past it as he camped. He made videos about… IOS games… and did TF2 videos? Wait really? You sound like such a faggot 8fist, you've really grown up! "I fucking hate you, read the lines i'm sending to you!" he angrily cries. So this is how he found this livestreaming website, he thought twitch was too mainstream I guess. So now when he is older feeling like he has put effort into everything he does for his fans, and as well have a fanbase. He feels like it's time to expand his career, sorry, hobby. Jobbie? Sorry, forgot you like to do things for fun. Wait what if you got sponsored? Free money? That makes sense. At least you'll fanbase the products that you like, correct? Good enough. Onwards, 8fist feels it's time to expand the army past Fanfiction, and enter new realms, like the leagueamino that he and the fans have already invaded, to start growing out the fanbase. I'm happy to hear that we are going in a new direction, since 8fist is always coming up with new ideas. Well, let's hope this will be the start of something great. Have a wonderful Draven Eve! And we shall see you in the next chapter.

"Holy shit how do you do it!?" -8fist


	50. Happy Birthday Draven!

Chapter 50: Happy Birthday Draven!

"Hey lovely ladies who all love Draven!" Draven exclaims "Ya'll gotta match for my birthday, so start paying up". **So what I posted this a day late, I put work into this, which is all that matters. Truth. Draven… Er… I'll become a character again. **"A summoner has reconnected!" Gangplank spouts. "Draven, today you turn 18 I guess. I never really planned your birthday, but since this show is coming far, and the end is coming closer" Draven freaks out with anxiety, he pulls out a mirror, "Oh Gawd! Is it my face! Is it because i'm turning ugly and old!" 8fist face palms. "Buddy, it isn't that. Just this story is getting old, and I need to start some new stuff" Draven falls to the ground crying from 8fist wise words. "I thought we were going to go for 100 chapters q-q" Draven says with his eyes speaking for themselves. 8fist sighs, "I knew this wouldn't be easy, look, this is just the end of the baby days alright, I mean we have future projects!" Draven continues to cry. "How can I reach this kid…" 8fist thinks for a second, "Draven, you're getting more fame". Draven jumps to his feet with no hands, "Really!" he says with his eyes lit up. "There we go, so just understand were coming to a close of this part, and then one final part of HSD, ok?" Draven nods his head, "But wait, whats after final part?". 8fist rolls his eyes, "What comes after High School, Draven?" Draven gives 8fist a blank stare "O lawd". "Ok Draven run back to your friends, I got a Q&amp;A sesh to go along. Draven skips off into the distance.

**Questions? For me? Of course! No explications, but this is just general public questions that everyone must have on their mind.**

**Q: Who is the final boss in this part, and the next?**

**A: This part will be someone we know. Next is an iconic league of legends champion that has never been spoken about in this entire story, except maybe once in a joke. (It's pretty ez to figure out)**

**Q: Ethnicity?**

**A: Russian**

**Q: Favorite anime?**

**A: Akame ga Kill**

**Q: Who do you main?**

**A: Malzahar mid**

**Q: What's your actual name? (irl)**

**A: Harrison (Go crazy everyone)**

**Q: Where did you get the idea to make HSD?**

**A: I read this fanfic about TalonxAhri in high school and took a trip on a boat to Bilgewater, which later I took. But I felt that it wasn't the correct feel of High School. And of course with the New Dawn cinematic and League of Draven shit, I came up with High School of Draven with Rengar as his best friend.**

**Q: Stop acting like your hiding shit, New HSD?**

**A: Fine I confess, there will be a sequel that will continue the story of HSD released every thursday after the end of HSD that might be called something along the lines of… Wait, i've spoken too much 0-0**

**Q: When is the last part of HSD gonna be released?**

**A: After this part ends, i'm doing daily chapters till the very end of the story where Draven defeats the final FINAL BOSS! And will be done with his school.**

**Q: Where will the new series of Draven take place?**

**A: Conqueror ;) (I really don't know yet q-q)**

**Q: Why does Riven got such a big ass?**

**A: IDEK, how I came up with that joke.**

**Q: Why does Soraka get reported?**

**A: Because she went up the hill with a quarter and came back with a pentakill.**

**Q: How much grill you get?**

**A: Enuf.**

**Q: When will Monsters Within end?**

**A: Probs before the end of summer, and there will be a sequel**

**Q: Are you sad to put the hatchet in HSD?**

**A: Not gonna act tough, this story has definitely changed my life DRASTICALLY. And has given me space to have fun in my own little world. I've had a lot of good memories writing this story, and it's sad to see it go. But don't worry, I have high hopes for the next story.**

**Q: Will Morgan Freeman be in the next story?**

**A: His contract expires once this story is up, so we have to make business plans after and see if he wants to leave or not.**

**Q: In the next story, who will be the main characters?**

**A: Draven, Rengar, Nasus, and Darius. (Ekko is all good boiiis)**

**Q: Is your ideas for the story inspired by drugs and/or alcohol?**

**A: This is possible juan of the biggest questions you have been thinking of all time, since the beginning of this story. So heres the answer! Fuck no, it's hard as fuck to sit and think of ideas while i'm high af XD. But! I do use times that I have experienced in the story, and even included my own party in the whole mix XD. The whole joke is that Jinx is a criminal and gets caught… Moving on… I do smoke weed for all who need to know**

**Q: Height and weight?**

**A: 5"8' is my height, and last I checked I was 160lb's, but probs more like 150LeBlanc's now.**

**Q: How does it feel when your computer crashes and you loose all your progress?**

**A: Fucking shit, thanks comp for ruining Draven's birthday!**

**Q: Favorite games within categories?**

**A: Singleplayer- Metro Last Light**

**Coop- L4D2**

**Console Multiplayer- Xbox: Halo Reach/Playstation- CoD: Black Ops**

**PC Multiplayer- League of Legends/CSGO**

**Q: Hows life?**

**A: GREAT!**

**Q: Why do you like reviews so much?**

**A: They make me feel like someone actually reads this story and has the actual guts to do something about it… REVIEW THIS SHIT!**

**Q: So what if you can see, the dark inside of me?**

**A: No one will ever change this animal I have become.**

**Q: When will you make a new song?**

**A: The end of the story.**

**Q: Did you enjoy your Q&amp;A?**

**A: Meh**

**Q: Last question! Looking back from when you first started fanfiction, what was it like before you joined, during, and now?**

**A: Before, I liked to read CaitxVi fics for some reason, and yes the sexual kinds. I also enjoyed many other fics, such as Follow the Wind, which I heavily enjoyed, but it really was a one hit wonder.  
When I first started, I had no clue what to do. I had all the ideas, and I realized I had no patience at writing. So I worked my ass off on stories, but it was cutting it, and I realized Monsters Within, that was planned to perfection, was a complete disaster. I decided to make an all out, I don't really give a fuck, but I fucked yo bitch anyways type of story so that I could freely express my writing. Practice was all I wanted with this story, and some attention as well. I got everything I wanted, and then everything died out, making the end of the golden age. After this I continued to write still knowing I was having amazing time writing every chapter, and all my fanbase was having fun as well.**

**Today, I feel the story has fell into a pit where people come to view it and only read the story once, or to a point, and never read it again. Or they already went through this story and never want to read it again. Kinda how I was like with Hypersammy101 story on that league game show shit, yeah I even remember his name. I never wanted to be like him, not because I feel his writing was bad, but that he was unreliable and skipped days or put little effort into his stories. Yet here I am today, and the main cause of me loosing viewers was definitely because I became lazy and started posting so much less. I guess I just felt like I needed a break from the constant flow of work, but I wanted to work hard on something and actually be successful. I've realized by this point of my life that everything you do, makes you take steps forwards, and once we take steps forwards, we eventually make ourselves walk backwards, want to go to the past where our euphoric moments were so amazing. Not want to be in the stressful situation that we have walked into, since we wanted to go forwards. Even if we ghost or flash, the problem still lays at our feet, and we cant shake it off. What i'm trying to say, we make it to a point where we wanted to go, but then we start to fuck up everything and loose what we worked on gaining for so long, and we cant reverse time like Ekko. Alright enuf rant time...**

Draven walks into a bar and grabs everything out of the shelves. He pushes the grills out of the way. He doesn't give two shits anymore, there is nothing left for him to work for anymore. "Wait Draven this is not what I meant! Stop this shit, we actually got some fucking work to do!" Draven gets mad and pulls out an axe on his own creator. 8fist looks at Draven, "You wanna fight Draven? Is that all you want?". "I felt an epic fight scene against a duo who would never fight would happen would be pretty cool for my birthday. I was thinking more of you and Morg, but lets do this". Draven throws an axe at 8fist, but realizes the axe is flying back at him. Draven dodges it with ease, "Thats not fair, I do not need you reversing reality on me!" Draven shouts. 8fist facepalms as always, "I'm fucking your creator, I don't need you to act like your more powerful than me". Draven swings at him with a lawnmower "Ese get off my car!" 8fist gets hit by the lawn mower. 8fist turns into plasma energy and circulates through the lawnmower making it explode in front of Draven. Draven now rasengans 8fist in the chest, who takes the blast again. Draven's arm is in space now, "Woah woah woah, I don't wanna go there!" Draven throws an axe in the air, "Maybe if I kill myself, i'll win". For the first time, ever, suicide was actually the answer (Rather than Looper). 8fist sighs as usual, he creates a magnetic barrier and the axe stops in motion, "I guess you noticed my weak spot. You can live, just accept that we gotta keep going" Draven nods his head at this.

Suddenly when he turns around, everyone was there to celebrate. Rengar and Ekko stand next to a cake. This cake was huge, so huge Kat and Riven were sitting on it only in their underwear. Out of the cake comes Darius, "Man I look so good!" Darius says immediately as he comes out of the cake. Bottles of booze were sprayed everywhere, Nasus comes out with a huge blunt "Happy Birthday Draven!" Everyone cheers out. 8fist puts his arm around Draven, "Have fun, cuz this cost me so much damn money" Draven jumps into the crowd of his school friends. He is carried to the door, where he starts greeting the new comers. Swain walks in with a blue party hat and his cane as usual. Hollywood Undead walks in all fist bumping Draven. Amir crashes through the door with some McDonalds since he has no fucking clue how to drive. Mr. Legitness walks in with legitness. Rooster Teeth all walk in and start highfiving Draven, except Geoff who is afraid of everything. Akali and Ahri come late as usual, Draven did change the past anyways… Djengar walks in with multiple arrested convicts for putting mixtapes in McDonalds happy meals. Samurai Pizza Cats walk in with their legitness and Yasuo hiding with the pizza cats, blending in as usual. Welvendagreat walks in with his new got eem joke, "Hey Draven have you seen my ADC?" "No" Draven responds. "You havent ey deez nuts, see?" Welven flashes Draven with his huge ass nuts. Vonmar rides a tricycle in the damn club. Draven closes the door and throws off his shirt and pours alcohol all over his body. A drunk Ahri jumps on Draven and begins to lick off all the alcohol. Everything was so fun, Draven had never had so much fun in his life. Constantly new shit happening, everyone having a good time. Twitch handing out drugs to everyone. Yasuo tells a story to Lucian who is laughing from it. Riven was going crazy with Kat as usual. Swain was rocking out like a champ. Ryze had some, electrodick malfunctions. Akali switched some hentai on the bar monitors. LeBlanc was juking everywhere like a retarded pigeon. Darius keeps playing basketball with the bottles of alcohol and peoples faces. Nasus continues to smoke like a champ as usual. Ekko kept on fucking up the hooka tricks. Rengar just sits against the wall in the corner eating a piece of pizza. Draven almost felt a flashback to all the shit he had done that year. Draven wanted to cry, he missed the good times, and now 8fist gave up the truth to Draven. Draven didn't want to think about a time without his friends. 8fist watches down on Draven with "Wake me up when september ends" on the music. 8fist sighs, "I need to make the next few weeks the best weeks Draven has experienced before!" he shouts out loud.

"Morgan! Hand me the computer, we got some work to do" -8fist


	51. Djengar Inchains

Chapter 51: Djengar Inchains

Draven wakes up in the cabin of the ship and remembered nothing of his birthday party. Draven gets up and goes out of his room to the main cabin where everyone was talking about stuff, "So yesterday I saw that halo online thing, I was like nah, CoD for lyfe" Rengar says. Everyone laughs at what he says that, but then Kiandi comes through the door with an important message, "Hey faggots! We have arrived in the Komungu Jungles! So like… do whatever it is that you need to do" he announces. Rengar and Ekko get up, "Come on Draven, we gotta things to do" Ekko says. Draven has no clue what is going on right now, but he plays along. The are released from the back as a platform levels down. Rengar jumps onto the grass immediately and starts rolling in it, "I missed you home!" he screams in joy. Draven and Ekko walk down the platform like normal people, and suddenly someone popped out of nowhere, "Son!" a man looking like Rengar walks out of the jungle with open arms. "Dad!" they run and hug each other. His dad, Djengar, looks like the older version of Rengar, and looks like a cowboy. His posse comes out of the jungle as well as respected family to the Komungu jungles. The Komungu jungles is most famous for Nidalee's mom, Katie Perry (Read the fucking lore and this will make sense. And watch the music video for roar), for being a huge celebrity singer. And the other being Zyra's mom who is the most famous gardener of all of Runeterra for making plants that… eat people somedays, other days their completely fine. Also no one gets with Zyra because everytime someone gets with Zyra, they get poison ivy around their genital region. "Morgan, I don't think that's poison ivy…" 8fist says, now I think I need to go in for a specific check up later today.

Returning to the story, Katy Perry and Zyra's mom say "Aww" from the cute moment. Draven then has to ask, "Wait where's your mom then?". Only Djengar answers that, "Buying more fruity pebbles, a sheriff cant go without his cereal" he says with his posse coughing like he forgot something, "And your deputies…". Nidalee jumps out of the bush, "Mom i'm bored, can I go out?" Nidalee ask her mom. She responds, "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Katy Perry sings. "Uh, mom you're doing that thing again…" Nidalee tries to inform her mom she is in song again, but she never listens. "Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colours burst! Make 'em go, Aah, aah, aah! You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe" Katy sings. "Ok mom I get it I have talent. Look i'm going to hang out with Rengar and his friends, ok" she informs her mother. "Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! He's always been inside of you, you, you (She winks)! And now it's time to let him through-ough-ough!" Katy sings, while sexually referring Nidalee to Rengar. "Wait mom thats not true! Don't make him think..." Rengar caught this on immediately and blushes heavily, "Wait, wait, wait Nidalee. I really am not ready to play with your spear". Nidalee then gets furious, "Rengar! What are you talking about! I've never wanted to do something like that to you!" she says angrily but shying away from the subject at the same time. "Your just trying to shy away from saying that you like my son!" Djengar calls out. "I think you should go back Rengar" Nidalee says while pulling out her spear. Ekko grabs Draven's hand and flips his watch.

* * *

She responds, "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Katy Perry sings. Draven almost takes a step back, "Don't worry Draven, I got this" Ekko assures Draven with a thumbs up and a toothy smile. Ekko walks towards Nidalee, "Uh, mom you're-" Nidalee shrieks and is picked up by Ekko. "Hello lovely! Wanna go on a date?" Ekko ask with a rose in hand. Nid blushes, "Wha-What are-" she is cut off by a scream, "EKKO!" Ekko turns around and drops Nid, "Kat! What are you doing here?!". Kat punches Ekko in the face and tackles him to the ground by the throat. "WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME! I'M AN AMAZING GIRLFRIEND, BUT NO! YOU NEED NID FOR MORE! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH IN BED?!" Kat's mom puts a hand on Kat's back, "Sweetheart calm down, you were cheating on Ekko anyways. And don't think you're bad in bed, I trained you so you're perfect with anyone under the covers sugar plump" Kat blushes with embarrassment. "Kat… You were already cheating on me?" Ekko ask slowly. "Uh… Maybe…?" Kat answers. Someone comes out of a bush, "There's my kitty kat! How about we go back to the-" Garen stops talking from an enraged, "YOU!" from Ekko. Ekko starts beating the shit out of Garen, "YOU FUCKING SHIT! STAY OFF OF MY GIRL! SCREAM ANY GOOD NAMES LATELY?! HOW ABOUT FOR HELP!" Ekko screams in Garen's face. Suddenly Swain and J3 come out and start arguing about some shit. "I'm poor because of your casino!" Swain screams. "You made midgets attack my citizens!" J3 screams. "Bro, your friend is pretty cool for beating up Garen" Darius says to Draven. Draven then jumps from the scare, "How the fuck did you get here!?" Draven ask in shock. Darius points, "We're poor now, and Dad wanted something in the vending machine in this ship" he points at Draxxus. He bangs on the vending machine crying, "Just give me the dorrito's, i'm loosing in touch with my faze clan brothers, I can't go down this way! Please! Even a mountain dew! Please o-great XxXvending_machineXxX!" Draxxus starts crying his eyes out while sliding down the machine slumped down. "I think Dade is broken (Ik how I spelled dade)" Draven adds, "Agreed" Darius shoots back with a 360 nosco- Oh wait… "Stop making fun of me 8fist! I fucking hate this! Please, i'll do anything for a bag of dorritos right now!" Draxxus screams to the sky. **I'm not here right now… Answer the voicemail. **Uh, that was odd. Morgan Freeman will ignore 8fist for now on. Every single champion from Noxus or Demacia and their parents come out from the bush where and fight. This goes on for a while until a specific man who hasn't been seen for a long time. Very long time. Extremely fucking long ass mother fucking time! He came from making the videos on youtube to come back to… "Your all arguing over nothing, since you have not realized I am the flying brushman that you have all been walking out of. My superior camouflage is always the best!" the man says. "Dad!" Kat and Cass scream. "Oh so that's how Cass got the blonde hair…" J4 adds for no reason, which no one really cares about, I don't even know why I added this. Kat's mom runs over and hugs her husband, "Oh, Siv, I missed you so much!". Siv HD looks into the camera and does a hair flip. Then he flashes right in front of the camera, "You just got juked family" his family applauses him for the amazing flash juke.

"So that's why no one can find him… He just is to good at juking and the superior camouflage… My master is so smart..." -Talon trying to recreate the flying brushman move

**Two chapters left in part 4! Cya next week.**


	52. McDemacia

**Alright settle down. I say Thursday, normally in the morning, but i'm working on a lot of shit for this story. See consider this... Actually is, the final week of this final story (Gasp). Sorry guys, but Riot is rushing me with the next story with those new Academy skins. Well now you know the sequel's name, or what it should be close to. I wanted to hint a college idea, but well, we need to see part 5 for that (More gasp). Who ever is choking on this dick (Story) needs to stop. So expect plenty of chapters this week, I still don't know how many are left, but we go with the flo. Also if you haven't realised, double chapter today! Alright lets get to the end of part 4. And yes I have been working on the usual "Call of Duty" final boss chapter as usual and there will be a new song on chapter 54. Enjoy.**

Chapter 52: McDemacia

Siv HD does another flash juke, and suddenly the temple underneath them opens. "Wait... We were above the temple the whole time..." Ekko is lost, because of the fact he was standing above the place that they were looking for the whole time. A passage way opens up, and immediately everyone, including the militaries of Noxus and Demacia, starts running down the stairs. The three finally make it down after the horde pushes through and see an unbelievable sight. The very first McDemacia's! Everyone stares at the amazing golden grills and golden serving platers. It was too amazing for anyone to handle. Everyone started celebrating with love. Finally the problem of poverty will be solved. The ancient McDemacia's worth is the most expensive thing in the world, and will help reform the economy of Valoran, and fix all the global conflicts. It was truly a miracle. Everyone begun to then argue who the McDemacia was deserved to be gave to. "Noxus claims this McDemacia! Since we found it first!" Siv claims. Then J3 gets angry, "This is a McDemacia! It is rightfully ours!" he screams. A long argument rages on.

This argument goes on for a long hour where the crew discusses. "After the two city states are done arguing, our mission will be complete, and I can rewind from then to stop this entire epidemic from ever happening" Ekko congratulates the two, "Good job, I really couldn't have done without you two". Draven puts a thumbs up, "We always got everything, we are the real deal" Draven says. "When the world needs absolute help, we're here for the world!" Rengar says lying back in his seat. Ekko gives them a smile, knowing that they would not have any memory of the time they spent together after Ekko fixes time. Ekko really will miss the time that he spent with the buffoons, even if some times were just plain stupid.

Ekko knew that he was not the main character, and Draven was. He knew this was too good to be true, so Draven was waiting for something to happen. But after Ekko saying thanks, he knew that the war was over, and he could rest assured that this was simply the end of the part 4... "Hey guys, have you seen my Dad?" Rengar ask. Or was it...

No one knew the elevator still worked, but apparently it did. Three people stepped off the elevator, Zyra's mom, Katy Perry, and a man who was not Djengar...

* * *

Downstairs, in the basement of the ancient McDemacia, Djengar is restrained by his deputies. They walk him through the dark basement with the only light being the one from elevator they used to get downstairs. Djengar is held still and the ducktape from his mouth is ripped off. Djengar doesn't even twitch from the ducktape. Footsteps is the only sounds coming from the basement, "Djengar... My friend... My comrade... My betrayer..." his face is reveled from the light. Trick2g shows his face with his hands behind his back. He pulls out a pistol and shoots Djengar in the stomach. Djengar falls to the ground bleeding out, the three now go into the elevator, "Goodbye, Djengar. This is the last time we will see each other" trick says like any villain from this story. Trick and the two women go up the elevator and they hear the elevator make the iconic "ding".

"Remember, no twitch-ing" says trick as the three walk out of the elevator...

* * *

The two moms pull out heavy machine guns and start spraying into the crowd. The mystery man puts his M4A1 assault rifle on his hip and starts firing to the side of him without care. Ekko grabs Draven and Rengar and dive into some cover. He nods to the duo, and they nod back. They all put their hand's on the time travel machine, and are about to teleport, but a grenade that has been cooked lands right next to them. "Oh shi-" Rengar screams before the grenade explodes. The time machine still works and they are sent back without precise precision where they wanted to be sent...

* * *

The three are sent on an airplane, Ekko gets up first, "What the hell-?" gunfire starts going off. "Thats our sign! Let's go!" the three start running, but realize they are out of weapons. "I've got this Ekko says" he runs up on an unsuspected person and smashes him in the face with his bat. He drops immediately and Rengar grabs his submachine gun and runs in guns blazing. "I'll stay behind you two" he picks up a pistol from the dead guy and tosses it to Draven, "I'm not good with guns, and your more of an adc than me". Draven inspects the gun to his eyes, he knows it is a five seven pistol from Rengar's games. He runs behind cover to see Rengar run up on a guy and smack him in the face with butt of his Ak-74u. The next person tries to stab Rengar, but like the badass Rengar is, he uses the custom stock to fit the guys neck inside the metal lines and throws the guy on the ground. He quickly grabs the guys pistol and shoots him in the face quickly. Rengar swaps mags with the last person he killed and runs downstairs. Another room with bad guys is shown to them. They run in, but suddenly everyone is hit with turbulence and everyone shift to the upper left, then the lower left and then into the middle of the cabin. Rengar drops his gun and hits another guy making him spray into the window causing minor damage to the bulletproof glass. Draven shoots at one of the guys while in zero gravity, and his gun goes flying out of his hands. "Fuck physics" he claims before he pulls out a grenade from his pocket for no reason and bites off the pin before throwing it. "What the hell are yo-!" Ekko shouts before the windows blow out, and then the whole part of the plane falls off, Rengar and Ekko hold on the other side of the plane, "Draven jump" Rengar calls out. Draven runs off the plane and jumps before the other part of the plane can go flying off. Rengar grabs his hand before Draven falls to the ground. He pulls Draven up, and they feel as the plane starts to plumet to the ground, "Were going down, brace yourselves!" Ekko calls out. The plane hits the snowy ground and screeches as the plane makes a landing. The three start running for the front of the plane from the ground tearing off the back of the plane. It catches Draven after he trips, and is dragged into the snowy wastelands. And everything goes black suddenly...

* * *

Draven's eyes open with fire all around the area, then they close...

He opens them again and sees lights shining, someone says, "Over there!" and his eyes shut again. Draven eyes open again and he is lifted on his feet. Rengar and Ekko stand beside Draven as Draven begins to walk again. "So we found out some of the stuff that might be helpful" Rengar says. Ekko explains, "Our enemies we fought are the Bandle city military. Apparently they aren't midgets like we thought, and they are trying for global domination with technology. Apparently the mission tonight was to kill the president of Piltover" he points out to the president who is protected by men, "We are currently fighting the leader of Bandle city, also known as a famous twitch streamer, Trick2g. The real reason he wanted to kill the leader of Piltover is because he is also a famous twitch streamer known as Cowsep. Because of the swat team sent from Piltover to stop Trick from attempting to kill off Piltover military with powerful missiles, he has tried to come back from his twitch ban to kill Cowsep and get his revenge, and rule the world...". Suddenly a helicopter flies down, "That's for the president, someone get the door" NightBot, Cowsep's closest body guard says. Draven opens the door, and suddenly Trick2g walks infront of Draven and shoots him with a pistol... But Rengar jumps in the way being shot and knocks the gun out of Trick's hand. "Go without me!" Rengar yells. Ekko preps the time machine, but it malfunctions again and sends the two again, to somewhere with no control...

"I guess it is time as a champion of league of legends, to make my appearance" -Unknown currently


	53. Back2Bilgefire

**Remember if you went to the most recent chapter and got to this chapter, then go back a chapter, today is a double chapter. Mark it down, August 13, end of HSD. As the days count down till the end, remember that I will announce the release of the next story, and another special announcement later...**

Chapter 53:Back2Bilgefire

17... 9... 21... 18... 42... 1... The numbers screeched in Draven's ears. He stood up and found Ekko in black military suit, he had just realized that Ekko had been in that suit since they teleported the first time, "Come on Draven! We need to move forward!" Draven finds next to him within the dark room was an M16 with a blade from his axe connected to it. "Ekko, how long have we been here?!" Draven ask, "Long enough to know that we are somewhere you were supposed to be..." Ekko pulls out a FMG and sprays into a few BM (Bandle Militia). The two run down the hallways together "Draven we need to hurry, but I need to tell you something!" Ekko says. Draven runs with Ekko, "What is it?" he ask. "I believe that Trick's powers revolve around time and realities. I also believe that he has met another version of you, but there is no time to talk we need to hurry!" Ekko says with little breath.

They make it to a room with barricade wood in an opening, and a table with a sniper rifle on it. "Draven get on that sniper rifle! I'll call out targets, you shoot. On my mark!" Ekko commands Draven. Draven takes off the scope caps, and takes aim through the sight. "Draven look far east, there are tangos over there, kill every last one of them!" Draven looks and sees familiar people, he cant put his finger on... It doesn't matter, he sees them killing innocent people, he fires taking out a man with a headshot. The other two look at each other, Draven sees a barrel and shoots. They both fly off the roof they were on. Ekko calls out two more people, "Two people north on a tower, tampering with control circuits, take them out" Draven sees two people with mask on, they were tampering with some controls... He knew this happened, but still no clue when. Draven takes a single shot, and one person falls. So does the other, Draven had shot a woman. Then suddenly Trick enters through a portal and puts out a hand. The person who cried over their lover, takes Trick's hand and they warp away. "E-Ekko! I just saw Trick on the tower!" Draven frantically says. "What! Where?" Ekko looks around. Suddenly he sees a man with wings shoot up in the air from a warped area. "Keyori... I-I killed Jaynee... He was here the whole time?" Ekko grabs Draven from talking to himself. "We have to take out MF! Before this all gets out of hand-" Ekko says before BM start firing into the barricaded room. "Let's go!" Ekko smashes the barricade with his bat and jumps through with Draven. Draven fires at the two men. He kills one, the other grabs Draven. Draven slams his blade into the side of the mans face. Everything is becoming so Dark, Draven did not understand anything. "Where did you find this weapon Ekko?" Draven ask. "I was wondering where you found that weapon... Guess time will only tell" Ekko then sees the moment, "Draven shoot MF!" Draven obeys the order and takes a shot as MF is pretending to be hostage by Keyori. 'Wait where was MF before she was held hostage... It was wasn't it!' Draven thinks, but was too slow to think. His sniper rifle jams, and the building explodes. Draven is safe while Ekko is holding on for dear life. "I'll-" Draven tries to help Ekko up, but is interrupted by Ekko. "No time, missile coming. If you hear numbers, space time continuum is being interrupted. The time machine is on you, it's up to you now" Ekko lets go before the missile hits. Draven knew what to do, and uses the machine by flipping the watch.

* * *

Draven appears on top of a building, and just starts running from a helicopter. He runs down the rooftops as the helicopter sprays at Draven, and sees a dead end and jumps for it. He notices he is falling to his death, he uses the watch.

* * *

Draven sees the entrance to Trick's appearance, and runs down the stairs. "Who is that?" Zyra's mom calls out. Trick sees Draven and face goes pale, like if it were a symbol of what would happen next. The elevator is ripped open by the tough Djengar and with his bloody hand shoots both Katy and Zyra with easy succession with one hand and falls to the ground. Draven runs to Djengar's side, "Draven, I never had much time to talk to you, but I know you and my son are very close friends" he hands over the pistol, "Find and kill Trick no matter what..." Djengar's head falls and Draven takes the pistol from his hands.

* * *

Draven appears in a audience, Trick and Singed stand together with the virus. Singed in his speech shouts, "We have been underground for too long, and with this virus, we shall rule the world again!" Draven pulls the pistol and is hit by a person who gets up with everyone to start cheering on Singed. This knocks off Draven's aim, and Singed is shot in the head. Trick is faded into a portal as everyone turns to Draven, but is pulled through the portal behind him before anyone can spot him with Trick.

* * *

Trick looks into Draven's eyes, "I know, you see me as an enemy currently, but I was only trying to stop you so that I could show you the truth..." suddenly within the dimension they were in, Draven starts hearing numbers. He feels no reason to shoot, he sees Trick trying to acknowledge Draven, not kill him. Draven is brought to the time before the match against Azir, he sees Azir been offered by Trick. "I was there every, single, time, Draven... You need to realize that I am here to fix the mistakes so that we can create a better future" suddenly Trick sees Draven fly off, and tries to grab him. The numbers became extremely lould 5!72!14!43!2!25! in his ears. He hears Trick say "Someone is interfering with time and space!" he says.

* * *

Draven is suddenly in a small room with Gangplank in chains. His hand is missing and his face shows only anger, "MF destroyed my ship... Killed my crew... Making a deal with that wretched man. Let me free, and I will save you all from this fate!" he says with dried blood over his body and his teeth and head tilted with rage. Draven undoes the cuffs and hands him a gun he has never seen before. "Kill the man, and I will save this world" GP says, and is suddenly gone.

* * *

Draven returns to Trick. "Back, so here's my proposition. Help me with fixing this world, and I will let you see your friends again-" Trick offers but is cut off, "Thought about it, fuck you Prick 2 fag!" Draven shouts. Trick is enraged, he reaches to a gun and flings out nothing. Draven punches Trick, and Trick drags Draven into a new reality.

* * *

Trick throws Draven agains a metal desk with intelligence flying everywhere. "Looking for this?" he hold Djengar's gun. "I can kill you in this reality so that your friends can never find you!" Trick shouts with a maniacal laugh. Draven can't reach his assault rifle, he knew this was the end...

Suddenly the door is busted open with a boot showing, "How are you there?!" Trick shouts. Trick is shot down multiple times in the body by an assault rifle with blade like Draven's. Suddenly Draven meets eyes with none-other... Than Draven... The man is in a green military outfit, he looks at the assault rifle on the ground and picks it up. "Looks like me from another dimension gets the old version of this assault rife. Heh, it's Rengar's fault anyways" the Draven says throwing back Djengar's pistol. Draven looks at the Draven with his long hair down like a normal person, and only a fuzzy beard. Everything then connected in the original Draven's head. He looks at the watch, and back to Draven and his assault rifle. "Draven, we got mission to save my world. You're a soldier here, and that's all I need" original Draven puts out a hand. Draven grabs the hand,"I don't care, anywhere but here" Draven says.

OD uses the watch and they go back to the spot where they were sniping. Draven puts his assault rifle down on the side, "I don't need this" he winks and they run forwards on OD's movement. "We need to get to a tower and kill a person and I will impersonate that person" OD says. "Simple compared to what I do" Draven says. Draven seems much older than OD. They make it to the sniping spot, "Wait where's the sniper rifle, it was here the first time I was here" OD claims. Draven pulls a sniper rifle from his pack and puts it on the table with a thumbs up. "Yeah, ok, we need to get past the barricade-" OD is cut off by Draven sliding under the Barricade and sweeping the tools as well with him. "So that's how" OD says. He slides under and runs down a stairway to the right of the porch that OD tried to snipe from. They go down the stair case and Draven breaks in a car as OD slides to the passenger side. They drive as fast as possible down the streets. BM try to blockade areas, but the two Draven's wont bargain with that. OD sticks his body out the car with the machine gun and starts spraying into the BM. The windsheild is damaged as they crash through multiple cars. Draven brings up his left leg and kicks off the windsheild. He pulls out a pistol and fires once at a car gas tank and explodes. They drive as the BM is distracted. They make it to the tall building and take the elevator. They hear the sniper shots and are let off. Keyori trips as Jaynee is going for the top. Draven strangles Keyori and hands him to OD. "This is it Draven, Kill your target. Just remember, no more wars like where I come from. No go!" Draven shouts as he sits watching the stars. Real Draven puts on the disguise and goes to the left of Jaynee and start switching off circuits, and Jaynee is shot. Draven falls to his knees, and Trick comes out with a hand, "I can change your destiny, Keyori" he says with a hand. Draven stands, "Too bad your destiny is up, Trick" Draven takes off the mask, and shoots Trick in the head, point blank, with Djengar's gun.

Draven flashes, and is in a new dimension. Draven watches over GP in a demension to see the ending of this. GP pulls out a gun, "Keyori is dead! And now you are too!" MF shoots GP faster than that. "I see Trick did well, too bad your life is up GP" she says calmly. GP dies and returns as a ghost, "In undeath, I protect Bilgewater!" he holds the gun once more, and shoots MF in the head (How the lore really should be). Draven is then sent away from spectating to someones presence.

"Old man Zilean! It was you behind this the whole time, thanks!" Draven says. Zilean nods, "I feel like it was finally time to introduce myself to the story, and protecting time is my thing. I knew you knew I was helping you, especially when Trick revealed his intentions. But it is time to send you back to your normal time, and don't worry, you and my son are still friends..." Draven smiles, "I'll tell Ekko that Dad says hi" Draven is then sent back.

* * *

"Team Draven will be the team for the final tournament of League of Legends!" Kolminye (Keyori never killed her since he's dead) announces with the crowd going wild. "It's too bad Draven is still lost and-" Draven falls through the roof. He quickly jumps to his feet, "Guess who's back, back again. Draven's back, tell a friend!" everyone goes crazy for him. Rengar comes from behind, "Where did you go after you met Ekko?" Rengar ask. Ekko gets on stage, "Where the hell have you been as well?" he ask.

"Just saving the world" -Draven

End of Part 4

**Be ready for part 4, and also be ready for a brand new series that is in development as well as the sequel. It will be an alternate reality Draven story which I will release more details on, next chapter. Expect a new chapter at any point, be checking in this week. Be ready for part 5 and the end!**


	54. Part 5: Defcom 1

Chapter 54: Part 5: Defcom 1

Draven has to make up for lost time since of his dis- "Morgan what are you doing?" 8fist ask. I am currently doing my jo- "No" he says with that angry cat face. I really don't understand what is going on but, I think I know why he is cutting me off... "Mhm" he says. So it's that time, well without any further introduction, 8thousandfist with his final part song to kick off!

Draserk (Berserk by Eminem)

Sung by 8thousandfist

[Verse 1:]  
Now this shit's about to kick off, this party coming back  
Let's take it back to chapter 1 and start it from scratch  
I'm 'bout to axe this story up, everybody in the back  
That's why my keyboard needs a pad cause my chapters kick out fa-ag(s)  
Just like I did with addiction I'm 'bout to kick it  
Like a magician, deez I turn to nuts  
Got 'eem still on the fence whether to picket  
But quick to get impaled when I tell 'eem stick it  
So sick I'm looking like Keyori, wait, that's my pigment  
'Bout to go ham, yo bitch, shout out to 8fist  
Let's bring it back to that vintage 8fist, bitch  
The art of writing mixed with da crack and haters  
And I don't mean Keyori's friend, bitch  
Been diamond one since you thought D1 was the shit, bitch

[Bridge:]  
Kick your shoes off, let your clip down  
(and go Draven) all night long  
Bring your K/D out, just play it out  
(and go Draven) all night long

[Hook:]  
We're gonna rock this story until we knock the web down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So pretend just like I'm Fed and let your killstreak go, let your killstreak go  
Say fuck it before we kick this bucket  
This story too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go Draven), spin your axes

[Verse 2:]  
Guess it's just the way my K/D is pressed, ain't it?  
Intervetion you guessed, Next smoke crispy and fresh laced, so this weed got paint  
That martyrdom or all pwn that made 'em just faint  
Plus I showed up in a new server faster than "lag" caint  
So if this is a chess game, check fate (TF)  
But girl, your body's banging, throw you in the freight, dang, bang-bang  
Yes siree, 'Bob', I was thinking the same thang  
So come get on this Kid's streak, Run up da bawss, bang-bang  
Pow-pow, chica, pow, chica, wow-wow  
Go in with the FAL blowing up valve, valve-valve  
Ain't slowing the game down, throw out the towel, towel-towel  
Dumb it down, I don't know how, huh-huh, how-how  
Least I know that I don't know  
Question is are you bozos good enough to start to rage  
Hope so, now hoe...

[Bridge:]  
Kick your shoes off, let your clip down  
(and go Draven) all night long  
Bring your K/D out, just play it out  
(and go Draven) all night long

[Hook II:]  
We're gonna rock this story until we knock the web down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.  
So play crank cranked up like crazy and let your killstreak go, let your killstreak go  
Say fuck it before we kick this bucket  
Story's too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go Draven) spin your axes

[Scratch]

[Verse 3:]  
And they say that love is powerful as ragers in nuke town  
All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that chopper gunner  
With the ugly Faze Clan  
Famas, oh sorry yo, we done both set the bar low  
Far as hard drugs are though, that's the last map (Cracked)  
But I done did enough Codeine to knock your K/D into tomorrow  
And girl, I ain't got no influence points to borrow  
But I am trying to find a way to get you a-wager (High Roller)  
Oh, 8thousandfist  
Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered  
Headshot and kicked-from-lobby-less care packages  
Girl you're firing to get your streak back  
Don't be absurd, ma'am, you true game baby  
I ain't called anybody baby since last match, unless you're a rager  
Word, Rick Roll? man let's wager, but don't get discouraged girl  
This is your jam, unless you get jammed

[Bridge:]  
Kick your shoes off, let your clip down  
(and go Draven) all night long  
Bring your K/D out, just play it out  
(and go Draven) all night long

[Hook:]  
We're gonna rock this story until we knock the web down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So pretend just like I'm Fed and let your killstreak go, let your killstreak go  
Say fuck it before we kick this bucket  
This story too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go Draven), spin your axes

[Hook II:]

We're gonna rock this story until we knock the web down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.  
So play crank cranked up like crazy and let your killstreak go, let your killstreak go  
Say fuck it before we kick this bucket  
Story's too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go Draven) spin your axes

I heavily enjoyed the song 8fist, "Thank you Morgan Freeman, take the day off. NOW LET'S START THIS SHIT!".

Chapter 54: Part 5: Defcom 1

Whats up ya'll fuckers! We going hard in this bitch, meaning i'm speaking as narration for today. So what this story is almost over, 'cuz thats just too bad. We go ham tonight, lata, and yestaday. Let your killstreaks go since we goin' straight to Draven! Wait shit... No one wants to hear about the backstory, shit i'll tell it myself, fuck. Ight ight ight, listen up pimps in trainin, since we goin' to tell the story rn.

Draven finds out his team went 5/0 in the last league matches, meaning they beat the other teams without a single loss. Due to this, they are being sent to the league world championship. During this time, Draven is taken to Bilgefire, once again, to star in the world championships. He comes with his team and plenty of friends as well to cheer him on, and for today, we will be seeing the championship games. To the story!

* * *

Everyone cheers on Team Draven before they get on the battlefield. Saying words of intelligence like, "You're not going to win faggot", "GGEZ", and "I am the pussy master"... Ok I think Darius said that to a banana, and was not intended for the story but it doesn't matter, at this corner of Fanfiction, we keep this shit #nofucksgivenwhatsover. Draven and the team get in the summoner circle with an entire audience of people of Bilgefire watching over. DJGP (GP's dad) comes over to the mic, "Hey my fellow mates! Great to see you all here for the world championship of League of Legends! It is a shame that my Son could not be here, since he was on one of the teams, but at least one of his good friends was able to make it to the finals with his team tonight! So without further ado, the amazing Team Draven, good friends with my son, is here to compete against the mighty strong team of the Dota!" Wait what... No I wanted Draven playing in the final round... Why is he playing against dota!? I didn't fucking allow this! 2bad fucker, I run this show for now on! Yo what the fuck are you talking about, this is my fucking story, get out. Sorry, but since I am the final boss of this entire story, I have to show the real effort it takes to kill off Draven. The only way I can do that, is by stopping you from controlling the story like a god, and now you have to rely on Draven's skill alone for him to win. Fucking entered the realm three times, i'll come a fourth if I have to stop your punk ass! Well shit, the story cannot be controlled by me anymore, it looks like we have to find out what dota is like to our protagonist.

The normal shit was going on with Draven and the crew getting wrecked... Invoker was just making Manhri's life with 10 different fucking spells. Top was getting shit on, since top can be a duo lane since of it's ways of safe lanes. Because of this, Nasus cannot do shit since he is against a tri-fucking-lane against Gyrocopter being an ac-130 dropping predator missiles from his ult, QWOP is fucking dashing everywhere, and Sven support is... Fuck Sven... Bot is Bristleback, so no one can do shit. No hold up as I attempt to fix this story. 8fist, it's too late! After this game is the finals! So I can beat Dota with my epic team! You have no chance! Wait wait wait, this is semifinals? Oh then never mind, I already know too much about Dota than this prick. Hold on let me enter Draven's head... _This porcupine looks like a reject from some reject from Kanye and Kim, like honestly ugly af. "Agreed" 8fist how the hell are you in my head! "Raisins, but look I know how to beat Dota so just here me out" Surrender 20 has the answer right? "Dota has insane damage and CC, but they're all slow as fuck with no mobility except QWOP. So push the hell outa of mid. Alsoo i'm send in my best men to reinforce you" What are you talkin- Ohhhhhhhhhh, Sona's ass is lookin good... _Whatchya gonna do bronzie? Fuckwad, you tell me every game you fucked my mom. Guess what? Ima keep your mom after this shit you fuckin' bitch boy. Also i'm not fucking quoting these dota fucks, they get to be silent mother fucker! I see how it is... Fuck that guy, ok back to helping Draven. So I never planned on actually releasing my best man unless the situation became defcom one, which I guess we are in since I cannot leave this position since I gave Morgan the day off, and I have to main my station from this twat who claims to be a final boss. *Switches alarm too defcom one as the room alarm goes nuts. Gets up from chair* cant believe I had to write that, *leaves Main room to see 3 sets of doors in the hallway. Morgan's office/ intercom area. Armory Room. And the last one... Deidara's Office!* *Knocks on door* Hey brother, need your help. The door opens, "Fist, my man! It's about time you gave me a mission, I must show my art to the world!" Deidara says. Your mission is: Kill anything associated with Dota. And make a good show out of it. "Oh I will. Everyone will come to appreciate my art" Deidara says while he teleports out.

Draven and the team is being chased by the slow moving Dota hero's who are silenced by silence since we fucking made him do that global silence shit. "I think they're catching up guys" Rek'Sai calls out. QWOP blinks into the middle of the fight to kill everyone with her bullshit op ult, until a clay spider climbs up on her face and explodes. "Hmph, my art must be appreciated" Deidara says from the sky on his bird. Gyro starts to fire his missiles at Deidara, but his bird dodges everything since Deidara's bird has 99% dodge chance. "Love your plane, too bad mine is bigger!" an AC-130 out of clay appears from the sky. "Because my art, is an explosion!" the 105mm cannon fires and Gyro explodes. The other cannons fire and kill everyone but Bristle who was standing back to damage as usual. "Hmph, you don't die from behind, but how about under?" Deidara puts out the normal two finger, and a clay groundhog pops out in front Bristle's face and explodes as usual. All the Dota hero's buy back and teleport top to push and end easily with their ridiculous damage. "Yes I stole this from Black Ops 2, but hell do I deserve this ability in my arsenal. Why? Since my art, goes with a loud boom and a flashy, fiery explosion!" Swarm of clay hunter drones come out and start blowing up any Dota hero to be... in the game. "Boom! Explosion! That was perfect art. People must understand, that this is such a glorious art! And never disrespect it!" he screams. But really, fucking happy to see the Dota hero's blowing up. Team Draven destroys the nexus, and twas fucking beautiful. This isn't the end! You still must get past me! Ugh this fag is still here, welp guys, I think next chapter is the last. Unless I do some stupid filler so I can have fun for one more chapter... Sounds like I got one final plan!

"I hope that 8fist knows what he is doing and doesn't cause some huge issue that puts him in defcom one..." -Morgan Freeman


	55. Filler

Chapter 55: Filler

8fist here just to recap all the shit in this story before we go into the final chapter where everything where be explained. Why? Because i'm trying to be like Naruto right now XD. But be excited for Chapter 56 tonight at 12AM, the final chapter of this story! It will be epic trust me, it will go all the way back to the begining of the story and set up the future plot of the next story. Get fuckin' hyped everyone for that. So here is the story of HSD if you want to read the end without having much spoiled.

* * *

Part 1

Draven is a teenage boy who became the prodigal Draven-Born of a generation. Draven goes to a High School supporting a new sport coming to Valoran called League of Legends. He meets his best friend Rengar, a pro video gamer that has an enjoyment for doing stupid shit for fun and Katarina, a girl in their class that Draven is good friends through family of Noxus, his home city state. He started with partying and plenty of High School Drama as a rat for his rat friend Twitch. Draven becomes exposed for telling all the secrets of the school, and only gives him more attention, but no one really cared to much. Draven throughs a massive party that was bigger than the two month party the Talon and Ezreal threw. He looses his friendship with Rengar by making him depressed with himself because he feels Draven isn't a very good friend and only cares about his popularity marking the end of the first part.

* * *

Part 2

Part 2 starts with Draven and Rengar fighting as they find out the ranking in the school (Both in bronze) and the League of Legends tournament against other student teams. Draven decides that he wouldn't be able to carry unless he was a mage, through his day of trying to be a mage, he finds out he is Draven-Born. Draven-Born allows him to do ancient shouts. He goes on a journey with his friend Nasus to meet the Elder Lizard who teaches how to use his shouts correctly whilst listening to Doomsday. After this, Draven and Nasus form a team for the League of Legend's tournament. The original Team being Nasus, Draven, Karma, Sona, and Brolaf. The team had many names, until the final decided name before the last game being Team Draven. They loose in their promotional games to Ionia Squad Up and NOPE (Ninja Squad). Later, Ionia Squad Up faced Spooki Scary Skeletons where Varus's true identity as Keyori, the leader of the illuminati, is revealed, and is the villain in part 3. Team Draven faces against the best team in their final promo against Team Shurima, the team led by Azir who Nasus wants revenge on for ruining his homeland culture with raves and gang violence everyday in Shurima. The match was so intense that a cargo freight was sent in to fire off missiles to destroy Draven's base. But was compromised by Team Draven. After an epic battle against Draven and Azir, Draven shoots Azir in the face and nukes Team Shurima's nexus. This ends part 2.

* * *

Part 3

Part 3 is started by a musical piece by Keyori, who is also Varus. Draven and Rengar become friends after the final game in part 2 which Rengar was on the other team. Rengar and Draven are promoted to Challenger tier and are taken on a field trip to Bilgewater(BilgeFire). During this, Keyori is there as well for the Scurvy concert by Gangplanks Dad. During this time of the concert, Keyori and his girlfriend, Jaynee, tried to screw up Draven's side performance. Draven from the future snipes down Keyori's friends and Jaynee. A man by Trick2G comes from a portal and takes Keyori to get super powers and revives Jaynee into a giant dragon. Trick is the villain of part 4. MF also was working with Keyori this whole time and became Keyori's new girlfriend and she made a deal with Trick to sell out Gangplank for the power to rule Bilgefire, but these parts are not explained until part 4. Draven and his friends went partying and MF stole Draven to take as her husband to rule over Bilgefire while she was in secret the real ruler using Draven as a puppet. Draven's friends save him, and they battle Keyori and Jaynixia (Dragon Jaynee). Nasus kills Jaynixia by hotboxing her to death. Rengar and Draven assault Keyori's new base of operations with two juggernaut suits. Draven jumps on top of a helicopter that MF and Keyori were trying to escape on. The helicopter crashes due to Draven's lack of knowledge of using helicopters. Draven is held at gunpoint by Keyori and MF together. Rengar throws a knife that was stuck in him and hits MF in the head, killing her. Draven sparta kicks Keyori to the bottom of his base, suspecting him dead. Keyori returns to Draven's school and kills their principle. Draven's dad, Draxxus, kills Keyori for good with a golden intervention shot that destroys part of the school as well, ending part 3.

* * *

Part 4

Part 4 begins with Draven and Rengar meeting a new friend named Ekko. They go out after multiple catastrophic events happen and Ekko claims he can save the world. Noxus goes broke, Demacia is being attacked by Bandle City Militia, and Zaun has a zombie infection going around. Ekko and the gang retrieve a device by the leader of Zaun, Dunkey, to save the world with time travel. They all find KiandiMundi, the boat driver, who defeats a bunch of zombies and flies his ship in the sky to bring the gang to places to finish their mission as Kiandi does for the sake of the world. They first change events during an Ionia festival to cause Akali and Ahri to fall in love and a weaboo to gain powers to destroy the world. The weaboo was so powerful, that the creator of this story had to come in personally to send the weaboo to another part of the galaxy and blow the weaboo up in a supernova lightyears away. After learning the importance of changing history, the three understood to be responsible to the power. The three go to the Komungu jungle to find an ancient temple with enough valuables for Demacia and Noxus to prosper, after this Ekko would go back in time and find the destination of the temple and show it to Noxus and Demacia. They find an ancient McDemacia's that is full of gold. Trick2G and Djengar's deputies, Rengar's father who helped find the location of the temple, massacre the place with plenty of important people from Demacia and Noxus there with military as well. The three use the machine to go back in time and continue the mission, but a grenade blows up next to the machine and send them back to a date that was not presented to them. They were on the airplane of the president, and due to their actions of killing plenty of BM (Bandle City Militia), they save the president of Piltover, Cowsep, whom was declared to be killed by Trick since they are rival streamers. A helicopter lands to pick up the president, but really is Trick who attempts to shoot Draven, but Rengar jumps in front of the bullet. Ekko and Draven teleport into another time and Draven is knocked unconscious. He wakes up to Ekko waking him up with knowledge of the entire situation since he had rewinded. Draven snipes down Keyori's friends and girlfriend, Jaynee when they get to a sniper rifle. Draven also picks up an assault rifle with his axe on it, that really interested him how Ekko found it, but Ekko never actually knew where it was from. Ekko falls off the building that they were on that explodes, Ekko tells Draven to rewind once more to fix everything, but it all goes wrong. Draven is being shot by a helicopter and jumps off a building to his death before rewinding and going to a new place. He is back in the McDemacia, and Djengar comes from the elevator that Trick came from and kills his double agent deputies and almost kills Trick with a pistol. Draven gets the pistol, and is told to kill Trick by all cost. Draven uses the time machine again and is in the crowd where Singed and Trick show off the zombie virus to the BM. Draven is knocked by the audience and accidentally shoots Singed, and causes Trick to come through a portal and drag Draven to his realm. He explains the situation and how he is trying to fix the world. Draven is moved by Zilean, Ekko's Dad, but isn't known at first to a room. Gangplank was being tortured to death, and said he could fix the world if Draven let him go, which was exactly what he did. Draven comes back and attempts to kill Trick and is not successful, but drags him to an alternate universe. Trick has him at gunpoint until AU Draven kills Trick with the same assault rifle Draven picked up. Turns out that in the AU, Draven is in the military, and the institute of war was never created causing another rune war with modern day technology and no more use to magic since someone broke the flow of magic. They go back to Bilgefire one last time to set up for the same moment to happen again. This time Draven pretends to be Keyori after killing him and once Trick comes through his portal again, Draven kills him. GP comes in to kill MF but dies trying, he then returns as a ghost and finally kills MF after she sold out GP. Zilean confronts Draven and tells him good job for saving the world, and is sent back to his time to find out he won all the matches and was going to the world chapionship of league of legends.

* * *

Part 5

Draven and his friends go to the world championship, and face off against Dota due too the new unbenounced villain changing the story at his/her/its will. 8fist sets the story to defcom 1 and sends in Deidara to win the match for Draven. And there will be more to come in the final chapter where everything will be shown to the readers!

"I wish I made GP say, 'My name! Is Gang! Plank! And I will have! My! Revenge'*Cries in the corner*" -8thousandfist


	56. Straight Outta Noxus

Chapter 56: Straight Outta Noxus

I'm currently hiding within my body pillows, to protect me from whatever the fuck comes next. Fuck this shit, i'm just watching this shit, I cant change any shit. I just gotta hope Draven... Doesn't fuck up... Oh god please help me...

DJGP speaks in the microphone close to his lips, "Due to the extra man on Draven's team we have banned Rek'Sai from next match, but the next match will be a 10v10 so make your Team, Draven" Rek'Sai storms away without a word. Draven already knows the answer to the six people he needs, "Darius, Rengar, Ekko, Yasuo, Riven, and Ahri" they all get out of their seats in the crowd, and get on stage, but even before they can think they are teleported into a rift. That rift is dominion! Who the fuck is this brat!? Who even plays dominion? Oh shit this is Ascension... WTF!?

Team Draven faces against the opposition who has the team name of: 666 Fist! I hate this guy. "We finally meet, Team Draven. But I must introduce my team first" the two teams are staring each other down across from each other. A man with raggedy clothes sits in a throne surrounded by his men. "Let me start with the four you know. Mecha MF, Mecha Keyori, Mecha Trick2G, and Azir, who is normal" Azir looks at Team Draven, "He's paying me good money just to kill you guys again, so it's worth". "Next, for #5, we have the one and only, Faker!" Faker looks at the scrubs, and just stares, he says nothing because he is too good for noobs. "For our 6th member we have Kevin Spacey" Kevin Spacey walks up, "You. Have. No. Brain." he says to the friggin' scrub who ignores this and moves on. "Next we have Yone! Yasuo's lost brother!" Yone steps out with his Mangakeyo Sharingan, "Hello, brother". Ok see remember when I told you all Yasuo has Sharingan, and his master and parents died. Well guess what, he is Itatchi, and Yone is Sasuke, which only means... "Yone! Come back to the leaf village!" yup, Manhri is Naruto, also Ahri is in love with Yone so hushhhhhhhhh. "Seven! Oraiwa Chin Chin!" "ChinChin dakinauuuu!" chinchin walks around on all fours with his extreme eye shadow. "Number 8 which no one gives a shit about is Neko" Neko is just hugging people, for no reason at all. "Number 9 is Francis! Or known as boogie2988! Or that fucking fat nerdy guy with no life" Francis gets all riled up that he breathes heavy and types really heavy on his keyboard, "Slyvana's is my waifu, so don't fuck with me or Shya Boof or i'll rasengan your ass into runescape history with my 99 range!" ok Francis chill man. I grasp on Kaneki-Kun body pillow for comfort in the moment. "Let the odds, ever be in your favor" says the mystery man says, as they all go to battle.

Manhri and Yone clash and battle with their bijuu. After plenty of Rasengan's and Chidori's that it came down to the final straw. Yone used an amaterasu empowered chidori and Manhri used his sagepowered rasengan. They both go in for a final hit, but then out of no where Ahri jumps in and is hit by the blows trying to make the two of team 7 stop fighting. Well guess what it didn't end well for Ahri. Manhri cries for his fallen leaf shinobi, "Why would you take the next hokage away from me! Why?!" Manhri Uzimaki screams, while Yone Uchiha- "Uchiha!" Deidara scream is muffled from the overwhelming body pillows surrounding us, "He is Uchiha! I must kill the retched one of Uchiha descent. Right then, Deidara pulls out a clay computer that sends out a clay predator missile. Yone looks in the sky, "Brother, why couldn't you start a new? I was the famed killer of the master, you could've lived a normal life making the Uchiha name a good one again. His emo brother looks at him again, which reminds Riven of the one time Yasuo dressed emo. It was because he missed his brother. Yone says, "Cuz, I wanted to be hokage" he says as the predator missile hits a blows Yone into 8 thousand pieces. 9to9 the score is even with one elimination from both sides.

Then Draven, Darius, Nasus, Ekko, and Rengar as the five man team stick together. Until they are attacked by the mecha's! All three at once attack while I hug my Koi pillow (League amino joke) tightly. But then Ekko is like, "Breh, mecha versions always loose to Neko!" Neko hugs the shit outa them. The mechas all die to the hugs of epicness, giving him the triple, then, he hugs the shit outa Kevin, who just dies screaming "Mitchel" as he falls from Neko's hug, earning him the quadra. Then Neko stops attacking his team, and goes for targets on Draven's team. First he hugs Riven and grabs dat ass, this story wouldn't even be complete without another ass grabbin' since you know how that works round here. Then he latches onto Yasuo, who is taken by surprise by a hug, and falls to the ground instadeath by hug. Then Azir comes over, "I didn't notice the hexa you got" he says to yungneko. Neko's eyes well with tears, "Senpai didn't notice me" he says, "Ima need two guns for this one" he shoots himself in the head twice due too the non noticing of himself from Azir, finally here, emperor pigeon! Gonna get rekt, show some respekt, to authority. Now try your best to stay calm, cuz he will beat you in farm- Ok let me stop myself and do another counter of this sudden death shit. 7to5 right now, Team Draven.

Azir calls in military forces to come in on Team Draven but this is nothing, until someone alachu achbards (yes, ik what i did, bard) their day. This hits Ekko and Manhri, Manhri was mourning Ahri still so he's dead af. Ekko rewinds and is back, "Tada!" he says. Faker runs at Ekko with a flash and Ekko picks up the bat ready for a home run. During this time, Rengar goes for a sneak jump on Azir, he jumps on Azir only to get a head fracture by a quick Francis to get in the way. Due to the head fracture, Rengar sprays everywhere with his FAMAS, but all the bullets reflect off of Francis. Faker does some LB dashes and Zed shadow clones and ults Ekko. Ekko sees Faker land on him and hits him with the bat. Turns out it was a clone all along, Faker attacks from behind. Faker is hit by the reflected bullets, Faker in last effort throws out his Razor mouse that strangles Ekko to death, taking him out. Ekko throws his bat in the air from the attack. The bat hits Azir in the head, and kills him. Before he dies he ults and shoves Francis away. Francis's fat ass lands on Rengar, and Rengar dies from a ton of mass falling on him. Francis cannot get up from the fall, and straight up just dies. This leaves only chinchin and the mystery man alive. Chinchin jumps from the shadows and grasp onto Sona, but Sona pulls out her shotgun and blast him to bits (Shotgun Sona build op). Sona then grows a neckbeard, "Chinchin, nandeyo" Sona vanishes into the ricefields and dies of weabooness. Chinchin dies from his weakness, bullets. Leaving it 3to1 Draven.

The masked men stands up and applauses, "Well done, you three are the final ones to face me, so that only means it is time to show you my...!" Sona reappears. I have lived from the ricefields. Sona runs at the mystery man with the kitchen knife. "Fucking chinchin has no real game at least I am truly, overpowered!" Sona steps on something that starts to beep quickly. She looks down and sees a mushroom, "Fucking Teemo-" she utters before the explosion. Teemo uses a maniacal evil laugh, "Never gets old, to hell to it and back! I'm fucking Satan himself! Teemo! And you bitches better bow down to me!" Teemo throws off his rags to reveal a human looking version of the rat. Teemo stops on the ground and a set of homing launchers shoot up and strike with tons of missiles. Teemo laughs even if the three survived them all. "I have tons of power! You can never beat me! You're in my swamp now!" Teemo hears the heartbreaking sounds that chill the air of Draven, Darius, and Nasus screaming from the land shrooms exploding. Teemo laughs like a motherfucker, by the way fuck teemo, I would go down their right now, but i'm hugging my Akame and Asuna body pillows really fucking tight right now. Then suddenly Darius and Nasus are taken to safety, leaving Draven and Teemo to battle. "Draven it is I! The Elder Lizard!" the lizard says. "Why are you here? We like talked once" Draven ask. "But I taught you important things, so I have taken away your friends for a bit for you to have an epic battle. So now let I, promote your Draven-born, to have abilities beyond your imagining that I stole from 8fist when he was sleeping on anime pillows" Huh? "I give you the powers of SuperDraiyven!" Draven feels nothing at first. "Your friends are gone, leaving me to kill you so simply! So die Draven! I have won!" the ground quakes with immense powers. The doomsday track plays again. Draven's hair spikes in the air with a yellow glow! His muscles rip from his shirt and show an extremely ripped Draven! Super Draiyven, lets fucking see this. Teemo puts on a headset, "Over 9000, I really am in for a treat. But no matter what, you cannot beat Satan! A godlike being like me, and expect to take-" Draven picks up Teemo by the throat and throws him across the map. Teemo goes through three piles of rock and then is kicked back by Draven with super speed. Draven speeds at Teemo for punches to his face and kicks him to the ground. Teemo becomes furry and fat and grabs Draven by the hands and throughs him on the ground. His dart gun turns into an electric Japanese sword, "I'm fucking weaboo wapanese mother fucker!" he slashes towards Draven's neck, but Draven blocks it with an arm. He punches Teemo in his bitch face again. Teemo is in extreme pain, and then sees a massive ball of golden energy from Draven. Then he floats in the air, "Bitch i'm ap!" he uses the ball as an energy host to use a massive golden laser to Teemo's body that destroys Teemo. Draven runs out of power, but it doesn't matter. He sees Teemo crawling on his hands, "Fuck you man! I fucking work so hard!" Shut the fuck up you weaboo. Wait Draven, say that shit, "Shut the fuck up you weaboo trash!" Draven says. Teemo sees as Darius and Nasus come out of the portal.

Where the hood at plays, and Nasus sings.

Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at?

Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at?  
Oh, them niggas acting up?! Where the wolves at?  
You better bust that if you go'n pull that  
Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at?  
Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at?  
Oh, them niggas acting up?! Where the wolves at?

You better bust that if you go'n pull that

"Where was the hood at? Oh wait, fucking Teemo's bitch ass" Nasus ask. "Beat the shit out that little fuck" Darius kicks Teemo in the stomach who curls on the ground in pain "Bitch cry like a little bitch" Darius adds on. Draven goes over, "Hey guys look at this shit" he teabags Teemo. They laugh, Nasus shoots Teemo in the foot with the signature glock. They all laugh, Teemo cries like a bitch, "You guys are straight up dicks" (Lost his powers so no more underline) "Your not hood, you ain't even from compton" Draven laughs at Teemo's stupid remark.

"Yeah, compton is too little for us. 'cause i'm coming straight outta!" Draven says.

"Coming straight outta" Nasus says.

"Coming straight outta" Darius says.

"Coming straight outta Noxus!" they all say with mic's and doing the hand motion down like Straight Outta Compton trailer. Teemo is then dragged into a portal, Phreak holds a bat that says nerf and Teemo is brought in to never see the light of day again as he screamed for help. "We should make a group yo!" Darius says. "But what will we call ourselves?" Nasus ask. "Noxus With Attitude" Draven says. Like that they are brought back to be celebrated as the champions of the League of Legends tournament. So happy this day is over, and this story is too. Damn it was a long trip, but a hella of a ride. Be ready for Academy of Draven, releasing on patch 5.16 with all those skins.

Wait I need one last scene... Where's Morgan's number...

* * *

Kolminye lets Draven do the final speech for his class. Draven stands up at graduation with all his pride. He looks at his classmates with smiles and sees all the amazing times he had at this school. It was a crazy experience, but the best in his life. He far exceeded his goals from the beginning. Rengar and Ekko give him squad signs as a joke to make him crack up. But as soothing as the tone was like I, Morgan Freeman's amazing voice, Draven looks to his crowd of fellow classmates, teachers, and parents of all his classmates. He takes a deep breath and goes all the way back to chapter one to say the very best words of his life...

"Come at me bro" -Draven

The End

**See ya fuckers in college! This is 8fist my bro's and i'll see you in the sequel.**


End file.
